THE NEXT CHARMED LINE
by blade77706555
Summary: Chris E is a normal teen dating the top quarter back of the football team but when his mother dies he finds out that he's not who he thinks he is but a Charmed One and his life changes from there
1. Start of a new era

Disclaimer: I don't own charmed and nor do I know the sexuality of these guys.

Characters and a little about them: **Chris E- The main character of the story. He's the narrator and he goes through many rough times throughout the story**

**John B- Chris E's boyfriend. They have been dating for sometime now and they really think that they're in love but later on in the story they have problems. He plays top quaterback of the football team.**

**Chris Haliwell- He goes to school with Chris E and he's never seen him before. He finally notices him when they have classes together. Chris is skipping a grade to go to college sooner.**

**Wyatt Haliwell- Chris's older brother. He has a crush on Chris E but doesn't know he has a boyfriend. he's the top defense player.**

**There are more characters that you'll see along the way but these are just some of the main ones and I know some of these guys sound like the actor's names but they're not.**

**Summary:** Chris is a normal senior in high school . He's the manager of the football team and he's in love with John and has been for a long time. He finds out that he's not who he thinks he is when his mother dies and he meets the charmed ones

Well I don't know where I should began. I guess i'll start with my name. Chris, Chris Evans. I lived in a lovely home with just me and my mom every since I can remember. I never really knew who mad dad was. Just that my mom said he was a great guy and also a great lover in bed. Now i'm a senior in high school and today is my first day of school but also my birthday so i'm very excited to began today. I was finally turning eighteen and now I would be legal. I walked down stairs into the kitchen.

"Happy Birthday," my mom greeted me with a hug and a smile.

"Thanks," I said back with a smile and hugged her back.

"Well Chris its your eighteenth birthday and well here you go," she handed me a present wrapped in black wrapping paper with a silver bow. " I think you're really going to like it."

I opened it and inside was a ring with the initials C and E on them. I was so excited because I always wanted a ring with my initials on them. I hugged my mom once more saying, "Mom this is the best thing I could ask for."

She was now crying. Then I heard a car horn outside. I knew it was John. Mom said while wiping her eyes, "now go on hurry John is waiting."

I kissed her then went out to John's car. John Bregar was my boyfriend. We'd been going out for 2 years now and well we never had sex. I met him on the football team. I was the manager and he was the top Quarter back. At first I didn't know he was gay but when I saw him always eying me instead of all the girls who were after him I knew. I was waiting for the right time because I never felt better with anyone other thank John. He was always there for me when I needed him and when I got into fights with my mom I would stay over at his house. John lived alone by himself in a two bedroom apartment. He lived off of student welfare. His dad died a long time ago. His cause of death was unknown and he never knew his mother but he didn't like to talk about it much.

"Hey babe," he greeted me with a kiss also saying, "Happy Birthday."

"Thanks," I said pulling him back into another kiss only this time it was with tongues and lasted for two minutes.

He then pushed me off saying, "hey if we don't stop then we're gonna be late to school and plus what if you mom is watching through the window."

I responded, "well I think she knows because of how many times I watch Brokeback Mountain plus I don't care what she thinks you're all that matters to me"

"Yeah but I don't want you to get into trouble," he said with concern. Thats just why I liked him. He cared for me so much and looked out for what was best for me.

"Come on please one more." I said with a sad face while putting my hands through his hair.

"Ok" he said, "but then we've got to get to school," pulling me into another kiss that lasted for 3 minutes. I wanted it to be longer. I mean we've sometimes just spent hours making out at his house. He then pulled away and continued to drive to the school. "So its our last year and well i've been offered a full scholarship for college to go to New York University and well I was hoping to ask you", He paused for a moment and then grabbed my hand. "Will you come with me babe?"

I was in shock I didn't know what to say I mean he was asking me to come with him to college. After awhile of waiting I finally said "yes, I will come with you.",he then hugged me in a tight hug. I never felt more safe than when I was in his arms. We then pulled up to the school. We had to go check and get our schedules. After we got them we found out that we have math, english, and science class together. Also our lunch was at the same time. As we began walking to class we could see Wyatt and Chris Halliwell walking in the opposite direction of us giving us the evil eye. Wyatt and Chris were brothers who I just found strange. I thought Wyatt was hot though. Crap i've got to get that out of my head I had a boyfriend and I shouldn't be thinking that way about another guy. I never really talked to them but I saw Wyatt all the time in the weight room since I was the manager. He had a hot body with nice abs and everything. He was the top Defense player on the football team.

It was now time for me and John to depart ways for a period. "Well John," I said, "guess i'll be seeing you next period," I said walking away but as I was walking away I felt a slap on my ass.

John smiled " Just remember that is mine and no others guys better lay an eye on it.," he said in a sexy tone walking away to class.

I walked into my first class which was Government. I sat in a desk in the back of the room because I didn't want to be in the front. Once I sat down I started to think about all the good times me and John had in the past two years. My fantasy was interrupted by a "hey whats up," I then looked up it was Chris Halliwell. "hey is anyone sitting there?" he asked pointing to the desk next to mine.

"No," I answered "Help yourself.," He then sat next to me. I was wondering why was Chris sitting next to me. I mean out of all the empty desk there was he wanted to sit next to me. Chris was a junior in high school now and Wyatt was a senior but Chris was destined to graduate a year early so he was taking all of his senior classes this year.

"Hi i'm Chris1," he said extending out his hand.

"I'm also Chris," I responded taking his hand for a hand shake.

"So are you new here I mean i've never seen you around here before?" he asked

"No I've been going here ever since I was a freshman but I mean i've seen you around. I know your older brother Wyatt. I am the manager of the football team."

"Wait," he paused. "Chris Evans?" he looked at me with a confused look.

"Yes," I nodded.

"wow i'm finally glad to meet you. Wyatt talks about you all the time." he smiled.

"Wait a minute how could Wyatt talk about me and i've never ever talked to the guy," I said with a smile.

"Well uhh I've said to much." Chris stopped. "So how was your summer?" he tried to change the subject but I wouldn't let him

"No what did Wyatt say about me?" I kept asking

"Nothing bad. Just that you were a good manager and all," he answered.

"Yeah right," I responded sarcastically. "So ready to graduate?" I asked.

"yeah i'm ready to be done with school."

"What college do you plan to go to?"

"Well I'm hoping to go to New York University if I can get accepted." he said

"No way" I said starting to laugh. "Thats where i'm planning to go"

"Hey so is Wyatt," he responded. "Maybe we could all be roommates"

"I don't know, I mean its a long ways away maybe we should get to know each other before we decide that I mean I don't want to get myself into something that I don't know. Well see how the year goes and then maybe." Right then the bell rung and it was time to go to my next class. "So guess i'll be seeing you around?" I asked

"You know it." he blinked and pointed back at me. Now it was time for math I was so excited because I had this class with John and I couldn't wait to see him. I was wondering if I should tell him about the whole conversation with Chris. No he'd get jealous and think there was something going on. I know John he hasn't shown it before but he would. So I walked in to class looking around the room.

Out of nowhere I heard his voice say "hey Chris over here," he patted the seat next to him. He was sitting in the far back in the right side corner. I came over and he had his hand out on the chair of the desk. So I sat on it. Then Wyatt came into class looking around then started to walk towards me and John and sat right in front of me. Can't believe it Wyatt Halliwell the best defense man on the football team was sitting in front of me while John Bregar, my boyfriend, the best quarterback was sitting next to me. This is like a dream come true. Wyatt then turned around

"hey you guys whats up," he said smiling.

"nothing," I answered nervously. Was I really talking to Wyatt. Then all of a sudden I gasped. I was still sitting on John's hand and he was now groping my ass. "sorry i'm just excited," I was then cut off by another grope "about it being my last year and all."

"Yeah and I'm happy that I'm getting a full paid scholarship to NYU." John interrupted.

"Yeah so am I," Wyatt said. "Seems like we'll be playing together for another four years." Wyatt smiled. Just then the teacher came in and started explaining things for our lesson while he kept doing that Wyatt turned back around to pay attention and John kept groping my ass and kept making me yelp then the teacher finally turned around after hearing it 5 times.  
"Mr. Evans," he said. "Is there a problem back there?"

"No sir," I answered. "Everything back here is good and couldn't be better."

"Well then," the teacher continued, "would you mind telling me if f(x)7x+5 is a function"

"Yes," I said getting another grope. "Excuse me sir can I go to get a drink of water I think I have the hiccups?"

"You may take the pass," he said

Then right after John raised his hand, "Can I go to the bathroom."

"Yes but don't leave each other because I only have one pass," the teacher said.

So then John and I walked down the hall towards the bathroom I didn't say anything to him for awhile till he then grabbed me arm saying, " whats wrong baby." I just jerked my arm away and continued walking he then grabbed me by my waist from behind and said, "i'm sorry," kissing me on the neck. It was a good feeling but I just couldn't enjoy it.

"You embarrassed me in front of everyone," I said shrugging him off and turning around to look at him. "Why," I asked "why did you have to do this today of all days. You know today is the first day of school and its my only day to make an impression on my teachers. And to top it off you did it in front of Wyatt."

"So what?," he said. "They all don't matter. Only you and me do," he said gently as pulled me into a kiss. "Tell you what let me make it up to you today. Let me take you out to see Spider man 3 like you wanted ok," he said continuing to kiss me. I couldn't help but smile now. He continued to kiss me."ok. I love you and I just couldn't resist your sexy ass." I just laughed then. He then dragged me into the bathroom and we started to make out for like five minutes then I stopped. "What's wrong?"

"We've got to get back to class before everyone thinks there's something going on," I told him

"Let them think," he said as we continued, but I stopped him, "Ok you win but your ass is mine tonight you got that?" I just smiled as we walked back to class. We went to our next class which was boring so I don't even want to talk about it. It came time for lunch and well usually me and John just sat by ourselves but then Chris and Wyatt came and joined us today. We just sat there and talked about how we were all going to New York and everything and how much fun its gonna be.

Out of nowhere Chris asked, "So can I ask you two a question?" We both nodded. "Are you guys gay?" We both laughed and then nodded. "I knew it didn't I tell you Wyatt," he said to his older brother. "Don't worry Wyatt is too and i'm bisexual but we're both in the closet so don't tell anyone."

I then responded "As long as you don't tell anyone about us. We're in the closet too. Especially with our relationship"

Wyatt then look confused, "wait you two are going out?" We both nodded. Wyatt was speechless. "Wow thats wow I can't believe it. How long now?"

"Two years," John answered him rubbing me on the back and smiling at me. Right then the bell rang

"Well we've got to go now," Wyatt said walking away with Chris

"I see why you like Evans he's so hot I mean look at him," Chris was saying to Wyatt as they were walking to their next class

"Shut Up! Just shut up about it," Wyatt said in an angry tone.

"Sorry bro I know he's going out with John but.." Chris was then interrupted

"Look I don't want to hear that name ever again. He stole my crush."

"Well you could always hit him with an energy ball," Chris joked and laughed. Wyatt was not laughing he was still furious. "Wyatt look i'm sure there are other guys out there for you. So come on."

Meanwhile school ended and John drove me home to get ready to go to the movies. So I got home took a shower then put on some jeans and my favorite Spider man T-shirt. Then I sat in the living room waiting on John to come get me. My mom was at work and wouldn't be home until 9. So John finally pulled up and I went there before he could hunk the horn. I greeted him in his car with a french kiss. Then we headed for the theater. He had his hand around me the whole time. When we got there I was so excited to see it. When we entered the movie there weren't that many people in there so me and John could do what ever we wanted. We walked all the way up to the top and went to the far corner. During the whole movie he was holding my and I was laying on his chest. I kept jumping on some parts of the movie but then he would kiss me and tell me it was ok. I wanted the moment in the movie to last. Though the movie was 2 hours and 20 minutes it seemed to go by so fast. We then went back to his apartment where we continued to make up for 20 minutes then I finally said, "Dylan"

"yeah whats up baby," he answered.

"I think i'm ready and I want you to be my first"

"Are you sure I mean you don't have to rush this?"

"Yes," we then started making out hard core. No time for pulling his shirt of I just tore it off of him. We still continued making out harder than ever. John then picked me up lifted me onto his shoulders and started towards the bedroom. While he had me on his shoulders I was slapping his ass all the way to the bedroom until he threw me onto the bed and started kissing me again. He then pulled down my pants rubbing my dick through my boxers. After that he pulled off my shirt and started rubbing my nipples. I kept moaning cause it was like a dream. It was something I never felt before. He then pulled down my boxers and started to jack me off while sucking on my hairy nipples. I couldn't help but to keep moaning. He then moved his lips down to my dick and took all 8 inches in his mouth. I started to get up but then he pushed me back down wanting me to stay down. I continued taking all the pleasure of John sucking me off then he moved down to my balls and started licking them like candy. I felt like I was about to cum, but I didn't want it to end so I pulled John back up into a kiss. ⌠thanks babe now I want to do it to you. I pushed him so he was on his back. I started licking his belly button then I worked my way down to his manhood area. I started to suck it through his jeans then I pulled his jeans and boxers down at the same time. I took his 9 in cock in my mouth trying to take it all in at once then I felt John's hand on the back of my head pushing me deeper and deeper until I was able to take all 9 inches in my mom I kept going up and down and up and down hearing John moan was the greatest feeling I ever had. I could tastes some of his pre cum but right then he pulled me up and said he didn't want it to end. He then went into his drawer and took out a condom and some Vaseline. He then told me to relax he then took so lube and put it on his fingers and slid them inside my hole. I kept moaning and moaning it was pain before it was pleasure. I then felt his fingers pull out of me. "hey John"

"Busy," he said and he went in between my cheeks and stuck his tongue in and out fucking me with his tongue. "Wow this is the sweetest thing I've ever tasted" he kept going in and out and then he finally stopped and slipped the condom on. "ok Chris you ready for it.

"yes," I said "give it to me," he started to push his 9 inch dick in second by second the more pain there was the more pleasure. He then began to ride me kissing me every five minutes. He started of slow then went faster and faster. It got harder and harder and then he stopped. "whats the problem," I asked

"I want you to ride me," so then he got on his back and I sat back on top of his dick riding it faster and faster and faster until I came all over his chest. Not to much longer after I came on him he pulled out and came all over me. We both cleaned each other up. That was one great night.


	2. THE NEW CHARMED ONES

That night we were both just laying there for awhile. Neither of us spoke. I couldn't believe it was my first time to ever have sex. After awhile of just laying there on top of his chest and his arm was around me and his chin was on top of my head I finally started to talk. "hey John."

"yeah whats sup," he said grumbling as he was waking up.

"Do you love me?" I asked.

"Of course baby, do you know that you're the best thing thats ever happened to me in forever? I mean after I lost my parents I thought there was nothing left for me in life until I met you. You're the first person who's ever loved me for me and not just because I'm the top Quarter back on the football team but because of my personality."

"Wow John. I never knew you felt that way," I responded. I was shocked to see him pouring out his feelings for me.

"Chris, if I didn't have you I'd die," he said pulling me into a kiss. Wow his lips were like the best thing ever. Then I realized it seemed pretty late so I stopped. John seemed real frustrated because every time he was in the mood I kept stopping it.

"What time is it?" I asked

He leaned over to his clock on his nightstand "Its 11:30"

"What?! Shit!" I said jumping up and putting my clothes back on "I promised my mom I'd be at home by 10 so she could take me out for my birthday."

"Its ok," Dylan said getting up and putting his clothes "I'll get you there, I don't think she's gonna be all that mad."

"Yeah but I promised her and I don't want her to think that I've forgotten all about her. I'm sorry I really don't want it to feel like I'm abandoning you either but I've got to do this ok?" I explained.

"Don't worry about it I understand, but will you be able to stay with me tomorrow to make up for it?" he asked

"Sure," I said. We got into John's car and not a word was said on the whole ride home. I was to busy thinking about how I wasn't a virgin anymore. Wow can't believe I finally did it. When we finally pulled up I gave him a smile. "Thanks for everything John I mean this couldn't have been a better birthday."

"Your welcome, see you tomorrow when I pick you up," he said as he pulled me into a deep passionate kiss that he did best. All of a sudden I heard my mom scream in the house and then a glass break. We broke our kiss and then ran to the house. John kicked down the door only to see a man levitating in the air with a weird symbol on his forehead. I couldn't believe my eyes. Then I looked down and saw my mom on the ground.

"Get away from her!" I shouted

"I've been waiting for you," he said looking at me while conjuring up a fire ball in his hand. I was pretty scared for my life the man then threw the fire ball my way.

"Chris!" John shouted pushing me out of the way and taking the fire ball for me which hurled him up against the wall and left a gash on his stomach.

"John!" I shouted as I got up.

"You're next." The man said furiously as he conjured up another fireball and threw it my way. This time no one to save me. I was even more scared than before. I didn't know what to do. As the ball came close I put my hands up and closed my eyes hoping this was a dream. Then I felt the fire ball bounce off my hand and go back the way it came. It hit the man and sent him flying against the wall. The next thing I knew he shimmered away. My first thought wasn't on him. I ran to where my mother was lying on the floor. John also got up but I was more worried about my mother at the moment though John did have that gash on his stomach.

"Mom!" I said trying to wake her up

Her eyes opened but not wide. "Oh Chris," she said touching my face. "My grown son."

"We're gonna get you to a hospital mom just hold on."

"No, its to late for me. My time has passed." she said weakly

"What!? No don't say that"

"Chris you're all grown up now and I've done the best I can, but there is something I have to tell you Chris."

"What?" I asked eager to know what was important enough that she had to tell me now.

"Chris I'm not your real mother."

"What? Of course you are there couldn't be anyone else"

"Chris I'm not your mother. You were given to me the minute you were born and I can't take this to my grave. I had a child once but I lost it due to a car accident and I was asked to take care of you not to long after."

"Who is my real mother?" I asked

"She is...," my mom said as she passed away.

"NOOOOOOOOO!!!," I shouted. While I was shouting it a flash of thunder roared and then everything in the house started moving.

"Chris stop!" John shouted stumbling over to me holding the gash on his stomach. He then removed his hand. A sparkle of white lights appeared over the gash and then the wound was gone. All that remained was the whole on his shirt.

I looked at him with an angry face. "Whats going on?" I asked. "How the hell did you do that?"

He put his hands on my shoulders. "Just sit down. I'll explain everything to you," he said.

I then pushed him off my shoulders. "No you're gonna tell me everything now," I said even more angrier than before. "So come on tell me," I was getting real aggressive I started pushing him. Then I tried to swing at him but he grabbed my arm and pulled me into a hug and kissed me on the forehead. I started crying.

"I'm so sorry Chris. Look heres whats going on. I'm a witch."

"A what?" I said pulling away.

"Look just sit down please so I can explain things." I did what I was asked. "Now I know what you're thinking ok but this is true. That's how I was able to be healed. That thing that killed your mom was a demon. Witches protect innocents and vanquish demons like that. And from what I've seen I think you're a witch too."

"ok how can I be a witch thats impossible." I said

"Well the way you were able to send that fireball back at the demon and then when you were angry and you made everything in the room go everywhere. I think you have the telekinesis ability."

"Come again?" I asked.

"Every witch is born with a special ability. I think you have the power to move things with you mind. Like focus on that candle over there," he said pointing to the candle that was on top of the table. "Now concentrate and bring the candle to you."

"ok," I said. Focusing on the candle trying to bring it to me. "Its not working."

"Try to think of the same emotion you had when you threw the energy ball back at the demon." he said

"Ok," I then knew what emotion it was at that time. "Fear". I then thought of it and then the candle came right up to my hand. "wow I can't believe I did that."

"Yes you did," he said as he came over and planted a kiss on my lips.

"So whats your ability?" I asked John

"Well I have the power to levitate see?" he said as he flew up in the air. " and the ability to do martial arts" he smiled as he came back to the ground.

"Wow," I said. "Thats cool," and then remembering my mom. "Now I can vanquish that demon who killed my mom," I said walking fast out of the room towards the door.

"Chris wait!" John said grabbing me. "You're not ready. You go up against a demon like that now and surely he'll destroy you."

"Well then when will I be ready?" I asked.

"Just give me a few days to train you with you're powers ok"

"ok," I said

It now had been a whole week since the whole thing that happened with me becoming a witch and my mom dying and everything. I had stayed home from school the entire week. The counselors said I could take as long as I need but I knew thats all I needed was a week.

I was now in the basement of my house with John training. Ok so here it was. We both had no shirts on and just a pair of jogging pants. We were fighting each other with swords. John had taught me a couple of moves and now he wanted to see if I could fight and use my powers at the same time. So here we were face to face in combat. John threw the first swing with his sword. I counted back and we both pushed each other back with the swords. He then started swinging everywhere and I kept dodging countering back with my sword when I could, but John was really fast I mean it was hard to even dodge him. So finally I tried to fight back with all my might we eventually ended up knocking the swords out of each others hand. I then knew it was time to use my powers. I'd been working really hard to develop them. I then looked for something I then just focused on the sword that was on the ground and I telekenetically threw it at him with my powers. He then levitated up and dodged it. I then focused on the other sword and did the same and he dodged it again saying "You're gonna have to be a lot quicker than that babe if you want to defeat that demon," he said smiling.

I then saw he was standing on the rug so I then I focused on the rug and used my powers and moved it from under him making him fall to the ground. "Is that good enough for you." I said walking over to him and sitting on his lap. He had a big hard on. "Wow John if you wanted it that bad all you had to do was tell me." I said leaning down to kiss him. "Whoa never mind you need to shower and take a breath mint before we go any further." I said as I was getting off of him. He then grabbed my ass.

"Hey I'm at least getting one more kiss before I go shower," he said as he got up and pulled me into another kiss. "Care to join me, you could use one to," he smiled.

"Sure," I said. As we both went back upstairs turned on the water and waited for it to fill up. John got in first I went and just sat on his crotch. He was even more horny than before. He started to rub my chest with the soap and everything it felt so good. He was doing all of this while kissing my neck. "So," I started talking, "today is my moms funeral. I just can't believe she's gone," I had a few tears coming down.

"Don't worry. We're gonna find the demon who did this ok," he said kissing me in the ear. He always knew what to say to make me feel better. I was then relaxing when all of a sudden I found myself standing out of the tub. "Chris," he looked at me shocked. I was still in the tub and also I was outside of the tub.

"What the heck," I said. "What is this?"

"Oh I get it. You're powers are developing. Now you can astro project. Just focus on coming back in the tub," he said. I focused and concentrated best I could and I got it right I found myself back in the tub. "See I told you. I wonder what next," he said laughing.

Meanwhile in the Underworld there was a lot of panicking and chaos.

"I call upon the last Source come forward." There stood Cole. He was not happy. He was furious.

"Who dares calls me," he asked. " I was just enjoying my torment instead of having to enjoy everlasting pain up here."

"It is I Thessus. I need your help," he said

"What do you want?" Cole asked.

"The new Charmed line if forming and I need your help to stop it."

"The new Charmed line aye. Why not just trying to kill just one of them. Don't you know that would stop the threat."

"Yes I did. I was only able to kill his mother, though she was not a witch ,but then I tried to kill him only this time another witch got in the way, and after that he himself hurled my fire ball right back at. His powers are developing and I mean they're developing fast."

"Well what were you hoping that I could do?"

"I was hoping you could tell me who the next Source was because I know he could destroy the Charmed Ones before they develop."

"Right you are. Do you remember the boy who got into your way and took the first shot," Cole asked.

"Yes what about him."

"Thats my son. His name is John Bregar and he will be the next Source."

"What?!" Thessus said in shock. "Word was the Charmed Ones vanquished him with the Seer."

"You really think Phoebe would let her own son die. Before she vanquished the Seer she said a spell transferring him to another woman's body letting her have the baby."

"So what do I do."

"Nothing it has to be me to tell him of his birth right. He's already developed enough to defeat them but its up to him now to battle the Charmed Ones, but are you willing to sacrifice yourself in order for the Charmed Ones to be defeated."

"Yes I am"

"Good. I need you to go up to the surface and distract the Charmed Ones while I talk to my son."

"Yeah but how am I suppose to bring the third one to the Charmed manor."

"Don't worry. You killed his mother. Wherever you go he will follow. Now go there is much work to be done if we want to defeat the Charmed ones," Cole demanded.

"At once but wait," he stopped

"What?" Cole said.

"I've always wanted to do this to you," he then ran to Cole and they started making out and going at it. "It can only be a quickie if we want to have enough time to defeat the Charmed Ones," he said pulling out a condom and pulling down Cole's pants. He then took out some Vaseline and placed it on his hand and then started to jack Cole off. Cole started to moan louder than a woman who was getting fingered.

"Thats enough." Cole said. Then Thessus slipped on the condom on Cole's dick which was 8 inches then Cole got on his knees and unbuttoned Thessus's pants with his teeth. He quickly pulled his pants and his boxers down at the same time. Then he threw Thessus up against the wall. Taking some of the lube he had and placing it on his fingers he then stuck it up Thessus's man pussy. Thessus cried in pain as Cole's finger went in and out. After awhile of that Cole finally stuck his manhood into Thessus's hole and started to go up and down. They both kept moaning like it was there first time to ever feel that. "wow Phoebe was never this good," Cole said. After he fucked him for awhile he pulled out and made Thessus get back on his knee and suck him off till he came in he mouth. He shot five loads. Thessus swallowed them all. Thessus then started to jack off and shot loads all over himself. " Now go distract the Charmed ones I've got to have a father to son talk"

I was now sitting at the funeral. It was coming towards the end. I can't believe this was really goodbye to my mom or the mother who raised me as my mom forever. I was still on search for my real mother. Didn't know where to start but I wasn't giving up. It was now the end of my mothers funeral. The priest was now done preaching and the whole time John was sitting right beside my with his arm around me the whole time. Don't know what I'd do with out him. He's part of my whole. He's half of me. I just can't think of life without him. That whole week I'd been staying with him at his apartment. It was now time for everyone to come up to me and introduce me and tell me they're sorry for my loss and everything. Just hope this is brief. I had many people who I'd never seen before come shake my hand and tell me how I will always be in their prayers. To see things like that just made me feel better. Now this was weird. Approaching me now was Wyatt and Chris with three other women and a man I've never seen before. There was something strange about them. I mean like I knew them. Like they were connected to me in a way.

"Chris," Wyatt said first as he came up and hugged me. "I'm so sorry for your loss you have my condolences."

Then his brother Chris approached me saying "Chris," as he also hugged me "Everything is going to be alright," he let me go and patted me on the back. After Chris had approached me the three women and the guy came up to me.

"Hi," one said holding out her hand "I'm Piper," she introduced herself. I took her hand into a handshake she then pointed at the other two women and the man who was with her. "this is Phoebe, Paige, and Leo. We're so sorry for your loss. Your mother was one of our good friends and it hurts us that we lost her but if you need anything don't be afraid to knock we only live 4 doors down from you. Our door is always open and call us no matter what time it is."

"Thanks," I said. Piper then hugged me. Then after Piper came Paige. After her came Leo. Last to hug me was Phoebe. When she hugged me she started acting funny like she was having a seizure. I was so scared I didn't know what to do so I ran out of the church and headed to John's apartment as fast as I could.

"Phoebe!" Piper yelled as Phoebe snapped out of it. " What did you see?" I didn't know it yet but I found out that Phoebe was having a premonition like she did when something bad was going to happen.

"Chris," she said opening her eyes.

"yeah what aunt Phoebe." Chris answered.

"Not you, Chris Evans," she said. " I saw a demon attacking Chris back at our house."

"What did he look like," Piper asked.

"I can't remember he had a weird symbol on his forehead but we've got to find Chris wherever he went," she insisted looking around to see if I was there. "Where did he go?"

"I don't know," Wyatt said looking around also then he spotted John. "hey John do you have any idea where Chris went." Wyatt asked.

"He was just right there hmm," John replied. "No clue where he could have gone," John said and started to talk back with the other people he was talking to at first before Wyatt interrupted him.

"We've got to find him," Phoebe said as we all left the funeral home and went back to the manor.

I was now at John's apartment changing clothes. I had put on a normal black shirt and some black leather pants. I was just tying up my shoes when John walked in. "What are you doing?" he asked. "You know Wyatt and his family are looking for you."

"Don't worry I'm fine. I've got some demon hunting to do," I said.

"Hold on let me change I'll come with you," he responded

"No. This is something I have to do alone. I've been tracking this demon for days now and I finally now know where he's headed."

"And where is that," he said as he folded his arms.

"At the Haliwell's house. He's going to be there and I'll be there to vanquish him once and for all."

"You know you might expose them to magic."

"I don't care."

"Do you hear yourself that could put them in danger. What are you going to do if he kills all the Halliwells."

"He's not. He wants me. He's probably only using them to get to me well he got me and I'm now going to vanquish him." I said walking to the door.

"hey Chris wait," John said. I stopped and he walked over to me and hugged me. "Just promise me you'll be careful ok," he said as he kissed me.

"Ok," I said as I ran out the door and put my sunglasses on. Yeah I know its weird me putting on sunglasses in the dark how strange is that. Just thought I looked cool in them. I was running down the street as fast as I could towards the Halliwell house.

Meanwhile inside the Halliwell house they were all having a conversation about everything.

"I wonder what would a demon want with Chris. He's just a teenager so why do the demons want to kill him." Piper was asking.

"I have no clue but I bet it has something to do with why they killed his mother," Phoebe added.

"Phoebe do you have any clue when your premonition took place," Paige asked.

"No I just know it was here," she answered

"Chris I need you to do me a favor," Piper started talking to Chris. "Go to the underworld and see whats up about the other Chris but be careful sweetie."

"Yes mom I'll be back soon," Chris said as he orbed out. Right then the demon from Phoebes premonition appeared. Everyone jumped up.

"Okay what do you want," Piper asked.

"To destroy you, glad to finally meet you Charmed ones my name is Thessus," he said giving us the evil smile. " And I'm here to put an end to you once and for all," he said as he hurled a fire ball at Piper. Wyatt then pushed her out the way getting Piper out of the way and taking the blow for he which threw him against the wall.

"Wyatt!" Piper shouted as she threw out her hands to blow up the demon but it only knocked him to the ground. He then got up and hurled fire balls everywhere. The whole house was now taking cover. Right then the door flew open and in came I, Chris Evans with the leather pants and black shirt and to top it off the sunglasses.

"Its time for your demise," I said pointing to the demon. He then hurled a fire ball at me. I jumped in the air dodging it. "Is that the best you've got. Geeze I thought you'd be better since the last time we met," he then gave me and angry look and started shooting them everywhere and I still kept dodging them till I finally jumped over to where he was. Here we were face to face. The demon that killed my mother. I punched him twice then I jump kicked him we sent him flying to the wall. He then got up and ran right towards me. I then picked up his whole body and sent him flying right into the clock breaking it into millions of pieces. The demon then got up and hurled one of his fire balls at me. I then sent it back his way which he ducked and it made a black whole in the wall.

He got up and said "Wow I see all that anger has made you strong."

"yes," I said "now you're gonna feel my pain," I said astro projecting out of my body and into the demon's. The demon then turned red and started crying out in pain until he finally blew up and all that remained was my astro projection. I finally went back into my body I then looked around and saw all of the Halliwells giving me a weird look then I then stormed to the door.

"Chris wait!" Piper shouted. I looked back at her and Wyatt to make sure they were ok then I ran out the door and disappeared into the night. "There is only one person I've seen use those moves and have those powers." Piper said angrily as she stood up.

"Who?" Paige asked giving a confused look.

"Prue!" Piper answered. Right then her son Chris orbed in.

"Wow what happened here?" Chris asked looking around.

"Oh nothing," Phoebe answered. "Just a little demon attack thats all so what's the news around in the underworld."

"Well you guys aren't gonna believe this but the word is the demons think that Evans is part of the new Charmed line. Which I find weird because I thought it was going to be just me and Wyatt as the new Charmed line."

"What?!" Piper shouted and she ran up the stairs to the attic. Once she got there she started to place the crystals in the circle.

"What are you doing?" Paige asked.

"Finding out whats going on" Piper said flipping through the book of shadows finally finding the page she was looking. " I call now spirit from the other side cross now the great divide." She said chanting. Then a light appeared. Out of the light came out Grams and their mother.

"Piper why are you calling us this time," Grams asked.

"oh I just need to know why the underworld says there is another charmed one out there to complete the charmed line," she said angrily.

"Piper we have no clue whats going on and thats the truth this time. I told you about Paige and thats the only secret child I had." Patrica said.

"Well either you're lying or theres some other reason why the demons are out to kill Chris Evans." Piper yelled. She was now real frustrated.

"Perhaps I can explain," a voice out of nowhere said. Then there was another white light. Out of that white light came Prue.

"Prue," Piper said looking shocked

"yes Piper its me," Prue said.

"I was told I wasn't allowed to see you"

"No you were told you weren't aloud to see me until you have moved on and now that you have you can. There's something I have to tell you that me and Leo have been keeping from you for the past 19 years. When I had just lost Andy and well you and Leo had broken up Leo and I well we had an affair.

"A what?!" Piper yelled.

"Piper just let me finish. I then got pregnant and well the white lighter/witch rule was still in effect," she continued

"huh you couldn't have been pregnant because when you get pregnant you get fat," Phoebe said.

"Phoebe please let me explain without interruptions. I cast a spell on everyone like the ones you guys did to change you identities. The spell made it appear to everyone that I looked normal except for Leo because he knew. When I had the baby I knew I couldn't keep it because you and Leo were back together and for the new Charmed Ones to take place you and Leo had to be married and have them and I knew that me having the baby by Leo would have caused you two to break up and that couldn't happen. So I gave the baby to our family friend and asked her to name it Chris after dad. I didn't expect you to name your baby Chris but I felt like I owed dad for not giving him a chance. So you see thats how Chris came about."

"So wait," Chris H started. "You're saying that Chris Evans isn't just some guy he's our cousin."

"And brother," Wyatt added.

"you're half brother and cousin," Prue corrected them.

"oh my goodness why did you keep this from me for so long!" Piper yelled.

"Piper calm down," Leo said.

"Oh I'll get to you later mister," she said angrily.

"There isn't the time for that now, Piper. You've got to find Chris," Prue said.

"Yeah but how, he ran off and we don't know where to look or where to start," Phoebe responded to Prue.

"Try the to call a lost witch spell. It will bring him to you, but be careful. If he's anything like me he'll be scared to see you doing this," Prue said.

"You know I should have known he was your child once I saw him fight like you then use telekinesis and also astro project on top of that," Piper said calmly.

"Like mother like son," Prue said smiling. "Please watch over him. We have to go now but remember we are always here when you need us." Prue said as her Penelope(grams), and Patrica(mom) orbed away out of the circle.

Back at John's apartment John was lying in bed waiting for Chris to come back. He was just laying there in his boxers. All of a sudden he heard a voice "John". He then got up and looked from side to side leaving his bedroom he heard the voice again. "John in here." The voice said coming from the living room. John walked into the living room and saw something with a black robe and a hood on sitting on the couch. The thing then stood up and took off its hood revealing it to be a man in about his forties. "Hello John," the man said.

"who are you?!" John said with an angry look. "and how did you get into my apartment."

"Thats not important but if you really want to know I'm your father, Cole," the man said smiling.

"Ha ha ha nice try Darth Vader. My father is dead."

"You really think so. Well technically I am but your mother is still alive."

"What?! My mother died a long time ago."

"Oh but she is still alive. She abandoned you from birth and now it is time for me to lead to your birthright."

"My birthright? No my mother is dead and you're not my father you're a demon."

"As are you. How do you explain your ability to throw fire and everything else , but don't worry you're half demon and half witch."

"If you're my father than who's my mother, huh?"

"Phoebe Halliwell. Sound familiar."

"Thats Wyatt and Chris's aunt. She couldn't be my mother that would make them my cousin. Thats impossible."

"Oh but it is possible. See the story behind you was Phoebe, your mother, vanquished me while she was pregnant with you. She didn't want you so she cast a spell placing you in the stomach of the woman you thought was your mother."

"Impossible."

"NO its not now I need you to come with me. You are to be the next source."

"What the Source is evil."

"Only to the Charmed Ones. You must hurry now before they discover you and vanquish you first."

"No if I become the Source then what will happen with me and Chris Evans."

"Well since Evans is a new witch and has not chosen a side yet you can persuade him to evil."

"I can?"

"Yes. All you have to do is take my hand now and take on the role of the Source and then just convince Chris to come to your side and you two can rule over the underworld together for eternity."

"ok but Chris better not be hurt or I will vanquish whatever you are now and make you wish you were in hell," he said as he took Cole's hand. Once he took Cole's hand he arrived in the underworld where many demons were waiting and were in place for the ceremony to take place as so it did.

Now back at the Halliwells manor everyone was holding hands, except for Leo, and standing in a circle while chanting the lost witch spell. Then a sparkle of orbs appeared and there was Chris E in the middle of the circle. "We did it," Piper said.

"Whats going on here," I said as I looked around and saw that I was in the middle of a circle. "How did I get here?"

"Look can you please sit down and well explain everything," Piper asked me.

"No I'm out of here." I said walking towards the door being blocked by Wyatt and the other Chris. "You two get out of my way I don't want to hurt you guys but I will if I have to."

"Sorry bro you're not going anywhere," Wyatt said.

"Bro I ain't your bro," I said.

"thats what you think," Chris said. I was confused why did they make that statement but I really didn't care all I wanted to do was get out of here.

"Ok fine have in your way," I said as I flung my hand and knocked them both out of the way and started towards the door.

"Stop or I'll freeze you," Piper yelled.

"You can't freeze him he's a witch," Paige said.

"He doesn't know that. You and Phoebe have big mouths."

"Look could you please leave me alone," I said. " I thank you guys for being there for me with my mom and all but right now I want to be left alone." I said as I continued walking.

"Stop!" Piper yelled. "I know who your real mother is."

I then stopped and turned back around and headed towards Piper. "Go on," I said.

"Could you please sit down so I can explain all of this to you," she said. I did so I sat on the couch and Wyatt and Chris came and sat right next to me putting their arms around my shoulder. "Okay well I'm sure you have a lot of questions but heres whats going on. Your real mother is my sister. My older sister."

"What?!" I said jumping up. Wyatt and Chris pulled me back down with their arms still around me.

"Just listen to her bro," Wyatt said.

"Okay which one of you is my mother Phoebe or Paige," I asked

"Well Chris see thats the problem neither of them are. I said my older sister not my younger sister."

"Okay so where is my mother then?" I asked.

"Well Chris this is going to hurt me more then its going to hurt you but your real mother is deceased also," she said wiping a couple of tears from her eyes.

"What?!" I said in shock. "How?"

"Well not to long ago after you were born she died. This demon who worked for the Source, which is the source of all evil,but anyway this demon named Ajax who worked for the Source started a battle against the Charmed Ones. In the mist of it all we were exposed as witches to the world because of using magic to vanquish Ajax. Once it happened there were reporters and everyone at our door. Then there was the one lady who admired us that we just threw out of the house and well she shot me. Your mom tried to get me to a hospital in time but she had to use her powers to get me there and by the time she did it was too late. I had died already."

"But how you're still alive," I said.

"Hold on let me finish. So the only way to save me was for Phoebe to make a deal with the Source and for him to reverse time to when Ajax first attacked us. Only this time Leo didn't get there in time enough to save both of us. He could only save me. I'm sorry Chris," she said wiping a few more tears from her eyes.

"Where is this Ajax?" I asked in angry.

"Don't worry Phoebe, Paige, and I vanquished him a long time ago. Not to long after he killed your mother."

"What was her name?"

"Prudence Halliwell," Piper answered. "We called her Prue for short but yeah. So basically I'm your aunt and so is Phoebe and Paige but theres something else I have to tell you. Leo is your father," she said pointing at Leo.

"What?!" I asked. " I can't believe I'm finding out all this in one day. Wow this is a lot to handle."

"I know it is but we need you to be strong ok because you're apart of our family and apart of the new Charmed line."

"So what was my mother like," I asked anxiously.

"oh she was loving and kind and the bravest one of us all," Piper said.

"Okay well if she was so loving why did she give me up," I asked. "And if you're my father why did you give me up also," I asked pointing to Leo who was now my long lost father.

"Well Leo do you want to take this one or should I again.," Piper asked.

"No I'll go ahead and take it," Leo responded. "See back when you were born there was a rule that white lighters were not aloud to be with witches that they protect or have any kids with them. Any white lighter caught doing so would be sent away and made sure he could never see his love again, but the elders threw out that rule when Paige came into the picture because she was needed to complete the Charmed line after your mother died."

"Wow so I guess you guys are the family I never knew," I smiled.

"Yes," Piper said. "And we would like to spend the rest of our time getting to know you. So first lets start off with everyone giving our new nephew, son, cousin, brother or whatever he is to you a big hug come on everyone." Piper insisted. First Piper came and hugged me. "I'm glad you're in this family. You remind me so much of you mother. You have her power to move things and astro project plus her fighting skills." Piper said while hugging me and kissing me on the check.

Next was my new Aunt Phoebe she came and said while hugging me. "Glad to have you in the family."

Then came my new Aunt Paige she also talked while hugging me. "hey i'm half white lighter too. If there's anything you need to talk about you can come to me anytime ok."

Next was my father. "Hey," he said hugging me tighter than anyone else. "I just want to say I'm sorry I don't want you to feel like I've abandoned you ok. I love you and always will."

Up next was Wyatt he hugged me and picked me up at the same time sore of like a bear hug. "Welcome to the family" Then finally came Chris he just gave me a normal hug. "Glad you're in the family and by the way can you teach me some of those moves I heard about you doing. I mean I wasn't here to see it but I heard how you fought that demon."

"Anytime Chris," I said. "After all you are my little brother and cousin. I'd do anything for you."

"Okay so there is one more thing I need you guys to do." Aunt Piper said. "I need you guys to hold hands from oldest to youngest." Since I was the oldest I stood first and took Wyatt's hand. Then after Wyatt was Chris who also took Wyatt's hand since he was in the middle. Then above us appeared a bright blue light. "So now you are the new Charmed Ones." Aunt Piper said

"Wow" I said smiling. " I don't feel any different but this is amazing."

"Don't worry, it'll grow on you more and more as you three start to work  
together." Phoebe said.

"Is that so," said a voice from nowhere. Then shimmered in a man with a  
black robe on with a hood to cover his face.

"Its the Source," Phoebe said. "You've got to vanquish him."

"Not so fast" the hooded man,which was also known as the Source, said. He  
then pulled off his hood revealing himself as John.

"John?" I said.

"Yes Chris its me." he held out his hand towards me. "Take my hand. I want  
you to come with me. I want to be with you forever and for you to rule the  
underworld at my side."

"Don't do it Chris he's evil." Phoebe shouted.

"Only to the Charmed Ones that is." John responded. "I don't harm others  
Chris you know I wouldn't."

"Chris don't listen to him he's lying." Phoebe said.

"No I'm not Chris they are the ones who have been lying to us this whole  
time." John said.

"Us?" I asked.

"Isn't that right mom." John said now looking at Phoebe.

"What is he talking about, Phoebe." Piper asked.

"I'm so sorry guys I never meant to lie." Phoebe said with her hands  
together.

"About what." Paige then interrupted. She really never talked that much.

"See when we vanquished the Seer I couldn't let my child die. I didn't  
think I was ever going to have kids again so I couldn't let this one go so  
I place a spell sending him to be carried in another woman's body." Phoebe  
explained

"Phoebe why didn't you tell us." Piper asked.

"because I knew you'd all be disappointed in me." she answered.

"Well its to late for that now." John said. Now looking back at me, "See  
Chris don't believe them come with me. We can spend eternity  
together. Nothing can stand in our way."

"Chris don't listen to him." Leo shouted.

"Shut up you." John said as he hurled a fire ball at Leo and it hit him in  
the chest sending him flying out the window.

"Dad" I yelled getting an angry look and flung my arm sending John against  
the wall. The next thing I knew he shimmered away. I ran outside to where  
my dad was. He was bleeding badly. I started panicking while everyone came  
out. "Someone help me."

"Chris we're gonna have to let you do this." Paige said

"Do what?" I asked.

"Heal him." she answered

"How?"

"Concentrate , put your hands over his wound and concentrate."

I did what I was told. Then some lights appeared from my hands and my dad's  
wound started to go away. All that remained was the whole in his shirt. I  
started smiling glad to see that he was ok. "Dad are you alright." I asked.

"Never better" he said as he got up.

"Well now we've got a new Source to deal with." Phoebe said. "You guys have  
to vanquish him its our only hope."

so thanks guys for taking time to read my story. I know its not in the style that many people are use to but this story started from another website so in future chapters I'll try to write better and I know my grammar isn't the best either. If you don't mind submitting a review because I've got 16 other chapters to this story and I was wondering if I should submit them or not so please tell me what you thought even if you don't like it. Oh and by the way Wyatt is 17 and Chris E just turned 18 as you could see from the beggining and Chris H is 16 so just thought I'd clear that up and sorry you didn't see much of them at the begginging but you'll see alot more of them from now on. Future chapters include male pregnancy so just let me know if you think I should submit my other chapters as well.


	3. Chris E's hard decision

Disclaimer: I do not own charmed and am not trying imply anything about sexuality. This does contain male on male action and male pregnancy. Its sore of incest if you read the other chapters

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

I was in my new room that Piper and everyone had made for me. It use to be the guest room but Piper and everyone said that they wanted me to live there because it would make everything easier. I was lying down in a t-shirt and some basketball shorts. I usually slept naked or slept with John but now everything is so weird. He's now the Source of all evil. I can't believe it. While I was laying there thinking there was a knock on the door. "Come in the door is open," I said still lying there facing the opposite way of the door.

In came in Wyatt and Chris. Wyatt came and sat on the bed while Chris came and sat in the chair. "So how are you holding up," Wyatt asked as he started to rub me on the back.

"I'll be ok. Just got to come to terms with reality," I answered.

"You know you can talk to us anytime," Chris said. "We're your brothers and thats what family is for," he said also as he rubbed his hands through my hair.

"Yeah I guess, but I mean what am I suppose to do. He's like the best thing to ever happen to me and now he's evil. It was just yesterday he was there with me at my mom's funeral. The sweetest person I could ever ask for now he's just a demon and evil," I went on.

"Yeah I know its hard. You should ask aunt Phoebe about it when she had to deal with Cole.," Wyatt said.

"Who's Cole," I asked

"We're not going to say its something Aunt Phoebe has to tell you herself. It hurt her to even date for awhile but now she's married to Uncle Coop and has three girls," Chris started going on.

"Yeah but I can't believe all this is happening to me at once. In one month I loose my mother, I find out my real mother died not to long after I was born, my boyfriend of two years becomes the Source, and I find out that two people I had been going to school with were my half brothers and cousins." I said

"Yeah and we're glad you are our brother and cousin," Wyatt said. "You had to be a Charmed one by the way you fight , your powers, and you sexy looks," he said in a deep tone.

"What?!" I said as I grabbed his arm and pulled him down and pinned him to the bed.

"Chris could you help me out bro," Wyatt asked trying to break free.

"Sorry Wyatt looks like you got yourself into this one.," Chris said. "I'll leave you two alone before I get pulled into it," Chris said leaving the room. Me and Wyatt continued to wrestle through the whole room. This was the most fun I had in a while. Sometimes Wyatt was able to flip me and pin me to the bad. I felt his hard abs. I was always able to get out of his pins though. After 10 minutes of wrestling we finally stop and caught or breaths. Me and Wyatt then stared into each others eyes. He had the best eyes. Better than John's I had to say. We started to get closer and closer until our lips met and we were in one deep kiss. I quickly pulled back off of him.

"Whats wrong?" Wyatt asked.

"We can't do this. You're my brother and cousin and well its wrong. Plus I still really haven't broken up with John yet."

"What?!" Wyatt said angrily getting off the bed. "You still want to be with John after he's the Source of all evil," Pointing at me now, "let me tell you I've had a crush on you before we even knew about us being family and don't even try that because you and John are technically cousins."

"Look, I think I can turn John back to good. He's been with me for 2 years and I don't want to give it all up so easily. Look Wyatt please try to understand."

"Understand what. That you would rather be with a demon than me. You know once you're the Source you don't go back. Ask Aunt Phoebe and how her heart was broken by Cole," Wyatt was extremely mad now. "You know I'd do anything for you but you know what do what you want," he said walking out the room.

"Wyatt wait!" I stopped him.

"What?"

"Can we at least still be friends I mean I know we're brothers and cousins but could we at least still be friends."

"I guess," he said slamming the door.

After Wyatt left I knew I had to go back to school the next day so I had to get some sleep. It was going to be my first day back in a week.

The next day I got up. I looked in the closet to see what clothes I had brought over. There was nothing good so I just pulled out some jeans and then looking for I shirt I just took out my black shirt. I took the clothes I picked out and put them on the bed and took of the other clothes I was wearing and put them in a basket in the closet. I then was stripped and wearing nothing so I put on a towel and headed for the bathroom. Thank goodness no one saw me. I took my shower ,dried of headed back for my room, put my clothes on and started to head down stairs towards the kitchen. On my way to the kitchen I bumped into Wyatt.

"Hey Chris, I just wanted to say sorry for last night I was way out of line," Wyatt said.

"Its ok I mean we all have our days," I smiled "Heck I should be apologizing to you for using my powers against you and Chris the other day."

"Just wanted to make sure everything was cool between us," Wyatt said.

"Sure," I said. Then we hugged and both of us headed down to the kitchen. Other Chris was already there. This was real weird both of us being named Chris. Aunt Piper was cooking in the kitchen.

"Hey you boys better get going or you're gonna be late," Aunt Piper said. We then each grabbed our back packs and went out the door and got in Wyatt's car. I wanted shot gun but Chris said he earned that right since he's been there longer but whatever it didn't matter to me. When we got to school Wyatt walked off in one direction while me and Chris walked off into another. I remembered we had our first class together and the second one was with Wyatt. Chris and I entered the classroom I almost forgot where I sat but Chris reminded me that I sit next to him. Our teacher started going on with the daily lesson and I was dozing off. Then I heard a voice out of nowhere. "Chris..."

"huh," I said looking around. "Hey Chris did you just call me."

"No," he replied. "Why?"

"I guess I must be hallucinating," I said dozing off again.

"Chris.." the voice said. This time I know I wasn't hallucinating. I looked around then finally at the door way. In the door way was John. He stood there and winked at me then walked off. Once I saw that, I knew something strange was going on. I then raised my hand and asked the teacher to go to the nurse because I had a headache. Thank goodness the teacher said yes and I grabbed my stuff and started walking down the hall. As I was walking down the hall I could still hear John calling me then finally I reached the bathroom where we last made out and he grabbed me and pulled me in. "Hello Chris," he said first. "Seems like you not happy to see me."

"I'm not especially since you tried to kill my father," I replied.

"Look he got in the way, plus you knew I wouldn't let him die," he said wrapping his arms around my waist but I pushed him off.

"Hands off John, before any of that goes on we need to talk," I said

"Talk about what me being the new Source and all."

"No you not being in school, of course about you being the new Source."

"Baby look I did this for us so that we could be together forever side by side."

"What? You decided to do this for us. How is this going to be done for us? You're evil and I'm a Charmed One. I vanquish things like you."

"So what are you saying? You want to break up."

"No I'm saying I want you to come back on to the good side that way we can be together."

"Well I can't. As the Source its my duty to be the king of all evil."

"Look I love you please don't do this," I said coming closer and closer to John's face until our lips finally met. I missed kissing him.

Our kiss was then interrupted by Chris shouting, "Chris get away from him he's evil."

John responded "Why you little," as he flung his hand and sent Chris back against the wall. I then ran over to Chris to help him up. "So I'll talk to you later but think about what I said baby," he said. I took one last look at him and he shimmered away.

"What were you thinking," I said to Chris helping him up.

"I thought you were in trouble when you left to go to the nurse so I followed after you," Chris responded.

"I'm eighteen I can take care of myself.," I said "He wasn't going to hurt me, somewhere inside him is still John that loves me, but you on the other hand he would have no problem hurting, you could have been killed." We then just skipped our other classes went home got some potions just in case John came back and then got back to school in time for lunch for us to meet up with Wyatt. We then told Wyatt what had happened with the whole thing with John.

"What?" Wyatt said in an angry voice. "You saw him and you still went down the hall by yourself are you crazy," Wyatt was mad.

"Look he wasn't going to hurt me I know somewhere John is still in there," I said

"Yeah but it might not be enough of him for him not to hurt you. He's been consumed by evil. He's not John anymore he's the Source. You know he could have killed and if that happened there would have been no way to vanquish him and he would have gone around killing innocents with no way to stop him. Then again lets say he won't hurt you but converts you to the evil side there will be no way of stopping him either because you will be evil too. Chris this is one of the worst demons we're facing I'm asking you as a brother and a fellow Charmed One please stop seeing John before its to late."

"I can't. He's my everything," I responded.

"What about the Charmed Ones," Wyatt asked.

"What about the Charmed Ones," I responded. "I'm so tired of always thinking about the Charmed Ones and never me. So I'm done thinking about the Charmed Ones. Its now time for me to do whats best for me," I said getting away from the table.

Later on that day when school ended we got back into Wyatt's car and started home. On our way home Wyatt started talking to me, "Look Chris, I want you to know that we're always going to be brothers no matter what and whatever choice you decide to make I hope its the right one," he said as we pulled up to the house. I just ran upstairs looking through the book of shadows hoping to find a spell to take the evil out of John. He all of sudden shimmered in.

I gasped. "John"

"Shh," he said walking over to me. "Look I love you more than anything and these past few moments without you have just hurt me worse than anything in my life. Please come with me. I just can't bear the thought of not having you."

"Yeah but you're evil and I was told if I come to your side that you would kill so many innocents," I replied

"Yes but this is the only way we can be together for eternity. Let me show you what everyday will be like," he said kissing me a picking me up and putting me on the couch in the attic. He was now on his knees in between my legs. "Now relax," he said as he lifted my shirt and put his tongue in my belly button and started to move it around. I started to moan. He then pulled off his shirt and continued to lick my abs and then moved up to my nipples. I removed my shirt so it would be easier for him. He continued to move up until he met my neck and sucked on it for awhile leaving a hickey. He then went back down and undid my pants. "Are you ready for this." he asked. I nodded. He then pulled my pants down along with my boxers that I was wearing. He started to jack off my dick for awhile. After jacking it off for 3 minutes he took all 8 inches in his mouth and started to go up and down in in motion. He had one hand holding my cock while he gave me a blow job and the other holding me down so I couldn't move around that much. He kept sucking me off forever and when I was about to cum he squeezed my dick until it went down. He then picked my legs up and put them over his shoulders. He stuck one finger inside my hole fingering me and then he stuck two opening my hole even more. Then he stuck his tongue inside me. Going in and out in a motion. It felt so good I just kept moaning and moaning as he ate me out. After he was done he came back up to my face and kissed me. Then we switched places. I got on my knees and pulled down his pants he was wearing nothing under them. I then took his 9 inches of manhood in his mouth. He was moaning while running his hand through my hair. I kept going up and down then moved down to his balls and like them like they were lolly pops. He all of sudden pulled me up and kissed me again then placed me on my back on the couch. He then put my legs on his shoulder ,put some lube on and started to fuck me without a condom. He pushed in and out slowly until I felt no more pain and then started to go harder and faster and faster. I was moaning extremely hard. John was seeming to enjoy this more than I was. It was better than the first time. I then started coming all over my chest. Though I had came John still continued. He kept going and finally he came but it was in my hole. He cleaned me up and then we put back on our clothes. "See baby thats how it could be everyday if you decide to come with me."

"I don't know. I mean this is my family and you're my everything. I just don't know who to choose. You were my first.," I responded

He then came up to me and put his arms around my waist saying " I know. I want to be your first your last and your everything," he said pulling me into a deep passionate kiss. "but you and I must destroy the Charmed Ones and all that remains of them."

"What?" I said, "oh my I have to think," I said as I ran out of the attic and down to the bathroom washing my face.

"Chris!" John shouted he started to come after me but the Wyatt and Chris H orbed right in front of him. "How did you two find me here," John asked.

"We scribed for you and now its time for you to be vanquished." Wyatt said shooting John with an energy ball breaking him into many pieces while Chris started to put the crystals around him. "Chris get up here now." Right after that John came back together and use his powers and sent Wyatt and Chris against the wall causing Chris to drop the last crystal

"You foolish Charmed Ones I shall kill you both," John said. Chris H then jumped up and started to fight John as best he could.

"You hear that Chris if you don't get up hear right now he's going to kill us.," Wyatt said.

I just came out of the bathroom. I knew what I must do. I walked up the stairs slowly. Walking in I picked up the last crystal and saw that John was holding up Chris by the neck dropping him when I walked in.

"Chris," he said to me "Don't do it, you know what we could have" I walked right up to him and gave him a kiss. Chris and Wyatt were pissed now. I then backed away and planted the last crystal causing a containment on John. I then was pulled back by my brothers. Wyatt holding one arm and Chris holding the other. I was crying really hard. So hard my face was red.

"Chris you have to start it," Wyatt said.

The words barely came out but they did, " Prudence, Penelope, Patrica"

Then Wyatt took over, "Melinda, Astrid, Helena"

Finally was Chris, "Laura and Grace"

Now all of us had to say it in unison, "Halliwell witches stand strong beside us vanquish this evil from time and space, Halliwell witches stand strong beside us vanquish this evil from time and space, Halliwell witches stand strong beside us vanquish this evil from time and space," we said it the last time and the John started to blow up.

But before he did he took one last look at me and said, "Chris I love you and always will," after that he blew up and in the center of the crystals was nothing. I was crying so hard. Wyatt and Chris had their arms around me.

It now and been 3 days and I was in my room still crying from the whole thing while everyone else was down stairs. I was crying so hard that everyone could hear me from down stairs.

"Well," Wyatt started talking with the whole family in the room (i.e. Aunt Paige, Aunt Phoebe, Aunt Piper, Dad aka Leo, and Chris). "Its been three days."

"Phoebe how long do these things lasts," Piper asked.

"It took me awhile to get over this with Cole and he's known John longer than I knew Cole so I can't even imagine how much harder it is for him," Phoebe said. "Maybe I should go talk to him."

"No Chris and I will," Wyatt said. "Aunt Phoebe had mom and Aunt Paige to help her now it has to be me and Chris to help him." Wyatt said as him and Chris began to walk up the the stairs.

Chris and Wyatt slowly opened the door and came into my room. Wyatt came and laid beside me while Chis came and sat in a chair in front of me.

"We're gonna get through this, I know its hard but everything is going to be ok," Wyatt said.

"Oh yeah how would you know.," I said sniffing.

"I know. Aunt Phoebe went through the same thing you just got to hold on there. You're strong Chris I know it and I need you."

"Do you know what its like to loose a mother, a real mother, and a boyfriend all in one month. Do you have any clue as to the pain I'm going through," I said in an angry voice now sitting up. "I now have nothing or no one who will always be there for me."

"You have us, we're your brothers you know we'll always be here," Chris said

"Yeah I know but its just that I don't know you guys as well as I knew my mom and John."

"You haven't given us a chance. Trust me we're not here to hurt you. We want to help and make up for lost time.,"Chris responded.

"I know you guys are here for me but I feel like everything and everyone who was so close to me has just disappeared. Like the past 18 years of my life was just erased."

"Chris I want you to do something for me." Wyatt said

"Anything" I said.

"I want you both to stand up, both you and Chris," we both did what we were asked. Wyatt also stood up and grabbed my hand and Chris's. "Now you two grab each others hand," we did as we were asked again. "This marks a new begging not just for you Chris but for the Charmed Ones," he said. We all jumped into a group hug. I felt a lot better but I still have some emotion over what happened.

"Oh yeah hey guys I've got to go with dad to magic school. See ya.," Chris said as he ran out of the room.

"Magic School?" I asked Wyatt.

"Yeah its kind of hard to explain," Wyatt said. "Maybe I'll take you there someday."

"Yeah," I said. "Someday"

He walked over and got closer to me. "So you feel any better"

"yes,"I said. "I mean I'm not completely over everything but this is the first step and its going to take some time."

"Well we've got all the time in the world." Wyatt said putting his hands around my waist.

"What are you doing," I asked

"Something I've wanted to do for a long time," he then kissed me. After he broke it he pushed me onto the bed and walked over to the door and locked it, "just want to make sure we're not interrupted," he said with a smile. He then came back over to where I was. He got on top of me and we started making out. I can't believe it. I was doing this with my brother and cousin. My own flesh and blood. Then again John was my cousin so whatever. We continued going at it for what seems like forever. Wyatt then pulled my shirt of my body and started pinching my nipples. John never did that but it was time for me to quit thinking of John. Wyatt and I continued making out while he grabbed my nipples. He then pulled of my pants and boxers. "Wow this is huge but hey I can take it all," he said then wrapped his lips around my sausage. Wyatt was pretty good at it. Better than John as a matter of fact. I was moaning even harder with him. Wyatt went up and down and it almost made me cum till he stopped and moved back up to my face and kissed me. Now it was his turn forget the shirt I went straight to his pants pulling them down fast. I saw Wyatt was huge. He was 10 inches. I tried to take it all but I couldn't. Wyatt put his hand on top of my head making me go down faster and faster. I started to choke trying to take the whole thing. After Wyatt was satisfied he pulled me up. After he pulled me up he then put me on my back and stuff a finger in my hole losing it up. Then he stuck in two fingers. After he saw that I was in no more pain he stuck in his 10 inches of man hood. Bit by bit he slowly put it in. Then he started to go in and out slowly then faster and faster. I realized he wasn't wearing a condom either. So it felt better. The more hurt I felt the more pleasure it became. I then cried out as I came all over myself. Then Wyatt came in my hole and was so tired he just collapsed on top of me. "Wow you're pretty good," he said giving me a kiss.

A month now passed and I was doing great. I think I was just about over John and everything, but lately I've been sick. I've been sleeping a lot in my classes. I started to gain a few pounds. I started going to the bathroom a lot and to top it off I started to throw up every morning. I didn't know what the problem was. Today aunt Piper was taking me to the doctor to see what was up. So we got to the doctors office and he started running some test. He then finally sat me down to have a talk. " Mr. Evans how long have you been feeling this way." I knew Aunt Piper was now frustrated she was sitting in the other room waiting while all this was going on.

"Well I've had these feelings for a month now," I replied

"Mr. Evans I don't know how to break this to you but, you're pregnant.," he said

"What? How? Thats impossible," I said jumping out of my chair

"I wish it was but your are pregnant we've ran the test twice," he said.

"I can't believe this, what am I going to tell everyone," I said walking from side to side real frustrated.

"Mr. Evans I would love to sit here and talk to you about it but I've got other appointments to do so I've rescheduled you for next month to check up on the baby."

"Thanks," I said sarcastically walking out meeting Aunt Piper in the next room. We didn't exchange words till we got into the car.

"So what happened," She asked as she was driving.

"nothing," I said.

"Did he say what was wrong with you?" she asked

"Look I have something to tell you and please don't be mad." I said

"Okay"

"I'm...well...pregnant."

"What?!" she said ecstatically as she stopped the car in the middle of the road. "Who is the father," she asked as she continued to start driving again

"Well you see thats the problem I don't know."

"How could you not know it was just a month ago," She said angrily.

"See thats the problem it could be two different people," I said

"Which two could it be?"

"Well obviously one could be John and the other well it could be...Wyatt."

"What, oh things just keep getting better and better. How long between those two did you sleep together."

"See thats why its so hard I slept with them both the same week," I said

"One thing I know if its John's baby we have to vanquish it now before it is born," Piper said.

"Why" I asked "Its only a baby"

"Thats the point you see how John became when he grew up. He was the new Source and if this baby enters the world he could also be the new Source," she explained.

"But how are we going to tell if its Wyatt's or John's if we don't let it come into the world first"

"We can't take that chance we're going to have to vanquish it once we get back to the manor"

"But I don't want to vanquish it I think we should at least give it a chance, its my baby."

"And it maybe my grand child but you know what we're gonna ask everyone else when we get home."

"No I don't want everyone knowing just yet."

"Well they're gonna find out anyway with all the vomiting and you gaining all you weight, how long do you expect to keep this up so you might as well tell them now." She said pulling into the drive way. " Lets go," she said as she opened the front door. "Hey everyone get down here we're having a family meeting," she exclaimed. In orbed Phoebe with Paige. "Oh you guys are just in time.," she said. Next Chris, Leo, and Wyatt were coming down the stairs. "So everyone Chris E has something he wants to tell you all. You tell them or I will."

I stuttered for awhile but it all came out "Well guys I'm uh uh...I'm pregnant."

"What," everyone shouted.

"Yep thats right he's pregnant and tell them the other part of you secret Chris.," Piper said.

"The baby could be John's," right then everyone gasped.

"And.." Piper urged me to continue.

"It could also be Wyatt's," everyone gasped and look at Wyatt. He was just as surprised as anyone.

"We've got to vanquish it." Phoebe said

"Wait! We can't" Wyatt said walking over to me and putting his arm around me. "This could be my child."

"And it could also be my grandchild Wyatt, but I don't want to take the risk to see if it is or isn't.," Phoebe said

"My thoughts exactly , which is what I told Chris in the car," Piper said

"I won't let you," Wyatt said still with his arm around me and his other hand touching my stomach.

"Okay lets vote on it then, everyone in favor of vanquishing the baby raise your hand." Piper said being the first one to raise her hand. Phoebe, Paige, Chris , and Leo all raised their hands. "Then its settled the baby will be vanquished. I'll go make the potion.," she said walking into the kitchen.

"I can't believe you all. You'd be willing to sacrifice a child's life because you think he's dangerous and he might not be at all.," I stated.

"Look son," Leo started, "It was a hard decision for me because whether or not it was Wyatt's or John's child it still would have been my grandchild and the charmed line is going to continue through either you, Wyatt, or Chris. We don't know yet but if the new Charmed Ones are destined to come from you and one of them turns out to be the Source of all evil then the Charmed Ones will be no more and if we don't have the Charmed Ones then there will be millions of innocent people getting hurt."

"But I can steer him away from the dark side.," I replied

"Chris I tried that before with John and look at what happened. I even sent him away to where he was suppose to know no magic but somehow it found him and he became the Source. Yes it was hard for me to send him away but it was even harder for me seeing him become the Source and that is no pain you should have to endure."

"Yep so are you ready to take this potion," Piper said entering with a potion in her hand.

"No!" I shouted. "I'm not taking it."

"Chris look you can either take the potion the easy way or Paige can orb it in your mouth, so its really up to you," she said with one hand on her hip.

I took the potion from her "Did I mention I hate you guys," I said as I took the potion and then there was and explosion in my stomach which hurt so bad a fell to the ground. Wyatt came and helped me back up. "Well I hope you all are happy now," I sid as I ran upstairs to my room. Then there was a knock at the door."Go away" I said. In came Aunt Piper. "I just said go away."

Look Chris I wasn't trying to be mean down there I just don't want to see you get hurt."She said

"Well you failed that mission."

"Chris see heres the thing I just saw you get over everything with you mom and John and I was so scared that if this baby turned out to be the Source it would break your heart."

"How would you know?"

"Because I saw Wyatt grown up to be evil and it hurt me almost as bad as loosing my sister did."

"What?"

"Yes before Chris came back in time and reversed everything to keep Wyatt from becoming evil Wyatt was the evilest witch there was and well just the thought of it broke my heart I just couldn't bear the thought of you having to deal with it too."

"Well I'm happy to hear that now what made you think I couldn't have changed my child like you changed Wyatt."

"Because the Source will always be the Source no matter what and I just don't want you get hurt."

"Well congrats" I said getting up and walking out of my room and went up to the attic and flipped through the pages of The Book Of Shadows searching for a time travel spell. Then I heard someone walk in thinking it was Aunt Piper. "Could you just leave me alone."

"No" said a deep voice. "I love you." I looked up and realized it was Wyatt. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"Nothing" I said continuing to search through the book of shadows.

"Please you coming up here after loosing your child and now looking through the book of shadows. Thats a whole lot of nothing."

"Look I'm going back in time to fix this all." I said.

"Fix what?" Wyatt asked.

"Everything, I don't want to be a witch anymore. I'm going back in time to where I first turned eighteen and found out I was a witch. I'm going to keep my mom from coming home on that night so that the demon won't kill her and I won't find out that I'm a witch and me and John will still be together." I explained

"You can't," Wyatt said walking towards me.

"And why not?"

"You do that and there will be no more Charmed Ones and then there will be so many hurt innocents."

"I don't care. I've been hurt to my extent and I'm not taking anymore pain." I said as I started to read the spell. Wyatt the came over and grabbed my arm causing me to say future instead of the past. The spell now sent me and him 10 years into the future. When I woke up I saw myself still in the manor, but I was in the family room all of a sudden a girl beautiful little girl came up to me about the age of four shouting.

"Mommy, mommy." she yelled coming and giving me a hug. I didn't know what was going on I looked at my left hand and realized there was a ring on my ring finger indicating I was married to someone. I then looked down at my stomach and saw the I was two months pregnant. Then Aunt Piper and Dad entered the house through the front door. They didn't look old. The only had a few gray hairs.

"Don't mind us" Aunt Piper said."

"yeah we're just picking up little Patrica for the weekend like we said." Dad told me. I was now confused as ever I guess this little girl who is standing next to me is Patrica.

"Grandma, Papa" she said running up to Aunt Piper and dad giving them a hug also.

"Don't worry we'll take good care of your little daughter." Aunt Piper said. My daughter I thought. "Wyatt should be coming home soon. I can't wait to see little Penelope." she said as her and Dad left with Patrica. I then saw Wyatt orb in.

"Wyatt" I said.

"Yeah its me," he said. "Wow look we're married."

"What? I'm married to you?"

"Yep and we have a daughter."

"How did you find out all of this and I'm still trying to figure out whats going on."

"Well I was just at work and I must say I now work at magic school but I saw this book and I looked through it and there were pictures of us at our wedding and pictures of when you were first pregnant and then pictures of little Patrica."

"Well look at this" I said pointing to my stomach.

"You're pregnant again. Wow I must have not been able to keep you off of me," he said as he laughed and was joking around.

"Very funny" I said sarcastically." Supposedly we named it Penelope before she was even born"

"Wow" he said. " I can't believe we're married and we have one kid and another on the way," he walked over to me smiling and started to rub my stomach. " Wow father of my child this is new and awesome and look at this stomach you soon won't be able to see your feet if it keeps growing like this," he started to laughed.

I then punched him in his arm. "I don't know how we even ended up together, but don't worry you could still die at any moment keep cracking them jokes."

"I'm sorry but you still got to love me especially since you're gonna marry me in less than ten years," he said hugging me. Suddenly I felt an extreme pain on my body and then we orbed back to the attic of the manor where we first started. "So that was our future."

"Maybe not since we've seen it already and could have messed it up," I replied.

Right then the sisters came and rushed in. They saw the magic book and saw it what spell it was opened up to. "Oh no" Phoebe said. "You guys saw your future."

"Yes, why" I asked.

"Well now you guys know you two were destined to be together."

"What? You guys saw it too."

"When the Charmed line was transferred from us to you guys we got a glimpse of the future and saw it." Phoebe said.

"So why didn't you tell us?" I asked.

"Well we didn't want to rush you two into anything, so I think we'll give you some time to talk alone." Piper said as her, Phoebe, and Paige walked out

Wyatt then looked a me "Chris do you want to be with me?" he asked holding out his his hand.

"I can't," I said. "Just with everything thats going on I don't know."

"But you know you always got me." he said.

"I know I just have to think," I said walking out of the attic into my room. Wyatt did the same thing but went into his room. I was laying on the bed then I heard a knock at the door. I hear those all the time when I'm in a bad day. "come in" I said. There Aunt Phoebe and Aunt Paige came in and sat next to me

"Hey why are you making things so hard" Paige asked.

"I just don't want to be hurt I mean I just lost someone who I was with for two years and I'm scared because I never expected to marry Wyatt and be the father or mother of his kids," I replied

"Look you know Wyatt wouldn't do anything to hurt you. He loves you and always has even before I mean he use to talk about you all the time at the table," Paige said.

"Yeah but what if the future changes, what if one of us gets hurt," I asked.

"I know none of you would do that intentionally so I think you should go talk to Wyatt," Paige said hugging me as I walked out the room.

Meanwhile in Wyatt's room he was sitting on his bed when he heard a knock at the door. In came in Piper. She came and gave him a hug and sat right by him.

"Hey sweetie" Piper said.

Mom why is he fighting it. What's wrong with me? Am I just that bad" Wyatt asked

"No Wyatt Chris is just scarred and afraid. He's had a lot to deal with I mean he just vanquished his ex and when you do something like that its hard. He just doesn't want to hurt you or get hurt like he did with John." Piper said.

"There's nothing he could do that wouldn't make me want him or want to be him forever." Wyatt said. "It just seems like he doesn't want to be with me ever." Wyatt said impatiently.

"Wyatt Chris loves you and he'll come around," she said smiling.

"Thanks mom." Wyatt said hugging her as he did I entered.

"Oh I hope I'm not interrupting anything." I said.

"No I was just leaving" Piper said getting up and walking out the door.

"Come sit here Chris" Wyatt said patting a place next to him on the bed.

I came and sat next to him. "Look Wyatt I want to be with you but, theres something I have to talk to you about."

"Okay" Wyatt said.

"Just promise not to hurt me okay" I asked.

"you know I would never do that" Wyatt said.

"Promise!" I said not so nice this time.

"I promise." then I leaned in and we kissed. Me and Wyatt were now officially a couple.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

thanks for reading and can you please submit a review because I do have 15 other chapters that I don't know whether or not I should submit them


	4. Barbus

**Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed or any characters. This does contain male pregnancy and incest as a warning**

So Wyatt and I had just decided to be a couple last night. Yeah I'm no longer single but then the thought came to me was I rushing things a little. No I couldn't be I have to move on. Life goes on without John. Why is John still in my head its been over a month since we vanquished him and I still think about him. I guess your first person you've ever had sex with sticks to you like glue. I was having all these thoughts while I was in the shower. It was now Saturday morning and we all were suppose to have some training time to see how our powers worked from the older Charmed Ones. Wyatt was suppose to train with Piper, Chris was suppose to train with Phoebe, and I was suppose to train with Paige just because Wyatt inherited Pipers power and more, Chris inherited Phoebe's power and more, but I really inherited the power from my mother but Paige was the closest thing to her so whatever. I was still in the shower rinsing off till I heard a noise and someone came into the bathroom. I knew I wasn't alone.

I then opened the shower door and stuck my head out saying. "Wyatt is that you," I said. When the fog cleared there stood a demon with a beard. He was wearing all black like demons do. "Ahh" I was screaming loud. Quickly I got the closest towel next to me and put it around my lower area.

"Wow a Charmed One afraid of me." the demon said as he hurled an energy ball at me but using my telekinesis I sent it right back at him. Then Wyatt orbed in.

"Sorry I tried to come in but the door was locked whats with all the commotion?" Wyatt asked.

"DEMON!" I shouted pointing to the demon that was in front of us. Then he hurled another energy ball at us and again I used my telekinesis to send it right back. "Don't just stand there blow it up." I yelled. Wyatt the lifted his hand and blew up the demon. It was now vanquished.

"Wow" Wyatt was now laughing. "Never thought you'd be afraid of one small demon"

"It came in on me while I was naked." I said with an angry tone and Wyatt was still laughing.

"So what? I've seen you naked before and you don't look half bad. Plus I'll be seeing you naked a lot more often since someday we're gonna be married." He said smiling.

"Keep talking and you won't see me naked till we're married." I said opening the door and walking out. I was dripping since I didn't get to dry off that good. As I walked out Wyatt was following me.

"So whats that suppose to mean." Wyatt asked.

"Meaning if you keep up those smart ass comments you and me won't be having sex again till we're married and about to conceive little Patrica." I said walking in my room and slamming the door. Wyatt then headed down stairs where Chris, Aunt Piper, Paige, and Phoebe were sitting.

"Wow whats with all the noise up there." Piper asked.

"Oh nothing except for Chris got attacked by a demon and he's now mad at me for laughing at him scream." Wyatt said.

"Wyatt Matthew Halliwell," Piper said putting her hands on her hips. "You know you don't laugh at that, I'd slap Leo if he ever did that. If you even want him to be with you , you might want to try buying him some roses and apologizing."

"Well you see mom thats the point." Wyatt replied , "When you left last night and he came in he said that he'd be with me as long as I didn't hurt him."

"Do you think you can make that commitment." Phoebe asked.

"I do and I am we're now a couple as of last night." Wyatt answered.

"Congrats" Piper said clapping , "but I still think you should make it up to him for laughing though you might be together now you two can still break up and I want to see my grandchild, Patrica in the future."

"Okay mom I'll make it up to Chris best I can," Wyatt said.

"I heard my name." I said walking down the stairs now that I had my clothes on.

"Not you I was talking about other Chris." Wyatt lied.

"Okay whatever," I said.

"Now today we're going to do something different." Piper started, "I'm going to be training one of you at a time with your powers, Phoebe is going to be teaching martial arts or fighting whatever you want to call it, and Paige will be teaching you how to make potions ok?" she explained. "So Chris E you'll be with Phoebe and martial arts, other Chris you'll be with Paige trying to make potions, and Wyatt you'll be with me trying to better your powers then we'll switch when we're ready ok?" she finished. I went with Phoebe to the basement, Chris went with Paige to the kitchen, and Wyatt went with Piper to the attic.

"Okay so Chris," Phoebe started. "If you ever see a demon charging at you, you use a back kick like this." She demonstrated. "Now I want you to try to kick like that okay." I tried to do it the first time. "That was good but try to kick a little higher than that." I did what I was asked. "Perfect, Chris now we're gonna put it into action. Now come charge at me so I can show you." So I charged at her like she asked and she used the back kick on me and sent me flying.

Awesome" I said getting up.

"Now I want you to try that on me. You ready." she asked and I nodded. She charged towards me I hit her with the back kick, she didn't go flying higher than me but she went flying. "Thats good Chris." she said getting up.

"Hey Aunt Phoebe can I ask you something."

"Sure, Chris ask away." she said.

"Well I was wondering, John was about the same age and was a senior like me. So how is that possible if Cole became the Source after you guys vanquished the Source after I was born. That would have had to make him born 2 years after me but he wasn't I mean yeah he was still younger than me but only by a few months hows that possible." I asked

"Well," Aunt Phoebe started to explain, "Things for demons work differently than they do in human society."

"Come again?" I asked

"See the Source was vanquished a month after your mom died. Within that week Cole became the new Source and planted his seed in me. I didn't know he was the Source though, but yeah see when you're pregnant with the source the pregnancy is sped up times three meaning that the time it takes to be pregnant with a child like that is 3 months instead of 9 like a normal pregnancy."

"Wow so John was only how many months younger than me."

"He was only 4 months younger so yeah I know its complicated and hard to explain but enough about that its time to keep training if you want to be better Charmed Ones than we were." she said

In the attic Wyatt and Piper were training with their powers. Piper had set up three figures who she wanted Wyatt to pretend were demons. "Okay Wyatt," Piper said. "I want you to try to blow all three of them up at one time."

Wyatt close his eyes and extended out his and not just blowing all three up but sending a big blast causing many broken windows. "Whoa mom I can't believe this" Wyatt said realizing what he did.

"Yeah your powers are developing faster than expected." Piper said. "But let me look through the book and find a spell to fix this."

"Mom wouldn't that go under personal gain." Wyatt asked

"Yeah well I don't care I have to fix this somehow." She said flipping through the pages of the Book of Shadows.

"So mom theres something I wanted to ask you," Wyatt asked Piper.

"Go on ahead," she said still flipping through the Book of Shadows.

"Well how long did you and dad know each other before you guys got married."

"Your dad and I knew each other for awhile though we had our separation times but yeah it was awhile and we were forced into marriage because of the white lighter witch rule. Why are you asking?"

"Because I want to ask Chris to marry me." Wyatt said.

"What?" Piper said finally looking up. "Wyatt I usually support you on your decisions one hundred percent but this time I think you're rushing things. I mean though me and your dad didn't know each other as well as you and Chris do you should still wait. I know its been awhile but Chris still has to deal with vanquishing John and his mother I mean Phoebe never thought she was going to date again when she vanquished Cole."

"I know mom but we've known each other for years now and we might not have been together but we've been intimate for 2 months now. So I think this would be the perfect time." Wyatt said back.

"But then there's college and everything what about that." Piper asked

"We're all planning to go to the same college but if we don't I'm just an orb away and so is he."

"Wyatt if you think you're ready then you have my blessing to marry him." Piper said finally.

All the training was now over and the sisters brought us back into the living room for a talk. "Well guys" Phoebes said, "Y'all have worked hard and we are extremely proud and I just want to say that I know the Charmed Ones are in good hands. Paige is there anything you want to say I mean you hardly say anything."

" I just want to say that I know all of you guys are white lighters and I need to start teaching you guys about orbing and everything especially you Chris E because do you even know how to orb yet." I shook my head. "Well I'm going to have to set up a time where you and I get together to teach you about your white lighter powers so you'll have them in case of need." Paige said.

"Yeah and I would also like to say that Chris I'm glad that you came into our family again and because of you we at least have something left of Prue. Your mom was the bravest of the Charmed Ones and is missed most of all but I know shes in a better place and if we need to talk to her we can." Piper said

"I'm glad I could help" I said smiling.

"So we're done for the day and you guys can go do what you want" Piper said getting up and walking to the kitchen.

"Well I've got to get back home to Henry and the kids but I'll see you guys later," Paige said.

"Yeah me too I've got to go cook I know Coop isn't going to do it," Phoebe said as she and Paige orbed out and Chris ran upstairs leaving me and Wyatt in the room alone.

Wyatt started walking over to me and held out his hand, "Chris come with me I want to show you something." he said.

"Okay," I said as he held my hand and walked me to his car. He then took me to the movies to see Pirates of the Caribbean 3. At first nothing was going on we were just sitting there. I then moved my hand towards Wyatt's and tried to grab it but I pulled back scared.

"Hey its ok," Wyatt smiled and grabbed my hand. We were holding hands for the rest of the movie. When the movie was finally over I kissed him. I didn't care who saw.

"Wyatt thanks for a great time. I can see why I married you in the future. You're so sweet and I can now say I know everything happens for a reason. I know everything in the past couple of months happened so I could be with a kind guy like you." I said as we were walking back to the car.

"Thanks Chris you know there's something I want to ask you." he said. "Well I know we've only been going out for a year but." Wyatt was then interrupted by a demon who looked old and had gray hair.

"So you guys are the new Charmed Ones," the demon said.

"Who are you," I asked.

"I'm Barbus," the demon said

"Who?" I asked

"The demon of fear." Wyatt said, "Chris get in the car now!," Wyatt demanded.

"Not without you." I said pulling his his arm.

"Oh don't worry I can destroy the both of you at the same time." he said laughing. I was then so angry I stepped in front of Wyatt and and flung my arm sending Barbus flying on to another car setting off its alarm.

"Get in the car," Wyatt said. I did what I was told and Wyatt got in the car after me and we drove back to the manor. We then ran up to the house and went in. "Mom, Chris, Aunt Phoebe, Aunt Paige we need to talk!" Wyatt shouted calling everyone into the room. Piper came down in just a robe. Chris was coming down in a t-shirt and shorts while Phoebe just orbed in with Paige

"Wyatt what's with the commotion its 10:30 pm" Piper said.

"Well we've got a problem on our hands," Wyatt said

"What kind of problem is it that you had to have us all here at 10:30" Piper said

"Do you know anything about a demon named Barbus," I asked

"Who did you just say," Paige asked.

"Barbus," I repeated.

"Oh no," Phoebe said. "He's back again."

"What?" I said.

"Where did you see him at?" Piper asked.

"It was at the movies." I said.

"I can't believe he's back, but Barbus is the demon of fear. He takes your fears and uses them against you scaring the life out of you. The thing is you don't die from your fear you die from it scaring you so much." Piper explained.

"Well how do we vanquish him." I asked

"You can't. You see a long long time ago when we first faced him your mother, Prue, trapped him in the underworld where he couldn't get out. So then he tricked Cole and took his powers but we were able to take Cole's powers back and send him to the Underworld again. When he put the Charmed Ones on trial for our magic he got the board to strip Phoebe of her powers because of that he was allowed back into the world." Piper explained.

"Why can't I just send him to the underworld like my mother did." I asked

"We don't know how she did it, though you might have her powers its up to you to figure out how she did it, but for now we all need to get some sleep." Piper said as she went back up to her room and so did Chris while Phoebe and Paige orbed out.

I started walking up to my room when I felt arms come around me I knew it was Wyatt it couldn't be anyone else saying, "Hey you ok," he asked

"Yeah I'm fine," I replied as I felt him kissing my neck.

"Look I know I was about to ask you a question and well it has to wait," he said

"Wait for what Wyatt. Why can't you ask me now?" I asked anxious to know what the question could be. I was scared he wanted to break up.

"I don't want you to have to go through this stress especially since we're facing Barbus now but when its over I'll ask you," he said letting me go.

"Well see you in the morning." I said walking up stairs to my room. I'm scared I think the question Wyatt's going to ask me is if I'm ok breaking up. I know I'll be hurt more than ever and he promised me he wouldn't do that I guess we probably weren't destined to be together. He probably thought I was rushing things when I wanted to hold hands in the movies and then to top it off I didn't listen to him when he asked me to get in the car only to protect me. Maybe he figured since I wouldn't listen to him that it wasn't going to work out. I've got to stop thinking and get some sleep since tomorrow is going to be a big day especially with that demon Barbus on the loose I thought as I drifted off to sleep. The next morning I felt a hand rubbing my back. I looked up seeing it was Wyatt.

"Hey sleeping beauty its time to get up." He said kissing me. I then sat up. He was only wearing his boxers. I wanted to just pull him into bed right then and there but I knew I couldn't. I was also wearing nothing but boxers.

"Did you have to come in just boxers and make me horny?" I asked

"No," he said laughing. "Don't worry I'll go put something on before your hormones explode and we get in trouble." he walked out of my room and back into his.

I got up and walked to the bathroom with just my towel to take a shower. I got in the shower enjoying the warm water run down my body. I then saw something black appear in there with me. I didn't know what it was the rubbing my hand against the glass to make some of the fog go away only proved that it was Barbus. He then waved his hand over his face and looked at me and said, "Wow the apple don't fall far from the tree," I didn't know what he was talking about but right then the how shower area started to fill up with water. I was scared more than ever I started to scream out for Wyatt, Chris, Piper, Paige, Phoebe, Leo or Dad just anyone. The water was up to my waist now I couldn't believe this was happening. The worst fear I had was drowning and I don't know how Barbus figured it all out but he did. Wyatt and Chris finally orbed in. Chris threw an energy ball at Barbus sending him against the wall causing him to shimmer away.

"I'm going after him," Chris said as he orbed out.

Wyatt then pulled open the door of the shower and handed me a towel. I looked around and saw all the water had disappeared I put the towel on and Wyatt grabbed me and hugged me for awhile though I was wet he didn't care. "You ok Chris," he said as he let me go.

"Yeah," I replied. "I just was scared but I'm ok now." "Put some clothes on and meet us down stairs ok," he kissed me on the forehead. "Everything is going to be ok." he said as he left out of the bathroom.

I ran into my room and put on whatever clothes I picked out first which were my jeans and my school shirt. I put them on as fast as I could and ran back down the stairs to see everyone sitting. I came and sat next to Wyatt and we all started having a conversation about Barbus.

"Okay first things first if we are going to defeat this demon we need to know what you all fear starting with the youngest to oldest so starting with you Chris H" Piper asked

"Well I think I'm afraid of Bees," Chris said.

"Okay now you Wyatt." Piper said going down the line.

"Well the only thing I'm afraid of is elevators." Wyatt said.

"And last but not least you, Chris E" Piper asked

"Barbus already knows that I'm afraid of drowning." I said

"What? You too." Piper said

"Yeah , what do you mean me too. Neither Wyatt nor Chris said they were afraid of drowning and Barbus mentioned something about the apple not falling far from the tree , could someone explain this to me?" I said

"Prue, your mother was also afraid of drowning ever since she was little. I can't believe you're inheriting so many traits from her its like you're just another Prue but just in a guys body." Piper said.

"I wish I could have met her but now I've got to figure out how she sent Barbus to hell?"

"We'll figure it out but Chris Evans you need to stay here while I need Wyatt and other Chris to go to the graveyard to see if you can find a potion that we hid there awhile back, it will be in the funeral home under the tile. The potion will protects from fears. Its the last one Prue made before she died." Piper said.

"Why do they get to go and not me," I asked.

"Because Barbus already knows your fear and we can't take the chance of him killing you. Without you there is no power of three and you're what we need to destroy Barbus." Piper explained. "So go now and hurry." Piper urged as Wyatt and Chris orbed out to the graveyard. I was still scared because once this was over I knew the question Wyatt was going to ask was to break up.

Meanwhile Wyatt and Chris had finally reached the graveyard. They were standing a few yards from the entrance. They didn't know who was in there so they figured better not orb in. They started to walk towards the entrance but heard a voice behind them. "So you are the other two fellow Charmed Ones." they both turned around and realized it was Barbus.

"So what are you gonna do I mean there is no elevators here for me." Wyatt said.

"Or bees around here for me." Chris said also

Barbus then waved his hand again. "You're not afraid of elevators," he said pointing to Wyatt. "You're afraid of loosing you beloved Chris Evans oh how sweet now I can get a two for one. And you," he said pointing at Chris. "You're not afraid of bees you're afraid of Wyatt turning evil again. This is going to be a piece of cake to take out the Charmed Ones." Barbus said throwing a potion at Chris and Wyatt causing them to pass out and go to sleep. When they woke up they were both tied to chairs outside of this mansion with a pool. "So you guys are the new Charmed Ones. You're pathetic the last ones were better than this. What happened to the third One." Barbus asked

"He's in none of your business land." Chris said.

"No matter I'll destroy all of you one by one." he said as he pulled out a camera and took a picture of Wyatt and Chris. "Starting with the oldest one of you." He said writing a message on the picture and shimmering it away.

I was in my room lying on my bad worried about Chris and Wyatt. It had been a long time since they were gone and hopefully nothing was happening to them. If I lose Wyatt I know I'd never date again. We're suppose to be together in the future and I can't imagine a better future. Just then a picture was next to me. I saw it was Wyatt and Chris tied up in chairs. I then looked at the back and saw a note that said "COME TO THIS ADDRESS IMEDIATLEY IF YOU EVER WANT TO SEE THESE TO AGAIN COME ALONE OR ELSE THEY DIE"

I didn't know what to do or how to orb, but I remember being told by Aunt Paige that orbing wasn't hard you just had to concentrate on where you want to go and think of that place. I stood up and closed my eyes I thought of that address and trying to save Wyatt and Chris. I thought it wasn't working till I opened my eyes and saw them in front of me but little did I know I was standing next to a pool.

"Chris!," Wyatt shouted , "Look out!"

"Well looks like your fear is about to come true and don't worry it'll be over before you know it." Barbus said smiling.

I then felt Barbus come and push me into the pool this time there was no escape and no one to save me this time. I kept trying to swim I didn't know how. I was holding my breath for the longest. I guess this was it. The end of the Charmed Ones, the end of me and Wyatt, and the end of my life.I felt my life leaving me but out of nowhere came a light. In the light was a woman I had never seen before. The woman out of the light said, "Chris my son."

"Mom," I said. She was beautiful. This was the first time I've ever seen her.

"Yes Chris its me, you must conquer your fear of drowning. You have to save your brothers." she said

"How did you overcome it?" I asked

"I had my mother too. I was also afraid of drowning and she came to me knowing I had to save my sisters for the future of the Charmed Ones as do you. Now go and help your brothers." she said as she disappeared back into the light. I finally realized that I could swim. I started swimming back to the surface and jumped back out of the water seeing Barbus still torchering  
my younger brothers.

"Hey Barbus," I called out to him and he looked back shocked. "Your time is up." I said as I used my powers to to free Wyatt and Chris from being tied up and sent Barbus flying into a field. "Chris, Wyatt are you guys ok" they nodded. "Good, now its time to send you back to the Underworld where you belong." I said pointing to Barbus using my powers to make an opening in the Earth and made sure Barbus fell in then I closed it back. "And thats an end to that chapter," I said.

"Good job Chris." Wyatt said smiling.

"Thanks," I said smiling back

Later on that day I was at P3 with Piper working there. We were talking about it all at the bar where she was selling drinks.

"So how were you able to conquer you fear of drowning?" Piper asked.

"Well believe it or not I saw mom. She was there. She told me how she had to overcome the same thing and knew she would be there for me when I was going through the same things." I said. "Wow she was so beautiful I finally got to see her. My real mom."

"Yep, your mom sacrificed herself to save us, and I would hope you would do the same for Chris and Wyatt."

"I would in an instant." I replied to her.

While me and Piper were talking Wyatt walked right in and walked right over to where I was. "Hey mom do you mind if I steal Chris from you," he asked grabbing my arm.

"No go ahead." She smiled.

"Thanks," Wyatt said pulling me off the chair and leading me into the back room and orbed us back to the view on the bridge where Leo would come to think. "So Chris now that we're alone I can ask you that question I've been wanting to ask you."

"Look Wyatt I'm sorry about everything with last night and me not listening to you but please don't..." his hand came and covered my mouth as he started to get on one knee and pull out a ring. It was the ring I saw in my vision.

"Will you marry me Chris?" Wyatt asked.

I was shocked I couldn't believe this. I knew it was going to come soon but not this soon. Should I say no because its to early or should I just say yes because I know it was going to happen in the future, but I finally reached deep into my heart and the answer came out. "Yes Wyatt Halliwell. I will marry you." I said smiling.

Wyatt then slipped the ring on my finger and picked me up while giving me a hug and started swinging me around. "Chris you just made me the happiest man, witch, Halliwell, or whatever I am in the world." he said as he put me down and gave me a long kiss that lasted for 4 minutes.

I couldn't believe it. I thought he was going to break up with me and turns out he was only asking to marry me. "Listen Wyatt, I don't care about the trouble we went through or that we are going to go through. I know we're going to college and I know we're going together and I know we're gonna have relationship problems but I can't think of anyone else I would rather go through it with than you." I said pulling him into another kiss.

That night there was a bad thunderstorm that kept me awake and I couldn't sleep. I kept rolling around but I just couldn't sleep because I was so scared. So I got up and I was still just in my boxers and walked over to Wyatt's room. I first knocked on the door and there was no answer so I just peeked in and opened the door. Wyatt was there lying in just his boxers also. He then woke up as I closed the door behind me. "What are you doing Chris." Wyatt asked waking up

"I can't sleep I'm scared from the storm." I told Wyatt.

"Come over here," he said making a place for me. I walked over there and lied right next to him and he put his arms around me. I then felt safer than ever. "I love you," he said kissing me on my forehead. I was now crying because this was the best feeling ever.


	5. New kid at school

Disclaimer: I do not own charmed and the characters and it contains male on male action

In the Underworld was now even more chaos now that the Source had been vanquished. Many demons were panicking as the new Charmed Ones were starting to take place and it might not be no more of them.

"Calm yourselves until the next Source comes into office I'll be taking head demon." one demon said.

"And who are you," another demon from the crowd said.

"I am the earth demon but my human name is Brad Michaels." he answered the other demon.

"Well since you are in charge how are you planning to deal with the Charmed Ones since none of us can." the demon from the crowd asked

"Yes The Charmed Ones," Brad said thinking for a minute.

"We've got to stop them now, they're engaged and if they produce the next generation of Charmed Ones we're doomed because they will be more powerful than any we've ever had to deal with.

"Stop your panicking I've got a plan," Brad said. "Now leave me I've got business to handle." he finished as every demon shimmered out. "Justin come down here now." Brad called

In came in Justin, "Why are you calling me I'm still working on my album undercover."

"You're still a demon Justin that job is only there to cover up what you're really doing but I have a job for you." Brad said.

"Go on," Justin said folding his arms.

"Since you're the hearty demon I need you to separate the Charmed Ones named, Chris Evans and Wyatt Halliwell." Brad asked

"Are you crazy, you know the Charmed Ones would vanquish me in a minute of finding me." Justin said

"Look it shouldn't be a bad thing for you thats what you do go around breaking up relationships and feeding on the fights of the couples. So if the Charmed Ones get into a fight that should be a lot of power on your part. Plus they won't know you're a demon unless you show it. All you have to do is go up there and enroll in high school and flirt with one and make sure the other notices it. You got that." Brad explained.

"I got it but whats in it for me," Justin asked.

"Anything you want," Brad said.

"Okay then if I succeed I want to rule by your side as the next in line to be the head of the Underworld is that a deal." Justin asked

"Deal," Brad said moving closer to Justin. "Now lets see if you're capable," Brad said kissing Justin. The started making out hardcore and Brad then shoved Justin up against the wall. "I see why they call you hearty" he said as they continued making out. Brad then just tore of Justin's shirt revealing his sexy chest and abs. He began pinching his nipples while still kissing Justin. Then he moved down taking one of his nipples into his mouth. Justin the moaned in pleasure. After sucking on Justin's nipples for 3 minutes Brad then yanked of Justin's pants leaving him in just his boxers. Brad begin sucking Justin's 7 inch manhood through his boxers before he then pulled them down to his knees with his mouth and took that 7 inch cock into his mouth and started going up and down. Justin was moaning so hard that he was running out of breath. Brad just kept sucking that cock like it was the best thing he ever had. "Now turn around and show me that ass." Brad demanded and Justin did what he was asked. Brad started to spread the cheeks apart and put on finger in Justin's hole. Justin screamed out in pain as Brad started to finger him. When Justin stopped screaming in pain and started moaning in pleasure Brad then started adding his second finger and Justin was again screaming in pain and then after a few minutes it was pleasure. Just when Justin was starting to get use to the pleasure of the fingers Brad pulled them out and stuck his tongue in and started to eat Justin out. Justin kept moving in the same motion as Brad was and moaning saying sexual things. Brad loved the taste of Justin's hole and couldn't get enough of it but he had to stop. After Brad stopped he got up removed his shirt and demanded Justin, "Now be a good boy and get down there and suck my dick," he said. Justin did as he was told and removed Brad's pants and then pulled down his boxers Brad was 10 inches. Justin took every inch in his mouth. "Yeah be a good boy take that cock down your throat." Brad was saying as he was fucking Justin's mouth. Justin was doing pretty good. Brad was now sweating because it was  
so good. He then pulled Justin up and slipped a condom on. "Now you ready for this," Brad asked and Justin nodded as Brad turned Justin around and put some lube on his fingers and stuck it up Justin's hole again until Justin was moaning in pleasure and then Brad replaced his finger with his dick. Justin was now happy as can be since he now had a 10 inch dick up his ass. Brad started fucking Justin slowly so Justin could handle it. In the process he got faster and faster. They kept going on and on. Justin was moaning hard because Brad was pinching his nipples as he fucked him. "You like that you bad boy don't you," Brad was whispering into Justin's ear. He then pulled Justin off his dick and made him suck his dick even more because he knew he was about to cum and he wanted Justin to swallow his seed. Justin started to suck Brad off for awhile then he moved down to Brad's balls and started licking them like ice cream. "Awww I'm coming," Brad said as unloaded his shots into Justin's mouth. Justin took them all and swallowed them with pleasure. Then Justin started to jerk off and it was the best feeling he had he started shooting loads all over the place. He then fell down laying on the ground panting since all that sex made him so tired until Brad picked up up off the ground and said, " You're really good at this now go break up those Charmed Ones with the same charm and don't come back until they're broken up. Then the power of three will be useless against them since they'll be broken up and the deal is steal on go destroy the Charmed Ones and this can be your fate to be by my side. Now go." he demanded as he let go of Justin's arm.

"Yes master," Justin said.

Back at the Halliwells manor I was just waking up in Wyatt's bed because I was scared of the storm and I decided to sleep with him that night. I did sleep with him in my boxers as so did he sleep with me in his boxers but we didn't have sex. I woke up seeing Wyatt not there. I was scared for a moment but I knew he wouldn't go to far without letting me know. Then I saw him walk in the door in his boxers, seems like he didn't put any clothes on before he left, with a box in his hand. "Hey you're finally up cutie," he said when he first walked in.

"Yeah I am, where'd you go," I asked.

"To get you our engagement present that I bought you. I got it last week." he said tossing me the box.

"Oh so you knew I was going to say yes." I said catching the box.

"No but I had a good feeling about it," he smiled as he walked over and sat on the bed. " Open it."

I did and in the box were some white boxers. On the front of them it had my name CHRIS EVANS in capital letters and on the back it said PROPERTY OF WYATT HALLIWELL. My jaw dropped. Wyatt was laughing. "Wyatt," I said putting my hands on my hips. He was laughing so hard he couldn't sit up. "Alright thats it," I said grabbing Wyatt by the neck and putting him in a sleeper hold while pinching his nipples. "Who's in charge now huh?" I said.

"Hey rule number one no making me horny before school starts." he said. I still kept that lock on him till he broke free and pulled my head down and stuck it in between his legs and started to slap my ass. "Now who's the best" he asked as he was slapping my ass.

"I am." I said trying to break free but wasn't able to.

He then started slapping my ass even harder. "Who? Huh? Who's the best? And quit moving your head between my legs your making me even more horny than before." he said.

I knew I was because I could feel his hard on, on top of my back. "Okay, Okay you win you're the best." I finally said.

"Say it louder." He demanded

"You're the best!" I shouted.

"Who's the best?" Wyatt asked again.

"Wyatt's the best!" I answered.

"And who's property are you." He asked.

"Wyatt Halliwells." I answered.

"Thats what I thought." he said letting me go from in between his legs. He finally then gave me a kiss. "So since I just won this wrestling match against you will you wear those boxers to school for me or do I have to put you back in between my legs again for you to do it." he asked

"You wouldn't," I said.

"Have it your way." he said pulling down my head towards his legs.

Just before he could put me there I answered, "Okay I'll wear them to school."

"Yeah see I always get what I want," Wyatt said letting go of my head. I was having so much fun I didn't want to go to school today but I knew I had to. I was already behind enough because of how many days I've missed. Wyatt and I took our showers and put our clothes on and headed down stairs. Wow my first demon free shower in two days I could already hear the hallelujah chorus as me and Wyatt walked down the stairs together seeing everyone down there sitting at the table in the kitchen. "Hey everyone I have an announcement to make!" Wyatt yelled getting everyone's attention. "Chris and I are engaged."everyone

"Congratulations." Piper said. "I'm happy for you guys."

"Now the first thing we've got to do is plan your engagement party, then the wedding shower, oh and before you know it we can have your baby shower." Paige started going on.

"Paige hold it they just got engaged don't rush them to kids so fast." Phoebe interrupted.

"Yeah I mean its not suppose to happen for another ten years or less but I mean we just got engaged last night." I added.

"Okay I'll hold on to the baby shower but when would you like me to start making decorations for the engagement party." Paige asked

"We'll get back to you on that one but we've got to be going to school now or else we'll be late and not get to even see college." Wyatt said getting his back pack. "Lets go Chris and my future wife." he called to me and other Chris.

"hey look you mean husband I'm not a girl" I corrected him.

"Okay lets just go, " he said grabbing my arm and leading me to the car and putting me in the passenger side.

"hey I always sat in the front." Chris said.

"Well when you become my fiancee then you can sit in the front but until then my soon to be husband sits in the front." Wyatt said as Chris got into the back. We headed for the school and started walking down the halls towards our classes. Wyatt decided he wanted to walk me to class since his class wasn't to far away from mine. While walking to class we saw this new guy. He looked hot but I didn't like him. There was something about him that seemed strange. Everyone was trying to talk to him. I heard someone call out his name. His name was Justin and he gave me a bad feeling. We finally reached my first class with Chris. "So I'll see you next period."  
Wyatt said.

"Yeah sure," I said smiling and hugging him.

"You two get a room." Chris said walking behind us.

"We're not even kissing." I said

"So you're still touching," Chris said walking into class.

"Well later," I told Wyatt walking in and sitting next to Chris. "Chris why are you such a party spoiler."

"Hey you're the one who took my seat in the front." Chris responded.

"I'm not the one Wyatt made me sit in the front." I said.

"Hey you could of sat in the back," Chris said.

"Then Wyatt would have been mad at me," I answered

"So he gets mad at me all the time,"

"Yeah thats you, you're his brother but I'm the future husband and trust me I don't want to see him angry at me before we're married." I said.

"So that makes it easier for you because your his brother too but you're also his fiancee so you could just deprive him of sex for a month." Chris said laughing.

"I wouldn't do that its cruel and unusual." I said punching Chris.

"Yeah but you should try it just once to see how he feels." Chris said still laughing

"No I'm not all that nice but I'm not that mean, though I did threaten him with it when he was laughing at me." I remembered

"What? Give me details what did he do." Chris said anxiously.

"He was laughing at me screaming when the demon came in on me in the shower." I answered.

"Oh I remember that," Chris said laughing. "Don't worry mom got on to him about that she thought he shouldn't be laughing at you."

"Yeah well I'm glad someone in the house agrees with me about that, I just can't believe my own boyfriend laughed at that." I told Chris.

"Well that's Wyatt for you he laughs at things he shouldn't be laughing at." Chris said to me.

"So I've seen. You know all this talk about mine and Wyatt's relationship, what about any you're having do you have a crush on any guys or girls?" I asked

"Yeah there's this girl named Bianca but she's Wyatt's age and I don't know if she'd be interested in me, but I'm going to see if she's interested but if not then there's always that new student Justin Timberlake. He looks sexy enough for me." Chris said.

"I hate that guy." I said

"Why?" Chris asked.

"There's something about him thats just not right." I said

"Well lets just see." Chris said as the bell rung and we both got up and went our separate ways to class. I went to class and got there before Wyatt did. He took John's old seat and sat next to me instead of in front of me. Then the worst thing came true. Justin walked into class and came and sat in Wyatt's old seat which was in front of me.

"Class we have a new student, his name is Justin Smith, Mr. Smith would you like to introduce yourself." the teacher said.

"Yes I would," Justin said standing up. "I'm Justin Smith and I just moved her from New York. I'm glad to be here with so many new people and so many hot new people." he said.

"Okay that will be enough Mr. Smith," the teacher said stopping him. Finally someone shut him up I thought.

Justin then turned around to Wyatt and said "hey," and winked at him. Wyatt responded by smiling and waving his hand. I punched Wyatt in the arm.

"What," Wyatt said.

I looked at Wyatt with an angry look then went back to paying attention to the teacher as he taught class. Wyatt kept trying to get my attention but I just ignored him for the rest of class. After we got out of class Wyatt came behind me.

"Whats your problem Chris." he asked

"You were flirting with that whore Justin Smith," I answered

"I just said Hi," he answered

"Yeah after he said Hey and winked at you, saying I want you," I said.

"Look he was just trying to be friendly, you know there's no one else I'd rather be with than you." Wyatt told me.

"I know but you're hot and you can have anyone but you choose to be with me and I don't want to lose you to anyone." I said sadly.

"Look, you've got me forever ok, I don't want anyone else because no one is hotter than you got that. Plus no one gives head like you do either." Wyatt said laughing

"Wyatt Matthew Halliwell" I said punching him. "Don't say that out loud."

"Okay but I'll see you after your next class but are you ok," he asked.

"Yes," I answered hugging him and walking to 3rd period. That class was boring I mostly just slept through it. When class was over I was so happy that I was about to see Wyatt

Wyatt was walking and talking with Chris. They finally reached Wyatt's locker and while putting his stuff in the locker he was talking to Chris about me. "See I don't know why he's so jealous I mean I wish he could take my word for it, I promised I wouldn't hurt him and I'm not going to." Wyatt said to Chris.

"Well he doesn't like Justin I think thats one problem but don't worry he'll grow out of it bro." Chris responded to Wyatt.

"Hey Wyatt," a voice called. It was Justin. He was walking up to Wyatt. "I heard you were the top Defense player on the football team is that true."

"Yes," Wyatt answered.

"You know how I like football players." he said putting his hand up against the locker trying to seduce Wyatt.

"Well I have a boyfriend so sorry i'm taken." Wyatt said.

"He doesn't have to know about us." Justin said pushing Wyatt up against the wall and forcing a kiss on Wyatt.

I came from around the corner and saw Justin and Wyatt kissing. I was so upset and mad at the same time. I then looked at the ring on my finger then glared back at them kissing and went right back around the corner where I came from.

Wyatt then pushed off Justin saying, "What the fuck is wrong with you. I just told you I'm taken." he said.

"You know me I always get what I want." Justin said trying to kiss Wyatt again but Wyatt pushed him to the ground.

Chris then stepped in front of Wyatt, "back off my brother or you're gonna have to deal with me," Chris said.

"Okay fine but once you're boyfriend leaves you don't come to me," Justin said getting up and walking away.

"Wait Chris have you seen Evans come by here." Wyatt asked.

"No why," Chris asked.

"Just hope he didn't see that," Wyatt said.

Him and Chris then headed to the table we always sat at. I came and walked up after they had sat down. Wyatt stood up and greeted me, "hey hows my sexy little fianc'e doing," he said. I then smiled and punched him in the face causing him to fall to the ground. Then I just walked off. I was still pissed off. Part of me just wanted to punch him more. He promised he wouldn't hurt me and he said that he wasn't flirting with that Justin Smith and can't believe he was kissing him.

"Mother fucker!" Wyatt shouted after I hit him and walked off. It caused attention to be drawn to him but he didn't care. "What the fuck is his problem?" Wyatt said getting up and Chris was helping him.

"I don't know bro he's mad at you, did you do something," Chris asked.

"No there's nothing i could have done to get punched like that, I mean I've taken demon blast less painful than that."

"Looks like your gonna have to talk to him," Chris said.

It was now the end of the day and I just decided I was going to walk home instead of having to deal with Wyatt. I was so angry though part of me did feel a little sorry about punching him. Then again another part of my just wanted to kick his ass for kissing that man slut Justin. Thinking about it made me just want to throw up. Then next thing I know Wyatt came from up behind me.

"Hey lets go we need to talk," he said in an angry voice.

"Don't bother I'm walking," I said back not even looking at him.

"No you're not your came here in my car and you're leaving in my car." he said

"Leave me alone," I said.

"Look I don't know what your problem is but come on we'll talk about it when we get home," he said even more frustrated than before.

"No just leave me alone," I said shutting my locker.

"Look we can do this the easy way or the hard way, its really up to you," Wyatt said.

"Fuck you," I said as I started to walk off.

"Okay have it your way," Wyatt then came right in front of me and picked me up and threw me over his shoulders and carried me out of the school.

The whole time he was carrying me I just kept yelling "put me down," but it didn't stop him. He finally reached the parking lot and threw me in on the passengers side and ran over to the drivers side and locked the doors so I couldn't get out. He started driving home but on the way home he tried grabbing my hand but I pulled it away. We finally reached the house and Chris got out first and went straight up to his room.

"So do you want to get out by yourself or am I going to have to get you out like a kid?" he asked. I made no response I just sat there and said nothing. "Okay lets do it the hard way again." Wyatt said walking over to the passengers side and pulling my arm out and putting me on his shoulders again and ran into the house. On his way upstairs he encountered Piper.

"Whats going on," Piper asked as she saw Wyatt carrying me up to his room.

"Nothing just a little relationship problems." he answered

"Oh well work it out for our grand kids." she said going about her business.

Wyatt then opened the door and walked into his room and set me on the bed and went and closed the door behind him and came and sat right next to me. "Now whats wrong with you, why did you punch me and why aren't you talking to me?" Wyatt asked. I didn't say anything to him. He then got on his knees. "Could you please say something to me. How am I going to know how to fix whatever it is unless you tell me why you're so mad." he gave me a puppy dog face.

I felt bad so I finally started to answer him. "I was getting ready to meet you and Chris for lunch today and I saw that slut Justin Smith all over you and you were kissing him." I said in an angry voice. "Explain that and try to fix it."

"It wasn't like that, you see," Wyatt started to say but was cut off.

"Oh then how was it," I asked.

"Justin forced himself on me and you didn't stay to see what happened afterwards did you?" He asked.

"No what you kissed him again." I said.

"No, look I pushed him on the ground and said I was taken and I had a fiance. I had even told him that before he started to kiss me but he still did it." Wyatt said.

"I don't believe you," I said.

"Okay then ask Chris," Wyatt said going to his door opening it and calling for Chris.

Chris then came in, "hey whats going on," he asked

"Could you please tell him what happened with the whole Justin thing." he asked Chris pointing at me.

"Sure, yeah Chris see what happened was Justin came up to Wyatt and said he wanted him and well Wyatt did say he was taken but Justin still came up and kissed him anyway I was there I saw the whole thing. Wyatt pushed Justin off so hard he fell to the floor." Chris explained.

"Well since you have no reason to lie to me I guess I believe it," I responded

"You guess?" Chris asked.

"Okay I believe you, you happy?" I asked.

"Yes now sorry guys but I'm on the phone with Bianca so I've got to go back to my room and you know," Chris said as he left Wyatt's room and Wyatt closed the door behind him.

"You see, I didn't do anything with Justin, he came on to me." Wyatt said  
sitting next to me again.

" I guess" I said.

"There you go guessing again. Maybe this will convince you." he saidunbuttoning my jeans and pulling them off along with my boxers. He thenthrew my legs on top of his shoulder and not even going for my cock he wentstraight for my hole. He stuck his finger in there and heard me moan forawhile then he stuck two in. After that he stuck his tongue in there and started to eat me out. It felt like it was everything I ever wanted. I can't believe he was doing this to me just to prove to me he wasn't cheating. I now know he wasn't cheating and I feel bad for it. He kept this up moving his tongue in and out of me for about five minutes before coming up and kissing me. "Do you believe me now?" he asked.

"Yes, I know you wouldn't do that to me," I said crying. I pulled my pants back up and he started to hold me while I was crying. He was still being good to me though I punched him in the face. "Wyatt I would just like to say I'm sorry for punching you in the face. I know you wouldn't do anything to hurt me and I'm glad that you're still being true to me after the way I've acted today."

"Hey look at me, you know there's nothing in the world that could make me not want you? Do you know if I had a choice between you and the worlds sexiest guy I'd choose you in heartbeat. You and I are connected into one. You're my other half to my whole and I love you more than anything in the world. If I had to choose between you and football it be you." he said kissing me again.

"Wyatt I want to tell you thanks. You've done more for me in the past few months that we've known each other than John has for the two years we've been going out. You're a much better guy than he is or ever was and I wish I recognized it sooner so that we could know a lot more about each other." I said

"There's nothing about me that you don't know. I tell you everything all my secrets and whatever." he said. "Come on just lay down and get some sleep, everything will feel a lot better in the morning" He said pulling my head down on his chest and we both just laid there sleep with our clothes on.

The next day me and him and Chris were on our way to school and Chris just came out with, "So you guys back together,"

"We never really broke up," I answered

"Yeah whatever," Chris said. We then pulled up to the school and walked in. While walking to class with Wyatt I saw Justin going into the bathroom.

"Hey Wyatt I've got to take care of some business so I'll see you later." I said walking off and following Justin into the bathroom. I saw him just washing his hands and I magically locked the door just so no one could come in.

He was still washing his hands. He got some paper towels to dry off his hands and then he finally noticed me. "What do you want," he asked.

"Oh I just want to make a few things clear," I said with my arms folded. "Now let me tell you something, stay away from Wyatt Halliwell he's mine you got that!" I said in an angry tone.

"What he's not yours you don't have your name on him." Justin responded.

"No but we're engaged," I said as I flashed him the ring. "And it doesn't matter if he's got my name on him because he's got his on me," I said as I turned around and showed him the back of my boxers that said PROPERTY OF WYATT HALLIWELL. "So back off and I better not ever see you even look at him again or I will kick your ass back to kingdom come are we clear."

"Please I ain't worried about you what are you going to do homeboy?" he said.

"Keep talking and I'm not your homeboy I'm your worst enemy and your worst nightmare?" I said.

"What you don't scare me?" Justin said

"I don't care if I scare you or not main thing is keep your hands off my fiance you hear me." I said.

"Please I go after any guy I want and that includes you boyfriend." he said mocking me and laughing.

"Okay you know what thats it. I'm tired of you talking shit lets go," I said as I puffed up and put up my fists.

"Oh you want to fight me now," Justin asked.

"Yeah come on if you think you're up to it," I said. I can't believe I'm fighting over a guy which is one thing I didn't ever expect to do , but you got to to what you got to do.

"Oh your gonna wish you never met me," he said as he threw the first punch but I dogged it and did a jump kick and sent him to the ground. "Wow thats a nice kick," he said getting up

"Thank you," I replied. He then came charging at me like a bull. I remembered the back kick Aunt Phoebe taught me and I did that and it sent him flying into the mirror and made a crack in it. "Is that the best you got I mean I thought someone who was talking all that smack would put up a better fight," I said trying to provoke him even more. I can't believe I'm using the fighting tactics that Aunt Phoebe taught me for personal gain but then again this guy has it coming.

"oh you've done it now," He said even more mad then ever.

"Well bring it on chicken boy I don't see you doing anything about it." I said. He then ran towards me and I picked him up and threw him against the wall like I did the other demon. Justin quickly got up and ran towards me again and I hit him with two fast punches and a jump kick sending him back to the ground.

Justin got up again. I guess he just doesn't learn. He was breathing really hard. "You know," he started talking, "for one Charmed One you are pretty tough." he said.

"Why thank you I just- wait a minute, how did you know I was a Charmed One." I asked with a very confused look on my eyes

"Aw fuck it I'll just kill you myself," he said as he conjured up a fire ball and sent it my way. I just dogged it jumped up in the air ,got behind him, grabbed his shoulders and rolled on the floor and flipped him. I quickly got up.

"So you're a demon, I knew I had a bad feeling about you," I said.

"Yeah well theres nothing you can do about it now" he said as he shimmered away.

"Rats I could have vanquished him," I said as I heard the bell to go to second period. Wyatt is not going to believe this I said as I left the bathroom picking up my back pack that I left right near the door and walked to second period. I looked around to make sure Justin wasn't in there. The tardy bell then rang so I hurried to my seat next to Wyatt.

"So hey we still ok?" Wyatt asked.

"Yeah," I answered him.

"Hows your day been going," he asked.

"Oh its fine just having to go to the bathroom you know and oh yeah Justin's a demon." I said.

"What?" Wyatt said laughing. "I know you don't like the guy but that doesn't mean you have to go off and call him a demon."

"Wyatt I'm serious," I said in a serious face.

"What? Okay how do you know he's a demon," he asked.

"Well you remember today I told you I had to go take care of some business." I said with a smile.

"What did you do." Wyatt asked.

"The guy asked for it he started it." I said.

"Started what?"

"The fight!" I said.

"Chris, why did you go over there fighting?" he asked.

"Hey I had to make sure he never messed with you again so I had to confront him face to face plus he almost broke us up. So today I followed him in the bathroom and told him if he even looked at you again I would kick his ass. Well he decided he could do what he wanted so me and him got into it and I kicked his ass." I explained.

"Well that doesn't explain how he's a demon," Wyatt said.

"Okay see here's how it went, I was beating the crap out of him and he finally got mad and called me a Charmed One and then hurled a fire ball at me but I was able to dodge it and I was going to vanquish his ass but he shimmered away."

"You know you could have just told me he shot a fire ball at you instead of beating around the bush," Wyatt said in an angry tone.

"Hey I had to tell you about what happens to anyone who comes between me and you." I responded.

"Okay well we've got to tell Chris then go home and scry for him and make the potion to vanquish him then go to where he's at and vanquish him. Geeze thats the last thing I wanted to spend my day doing." Wyatt explained.

"Well at least I'll have that Justin guy out of my hair once this is done." I replied back to his statement

"Oh brother," Wyatt said as he buried his face in his hand of embarrassment.

We got to lunch and met up with Chris at our table. So Chris sat on one side of the table while me and Wyatt sat on the other.

"So what's up with you guys," Chris asked.

"Nothing except Chris over here got into a fight." Wyatt said.

Chris then started laughing, "with who?" he asked.

"Guess?" Wyatt said with embarrassment.

"Justin Timberlake?" Chris asked.

"Yes," Wyatt said

Chris was now laughing harder than before, "hey he started it," I said.

Chris trying to keep himself together said, "Wow Wyatt you've got guys fighting over you what is your secret."

"Nothing, Chris but now we've got even worse news. Justin's a demon." Wyatt said.

"Are you serious," Chris said as he all of a sudden stopped laughing, "How do you know that,"

"Well how about you ask little Xena Warrior Princess over here." Wyatt said looking at me.

"Okay look since Wyatt says I beat around the bush, he sent a fire ball at me and he knew I was a Charmed One after I beat the crap out of him." I answered.

"Oh my I still can't believe you got in a fight over Wyatt," Chris said.

"Look thats not important now," I said. "The more important thing is that we now know Justin's a demon and we've got to vanquish him as quickly as possible."

"You know Wyatt I think we should keep Justin around for a few days see how mad he makes Chris," Chris said laughing

"Look I've kicked one ass today I'll be more than happy to make it two you keep talking." I said.

"Relax bro, no need to go all Jackie Chan on me I'm just kidding with you. So do you think he's in the book of shadows?" Chris asked

"I don't know but when we get home we've got to check."

Later on when school was over we raced back to the house. I mean I've never seen Wyatt drive so fast. Once we got home we ran up to the attic. "Okay Chris H you make the potion, Chris E since you've seen a lot of him you look in the book for him and I'll scry for him." Wyatt said.

I looked in the book and he was on the first page I flipped to, "Got him" I yelled.

"Wow that was fast I hate to be on your bad side," Chris kept up with his jokes.

"He's called the hearty demon, his human name is Justin Timberlake which we already know and he goes around breaking up couples and feeding off the angry vibe that they send towards each other which is why he tried to break me and Wyatt up." I said reading the book out loud.

"Well I'll go finish the potion," Chris said walking over and mixing things together.

"I think I've almost found the guy," Wyatt said still scrying.

"You know whats funny? Every guy that Chris E goes into the bathroom with they all turn into demons I mean think about it first it was John, then that demon who made him scream, then Barbus, now Justin." Chris said still making his jokes that I didn't like. "Hey Wyatt you might not ever want to go into the bathroom with Chris or you just might turn into a demon." Chris said laughing.

"Chris you might want to stop or else Evans will kick your ass," Wyatt said laughing.

"You two keep talking and I will take the both of you on." I said.

"Found him." Wyatt said.

"And I've just finished the potion," Chris said.

"Okay so who would like to do the honors of orbing us all there." I asked.

"I will," Wyatt said raising his hand. We all linked arms to Wyatt as he orbed us to this dark alley where Justin was talking to another man.

"Oh no look the Charmed Ones." the man pointed as he orbed away.

"How did you guy find me," Justin asked

"Thats for us to know and for you to find out, which you never will since you won't be around that much longer," I said

"Chris H would you like to do the honors," Wyatt asked.

"No I will," I said. "Give me that potion Chris," I said grabbing the potion.

"Okay you can have it," Chris said.

"Any last words before we vanquish you Justin," i asked pulling off the top of the potion.

"Yes, I would just like to say your boyfriend is the best kisser I've ever had out of all the guys I've kissed." he said laughing. I just got angry and threw the potion at him. He screamed in pain as he was consumed by fire and then he finally blew up.

"Good ridence." I said after Justin was blown up.

"Hey Evans question for ya, if I ever really cheated on you what would you do," Wyatt asked.

"Well after I kicked they guys ass you cheated on my with I'd tear off your balls and make you eat them." I said with and evil grin.

"Wow okay," Wyatt said in a scared tone.

"But fortunately I don't have to worry about that now do I" I said as I put my arms around him.

"No you don't," he said kissing me.

"Ewww," Chris said. 


	6. deadly sins

I don't not own charmed and this does contain male on male action

This time I slept in my bed and Wyatt slept in his. I felt lonely without his body heat next to me. I guess I might start sleeping in the same bed with him from now on since we're engaged and about to be married. I mean thats what will be going on when we're married. I was so tired with all the demon vanquishing. This is even more fun, its the morning of Halloween. I hated Halloween because so many kids come to the door in costume and these days I have to be careful since you can't tell whether its a demon or a kid at the door. I just woke up and when I opened my eyes what I saw scared the living daylights out of me. It was a demon with a  
weird symbol on its head and had long black hair and it was levitating in my room.

"Chris Evans its time for the end." The demon said.

"Ahh," I screamed, "Wyatt, Chris, anyone come help me," I yelled. The demon then came down to the ground and took off its wig and revealed to be Wyatt. He was laughing. "Wyatt," I said throwing a pillow at him.

"I couldn't help it," he said still laughing, "Happy Halloween," he said walking over to me trying to kiss me but I pushed him away. "Whats wrong,"

I got up from my bed and stood up and yes I in just my boxers with no shirt on like I always sleep. "Whats wrong?" I said in an angry voice while grabbing a towel and wrapping it over my boxers. "Whats wrong is that I told you I hate demons, and I hate being alone with them naked but you still continue to taunt me when you know how I feel about it."

"Come on you know how it is with me I had to do it. You know today is Halloween and why are you putting on that towel in front of me I've already seen you in boxers, as a matter of fact I've seen you naked before and I know I'll be seeing you again at least two more times," he said.

"See thats just it, you think because we're engaged and we're destined to be together means you can do to me whatever you want but it doesn't work that way, I really just don't feel comfortable being even half naked in front of you right now." I said with my arms folded. "Now can you please just leave me alone so I can go take a shower."

"What? But I'm you fiancé," Wyatt said.

"Like I said I don't feel comfortable being undressed around you so could you please leave me alone right now." I said again

Wyatt left right away and headed downstairs. He then walked into the kitchen where Piper was standing up and cooking while Phoebe,Paige, Chris, and Leo were sitting around the table eating breaking.

"Good morning Happy Halloween Wyatt," Piper said as she saw Wyatt pass and sit down at the table. "Wyatt whats with the long face."

"Nothing except now my future husband now hates me." Wyatt answered

"Now what did you do this time to make him mad," Piper asked.

"All I did was played a harmless Halloween trick on him." Wyatt answered.

"What kind of Halloween trick did you pull," Paige asked.

"Well when he woke up I was just floating in the air pretending to be a demon." Wyatt said.

"Wyatt!" Piper yelled.

Chris was now laughing, "Thats my bro," he said still laughing and Leo was also now laughing.

"See they think its funny," Wyatt said pointing to Leo and Chris.

"Don't you two encourage him," Piper said. "Wyatt I can't believe you did that even after I told you thats the wrong thing to do to someone you love."

"Sorry," Wyatt said sarcastically.

"Oh no don't apologize to me you need to apologize to Chris after that stunt." Piper explained.

"Well how am I if he won't even talk to me?" Wyatt asked.

"I don't know but its going to take a lot more than roses to fix it this time and I mean you're gonna have to stop this obsession with scaring him with demons." Piper said.

"But mom what even made him afraid of demons I mean he's a Charmed One and he hunts them just about everyday." Wyatt asked.

"Look Wyatt losing your mother is the hardest thing but imagine losing her to a demon and you're right there watching it and you don't even know you're a witch, trust me I still sometimes have scares from demons too." Piper told Wyatt.

"Yeah I guess okay mom I'll try to make it up to him. Oh yeah and Chris sorry you might have to wait today to get a ride home because I've got football practice today." Wyatt told Chris.

"Oh don't worry I joined the wrestling team so I have wrestling practice after school today but what about other Chris he'll have to wait." Chris said.

"You forget he's the football team manager so he'll be ok," Wyatt answered Chris

"Now tomorrow I want you two home early. We're having a memorial service for Prue." Piper said.

"Okay mom we will," Wyatt said. I then entered the kitchen only half way after just taking my shower and putting my clothes on.

"Good morning Chris," Piper greeted me.

"Good morning," I answered her back. "Hey Wyatt can I see you in the living room?" I asked him walking back into the living room and he was following me. "Hey Wyatt I just wanted to say sorry for snapping at you like that I mean that was way out of line and I know you wouldn't do something like that to make me mad."

"Chris its ok I should be the one who's sorry. So I'm sorry for pulling a prank on you like that. It was wrong and I love you and I promise never to do something like that again." Wyatt said.

"Wyatt you shouldn't be sorry, I know you wouldn't do something to harm me so I shouldn't of over reacted." I said.

"Okay well lets just agree that we're sorry alright," Wyatt said smiling.

"Alright and you can see me naked or in my boxers anytime you want." I said in a sexy voice pulling Wyatt into a kiss.

Meanwhile down in the Underworld demons were furious. They couldn't believe that the hearty demon failed to break up the Charmed One. Everyone was mad at Brad for failing them. They couldn't believe the Charmed Ones took care of Justin so easily.

"Look calm down you guys I've got the situation under control." Brad said.

"Thats what you said the last time," One demon from the crowd yelled. "I say we have a new head demon instead of this guy."

"Well who in here has the guts to take it from me," Brad asked. He looked around. No one in the crowd said anything. They were just as silent as a cemetery. "Thats what I thought now leave me all of you or else." He said as all the demons shimmered out except for one who was still there with his hood on. "Hey you leave now."

"Why I was hoping to make a deal with you," The demon said as he pulled off his hood.

"Wait I know you, you're Jake Wade the demon of suffering." Brad said. "But where have I seen you before." Brad asked

"Yeah thats me and you've maybe seen me around," Jake said

"Yes I remember you. Do go on about the deal you wanted to make with me." Brad said.

"You see everyone has underestimated the Charmed Ones with their power. The problem that the heart demon had was that Wyatt and Chris had already seen the future and knew that they were destined to be together. Thats why he couldn't break them up." Jake explained

"Wow you're the first demon thats came up with that theory I applaud you," Brad said.

"Thank you," Jake responded. "So lets say they lose sight of that like a problem gets in their way and they're blinded by it that they forget they're even married." Jake said as he smiled.

"What did you have in mind." Brad asked.

"Well you have to give a little to get a little." Jake said.

"Okay What do you want?" Brad asked

"I want what you offered the hearty demon," Jake said.

"Oh so you want to be the next in line head demon," Brad said walking up to Jake.

"That's right," Jake responded.

"Well you know I had to test Justin on his worthiness and you know I'm going to have to test you," Brad said as he pulled Jake into a kiss. Gently Brad pulled off his shirt while kissing him and broke from the kissand inspected him. "Not bad, but lets see more." He said coming back into the kiss with Jake while pinching his nipples. Jake also wanted to see what he was working with so he just tore Brad's shirt off. They started making out now harder than before and even started French kissing. "Wow you are so much better than Justin"," Brad said as him and Jake were making out. Brad then started sucking on Jake's neck leaving hickeys and moving down further until he reached Jake's chest. He took his nipples in his mouth savoring the taste like they were the best thing since chocolate.  
Jake moaned in pleasure as he was receiving it. After sucking on Jake's nipples Brad released it and went down further to Jake's belly button and stuck his tongue in it moving it in and out in motion licking it good. Then he undid the button on Jake's pants with his teeth and pulled those pants completely off leaving Jake in nothing but his black boxers. Brad slowly began to rub Jake's cock through his boxers. Jake was already sweating and this was just the beginning. Brad slowly pulled Jake's boxers down with his teeth and began to stroke Jake's 8 inches of manhood. Jake groaned like never before. After stroking it for awhile Brad took it into his make and started giving Jake the blow job of his life. He started moving up and down in a motion while soon Jake started pushing it in and  
out of Brad in the same motion and had his hand on Brad's head fucking him in his mouth. Jake was about to cum and Brad could taste the precum but he did not want it to end so soon so he squeezed Jake's cock and then came back up and kissed him. Then he pushed Jake down to his knees and said, "Now get down there and take it like a man, show me how good you were on Brokeback." Jake did what he was told and got onto his knees and slowly pulled off Brad's pants and saw his huge erection in his pants. He started to suck it through Brads boxers. "Thats it take it like a man show daddy what you got,"Brad said enjoying it." Once Jake saw that Brad was satisfied with what he started of doing he then moved on to the better pleasure and started slowly pulling off Brad's boxers and stroking his large dick. "Jake quit stalling and just suck it already," Brad said impatiently. Jake was happy he was finally getting the pleasure to do this to Brad. He started by licking the tip of Brads dick. Brad was liking it he just wanted more so  
then Jake finally took in Brads 10 inch cock and started blowing him like no other. Unlike Justin Jake could take Brad's whole cock down his throat giving Brad more pleasure than ever. Jake just kept going up and down in that same motion Brad did to him. Brad was moaning and moving around so much he was sweating like no other. Jake just continued sucking him off and then he wanted to make things more interesting so he moved down to Brad's balls and took one of them into his mouth and sucked it so hard Brad  
yelled with pleasure so loud it was a wonder that the whole Underworld didn't hear them. Brad was enjoying it but he knew he was about cum so he quickly pulled Jake up for a quick kiss. The he quickly pulled out a condom and put it on and turned Jake around and poked one finger in him and started going in and out and then in went another finger. Brad kept doing this till he saw that Jake was in no more pain. He the took his dick and started moving it in slowly. Once the tip was in Jake was already in pain so Brad waited till Jake wasn't in pain till he just stuck his whole 10 inches inside of Jake and Jake just cried out with pain like he's never took something that big in him before. Brad started screwing Jakes ass fast from the start. He was pinching Jake's nipples while screwing him and made Jake pant. He just kept going in and out. Brad's face was just sweating and red. Deeper and Deeper Brad began to pump even faster. Jake started groaning and then he just gave up and he came everywhere and he was done but Brad still just kept going. He just kept screwing Jake for about 5 more minutes until he pulled out and pushed Jake back on to his dick and had Jake suck him off until he just came in Jake's mouth and Jake swallowed all 4 loads that Brad shot. Jake then came up and kissed Brad. "Now tell me what do you plan to do to defeat the Charmed Ones." Brad asked.

"I can show you better than I can tell you." He said as he picked up his clothes, "I'll be back," he then shimmered out

Meanwhile it was now the end of school and it was time for football practice. Since I was the manager I got to go out and watch all those sweaty guys run around and wrestle and tackle each other. Unfortunately I didn't get to see it all because the coach thought Wyatt should work out a little more since he was still top defense player and he asked me to assist Wyatt in the weight room while Wyatt lifted weights to make his muscles bigger. I had to agree I knew my boyfriend would have been mad at me if I decided to sit and watch other guys wrestle than be alone with him so I went in the weight room with him. Wyatt had his shirt off and he was just wearing his silk shorts and laying on the bench lifting 250 lbs and I was just wearing a sleeveless shirt and some silk shorts. I was just enjoying this sight.

"Wow look at my strong guy," I said checking him bench press.

"Yeah and look at my manager check me out." Wyatt said.

"Hey I'm aloud to do that." I said. I then came and just sat on him while he was still benching.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm just getting a closer view of these abs." I answered.

"Did you have to come sit on my crotch though." Wyatt asked smiling.

"Yes this is the best seat there is." I said pulling out a camera.

"What are you doing now," Wyatt asked.

"I'm just taking a picture of this so I can keep it with me at all times. Plus I've also got to take one for Photography class I think your face is hot enough to be in my project." Then when he lifted the weights up I went down and kissed him before he pulled them back down.

"Why do you torcher me this way," he said

"Torcher you how?" I asked.

"You always do something sexual to make me say yes to whatever you want to do." he said.

"You see thats the thing since you're like the man in the relationship and I'm sore of the woman that means you have to do everything I want since I control when we have sex or do anything sexual." I said smiling and teasing him while taking pictures of him lifting weights.

He finally set the weights down and said, "Hey how about leaning down here," he said. I started leaning a little, "closer," he said. I leaned down a little bit more but not to much. "Closer Chris I won't bite," He said I started leaning in closer till our faces were no more than an inch apart, then he just pulled me into a kiss and I was just laying on top of him. "See I can control some sex contact also." he said smiling.

"Oh you are so dead," I said.

"Oh I am," Wyatt said then rolling us off the bench and we started rolling around until it came back out with me on top. Wyatt then tried kissing me but I stopped it. "Whats wrong this time," he asked.

"Nothing its just that what happens if someone walks in on us." I asked.

"Don't worry with how tired and how hard the coach is working those guys we'll be able to hear them a mile away." Wyatt answered.

"Well in that case," I said the gave Wyatt the kiss he was looking for. We started making out and I knew we were about to do it again. It was just fun because we were lying on the floor making out and Wyatt had no shirt on and we could get caught at any moment but thats what made it so fun. After awhile of doing that I started sucking on his neck leaving a big red hickey on his neck and then I licked him back down to his nipples where I took ones in my mouth and sucked on it while massaging it with my tongue. Wyatt  
was delighted in pleasure he just put his hand over my head. "So you like that sexy daddy," I said moving down further to his silk shorts licking his hard on through them and after just licking through the silk for awhile I just pulled down his silk shorts and his boxers at the same time to reveal his sweaty dick it was hard and large. It was easy for me to jerk him off since he was already wet. I jacked him off for awhile but I decided to finally take it in my mouth and it tastes salty like sweat but I like it. I just kept going down and up and down. I felt Wyatt's hand on the back of my head as I was doing all of this. Wow I know Wyatt was enjoying this just as much as I could because I could already taste precum but he pulled me up to a kiss before he could. While we were kiss he then pulled my shirt off of me and flipped me over so he was on top and started licking my chest and taking in on nipple. He was pretty good at it he then moved back down and pulled off my shorts and boxers at the same time but without jacking me off he just took my dick in his mouth. He sucked me off very well I tried moving around but Wyatt used his hands and pushed me back down so that I didn't move while he sucked me off. He then went lower and lower till he reached my man hole. He then stuck two fingers in at the same time and started to finger fuck me but it wasn't pain for long since I was use to taking it all the time. So he did that to me and moved his fingers in and  
out for awhile. I then felt his nice tongue inside me as he removed his fingers and replaced it with his tongue and started eating me out. His hands pulling my checks apart so that he could get in my ass better. He kept sliding his tongue in and out fucking me with it like I always wanted him to and he knew how I liked it. To make it even more kinky he pushed my legs up and started kissing my cheeks and then he went back in for more. He started fucking my ass with his tongue again making me open up more. I then felt Wyatt's fingers in my again and I know what was about to happen. I saw Wyatt jacking off and about to implant his dick into me but I stopped  
him before he did that. "hey Wyatt are you sure you want to do this without a condom." I asked

"Don't worry Chris, I'm going to do the pull out method." he said as he came up and kissed me one last time before he put my legs on top of his shoulders as he started to push his dick in inch by inch as I felt the pain but Wyatt would stop because he knew I was in pain and he would wait until the look of pain was off my face till he moved in further. After it was fully in he started screwing me slow like he always did then faster and faster like we both liked it. He just kept going in and out I felt like I was in heaven. Wyatt was doing more sweating having sex with me than he did when he was bench pressing. After awhile Wyatt got tired of doing the work so we switched positions and I sat on his dick while he laid down so I bounced up and down and kept going on and on forever. I then got tired of working so we got back into the last position and Wyatt had to ride me again. So he kept riding me till I just felt like I was about to come so I just started jerking myself off and kept it up while Wyatt was still riding me so then after awhile I just came all over myself. Then Wyatt started shouting saying he was about to cum and just pulled out right before and he just came on the floor. "Wow that was some good sex. Nothing beats sex after weight lifting," he said as he kissed me.

"Hey sex is good after anything," I responded. Then we heard someone coming. "Oh crap," I said as Wyatt and I quickly put on our clothes and Wyatt got back on the weight lifting bench and started bench pressing again while I was just standing next to him. Then the door opened and there was the coach.

"Hey so how is Wyatt doing," He asked.

"He's doing good." I responded.

"Seems like he's been working hard. You both do I can see more sweat dripping from you two than the whole football team put together. Darn Chris have you been whipping the boy into shape?" The coach asked.

"You know it," I responded.

"Well let me come see how much progress has made," the coach said walking towards us but he wasn't looking where he was going and stepped on Wyatt's cum that he left on the floor and he slipped and fell. "What the hell," the coach said getting up. "You guys did you see the wet spot here before."

"No," we said snickering.

"We're gonna have to get the janitors to clean the up better." he said walking over to Wyatt. He then checked Wyatt, "Well Mr. Halliwell seems like you're doing pretty good so keep up the good work and you are free to leave practice is over," the coach said as he walked out the door. Wyatt quickly put on a shirt and grabbed his bag and I also grabbed my bag and we headed out to the car. We saw Chris sitting on the trunk.

"Hey Chris how long you've been sitting here," I asked.

"I just got out of wrestling practice like five minutes ago," he responded. "Wow the coach must have worked both of you because you guys are sweating like hogs."

"Not exactly," Wyatt said smiling.

"Oh I see," Chris said as Wyatt unlocked all the doors and we got in the car and he started driving us home. "Oh Wyatt you might want to hope the coach didn't notice that hickey on your neck." Chris pointed out.

"Yeah I hope he didn't. You know its hard I mean Chris over here can keep his mouth to himself so he started it." Wyatt responded.

"Oh I started it," I said.

"I'm just kidding," Wyatt said smiling. "But you have to admit I'm irresistible."

"Wyatt you can kiss my ass," I said.

"Well I just did that but hey if you want me to do that again well..." Wyatt said.

"Wyatt I can't believe you," I said punching him.

Wyatt was laughing as we finally pulled up to the house. We came up and saw Aunt Piper just giving out candy to those kids in costume. "hey guys glad to see y'all back from practice I was hoping we could all watch that movie Scream 2 together as a family. Leo's already in the house watching it with Phoebe and Paige." Piper said.

"Yeah but what about Uncle Coop, Prudence, Uncle Henry, Henry Jr., and the rest of the family of cousins."

"They all decided that they weren't to old to go trick or treating so they all decided to go together and leave Paige and Phoebe alone for Halloween so I invited them over." Piper said.

We all just came in and saw them looking at the movie in the living room. Me and Wyatt just sat on a couch by ourselves while Aunt Piper and Leo were laying on the floor together, Phoebe and Paige were sitting on a couch next to each other while Chris just sat on a chair by himself. I felt bad for him because it seemed like he was lonely. So we were just sitting there watching the movie until it came up to Wyatt's favorite part where the boyfriend got up and started singing to Sydney. I heard Wyatt sing along at first then he started looking at me and singing louder. I was getting freaked out then he stood up and started singing it more and more. Everyone's attention then became drawn to Wyatt. "Wyatt stop!" I yelled but he continued.

"I think I love you and what am I so afraid of." he was singing. To make it worse everyone was laughing and clapping along with him. I just couldn't believe he was doing this.

"Wyatt stop!" I yelled again but he then continued singing louder and then got on the table and started singing louder. I couldn't help now but to laugh and smile about it.

"I THINK I LOVE YOU," he finally finished singing along with the movie and he was now on his knees. "I've got something for you," He pulled out a small box and handed it to me. I opened it and in it there was a heart shaped necklace and when I opened it, it had a picture of me on one side and a picture of Wyatt on the other. "I also have one too." Wyatt said as he pulled it out from under his shirt. "I just want to say that these past few months with you have been amazing and well I just hope we can continue." I just hugged him.

In the Underworld Brad was still down there in his boxers waiting for Jake to come back with the plan of how to destroy the Charmed Ones. Finally Jake shimmered back in. "Wow you're still in your boxers and you still look good." he said walking towards Brad holding a box.

"Enough so what is your plan to defeat the Charmed Ones." Brad asked.

"As I said the Charmed Ones can't do anything without the power of three so I'm hoping to blind them from that and make them forget all about that see in this box there is the seven deadly sins." Jake said grinning.

"Okay and how do you hope to use that to destroy the Charmed Ones." Brad asked

"You see what if they each get a dosage from a different sin. Then you know that they won't stick together and they won't be able to vanquish anything. They'll just be sitting ducks so then I'll attack them one by one until they're all destroyed." Jake explained.

"I like the way you think, but if you fail I will put you through more miserable pain than Justin ever suffered when he was vanquished  
understood." Brad said.

"Understood." Jake responded.

"Good," Brad said walking over to Jake and kissed him.

It was now the next day and we were done with school for the day but we had to skip after school practice to go to my mom's memorial that they were having to remember her. We were just there next to here grave. They finally made a gravestone for her. It had a picture of her on it and it gave the date from when she was born and when she died and then it had loving sister and mother on it. The whole time Wyatt had his arm around me. As we were all standing around the priest started talking on my mom's behalf. I was glad to hear all these great things about my mother and hear how she was a good sister and the bravest one of them all. I just hope I can be the same for Chris and Wyatt. I mean the big brother role has been put on me and now its my duty to watch after my little brothers though I feel like its been put on Wyatt because he looks out for me and Chris more than I do but I'm glad to have him around. After the ceremony the priest kept telling me about how much I remind her of my mother and how I had some similar traits and how she hopes that I would do anything for my brothers but she knew I would.

We finally started heading home. Chris and I still went with Wyatt in his car back to the house. We didn't say a word on the way home. It was the quietest ride we ever had I mean usually someone said a few words at least but oh well. We finally pulled up to the drive way of the house. Chris jumped out the car and ran into his room like he always does. I was about to get out of the car when I felt a hand on my shoulder. "hey Chris," Wyatt said, "I want to take you out tonight so can you go get dressed for me please."

"Sure Wyatt," I said looking back at him and kissing him. "Anything for you," I said as I got up and walked out of his car and up to my room. I went upstairs as fast as I could because I was so excited because when Wyatt took me somewhere or did something for me it was pretty amazing. I wonder if it was going to be another night at that bridge spot where he proposed. I hope it is because thats the best place he ever took me the view was so beautiful as was he. I put on my best pair of jeans and my favorite shirt that said "I'm with stupid" and it had a finger pointing at whoever was next to me. I then ran downstairs where Wyatt was waiting for me. I must say he was looking even hotter than ever. He was wearing his see through shirt and some black leather pants.

"Ready to go," Wyatt asked smiling.

"Hell yeah I've never seen you wear that before when did you ever get that outfit," I asked.

"Well you know I just got it for you," Wyatt responded. "I knew you would like it I mean while I was looking for our engagement ring I thought I'd get something extra." He smiled.

"Hey so are you two going somewhere on a date and Wyatt why are you dressed like that I mean so revealing." Piper came in.

"Mom don't worry we're not going to any place bad I'm just dressed like this for Chris and yeah we're about to go on a date." Wyatt answered.

"Well you two be home at a decent hour," Piper said, "And Chris better not come back pregnant yet at least not before we have your engagement party which we have scheduled." Piper said smiling.

"What? When?" I asked.

"Its this Saturday so you two be good ok," Piper said.

"Okay Aunt Piper," I said smiling and hugging her.

"Thanks mom," Wyatt said hugging her also.

"Now I'll see you guys later," she said walking into the kitchen.

"You know what," Chris said walking down the stairs, "I'm so sick and tired of you two always getting the hugs and never me."

"Okay Chris what are you talking about," I asked.

"Oh you know definitely what I'm talking about. This is no fair you two both have someone to love you and I don't." Chris yelled.

"Okay just find someone." I said.

"No I want what you two have. This is unfair." Chris started yelling.

"Hmm you know what I don't feel like doing anything right now." Wyatt said. " I think I'm just gonna sit on the couch and watch TV." Wyatt said as he kicked off his shoes went and sat on the couch put his feet on the table and turned on the TV.

"Wyatt what is wrong with you." I asked.

"Nothing I just feel like watching some good old fashion TV." He said.

"See thats another thing thats unfair why does Wyatt get to watch TV and you know to top it off he has a car and I don't thats not cool." Chris kept yelling.

"Oh my goodness could you two just...relax" I said with a pause then looking at Wyatt on the couch. He just looked so hot I mean hotter than ever. "Hey Wyatt do you mind if I join you," I asked.

"Sure help yourself," Wyatt said not taking an eye off the TV.

I came and sat right next to Wyatt. "Wyatt do you know you have to most sexiest eyes ever." I said.

"Sure whatever," he said still not taking his eyes of the TV.

"Oh my I want you right now," I said jumping on Wyatt kissing him everywhere but he got back up and still was watching TV. "Oh you are so sexy," I said still kissing him all over.

"You see thats unfair why does Wyatt get that attention and I don't get any of it," Chris said.

I then took a break from Wyatt and started staring at Chris, "Wow Chris you look so hot I mean whoa how about you come over here and we can start something." I said

"Sure," Chris said starting to walk. "Wait a minute," he stopped, "you're not wanting me to join you and Wyatt." Chris asked.

"You know at first I didn't have that idea but you know doing to both of  
you at the same time would be even more sexy," I said.

"Well to bad because I don't share and its unfair that Wyatt has you. I want you." Chris said.

"Then come and get me." I said in a low tone voice.

" I can't because Wyatt has you," Chris responded.

"Could you two keep it down I'm trying to watch the TV," Wyatt shouted.

"God Wyatt you are so sexy when you're tense." I said looking back at him.

"See why is Wyatt able to get your attention so easily and not me." Chris said.

"Oh my you too are so hot when you're angry," I said.

Right then Aunt Piper and Dad came in and looked confused. "Whats going on in here," Piper asked.

"See mom thats it why do you ask them and never me I think there is some favorites going around here," Chris said with his arms now folded.

"Chris I was asking everyone what's going on." Piper answered.

"Mom he's so hot," I came in.

"Chris! You're suppose to be with Wyatt and I thought you two were going somewhere on a date and now you're hitting on Chris H, what is the matter with you and him." Piper said.

"Could you guys please keep it down the football game is on and I'm trying to watch it without disturbance." Wyatt said still looking at the TV and never took an eye off of it since he sat down.

"I'm about to jump his bones he looks so hot just watching TV," I said.

"Okay Chris that is enough quit acting like that," Leo said.

"Wow dad I never knew you could talk like that and its so hot and sexy. Hey dad you wanna go upstairs and have some fun," I asked.

"See thats unfair why does dad get more attention than I do and he's only said one thing today," Chris said.

"Okay everyone just shut up first Wyatt why are you being such a sloth, and Chris why are you so envious, and other Chris why are you so...lustful." Piper said pausing a moment before she could get out the word. "Oh no," Piper said.

"Whats wrong," Leo asked.

"This is not good, PAIGE, PHOEBE get down here right now!" Piper yelled. Phoebe and Paige quickly orbed in.

"Piper this better be good we were about to buy a dress that was on sale for 75 percent off." Paige said.

"Oh this is really important look at this." Piper said pointing at me while I was kissing all over Wyatt and Wyatt was still looking at the TV while Chris was yelling at us.

"Well its not the usual but we can believe all of this happening," Phoebe said.

"No doesn't this remind you of something," Piper said.

"No not really," Paige said.

"Okay Paige thats because you weren't there, but Phoebe doesn't this remind you of something. Don't you remember Leo sitting on the couch and acting like a sloth and Prue being so envious," Piper asked.

"Stop right there its the seven deadly sins," Phoebe interrupted.

"Yep," Piper said.

"What could you two please explain this to me," Paige asked.

"Okay before you were around well the Charmed Ones got infected with the Seven Deadly Sins and well lets just say it wasn't to good but right now I can tell Wyatt has Sloth, Chris H has envy, and it shames me to say that Chris E has lust." Phoebe explained.

"Oh dear," Paige said.

"Yes and now we've got to find a way to get them out of that because if they're under that spell the power of three is useless to them you see." Piper said.

"How about not," said Jake as he shimmered in

"Oh my god its Jake Wade I'm your biggest movie fan and might I add you are so hot and sexy." I said staring at Jake.

"Thats the suffrage demon," Phoebe pointed out.

"Yes I am and now its time for me to destroy these Charmed Ones once and for all." He said as he conjured and energy ball and shot it at my but I flung it away with my telekinesis.

"Oh that was hot do it again," I said.

Piper then froze Jake and said, "Chris H get on the other side of Wyatt and grab his hand."

"Why does it have to be me," Chris responded.

"Now! Don't argue with me," Piper yelled. "Now other Chris grab Wyatt's other hand." I did what I was told I was more than happy to grab Wyatt's hand. "Now I'm going to try a spell and both Chris's you better say it or I'll blow the both of you up now repeat after me Small of Mind." Piper started.

We repeated, "Small of mind,"

"Big of woe,"

"Big of woe" we repeated again

"The pain you caused,"

"The pain you caused,"

"You now will know"

"You now will know," we repeated for the last time and the demon was then surrounded by fire and then blew up.

"Wow Piper what spell was that," Leo asked.

"We tried it on that man that shrunk people so I figured since it worked on him it would work on the suffrage demon as well since he makes people suffer," Piper explained.

"Yeah but I'm confused," Paige asked, "Wyatt wasn't saying anything so how did the spell work,"

"Thats why I had both Chris's say the spell and grab Wyatt's hands because if they're saying it and still holding Wyatt's hand then the spell would still work, like that time you remember when you went back in time and vanquished Cole when he was Balthazar again and he knocked me out but you and Phoebe grabbed my hands and the power of three was still able to happen." Piper asked

"Yeah I remember that, that's when I had that cold and I sneezed into that weird world where Cole and Phoebe were still married and no one knew me," Paige said.

"I figured the same thing would work with these guys." Piper said.

"Wow mom what happened," Wyatt said getting up from the couch. "Was I just sitting on this couch doing nothing but watching TV.

"Oh no I can't believe it I was just lusting after a sloth," I said.

"You two think you guys had it bad I was jealous of you two," Chris said.

"Well I'm glad everything is back to normal," Piper said.

I was so mad I couldn't say anything I just ran upstairs without anyone saying anything to anyone. I couldn't believe it all this demon hunting and everything was ruining my life. I just ran to my room and laid back on the bed and just thought about it all. I then had a knock at my door. "Come in," I said. No point in trying to be alone since I could never get any privacy around the house. In walked Wyatt and he shut the door behind him.

"Hey whats wrong with you. You just rushed up the stairs before anyone could ask you whats wrong." Wyatt said.

"I sore of feel like I cheated on you and then to top this off every time we're about to go on a date or do something a demon or something gets in our way and prevents us from doing things I mean we don't even have the time to normal things that a couple does because of all this charmed stuff we're doing." I said.

"First of all Chris you didn't cheat on my I mean that spell had you lusting for everyone and second this is part of being a Charmed One but don't worry I mean I'll make it up to you, I'll tell you what Mom and everyone are about to go to the club to relax how about you go with them and come back in an hour when you know you're ok," Wyatt answered.

"Well then what are you going to do?" I asked.

"I'm going to stay here and clean this place up a bit ok," Wyatt said.

"I'll help you," I answered.

"No you need to go relax ok, I'll be here when you get back." Wyatt said as he kissed me on the forehead.

"Okay just let me find my coat," I said getting up and going through my closet and getting my black coat and walking out the door and Wyatt came out right behind me. We both walked downstairs together.

"Is everyone ready," Piper asked.

"Yes," everyone said. As we all exited the house and went into Piper and Leo's car and headed for the club. Once we got there I just sat at the bar while everyone else went out dancing. After sitting there for awhile aunt Piper asked me to come join everyone else at the couch they were sitting at and so I did.

"Hey Chris look I know this is hard for you and Wyatt especially being in a relationship, but trust me you guys will get through this." Piper started talking. "Leo and I had to go through a lot to be where we are today and I know through all of this its going to make you relationship better with Wyatt."

"I know I just feel like I have time for nothing other than vanquishing demons and saving the world." I answered.

"I know Chris but thats how we all felt when we were the Charmed Ones. We even tried faking our own death to live a normal life and you say you want a normal life now but when we found out that saving the world was the best thing in our life we had to come back because we loved being the Charmed One's." Phoebe explained. " I mean some of the best times I had was from being a Charmed One and I wouldn't give it up for anything in the world. If I wasn't a Charmed One I wouldn't be so close to my sisters and I would have never met Coop.

"I guess I just hope all this Charmed stuff doesn't ruin mine and Wyatt's relationship," I said, "but hey it was nice talking to you guys I have to go back to the manor because yeah I think its time for me to get some rest."

"Okay Chris but remember we're always here when you need us," Leo said. "Especially me because I'm still your father and I love you very much."

"Thanks dad but I'm gonna go now," I said walking away into the back room. I figured I just orb back to the manor since it was a long way to walk and I was tired. I finally reached the back room after going through tones of people. I then was able to orb myself at the front door of the manor I then took out my key and unlocked the door and what I saw was hard to believe. There were roses petals everywhere on the floor leading all the way to the kitchen table. I followed those rose petals and in the kitchen was Wyatt sitting at the table. He had prepared a dinner for us. He was sitting there smiling at me. I look around. "All this for me," I said.

"Yes Chris you're worth it, and I wanted to make up for us loosing our date from today so that you don't feel like we can't be romantic and vanquish demons at the same time so come on sit down." Wyatt explained.

I sat down at the table, "thanks Wyatt for everything," I said having a few tears come down my eyes.


	7. Tyler

Disclaimer: I do not own charmed

Wyatt and I had a great romantic dinner that evening. We decided to take awalk outside in the neighborhood. We knew we had to be back by a certain time because we promised Aunt Piper we'd be back at a certain time. Beforewe left we had to clean up the rose petals all over the floor so when everyone came back they wouldn't suspect anything. So thats when wedecided to take our walk. We had been walking for 30 minutes now.

"So Wyatt you know homecoming for our school is coming up you want to go?" I asked.

"You know I have to go I'm the top defense football guy and I've been nominated on homecoming King," Wyatt said. "Will you be mad at me if I won homecoming King and I had to dance with a girl." Wyatt asked.

"No Wyatt as long as you're not cheating on me with her," I said smiling. "If there was something going on between you and her then I'd have to feed the both of you to the Underworld."

"Oh you are such the jealous boyfriend type but thats why I love you," he said as we stopped walking for awhile and then paused in the middle of the street and looked at each other. Wyatt put his arms around my waist and I put my hands around his neck and we then kissed. Our kiss was then interrupted by a shout.

"Help Someone Help me!" A voice was shouting. Then we heard and explosion. Wyatt and I quickly ran towards where we heard all the noise from. Wyatt was running pretty fast he was 10 feet ahead of me. When we finally got to where the explosion happened we saw a man not old but about the age of 26 running. Wyatt stopped him so he could find out what happened. "Help me please they're after me," the guy said.

"What who's after you," Wyatt asked.

"Them!" the guy yelled pointing a a woman and a man standing there in black.

"He belongs to us hand him over." they said.

"Look walk over to Chris," Wyatt told the guy as he pointed to me, "Chris take care of him," The guy stumbled over to me. I could see that he was hurt so I used my white lighter powers to heal him. Wyatt then came and stood up 20 feet from the demons face to face.

"Out of our way Charmed Ones we have no beef with you guys we only want our reward for that charmelon," the lady said pointing at the guy that I was tending to.

"Yeah so move out of our way or we will be forced to terminate you." The man said.

"Well guys if you want him you're gonna have to go through me first," Wyatt answered them.

"With pleasure our names will go down in history if we destroy the Charmed Ones," They said. They both hurled energy balls at Wyatt. Wyatt then put up his blue shield and blocked both energy balls from them. They then kept shooting him with energy balls and Wyatt just kept his blue shield up. I wanted to help him but I couldn't leave the guy alone. Then the demons stopped for a second and Wyatt let down his shield. One of them then shimmered out. "So you're a powerful Charmed One," one said still there.

"Yes so you better scat with you buddy or else." Wyatt said.

"No matter we can still destroy you," the demon said. All of a sudden the other demon then shimmered in behind Wyatt and both sent energy balls at Wyatt.

I then was scared for his life I shouted, "WYATT LOOK OUT! ENERGY BALL," I said as I held out my hand pointing to the energy ball that was coming up behind him. All of a sudden the energy ball turned into whitelighter orbs. I was shocked. Was I doing that. Wyatt was able to put his shield up in time to block the other one.

He then turned around and looked at me. I was in shock I still had my hand up and hadn't moved an inch. "Chris don't just keep it there move it somewhere," Wyatt said.

"How?" I asked. This was a new power for me I've never done this before.

"Direct the way you want it to go with your hand," Wyatt responded. I did what Wyatt told me and directed it to a tree and then it turned back into an energy ball and broke a branch off the tree. "Enough!," Wyatt yelled in a low voice. Wyatt then turned side ways and lifted he hands and sent out a blast of energy that blew up both demons at the same time. I was amazed. Wyatt then walked over to me and the guy. "Is he ok?" Wyatt asked.

"He's fine but Wyatt what was that I just did." I asked.

"Well it was your same power to move things with your mind but I've only seen Paige do that, but we'll ask mom and everyone else when we get home but right now we've got to get this guy to the manor." Wyatt said, "Hey whats your name pal," he said talking to the guy.

"I'm Tyler I'm looking for the Charmed Ones," Peter said.

"Well hi I'm Wyatt and this is Chris and we're the Charmed Ones," Wyatt said shaking Tyler's hand.

"You couldn't be what happened to Paige, Phoebe, and Piper." He asked.

"They're not the Charmed Ones anymore we are," I answered.

"Well can you please take me to them I have to see them now, I have to tell them something," Tyler said.

"Okay," Wyatt said. "Everyone grab hold me me." Both of us grabbed Wyatt as he orbed us back to the front door of the manor. Wyatt opened the door and let me come in first and then behind me was Tyler and Wyatt walked in last. As we walked in we heard Piper coming downstairs.

"Guys where have you been I told you to be home at a decent hour," she said coming down the stair. She then walked into the living room where we were and caught sight of Tyler. "Tyler!" She shouted.

"Piper!" Tyler said as he smiled back at here.

She then ran up and hugged him. "Oh my you're all grown up last time I saw you, you were just 8 years old. How have you been."

"I'm good Piper where is Paige and Phoebe." Tyler asked.

"They're at their house with their families I mean since we last saw you I've grown up I know you've met my son Wyatt and my nephew Chris and I don't think you've met my other son Chris. Chris! Get down here I have someone I want you to meet. Yeah Phoebe got married and she has three daughters and Paige also go married and she has two daughters and a son." Piper said.

"So who's child is he," Tyler said pointing to me.

"He's my older sister's child but its a long story how about you sit down so we can catch up," They both sat down and Wyatt and I sat on a couch next to each other. Then Chris finally came from upstairs. "Chris I want you to meet a friend of the Charmed Ones, Chris this is Tyler and Tyler this is the other Chris." Piper introduced them.

"Nice to meet you," Chris came down and shook Tylerr's hand and was blushing as he did. Tyler smiled back at Chris. "So whats going on,"

"Yes Tyler what is going on and what brings you hear I mean the last time you saw us you wanted us to bind your powers." Piper said as Chris came and sat next to her.

"There's trouble in the Underworld," Tyler started. "Since the Source has been vanquished the earth demon has taken over and he knows not many demons will stand for it so now he's trying to gather all of us Charmelons to protect him like we do the Source."

"Okay so what's a Charmelon if you don't mind me asking," I asked.

"I'll take care of this Tyler," Piper said. "A Charmelon is not exactly a demon but they have the power to start fire with their mind. They're used to protect the Source when they are ready. The Source has money out for them and so many demons capture them and bring them back to the Source for money. Years ago before any of you were born with the exception of Chris, we met Tyler and well he had a problem with him starting fires. We were asked to bind his powers and we did for until he became 18 and he should have his powers no don't you Tyler." Piper asked now looking at him.

"I do but thats why I've come to you again. I want you to bind my powers again and never let me have them." Tyler said.

"But Tyler I'm not doing it and you need to learn how to control your powers or you'll be running forever." Piper said.

"How am I going to learn how to control my powers there's no one to teach and I hurt so many people all the time," Peter said.

"Look Peter I think Chris E can teach you," She said pointing at me.

"Me why me?" I asked.

"Because I think as the newest witch to our line I think you should be the one to teach someone else." Piper explained.

"Thats not fair I didn't even learn from you guys, I learned how to control and use my powers from someone else." I said back.

"Chris look please don't argue with me now I picked you because I think you're the best one for the job, now please don't prove me wrong. I believe that you can do this." Piper said.

"Okay Aunt Piper I'll do it but I need to talk to you about something else." I said.

"What is it," Piper asked.

"Today when Wyatt was fighting off the demons from Tyler, one of them shot an energy ball at him and well I orbed it away can you please tell me how that happen," I asked

"What?! Okay you orbed it away like Paige instead of moving it away like Prue. I know you are half whitelighter but I thought if it was going to work that way it would have came on when you became a Charmed One. Hmm, let me see you move that candle with you mind." Piper said pointing to the candle on the table.

"Okay," I said. I focused on the candle and brought it to me the way I always do it. "See it didn't orb this time." I said.

"Now try focusing on the other one on the table and call for it." Piper said.

I then focused on the other candle and called for it "CANDLE!" I shouted then all of a sudden the candle orbed into my hands. "Wow okay now I'm freaked out." I said.

"This is just great there are guys after Tyler and he doesn't know how to control his powers and you now have the same powers as Prue and Paige just great. Could you guys just go to bed and I will deal with this all in the morning." Piper said hurrying up the stairs to her room. "Oh but yeah Tyler I want you to stay with us from now on and you can take Chris E's room and Chris you can share a room with Wyatt since you two are engaged." She said going up the rest of the stairs.

"I'll show him his room," Chris said gladly as he started going up the stairs and Tyler followed behind him.

"You ok my little angel," Wyatt asked grabbing my hand and leading me up the stairs.

"Yeah I guess," I said as we walked up the stairs.

"No you're not whats wrong," he asked.

"Its just that I thought I had my mom's powers to at least have a piece of her but now I feel that since I have Aunt Paige's powers also I might lose my mom's powers and well this is all my mom left me was her powers." I said as we finally made it to his room and he opened the door and sat me down on the bed to talk to me.

"Look you will always have a piece of your mom with you. You're a part of her. I know all this might have come to you as of shock but I know the elders wouldn't have given you this power if they knew you couldn't handle it," Wyatt said. "Now come on I need you to be brave because its up to you to show Tyler how to use his powers can you do that." Wyatt asked

"Yes I can, Wyatt you always know how to make me feel better." I said.

"Well I learn from the best, dad use to have to help mom with some of these similar problems." Wyatt said kissing me.

"Hey I've got to go get something to sleep in from my room I'll be right back." I said getting up and walking to the door.

"Why can't you just sleep in your boxers like you always do," Wyatt asked.

"Because I'm well...not wearing any right now," I said smiling.

"Well you could just sleep naked." Wyatt said.

"Nice try Wyatt but not today," I said leaving the room and walking to mine.

Meanwhile, while all of this was going on between me and Wyatt other things were going on between Chris and Tyler. Chris showed Tyler where everything was including the bathroom and the closet where all the towels were. He finally took Tyler into my room and they were now having a talk.

"So Chris what happened with the other Chris E and how is he your cousin." Tyler asked.

"Well he's not just my cousin he's my brother you see, before me and Wyatt were even born our mom had an older sister named Prue and well her and my dad had an affair but I'm glad they did because if they didn't we wouldn't be able to make the power of three again." Chris explained.

"Wow he's your brother and cousin but Piper never mentioned to me anything about having an older sister what happened to her," Tyler asked.

"Well I'm assuming this happened before they met you but she was killed by the Source and mom probably didn't mention it because at the time she was still dealing with her death." Chris said.

"I find this pretty interesting, I mean my life hasn't been that exciting. I never really knew who my real parents were. Ever since birth  
everyone has been looking at me for money." Tyler said.

"Hey," Chris said touching Peter on his shoulder, "Its gonna be ok," he said and then he pulled Tyler into a deep kiss. I then walked in and caught them kissing each other. I folded my arms and waited for them to notice me. Finally after I did a fake cough they broke the kiss. "Oh crap, I've got to go Tyler," Chris said running out the room. I then ran up to my drawers and got my boxers and walked out without even saying a word to Tyler and walked into Chris's room.

"What is wrong with you?!" I asked.

"Nothing Tyler's just a nice guy," Chris answered.

"Yeah and you know what he's 26," I said.

"So," Chris answered.

"So, you shouldn't be going out with a guy that old," I said.

"You can't talk you're going out with Wyatt and you're older than him." Chris said.

"Yeah by 9 months not 9 years," I answered , "Look Chris you're 17 and you've got a lot to live for but Tyler is 26 and what do you guys think is going to happen for the both of you?" I asked.

"I don't know I mean I haven't had a chance to even be with the guy, but I like him a lot," Chris said.

"Chris you need to stop this now before you get hurt." I said.

"I won't and look no one even knows and I need you right now so please don't tell anyone about this." Chris said.

"Okay I won't but you know if Wyatt finds out about this he'll be even more angrier than me and so will Aunt Piper," I said

"Yeah thats why I need you to keep quiet about it until I can find a way to tell them." Chris said.

"Okay Chris I'm only doing this because you're my brother and I love you but if he hurts you I promise I will make his life a living hell," I said.

"Thanks Chris," he said as he hugged me.

"Thats what I'm here for and you know you can always talk to me, but I've got a question for you what about Bianca I mean you said you went back to save Wyatt from becoming evil so you two could be together so what happened." I asked.

"Well because I changed the past well it changed the future and since that changed I found out that Bianca isn't the one I'm destined to be with." Chris explained.

"Aw Chris I'm sorry but just be careful with Tyler okay, love ya bro." I said as I walked out of my room and into Wyatt's. He was already laying down in his boxers and no shirt like he always slept. "Wyatt I can't believe you're just laying there and you're not sleep yet," I said pulling of my shirt and pants.

"No, I'm waiting on you oh and my that nice ass is calling my name," Wyatt said.

I then put on my boxers, "See thats why I brought these and I can't believe I'm changing right in front of you, but this is to prove that I love you and trust you," I said as I picked up my clothes and put them in the basket with Wyatt's.

"Well how about you show me that you love me and come over here," he said rubbing the space he had for me.

"Wyatt Halliwell are you trying to seduce me," I asked.

"What are not not able to be seduced," Wyatt asked.

"Not tonight Wyatt," I said coming over and laying next to him.

"Why not I'm so ready for you right now, you can't just show me that hot ass and everything and not expect me to get a hard on." Wyatt said.

"Wyatt please I'm tired, I'll do what you want tomorrow just please let me get some sleep right now ok," I said as I felt his kissing me on the neck.

"Okay, but remember you owe me for tomorrow," he said as he wrapped his arms around me and was holding me the whole time that we were sleep. I mean I'm glad he could understand that I wasn't up for it today.

The next day I woke up to a knock at the door. I untangled myself from Wyatt's arms and then went to the door and answered it. It was Chris at the door. "Hey bro Tyler doesn't have any clothes to change into so can he barrow some of yours." Chris asked.

"Sure," I said as I closed the door and then looked at the bed and saw Wyatt was awake.

"Who was that," He asked.

"Oh it was just Chris asking if Tyler could barrow some of my clothes nothing big" I said.

"Well I've got something big under these sheets you wanna come over here and take a ride on it," Wyatt said smiling.

"Wyatt what is wrong with you," I asked. "I mean did that lust sin get into you or what, all you want to do is have sex and its driving me crazy what is your problem." I asked.

"Nothing its just...I don't get to hold you as much as I want with all of this demon hunting and stuff we're doing and well sex is the only time I get to feel you and when we're sleeping but thats it. I just want to feel you a lot more often than the little time we are," Wyatt explained.

"Wyatt why didn't you say this when I was feeling this way I mean when I told you all of this you said that it was because we were the Charmed Ones." I said.

"Well I had a little change when you told me about it and I've realized it and I just don't want you to leave me because we're not romantic enough." Wyatt said.

"Wyatt," I said as I came and sat on the bed next to him, " I wouldn't leave you for anyone or anything. Do you know if John came back from the dead right now I wouldn't go back with him because I love you. There's no man that could make me leave you and I would hope you'd understand that after how much we've been through."

"I know I just don't know anything anymore," He said.

"Look," I said grabbing his hand, "You're my destiny and nothing can change that," I said kissing Wyatt. "Now if you want to hold me now you can come take a shower with me and we don't have to have sex 24 hours a day."

"Yes I'll be joining you in the shower lets go," he said grabbing my hand and taking us both to the bathroom and locking the door. We then turned on the shower and waited till the water got hot enough. While we were waiting I took off my boxers and Wyatt took off his then he opened the shower door and let me go in first and then he came in after me. We started kissing as the water was coming down from above us. I then got the soap and started washing him and rubbing it everywhere on him. After I go it all over him he took it from me and started putting it on me and then he turned me around and started putting all over my back and started massaging my back. It felt so relaxing. This just was a good feeling. After he was done with my back he turned me back around and we started kissing again. He then started licking on my neck and sucking on it giving me a hickey. It was only fair since I had given him one the other day. After doing all of that for 20 minutes we finally got out and put our towels on and he walked to his room and I went to my room and peeked in to make sure that Peter wasn't in then I ran to my closet and got my clothes that I wanted to wear for the day and went back to change in Wyatt's room. Wyatt and I walked downstairs together holding hands. I didn't want him to feel like we can't be romantic anymore. We walked into the kitchen and saw both Chris and Tyler sitting next to each other and eating breakfast. We went and sat in the chairs on the opposite side of them and just started talking.

"So Chris how's it going," I asked.

"Its good everything is good," he said. "I saw the both of you coming out of the shower together can y'all even going five minutes without doing it." Chris said laughing.

"No we didn't do anything in the shower neither did we do anything last night," I said.

"Oh you two expect me to believe that," Chris said.

"Its true," Wyatt interrupted, "he's been depriving me from sex trust me I tried getting him last night and this morning and he rejected me both times."

"Ouch thats a bummer Wyatt, but don't worry I can't wait till the future and I get to see my two nieces little Patrica and Penelope." Chris said.

"Chris be careful since we saw it the future might change I mean when mom and dad were having me they thought I was gonna be a girl since they saw it in the future." Wyatt said.

"That's because a lot of things changed like Aunt Prue was still alive when they went into the future but I don't think things are gonna change for us because nothing or no one here has died." Chris said.

"Don't say that I'm sure they didn't expect my mom to die like she did so be careful of what you say could anyone of us could die at any time but I hope none of us do because I mean the Charmed Ones wouldn't be the same unless we have some hidden relative that we don't know about that but then again our family is known for having relatives that we don't know." I said.

"Now that is true," Chris said, "though there is a chance Aunt Prue could have had another child without telling us."

"My mom wouldn't have done that I mean yeah she didn't tell you guys about me but for a good reason why wouldn't she have told about any other kids if she had any," I said. "Plus the demons in the Underworld would have gonechaotic over it and we at least would know if something was up."

"Yeah you're probably right," Chris said.

Piper then entered the kitchen, "Okay boys look I know I'm not suppose to do this unless its an emergency situation but this time I do feel like it is so I've called in sick for you guys at school so you won't be going to school today." Piper explained.

"What?!" I said with disbelief, "Why did you do that I mean what's the big emergency," I asked.

"Well first off Chris you have a new power and I really don't want you going to school with it and not knowing how to control it and next thing you know you orb something on someone's head and then I didn't want the stress of last night on Chris H and Wyatt because I know it was stressful so you guys are staying home to do some witch training. Oh and Tyler I've been meaning to ask you how did it feel to live a normal life when you went to high school and got your diploma." Piper asked. "I just wanted to know so these three would know how not to use their magic in school."

"Well Piper, I never really finished high school I dropped out," Tyler said.

Piper then gasped. "Why not Tyler?"

"Well because I turned 18 before my senior year and well my powers came back and I just kept burning everything in sight so I quit for the safety of everyone else," Tyler said.

"Tyler you should have came to us we would have helped you but don't worry tomorrow I gonna call the school and put you back in and you better finish school you hear me mister. Now Chris E Paige is coming a 12:00 to come help you with the new powers and I'll be working with you guys on your powers but until Paige comes I want you Chris E to work with Tyler on his powers and Wyatt and Chris H will be working with me ok then when Paige comes Tyler I want you to come up in the attic and join the rest of us ok guys  
we're gonna start in five minutes so be ready." Piper said walking out of the kitchen.

"Hey guys you know I think we should work as life guards for summer," Chris said out of nowhere.

"What for," I asked.

"You know to see all these half naked people run around in the beach and all," Chris answered.

"Chris do you even know what you're saying," I asked, "I have no interest in seeing anyone run around half naked plus if someone drowns you might have to give someone mouth to mouth and the only one I want to see run around half naked and give mouth to mouth to is Wyatt over here," I said turning to him and kissing him.

Meanwhile in the Underworld Brad was again fighting with the demons about how to take out the Charmed Ones. "Mr. Pitt you again failed to take out the Charmed Ones and this is your second time failing. You assured us that you could take care of them." A demon from the crowd said.

"Well I'm trying but they're always one step ahead of us and if it hadn't been for that past Charmed One named Piper they would be eliminated by now, you see I've got to find a demon that is powerful enough to take them out and it seems none of them are but wait I've got a plan. How about we bring back the Source." Brad said.

"The Source is dead the Charmed Ones vanquished him or did you not know," The demon from the crowd said.

"I know that you fools but lets just bring him back," Brad said.

"And how are we gonna do that," the demons asked.

" I know how to... magic school and make sure we take it over," Brad said as him and the rest of the demons shimmered out and went to magic school and scared off as many witches and demons from there as they possibly could. They then went to through the books looking for the spell to bring back the Source. "I've found it but we're gonna need someone related to the Charmed Ones and I've got just the person and the idea of just how to capture them for our little spell." Brad said looking out of the book.

Back at the manor I was in the basement training with Tyler in the basement. It was now 11:30 and almost time for Aunt Paige to be here. I had been training with Tyler since 8:00 and well I worked with him for an hour on his powers and he was pretty good with them and then I worked with him on his fighting skills for two hours since he had to at least know how to defend himself against demons. Now for the rest of the time I had been working with him on fighting and using his powers at the same time. Now I was about to test him on how much he has learned. I was wearing my sleeveless shirt and silk shorts that I always wore for managing the football team. Tyler was wearing a wife beater and some jogging pants. I saw that he had muscles, they weren't as big as Wyatt's but he did have muscles. So it now had come down to it to see if he learned anything or not. I started by charging at him with my sword and he moved out the way and the I started swinging at him ever way. He kept countering back. We then knocked the swords out of each others hands and I made that happen on purpose because I wanted to see how he would do. So I waited he then pulled out something from his pocket and set it on fire and hurled it at me while I dodged it. He then set the carpet I was stand on, on fire but I jumped in the air and moved away from it then I finally jumped to where he was and jump kicked him to the ground.

"Wow where did you learn that," Tyler asked.

"From my ex," I said as I helped him up.

"He must have been pretty good at what he did to teach you all of that," Tyler said.

"He was," I said.

"What was his name," Tyler asked.

"John Bregar," I said.

"Where is he now," Tyler asked.

"He's gone but I don't care I've got Wyatt now and thats all I need." I said. "Hey take a break for now and when I come back we'll work some more,"I said going back up the stairs. When I went other Chris came down to talk to Tyler.

"Hey Ty how's everything," Chris asked.

"Everything is going great I mean your brother is a great teacher I mean I haven't learned so much from anyone before." Tyler said smiling.

"Yeah I came to talk to you about us being a couple," Chris said.

"Look Chris we can't I mean you're to young and well I don't want to get in the way of everything you're working so hard for," Tyler said.

"You won't I promise and don't worry my dad is like hundreds of years old and my mom isn't that old so come on please could we give it a try," Chris asked.

"Okay I'll do it but only because you asked me out first," Tyler said smiling and Chris ran up and kissed him.

I then entered looking at them kiss and I don't think they noticed me as I was half way down the stair. "You know if you two want to keep this secret you might always want to look now and then to make sure no ones looking," I said.

"Oh crap," Tyler said breaking the kiss with Chris.

"Its ok Tyler I know about you guys and I don't care but you might want to start doing that on the down low because I'm telling you the family is not going to be too happy with what you guys are doing," I said finishing my walk down the stairs.

"Well I have to go anyway I told mom that I was just going to the bathroom so bye guys," Chris said as he ran upstairs.

"Okay so where did we leave off," I said as me and Tyler continued training.

Meanwhile upstairs Chris had just entered the attic again. "Chris how long does it take you to go to the bathroom, but never mind how about you and Wyatt take a break I'm gonna go wait for Paige at the door and greet her when she gets here and I'll be back but don't you two leave this room." Piper said as she walked out of the attic and downstairs into the living room and sat on the couch. She waited there only five minutes until Paige orbed in. "Okay I thought you'd be using the front door."

"Hey I had to get here in a hurry if I was gonna be here on time," Paige answered. "Now where is Chris so we can get this thing started already."

"What's the rush," A demon said coming behind Paige and grabbing both her hands and then another behind Piper grabbing her hands and covering her mouth and both demons shimmered out with both of them and went back to magic school and brought Piper and Phoebe up to the Earth demon.

"Wow what have we here two former Charmed Ones which is more than what I need," Brad said setting up the spell.

"What are you trying to do," Piper asked.

"I'm gonna bring back the Source," Brad said.

"Are you crazy that could destroy you also," Paige said.

"Thats why I need your power and trust me the Source will take out your new Charmed Ones." he said.

Meanwhile Tyler and I stopped training and saw it was now 1:45. Him and I ran upstairs and up to the attic where we saw Wyatt and Chris sitting and talking. "hey you guys have you seen Aunt Piper and Aunt Paige." I asked.

"No they were suppose to be downstairs talking," Wyatt said.

"They weren't there when we checked." I told him.

"What?! Where could they be," Wyatt said. "We've got to find them I hope nothing bad has happened. Chris H and Tyler you guy stay here and scry for them while me and Chris E will go out looking for them. We're both gonna check places like the club but we'll be right back. Me and Wyatt then ran downstairs to his car and began heading for the club. It wasn't like them to leave us and not let us know where they were going. I was really worried. We were out looking for them for hours.

Now back at magic school Brad was setting everything up for the Source to come back to the world. Piper and Paige were busy trying to escape the hands of the demons but they wouldn't let go. Finally Paige just stepped on the demon's foot and the demon finally let her go and then she punched the demon that was holding Piper and Piper then started blowing the demons up and said, "Paige get out of here and go back and warn Wyatt and everyone."

"Not without you," Paige answered.

"Paige look I'll be fine just go," Paige then orbed out and headed for the manor.

Now in the manor Chris and Tyler were downstairs and they had been scrying all night and it was now 9:00 and Wyatt and Chris still hadn't come home. "Seems like they could be anywhere," Chris said.

"Who knows," Tyler answered.

"Do you think they're ok I mean what happens if they're dead I mean I'd have lost my family again," Chris said panicking.

Tyler then pulled Chris close to him, "Don't worry we're going to find them," Tyler said kissing Chris as Chris started to lean on top of him andthey were now making out and Chris then gently pulled off his shirt and got on top of Tyler and they were now making out on the couch.

Then Wyatt and I were worried because we couldn't find them anywhere. We searched and searched we even asked Aunt Phoebe if she's seen them and no such look. We then pulled back into the drive way and went into the house and the sight we saw just blew our minds. Chris was on top of Tyler making out with him and Chris had no shirt on. Wyatt then just blew up the chandler above them. Chris then got up in a hurry and put his shirt.

"Okay bro this isn't what it looks like," Chris said.

"I know what it is and I know what it looks like," Wyatt said angry. "You," he said pointing at Tyler and then he went up to him and punched him in the face so hard that Tyler fell to the ground. I stepped he front of Wyatt and kept trying to push him away but he kept throwing punches around me while Chris was trying to help.

"Look Wyatt calm down see this is why I told Chris not to tell you because we both knew you were gonna react this way," Chris said.

Wyatt then looked at me with an angry look, "Oh you knew about this and you didn't tell me," Wyatt said.

"Wyatt look it was for a good reason," I said.

"Oh good reason my ass," Wyatt responded. "I thought you loved me and I tell you everything and for you to keep a secret like this from me." Wyatt said.

"Wyatt its not his fault I made him promise me," Chris interrupted.

"Don't worry I'm not even half way done with you, you're going out with a guy who is 26 Chris, 26! He hasn't even finished high school and you're on your way to college," Wyatt said still me holding him back.

"I don't care what you say Wyatt I love him and there's nothing you can do to change that," Chris said grabbing Tyler's hand.

Right then Paige orbed in. "You guys you're mom is in trouble and she needs your help." She said as she looked around and saw me holding Wyatt , "Is there something here I need to know about," Paige asked.

"No Aunt Paige now what about Aunt Piper," I asked.

"Look you guys are not going to believe this but the demons have taken over magic school and they're holding your mom there," Paige explained.

"What do they want with magic school and Aunt Piper she's not even a Charmed One anymore," I said in a confused way.

"Well this isn't going to be easy to tell you guys but they're planning to bring back the Source," She said. Everyone then stopped what they were doing and looked up at Paige. "Yes thats right the Source."

"Oh man I didn't want to deal with this again," I said running back up to the room and then Wyatt, Chris, and Peter followed me up there.

"Chris whats the problem," Wyatt said being the first one in my room with Tyler and Chris behind him.

"I just do want to go through this again," I said.

"Chris you're not alone we are all here with you now come on lets all join hands I've got something I want us to do before we go rescue mom," Wyatt said. I grabbed Wyatt's left hand while Chris grabbed Wyatt's right hand.

"Tyler come on you too," Chris demanded.

"But I'm not a Charmed One," Tyler answered.

"I don't care you're still part of this family," Chris said. Tyler then came over and grabbed my hand and Chris's hand and we were all in a circle.

"Now I remember mom telling me this was their first spell and I want to let you guys know if something happens to any of us I want this to be our last spell now I want you guys to say this with me, THE POWER OF THREE WILL SET US FREE,"

I first joined in with Wyatt, "THE POWER OF THREE WILL SET US FREE,"

Then Chris joined in, "THE POWER OF THREE WILL SET US FREE,"

Finally though Tyler wasn't a Charmed One he still said it with us, "THEPOWER OF THREE WILL SET US FREE

Then we were all now saying it, "THE POWER OF THREE WILL SET US FREE, THEPOWER OF THREE WILL SET US FREE, THE POWER OF THREE WILL SET US FREE," We finally said it for the last time then Paige came in.

"Guys if you want to save Piper we have to go now," Paige said.

"Okay and Tyler you're coming with us though you're not a Charmed One you're just as close," I said to him.

"Thanks I'm glad you can accept me," Tyler said.

"Lets go," Wyatt said as we grabbed onto him and he orbed us to magic school. When we got there we saw Piper laying on the ground and Brad performing some weird spell.

"Mom!" Chris shouted.

Brad spotted us, "The Charmed Ones," Brad said, "Get Them!" he demanded the other demons and they all started coming towards us.

"Everyone hands in," I said as put my hand in the air and Wyatt's went on top of mine and Chris's went on top of Wyatt's and Tyler's went on top of his, "Okay Power of three on 3. 1,2, 3."

"POWER OF THREE." we shouted as we lifted our hands. Then all the demons came toward us like vultures and we split up into four different sections each section handling their own set of demons.

I was surrounded by at least four demons I finally told them all to bring it on. They each came and attacked me one by one. I jump kicked one of them to the ground . Then another I threw. The third one I back kicked into the fourth one. "You guys ready for more," I said as the started to attack me again.

Wyatt was surrounded by five demons. Wyatt just took them all out real easily. One of them he back kicked to the ground. One tried grabbing him by the neck by Wyatt took his arm and flipped him. Wyatt then jump kicked and knock two others out at time. For the fifth one he just blew up with his powers.

Chris was surrounded by three demons but he shot energy balls at each of them taking them all out one by one.

Finally it was Tyler who was surrounded by two demons. He was able to focus his power on one of them and set them on fire the other one he used the martial arts moves I taught him and did two fast punches and a jump kick that sent that demon flying.

"Okay its now time to finish this," Wyatt said. We knew what he was talking about. We all grabbed hands again and started saying the spell.

"THE POWER OF THREE WILL SET US FREE, THE POWER OF THREE WILL SET US FREE, THE POWER OF THREE WILL SET US FREE," We kept saying it and one by one each demon started blowing up like a domino effect until the very last demon was blown up. We then started walking up to Brad where he had our mom on the ground.

"You're to late Charmed Ones, I'm almost done," he said as he closed his eyes and said a few words. Then all of a sudden a black hole appeared in wall and then John flew out of it.

"Aunt Piper," I yelled and orbed her over to where we were, "Aunt Paige take her back home," Aunt Piper was still knocked uncontentious.

"Are you guys gonna be ok," Paige asked as she got a hold of Piper.

"We'll be fine no go and hurry," I said. Paige then orbed out with Piper. Then John got up and pulled off his hood that was covering his face.

"Who dares to bring me back," he asked.

"It is I Brad the Earth demon asking for your help I was hoping you could help me destroy these Charmed Ones." he said pointing to us.

"Well, Well I see there's now four of you," John said. "Who is he," he asked pointing at Tyler."

"He's not a Charmed One but he's still apart of our Charmed family, John," I said.

"Wait this is John, the one you were talking to me about," Tyler said. "I thought you told me he was gone."

"He was gone Tyler and now he's back." I said

"Well look its Chris Evans, the one who decided to be a Charmed One instead of be with me." John said.

"You're evil I had no choice." I responded.

"You had no choice?!" John started yelling. "You know what we could have had I mean I loved you more than anything in the world and I would have given you everything you wanted but you spit in my face and chose the Charmed Ones over me."

"I had to," I said.

"No you don't and you still don't just be with me," he said as he held out his hand.

"Sorry I'm taken," I said as I flashed him the ring on my finger.

"Wow and who's the lucky guy," John asked.

"Me," Wyatt said raising his hand.

John then started laughing hysterically, "So you gave me up for this guy. Wow I guess that Charmed blood has really caused you to lose it. I could have given you so much more then him and you know what you'd throw away two years just for this guy I mean come on do you think he can love you as much as I did or do."

"He has and he always will," I said.

"So you take my life and then you decide that you don't want everything that I offered you," John said.

"You know what you're talking about taking life I've got something to tell you," I said with tears coming down my eyes. "You know what I was pregnant with your child and I couldn't have it because of you. You had to go of and be so evil and become the Source of all evil and because of that I had to have the child vanquished before it was even born so it didn't grow up and become like you and you want to talk to me about taking life. I cried over you for three days John, three fucking days and even after that I still had days I cried because I missed you but you know what that is over now I'm so sick and tired of missing you and it consuming my life because I loved you so much. If anyone took anyone's life around here you took mine." I explained it felt so good getting all that anger out I wanted to tell John that for the longest.

"You didn't have to do it you could have ruled the Underworld by my side and we could have had the child," John said.

"I'd rather die and rot in hell than see my child grow up and become like you," I said.

"Yes and I hate to interrupt but speaking of hell you bought yourself a first class ticket back to hell where you came from," Wyatt said.

"Oh yeah and how do you plan to send me there I don't see no crystals around here," John asked.

"Like this," Wyatt said lifting his hand and throwing a blast of energy that hit Brad.

"What are you crazy you just missed me," John said making and evil laugh.

"I know," Wyatt said lifting his hands again hitting Brad again and sending him through that hole that John came out of and then after Brad flew in John flew in with him and the hole blew up.

"Wow Wyatt how'd you know that was going to happen," Chris asked.

"Because to bring him back they had to be connected once he went the John was going to go," Wyatt then looked at me as I wiped the tears away from my eyes. "You ok angel," he said coming and putting his arm around me.

"Yes I fine. As a matter of fact I'm better than ever." I answered. We then orbed back home and Chris and Tyler ran to Chris's room while me and Wyatt went to his. "Wyatt I just want to let you know that I don't have feelings for John anymore I just had to say all of that because well it had to get out for me to finally close the chapter on him," Wyatt then put his hand on my mouth.

"Look I know why you had to do it and I'm glad you finally did," he said as we kissed. "But there's something else we've got to do," he said grabbing my hand and leading us to Chris's room as he opened the door. "Hey you guys look I've got something I want to say. Tyler I'm sorry about the whole thing that happened earlier I've finally decided that if you make Chris happy then I'm happy."

"Thanks Wyatt," Tyler said as he got up and hugged him.

"One last thing if you hurt my brother I will kick your ass, you hear me." Wyatt said smiling.

"Thanks Wyatt," Chris said coming over and hugging Wyatt also.

"Group hug," I said then we all got into one big hug.


	8. Chris E has a twin

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed or the characters. Does include male on male action

Chris and Tyler were now still in the room alone after Wyatt and I had left. "You know Tyler you look so hot right now." Chris said giving Tyler and look of desire. Tyler was really shocked he's never had any guy love him this much before like Chris did.

"Hey Chris are you sure we should be doing this I mean what if your mom walks in on us I mean she would be pretty mad," Tyler responded.

"Let her be mad because I love you and well they'll learn to except it just trust me." Chris said as he then forced a kiss on Tyler and got on top of him and started licking his neck. Tyler just laid there and let it happen while Chris was on top of him. Chris then started pulling Tyler's shirt off over his head and started rubbing his chest while he was making out with him. Chris was savoring this moment forever since this was his first time. Tyler then flipped Chris over to wear he was now on top and he was pleasuring Chris. Tyler was now sucking on Chris's neck and giving him hickeys and everything. Chris was enjoying the pleasure that he moaned like a girl getting screwed. Tyler lifted Chris's shirt of of him and then took his nipples into his mouth and started nibbling them and sucking on them. Chris felt like he was in heaven now as Tyler continued doing this for three minutes. Tyler then moved down to Chris's shoes and he pulled one of them off along with his sock. Tyler then started sucking on Chris's big toe. After knowing that Chris was satisfied Tyler finally came back up and inserted his tongue into Chris's belly button while he slowly pulled down his pants. Still licking Chris's belly button Tyler started massaging Chris's dick through his boxers. Chris tried to move around but Tyler kept him still with his other hand. After awhile of this going on Tyler finally moved down to Chris's dick and started licking it through his boxers and he was still holding Chris down and keeping him from moving with his hand. He pulled Chris's boxers off him with his teeth and started stroking Chris's manhood. Chris was in so much pleasure because through all of this he was being held down by Tyler's strong hands and he was getting jerked off. He started groaning like no other. He kept trying to sit up but kept getting pushed back down by Tyler. After awhile of jerking him off Tyler started licking the tip of Chris's manhood and started rubbing it against his tongue back and forth. Tyler was enjoying doing this to Chris as much as Chris enjoyed receiving it. After licking the tip he finally just took Chris's 7 inch dick into his mouth and started giving Chris the blow job of his life. He kept going up and down and rubbing the tip with his tongue every time he came back up. Tyler didn't even have to go up and down because Chris's was doing the work and shoving it in and out his mouth  
since he couldn't move his upper body. Finally Tyler decided to move lower and he took Chris's legs and threw them over his shoulder and started filling on Chris's ass checks. He then began licking on Chris's balls while sticking one finger into Chris's ass hole. After awhile of inserting one finger Tyler decided to insert another so now he was finger fucking Chris with two fingers while licking his balls still. Chris just enjoyed it so much that he put his hands over Tyler's hair and was running his hands through it the whole entire time Tyler was pleasuring him. Tyler then started licking lower and moved down from there until he reached Chris's hole. Chris was enjoying this more than the blow job or anything else Tyler had done to him. Tyler opened Chris's cheeks even wider so he could get in more. Tyler loved the taste of Chris's hole he just kept moving his tongue in and out of Chris's hole while Chris just moaned like crazy. Chris knew he was about to cum so he grabbed Tyler by the hair and pulled him up and Tyler's tongue was still out so he licked Chris all the way back up to his face where they finally kissed. After the kiss Chris then got on top of Tyler where he started licking him all over and went down to Tyler's chest and licked all over it till he came in contact with one of Tyler's nipples and took it in his mouth and sucked it while using his tongue on it for more pleasure then he moved down to Tylers naval and stuck his tongue in it while unbuttoning Tyler's pants and pulling them down and rubbing his 9 inch dick through his underwear really hard. Chris liked what he was feeling so he was in a hurry and he pulled Tyler's underwear down and saw the size. He just took Tyler's dick into his mouth and couldn't take it all the way but Tyler started using his hands and forced Chris to take it down his throat. Chris just kept going up and down while Tyler was helping him by moving in the same motion that Chris was and had his hands on Chris's head bringing him up and down. Chris could already taste Tyler's precum and he knew Tyler was about to cum but he didn't want it to be over so quickly so he came back up and gave Tyler another kiss. Tyler again then flipped Chris so that now he was on top. Tyler then took out a condom from his wallet and put it on and Chris handed him some lube that Tyler also put on. Tyler than spread Chris's cheeks apart and started going in. He slowly went in with the tip and Chris's face was red with pain but Tyler would stop until he knew that Chris wasn't in pain anymore till he moved in further. After awhile Tyler finally got his 9 inches of manhood into Chris. Tyler just kept moving in and out of Chris and every once in awhile go down for a kiss. Tyler was fucking Chris like crazy that Chris and Tyler were both sweating and Chris had his legs on top of Tyler's shoulders. After fucking in that position for a good time Tyler rolled over and started letting Chris bounce on top of him up and down. Tyler was enjoying it and the fact that he didn't have to do any work. Chris was moaning so loud now Tyler knew he was about to cum and he did. Chris came all over Tyler's chest. Tyler was almost but he wasn't there yet so he kept going until Chris just couldn't take anymore and just got off and pulled Tyler's condom off and started to suck Tyler off right there and Tyler got so hot he just came in Chris's mouth and Chris just swallowed all the loads down then came up and kissed Tyler one last time and then fell asleep on his chest.

Back in the room Wyatt and I were in we were now having a talk about everything that happened that day. "Wyatt I want to let you know that I'm proud of you for what you've done today." I said. We were both now just laying on the bed in our boxers. "I know it must have been hard to let go of our little brother I mean it was hard on me when I first saw what was going on so I can only imagine how hard it was for you since you've known him longer but I just wanted to say that I'm proud of you for it." I said smiling.

"Thanks Chris and you know that I'm proud of you also. I mean I was scared for a moment, I thought that when you saw John that you would turn and leave me for the dark side. I'm glad you were able to put an end to him for us." Wyatt said also smiling.

"Now what makes you think I want to be with John when I got a better guy over here and it wasn't me who put an end to him it was you," I responded. "You're the one who sent Brad through the hole along with John."

"Yeah but I mean I couldn't have done it without the power of three plus John does look more of you type." Wyatt said laughing

"Very funny but you're more of my type than anyone," I said pulling him into a kiss and we were really getting into it. Wyatt had his arms around my back and I had mind around his but then our kiss was interrupted by the moaning and groaning of Chris and Tyler we could hear next door. "Okay that was fast," I said hearing them still going at it.

"Come on lets just ignore them," Wyatt said trying to go back into the kiss.

"How about not," I said , "You know what its late and we've got school tomorrow so lets just try to get some sleep through all of this noise that they're putting on."

"You know you just love to torcher me don't ya, but I'm going to get you one day," Wyatt said laughing and leaning back and putting his head on the pillow. I then came and laid my head on his chest and we both fell asleep there. When I woke up I could see that Wyatt was having a nice little dream because his dick was as hard as a rock and was showing on his boxers. I thought I'd have a little fun. So I got up from laying on Wyatt's chest and went down lower and started to lick Wyatt's dick through his boxers. I could hear him moan so I started doing it more and more. Finally he woke up and just saw me down on his crotch area.

"Hey sexy what were you dreaming about," I asked smiling at him.

"How about you guess," Wyatt said smiling back at me.

"You know I have ways of making you talk." I said crawling back up to him.

"Oh and how do you plan to do that," Wyatt asked.

"Like this," I said as I sat on his crotch and grabbed his arms and held them down. "Now are you going to tell me," I asked.

"Nope I actually like this position. We should try it sometime when we're having sex," he said still smiling.

"Okay fine have it your way," I said moving my ass around on Wyatt's dick making him even more hornier than when he was having the dream.

"Okay okay you win, you win just stop turning me on," Wyatt said as he finally gave in.

"See I always win so now what were you dreaming about," I asked.

"I was dreaming about us finally having sex after I don't know how long," Wyatt said.

"Oh my goodness Wyatt we just had sex on Monday in the weight room or did you forget the coach slipping and falling on the floor because of you cuming on the ground," I asked.

"Yeah I remember that but that was on Monday this is now Friday and thats a long time to go without sex for me and I'm wanting it so bad," Wyatt answered.

"Well thats just to bad you're just going to have to wait until I feel like it since I'm the one who takes it up the rear," I said getting off of him and heading to the door.

"Hey where are you going," he asked.

"To take a shower is that okay my little hubby," I said.

"Without me? come on let me come this time," He asked.

"I think you've gotten your fair share of me today with having a dream about me and also me having to hold you down to get some information out of you," I answered.

"You know you enjoyed that just as much as I did," Wyatt said but I didn't budge. "Okay well then can you at least help me make this hard on go away because I can barely stand up with it."

"What do you want me to do," I asked.

"Oh you know what I want you to do," he said giving me the evil grin. "So come please just do this one thing and I promise not to ask about sex for a whole week." he said.

Well I thought about it but I liked the offer because a week seemed like a good vacation since he's been asking about it all week so I walked right over to where he was sitting and got in between his legs and started rubbing his dick through his boxers. He started moving around and moaning a lot, "hey stop moving around or I'm not fixing it," I said. He stopped moving and I started to lick it through his boxers like I did before I could see Wyatt's face in pleasure and I knew he wanted to move but he couldn't. I slowly pulled down Wyatt's boxers and revealing his nice long 10 inches of manhood. I grabbed it with my hands and started jacking it off and kissing it and sometimes even licking it. Wyatt was now red with pleasure since he hasn't had this in almost a week and he couldn't even move. I then took his ten inch cock in my mouth as and started taking it down my throat. Wyatt then put his hand on top of my head but I pulled it of saying , "hey don't move," I then smiled at him and went back down to his dick and took it in my mouth again. I pulled back up to jack him off more but then I moved back down to his dick and began sucking it again. This time when it came into my mouth I was massaging the tip of it with my tongue. I now knew he was about to cum so I started going up and down even more harder and faster.

"AHHH I'm about to cum," Wyatt yelled.

"I got it," I said continuing to take Wyatt's dick into my mouth. Finally I felt a liquid substance coming from Wyatt's dick and I knew he was coming and I took all the fives shots and I swallowed them all and went back up and kissed Wyatt. "Now no more asking for sex for a week you got that," I said getting off my knees and started to walk but I felt his hand grope my ass, "Hey I said a week," I said looking back at him.

"I know but I've gotta get some of what I'm going to miss," he said smiling as he let go of my ass and slapped it one last time before I went to the bathroom to take a shower. Once I got out of the shower Wyatt got in. I put my clothes on and walked down stairs to see Chris and Tyler there before us again. I saw Chris could barely sit down. I guess Tyler must have got him pretty good.

"Good morning everyone," I said sitting on the opposite side of them like I always do.

"Good morning Chris," Chris said. "So how's it going sharing a room with Wyatt," he asked.

"Its okay I mean we're engaged so we might as well start since its probably going to be like this for the rest of my life," I answered.

"Hey did I hear my name," Wyatt said entering. We could tell he just got out of the shower since his hair was still wet.

"No Wyatt you did not hear your name," I said. Right then Piper entered. She was all dressed up.

"Okay guys I'm sorry I couldn't make your breakfast today but something aome up at the club and I've got to go have a meeting with a band I want to play there and Paige will be here when you get home from school to help you with the whole White lighter powers thing and to help set up for the whole engagement party tomorrow, ok bye guys," Piper said grabbing her purse and started walking out the door, "Oh and your report cards came in they're on the bar," she said as she shut the door behind her.

"Wow so lets see," Chris said getting the report cards off the bar and handing them to everyone, "Okay lets see I got one A and the rest are all B's what about you Wyatt,"

"Well bro you did better than me I got all B's what about you Chris," Wyatt asked me.

"Lets see I got all A's except for French class I got a B," I answered him. "I hate French,"

"You know I've always wanted to take French could you say a few words in French," Chris asked

"lets see bonjour means hello obviously and well au revoir means good bye," I said.

"Hey how about you come over here and speak some of that French to me," Wyatt said smiling. "volonte vous allez au lit avec moi," he said.

"Wyatt!" I said folding my arms and he began laughing and so did Tyler.

"What did he say," Chris asked with a confused look.

"He just asked me if I would go to bed with him and I thought we already discussed that," I said.

"I was just kidding calm down I just had to do it I knew it was going to be funny," he said.

Chris was now laughing, "actually it is pretty funny, Wyatt I can't believe you remember French from French class," Chris said.

"I can't believe all of you think this is pretty funny but you know what I'm the one in here with the most A's so ha ha ha," I said.

"Lets just go," Wyatt said grabbing his backpack and everyone else grabbed there's as we all walked out the back door and I got into the passenger side while Chris and Tyler got into the back and started making out, "hey no sexual contact unless I'm involved," Wyatt said throwing a book at them.

"You got Chris why don't you make out with him," Chris asked.

"Because I'm driving," Wyatt said.

"Yes and also because I won't let him," I entered.

"Oh come on you know all I have to do is say a few words and you'll be all over me like chocolate syrup on ice cream," Wyatt said.

"Oh really you want to make a bet on that," I said.

"Yes if I win we get to do it tonight like I want," Wyatt said.

"Okay though the deal I made this morning was that you wouldn't ask about it for a week I'll take it back and we'll do it tonight if you win agreed." I said holding out my hand. "Oh and you have to do it by the end of school and if I win you have to take me out for another romantic evening without sex."

"Okay," he said as he shook my hand. "Lets start now," he said as he put one arm around me. "So how do you like your eggs," he asked me in a sexy voice.

"Unfertilized," I said removing his hand from around me, "Remember keep both hands on the wheel,"

"Wow Wyatt you're being rejected," Chris said.

"Not for long," Wyatt said. "Hey you know if I could remake the alphabet I would put you and I together."

"Well you know if I could remake it I would put f and u together," I said smiling. Chris and Tyler were now laughing.

"Do you know you're body is like a temple so what is you're sign," Wyatt asked leaning in close to me.

"Sorry no service today," I said pushing his body away. "Give up yet, Wyatt."

"No don't worry I'll get you off guard when you least expect it," he said as we pulled up to the school, "your ass will be mine tonight I'm just letting you know right now." Wyatt said as we pulled up to the school. We went in our separate directions while Tyler went to go get his schedule. Chris and I went and sat in our normal desk.

"So how do you plan to keep resisting Wyatt," Chris asked.

"Easy just find a come back for everything he says," I said smiling.

"You're pretty good because I wouldn't be able to keep my hands off Tyler if he kept making those comments to me," Chris said.

"Speaking of Tyler here he comes right now," I said pointing to Tyler as he walked in class and sat behind Chris.

"Hey guys whats up," Tyler said.

"Nothing so you have this class with us," Chris asked.

"Yeah," He answered.

"Hey can I see your schedule," I asked. He then handed me his schedule I was shocked, "Okay seems like you have your next class with me and Wyatt sorry you're gonna have to go through some torcher of watching him try to seduce me,"

"Don't worry about it," he said.

"Okay," I said then the bell rang and I showed him to our next class and fortunately Wyatt wasn't there yet so I told him he could sit in the seat in front of me since no one sat there and I knew if I put him in Wyatt's seat, Wyatt would only make hell until he got out. "Yeah this is math class and I'm sure Wyatt will be here soon I just hope he doesn't keep trying his little tactics because he is failing," I said right then I heard Wyatt's voice.

"Hey is this seat empty," He said smiling and pointing at the seat he always sat in.

I knew this was another game he was playing so I had to shut him down, "Yes and this one will be if you sit there," I answered him

"Oh you are good," he said sitting down next to me where he always sat.

"I learn from the best which is not you," I said laughing.

"You won't be saying that tonight when we're having our little fun," he said.

"Thats if you can make me want you and so far you have failed and its already second period times a wasting," I responded to his joke.

Meanwhile in a town far away two guys were having a talk about coming over to San Francisco.

"Okay Angel I've finally tracked down my mother and I now know she lives in San Francisco after 3 years of searching." One guy said.

"Yeah but are you sure its safe to leave here now with all the evil thats going around. I don't think my son Connor will be able to handle this all, Robert." Angel said.

"Come on I mean its time for me to get revenge on my mom for giving me up I'm going to make her pay for it all," Robert said. "Are you going to come with me or not?"

"Okay but what did you say your mom's name was again." Angel asked.

"Prudence Halliwell I now know where she lives and everything and I've been tracking her for years." Robert said.

"You know taking revenge against a woman is evil and why are you allowing yourself to be consumed by it after all we've been through you want to get revenge against her now," Angel asked.

"Look I know you don't understand and you might never but this is something I have to do so lets do our favorite thing we like doing one last time." Robert said going over to Angel and kissing him. "This can only be a quickie" Robert said wrapping his arms around Angel's neck and his legs around his waist. Angel then carried Robert to the bed and threw him down. Angel quickly started to unbuckle his pants and pull them down with his boxers and out came his 8 inch dick. He then unbuckled Robert's pants while kissing him and pulled them off. He quickly then pulled out a condom from his pants that he laid on the floor and tore it open with his teeth and put it on. He then got into position by putting Robert's legs over his shoulders and begin moving his dick in inch by inch. Robert just laid there like he was in no pain and took it like a man. Angel started pumping fast in and out of him from the start. Robert kept taking it because he was use to all the pain but he wanted more, "Angel is that all you got," Robert said trying to provoke him. Then Angel just started pumping even harder and faster and faster in and out. "Thats more like it," Roberts said starting to enjoy it. Angel went down for a kiss and got a good one. Finally they both felt as if they were about to cum. Angel quickly pulled out of Robert and shot all of it on his chest. By then Robert was ready and he came out everywhere. Angel then went on him and cleaned it all up. "Now ready to go,"

Now back at school it was now the end of the day and after football practice and Wyatt and I were now walking back to the car to meet up with Chris and Peter and Wyatt hasn't won the bet.

"So I guess I owe you a romantic evening," Wyatt said as we were walking.

"Yeah looks like you do but I'll take it whenever ok," I said back. We finally got to the car and Chris and Peter were there waiting.

"So did Wyatt win you over," Chris asked.

"No but I'll take my romantic date from him whenever he wants to do it only to make it fair because I know it couldn't have been easy trying to seduce me and me rejecting him." I answered.

"Don't worry Wyatt Chris won't be able to reject you for long," Tyler said smiling as we all got into the car and drove home. Everyone went to there rooms but I couldn't I knew Aunt Paige was there waiting for me so I went straight down to the basement where she was setting up. So she began with the basics and with teaching me how to orb and everything once I mastered that she moved on with me orbing things with me mind by calling for them. This was a hard thing I mean I kept orbing things but I kept sending them the wrong way so after an hour of that I finally mastered it. Paige just told me not to use that unless it was an emergency and just use my other power to move things. I then almost forgot about astro projection I mean I haven't used that since I vanquished my first demon, but Paige says that something I have to talk to Piper about because thats a serious power and it could be dangerous. So I was done with Paige and I knew I had a test in French and if I wanted an A in that class I knew I had to go study so I grabbed my book out of my back pack and went into the living room and noticed that Wyatt was laying on the couch watching TV.

"Hey Wyatt I need to use this room to study," I said.

"What? Why can't you go study in the kitchen," he asked.

"Because Aunt Piper is in there cooking," I answered.

"Okay what about all the other places there are," he asked.

"Lets see Tyler is in my room, and Chris is in his room, and no one is in our room but I know Tyler and Chris are going to be making noise upstairs and I need quiet so please let me have this room," I asked.

"Well then you're out of luck cause I'm not moving," Wyatt said looking back at the TV.

I was really mad now , "Okay fine have it your way," I said as I came and sat on him.

"Hey thats not fair," Wyatt said still laying down.

"Well I hope you're comfortable because I'm not moving," I said smiling.

"Actually I am," he said as he continued watching TV but I was studying my French book. After an hour of it all Wyatt moved himself from underneath me and sat up. "So I'm going to bed its late you coming," he asked.

"No I've still got some studying to do if I want to enjoy the weekend." I answered.

"Okay suit yourself but don't stay up to late you remember the whole engagement party is tomorrow night and I'm gonna take you out for romance in the day time," he said and then came and kissed me on the cheek. "Goodnight," he said running up the stairs. I was still studying for awhile I was having so many problems with the language but I knew I wanted that A for my GPA. I was studying so much I lost track of time and it was soon midnight and Wyatt came downstairs in his boxers. He then came from behind me and wrapped his arms around me and kissed me on the cheek again. "Hey what you still doing up its time to come to bed," he said.

"I know I'll be there I've just got a little more studying to do," I answered.

"Come on don't let daddy sleep alone tonight, please just come to bed." Wyatt said pleading

"I'll be up there in a few and I'm not going to make you sleep alone just give me a minute to finish this," I said with my face still buried in the book.

"Okay, but you better be up there soon," Wyatt said letting go of me and walking back upstairs. I was still studying a lot. I lost track of time again and I just fell asleep on the couch. Next thing I knew I woke up and I was in Wyatt's room and in the bed with his arm around me. "Hey I can feel you and I know you're awake," he said.

"Wyatt did you bring me up here," I asked knowing the answer to that question.

"Yeah," he said.

"Are you trying to seduce me this time," I asked.

"Nope I just saw you one the couch sleep and I thought mom would have a heart attack if she saw you stressing yourself out so I just carried you back up here," Wyatt answered.

"Thanks I owe you, ha I owe you all the time," I said.

"Well you know I'm taking you out for a romantic day today instead of it being evening because everyone is coming to set up for the party and I don't think you should be around for that so you've got to get dressed," Wyatt said getting up and leaving out the room and taking his towel with him. I knew he was heading for the shower. I got up and went to me room and I forgot that Tyler had it. I saw him there asleep naked. I didn't want to wake him up so I just snuck over and got some clothes and walked right back out. I could see Wyatt already leaving the shower and then I didn't think I'd bother him so I just walked over to the bathroom and took a 15 minute shower. I put my clothes and everything on in the restroom. When I walked out I went and took my dirty clothes and put them in the laundry basket. I then realized that Wyatt wasn't in the room so I went dwnstairs to the kitchen and saw Paige setting up stuff for the party while Piper was cooking.

"Hey Aunt Piper have you seen Wyatt," I asked.

"Yeah he's in the driveway waiting for you, now you two be good I don't want a call from the sheriff telling me the both of you are in jail now have a good time," she said smiling. I ran outside only to see Wyatt in his car with his sunglasses on smiling at me. I got into the car and we drove off.

"Are you sure you want to go out and do this I mean its day time right now and I can't go out in sunlight," Angel said. Him and Robert had finally made it to San Francisco and were staying at a hotel for the time being.

"Yes I know when there are innocents being hurt she can't help but come and save the day," Robert answered

"Yeah but have you even seen your mother yet," Angel asked.

"No but I know she lives in this city and I'm going to do whatever it takes to find her and make her suffer just as much as she made me," Robert answered

"Robert do you hear yourself you're planning to make innocents hurt just so you can get your revenge on someone you don't even know about. I mean maybe her reason for giving you up was good one." Angel said trying to plead with Robert.

"Oh please spare me," Robert said.

"You know I just can't be apart of it. I mean hurting innocents to hurt someone else I mean what has happened to you." Angel asked.

"Nothing if you don't want to help me then I'll do it myself," Robert said heading for the door.

Angel grabbed him before he could open the door, "Look Robert I love you please don't do this," Robert just shrugged him off and ran out the door and Angel knew he couldn't follow because it was still day time.

The sun was now setting and it was time for our engagement party that Wyatt and I were about to have. I didn't want the day to end. Wyatt and I were having so much fun. First he took me to breakfast where he had the waiter bring me a dozen roses. Next he took me to see Shrek 3, though it was a kid movie he couldn't think of anything better that he'd want me to see with him so it was awesome though I didn't pay much attention to the movie and was paying him all the attention. We finally went to lunch and he took me to a French restaurant where he kept speaking French to me. I found it sexy. When we left he took me back onto the bridge view where he proposed and we were just sitting there for hours talking about things and how our future is gonna be. He told me about when we went to the future he thought little Patrica looked a lot like me but I disagreed with him I thought she looked like him more than me. I was wondering where we got those names Patrica and Penelope from but Wyatt reminded me that those were our ancestors that we called on them to help vanquish the Source before. I couldn't believe all the fun me and him were having and I'd give anything for another romantic date with Wyatt. We then orbed back down to Wyatt's car and headed home. Along the way we saw a burning building and many fire trucks at the building. We didn't think nothing of it we were just trying to get home for the party. Later on we regretted that decision. When we finally got home all the lights were out we thought everyone had gone until we came into the living room and turned on the lights and everyone jumped out and shouted SURPRISE. There was a banner that said CONGRADULATIONS CHRIS AND WYATT. I was happy since I got a romantic day and a party. A lot of people who I hadn't met yet were there.

"So Chris come here," Piper said while everyone else started socializing. "I want you to meet someone," she said leading me to a chair  
where an old guy was sitting. "Chris this is dad, dad this is Chris Prue's son your new grandson, Chris you were named after this guy." Piper saidintroducing me to my grandfather.

"Nice to meet you," The man said sticking out his hand.

"Thanks nice to meet you also," I said taking his hand and shaking it.

"You know you look a lot like your mother has anyone told you that," he said.

"Yes many people have told me that," I answered.

"Hey guys whats up, oh hey Grandpa," Wyatt said coming over.

"Hello Wyatt say might I ask what interest do you have in my grandson Chris over here." Grandpa asked

"Well I mean there's a lot about him that I like I mean he's cute, he's funny, he makes me smile and well I must say theres no one else I'd rather be with." Wyatt said with a smile.

"Thats good and Chris what makes you interested in my grandson Wyatt over here," Grandpa said now turning to me.

"You see Wyatt here has always been there for me when needed I mean when I lost someone that I loved Wyatt was there and so I figured he'd make a good husband and someday he'll be a good father." I said.

"Thats nice Chris but you better look after Wyatt I know he can be a handful," Grandpa said.

"Yeah we all can be a handful at times, but I think I can handle him." I said.

"Well thats great," Grandpa said.

"Okay guys sorry to interrupt but I need to get a picture of this so you two get together," Paige said. Wyatt and I got together he put his arm around me for the picture. "Okay say married," Paige said as she took the picture. "Thank you guys and this will be one to go into the Book of Shadows." I then gave her a mad look. "I'm just kidding chill out." she said and as she walked away and I laughed.

"Hey Chris you know that picture was in our future I saw it," Wyatt said.

"You did?" I asked.

"Yeah I really did seems like everything is working out for the future." Wyatt said. We all just had a great time and we were dancing everywhere. We decided we'd open presents later because of all the fun we were having. I got on Wyatt's shoulders a couple of times but Aunt Piper would always make me get down. So we partied until 10:30 and by that time all of our guest had gone home. We were all cleaning up and then all of a sudden Aunt Phoebe came in with a fright.

"You guys you've got to get in here and see this," She said leading us all to the living room and the TV was on with the news.

The reporter was at the scene of the fire Wyatt and I had seen earlier, "Reports show that a man came in and looking for records of a woman we are not aloud to release her name but the man came in saying he was searching for his mother and when the people here did not give him the information on her he then burned down the building. Police are searching for this man if you have any information call please." The woman said showing a picture of a guy that looked just like me.

"Chris! Is that you," Piper asked.

"No I didn't do that I mean I've been with Wyatt all day," I answered.

"That guy looks exactly like you Chris do you know him," Paige asked.

"No I don't I mean who is this guy," I asked. "Dad do you have any idea who this guy could be."

"Nope no clue , this is just as much of a surprise to me as it is to any of you guys," Leo said.

"Do you guys think he's a demon," I asked.

"No a demon wouldn't show his magic like that, its got to be someone else." Piper said.

"There's only two ways there could be a guy who looks like Chris over here, either he came from the other side or Chris had a twin that we didn't know about," Leo said.

"No he couldn't have come from the other side because the balance is still in effect," Phoebe said.

"Which means Chris was born with a twin!" Piper said angry as she burst up the stairs and everyone else followed her. She went straight to the magic book and opened up the page she needed. " _Hear these words, hear my cry spirit from the other side come to me I summon thee cross now the great divide."_

Then in the middle of the circle came a light and in the light was Prue, "Hello guys whats up why are y'all summoning me," Prue asked.

"Hello Prue is there any confession you want to make to us right now," Piper asked.

"Piper what are you talking about," Prue asked.

"Oh well you know today on the news we just happened to be watching a boy who burned down a building that looked exactly like Chris over here and we know its not his evil self because the world is still in balance so would you like to explain something." Piper asked.

"Oh my I prayed this would never come," Prue said.

"Pray that what would never come," I asked.

"Okay this is another secret I kept from everyone. Yes Chris was born with a twin and I did even keep it from Leo." Prue said.

"Why did you keep this from us I mean I now understand about Chris but why couldn't you tell us about this other guy who looks like him." Piper said in an angry tone.

"His name is Robert and I knew this day would come but I never told you guys this but when I went into the future when, you know Phoebe was put on trial and was sentenced to death for magic, I was told by the Seer I was going to have kids." Prue started explaining.

"Wait the Seer you saw the Seer in the future and you didn't tell us," Piper said.

"I couldn't Piper or it would mess things up for the future but yeah she told me that only in the essence of my death will my children find  
salvation and the new charmed line would began," Prue said.

"Wait so you knew you were going to die and you knew that my child wasn't going to be a girl but a boy," Piper said.

"Yes Piper I knew all of this but can I explain please, see when we went to the future I found out that I did have kids but they died because they became a target for the Source. He knew that my two boys were gonna be part of the next charmed line so he killed them both to stop the Charmed Ones from ever continuing on. The only way I could save Chris and Robert was for me to die and not leave a trace behind meaning I had to send them both far away from each other because I was told that one would be good and one would be evil and I can see that Chris is the good twin and Robert is the evil one," Prue explained.

"So why didn't you tell us when you knew I was the good twin," I asked.

"Because I was hoping to save Robert by sending him away to wear he could never know any magic and he would never turn evil." Prue said.

"Well this is a shocker so now what are we suppose to do," Phoebe said.

"Try to reach Robert I know there is still good inside of him but if you can't he must be stopped before he takes out Chris and the Charmed Ones are no more." Prue said, "May the power of three protect you all," Prue said going away.

"First things first we have got to find him," Piper said.

"I'll scry," Chris said going and getting out the map

"Chris you're gonna have to lay low for awhile because the authorities might think you're Robert okay so I need you to stay up here until further notice," Piper said as her and everyone else left the attic leaving me up there by myself. Wyatt came back up.

"Hey I didn't want you to be up here alone," He said.

"Thanks but you don't have to be up here with me if you don't want to," I said.

"But I want to be up here with you, I can't stand not being around you," Wyatt answered.

"Thanks Wyatt but you don't have to lie to me," I said.

"I'm not lying I mean its hard not being around you," He said. "I've got an idea lets sneak out and go for a walk," Wyatt asked smiling.

"Are you sure I mean what if they all come back up here they'll panic and the authorities or out after me," I said.

"Don't worry its night and I don't think they'll be able to see you where we're gonna go for a walk at and don't worry about mom I mean her and everyone else are running around so much they won't even notice if we're gone for a couple of minutes," he said holding out his hand.

"Okay," I said taking it and he orbed us to a dark street. "So Wyatt when grandpa asked you why you wanted to be with me is it true what you said about theres no one you would rather be with," I asked him as we were walking

"Yes I mean who else would I want," Wyatt asked.

"Well you know you could have anyone on the football team," I said stopping and turning to him.

"Yeah but like I said I want you," he said kissing me.

"Hey why are you kissing my boyfriend," A voice out of nowhere said.

"Excuse me," Wyatt said seeing the man that shouted that at us.

"You heard me whats going on here," The guy said.

"Okay who's you're boyfriend," I asked.

"You are or have you forgotten that we've been going out for four years," The guy said.

"First off dude I do not know you and second of all I've never seen you before in my life," I answered.

"Don't play dumb with me," the guy responded.

"Okay what is your name sir," I asked.

"Angel or did you get amnesia," Angel answered.

"Okay well Angel I don't know you and I've been going out with Wyatt here for four months not four years and second of all you don't look like my type." I said.

"That's not what you said last night when we did it before we came over here to San Francisco." Angel said.

"What? Okay look I don't know you and thats the last time I'm going to tell you," I said with an angry tone.

"You know Robert I let you drag me up here and this is how you repay me," Angel said.

"Robert! You know Robert, okay I'm sorry maybe we got on the wrong foot I'm Chris and Robert is well my twin brother," I said

"Wait Robert didn't say he had a twin brother," Angel said.

"Maybe because he didn't know because we just found out all of this today, but I mean why has Robert come into the city," I asked.

"He's searching for his mother to kill, he wants her dead because of her giving him up at birth and I've been searching for him but so far no luck I mean I'm a vampire so I can only look for him at night, but if you're Chris then where is Robert." Angel asked.

"Right here!" Robert said as he appeared out of nowhere, "I now see Angel is a trader and hello brother I never knew by chance have you seen our mother you know I've got to kill her and time is ticking," Robert said. I could see the hatred in his eyes.

"Robert please stop this its over," Angel said walking up to him but Robert just shot him with an energy ball sending him flying.

"Robert stop please listen our mother is dead and well..." I started but was cut off.

"Oh so she's dead fine I'll take my revenge out on you, meet me at your manor 12:00 am don't be late," he said orbing out. As he orbed out I noticed darkness around his orbs.

I ran over to help Angel up and Wyatt came with me. "Angel you okay," I asked.

"Yes," Angel said. "Roberts been consumed by darkness there's nothing that could save him now."

"There's got to be I mean I can't kill me own flesh and blood," I said.

"You have to there's no other way I noticed when he orbed out he had darkness on his orbs. He's no longer a white lighter he's a darklighter and when you reach that extreme there's no turning back," Wyatt said.

"Does anyone know what time it is," I asked.

"Its 11:30," Angel answered.

"Darn! Robert is gonna be back at the manor at in thirty minutes we've gotta go," I said grabbing Wyatt's hand.

"Wait I want to come with you guys," Angel said.

"Okay," Wyatt said while grabbing a hold of Angel and orbing us back to the manor. Once we got there I could see everyone was in the attic waiting.

"Where have you two been and who is that guy," Piper asked.

"Everyone this is Angel, Angel this is everyone and yes we went out for a walk and we met Robert," I answered.

"Wyatt and Chris are you guys crazy you could have gotten yourselves hurt," Piper said scolding us.

"I know mom but thats not important right now the important this is that Robert is going to be here at 12:00 to take revenge on everyone." Wyatt said.

"You guys need to be prepared find potions and everything," Piper said.

"No this is my fight and I think I can get through to Robert just let me try." I said.

"Okay Chris but if it gets out of hand the power of three is coming in." Piper said. We all then went and sat on the roof top and waited for Robert to show up. The time seemed to go by so fast.

"Does anyone know what time it is," I asked.

"Its now 12:00," Paige said looking at her watch. Then I saw a bunch of dark orbs appear in the street and there was Robert in a black robe. "Chris be careful,"

"I will," I said orbing down to where Robert was and I was in the street also and we were no 40 feet from each other. "Robert we don't have to do this," I said pleading.

"Yes we do," he answered me back shooting an energy ball at me.

I used my power to move things to block it away, "Robert listen to me mother didn't abandon us she saved us. I have to tell you this mom died without regret. Keeping us with her would have killed us both. She gave up her life so that we could live a full life of our own." I said with a couple of tears walking.

"Thats not true, I've been told I was destined to walk the path of a demon called the Source," he said.

"Then you're walking the path of a dead man. The Source was the reason why mom had to give us up. The Source would have killed us if she didn't send us away. I had a vision of the past while I was on the roof when she sent us both away. I could see the tears running down her face when she handed you off. I could hear her mourning as she said goodbye." I told him and he started crying. "Look Robert you're having a memory of mother don't fight it or else it will destroy you. I said seeing him tearing up more.

"At least I'll have you to keep me company," He said as he stopped crying and put on an angry face and shot a large energy ball at me.

"ENERGY BALL!" I shouted I then sent it back to him. I saw him shout and then blow up. I fell to my knees and started crying the worst I've ever cried. I couldn't believe it. I just killed my own brother. I then orbed away not telling anyone where I was going. I went to my mothers grave and stood there talking , "Mom is this what you wanted." I said with tears down my face. "Is this what you saw for the future." I said yelling. "You know I can't believe all of this you said you did it so we could live a full life and I had to kill my own flesh and blood. I hate all this charmed stuff it can all go to hell." I said orbing out and orbing to the top of the tallest building in San Francisco.

"Wyatt do you have any clue to where he's gone," Piper asked.

"No mom I don't know anywhere," Wyatt answered.

"I found him," Chris said as he was scrying for me , "he's on that tall building but I wonder why he would be there," Chris said.

"Oh no," Wyatt said as he orbed out really fast and onto the building that I was on. "Chris what are you doing."

"I'm leaving this world," I said walking closer to the edge of the building. My feet were now half way off the building.

"Chris please don't do this," Wyatt said.

"Why not," I said.

"Chris because I need you," Wyatt said

"Wyatt you don't need me now just please let me die." I said with tears running down my face.

"Chris can we just please talk about this," Wyatt asked.

"What is there to talk about I killed my brother and thats it," I said.

"Chris you had no choice it was either you or him,"

"Yeah and it should have been me," I said.

"If he had killed you he would have went for the rest of the family," Wyatt said.

"And he would still be alive, you know everyone that I love so dearly just dies and what do I have left," I said.

"I'm still here Chris and I'm not going anywhere and so is Chris, Tyler, mom, dad, Aunt Paige, Aunt Phoebe. We're all care for you so much and we don't want to lose you like we lost Aunt Prue." Wyatt said.

"It all doesn't matter anymore," I said.

"Yes it does and so do you, its up to you to bring about the next Charmed Ones." Wyatt said.

"Who cares my brother and my mother are gone and theres nothing left here for me." I said stepping even closer to the edge.

"Chris wait I want to ask you a question," Wyatt said.

"Okay go ahead," I said.

"Do you love me," he asked.

"What?" I said.

"Do you love me," he asked even louder.

"Yes of course I do, why would you even ask me that," I said.

"Then take my hand," he said holding his hand out.

"Wyatt look I can't everyone is dead my mother my brother just everyone." I said.

"Thats not true you know," A voice said and then I saw a light. Out of the light appeared my mother, Prue.

"Mom," I said.

"Yes Chris its me I have come down here to tell you that what happened today was not your fault and you couldn't do anything to save Robert," she said.

"But mom you're gone and so is Robert," I said.

"Chris I'm not dead let me tell you what my mother told me, _don't stand at my grave and weep I am not there I do not sleep, I am a thousand winds that blow, I am the diamond glint on snow, I am the sunlight the sunlight on ripened rain, I am the gentle morning rain, and when you wake in the mornings hush, I am the sweet uplifting rush of quiet birds in circle flight, I am the soft stars that shine at night, Do not stand at my grave and cry, I'm not there I did not die_. That was a poem my mother told to me and Chris I want you to do this when you wake up in the morning look outside to the circle of birds and that will be me. I'm always there when you need me." She said as she went away. I started crying even more.

"So Chris if you love me you'll take my hand no buts about it," Wyatt said holding out his hand again. I took it and he pulled me towards him and I buried my face in his chest and kept crying.


	9. Chris E's journey woogy

Disclaimer: I don't own charmed. Contains male on male action and male pregnacy

Wyatt had orbed us home and I was now laying on him crying until I just cried myself to sleep. Once I woke up I saw that Wyatt was still asleep and the sunlight came in on our room from the window. I remembered what my mother had told me so I went up to the window to take a look outside and I saw a circle of birds flying towards the sun. I knew what it meant, and that was that mother was still alive and she never left.

"What are you doing," Wyatt asked. I could see he was now awake.

"Nothing I was just looking for someone and I've found them," I said smiling back at him and walking back over to the bed where he was. "Look Wyatt I know I scared you last night and I'm sorry I just don't know what came over me but thanks for being there," I said.

"You know what doesn't kill our relationship will make it stronger and last night you proved to me that you loved me and thats all I ask and don't thank me I just got you off the building you should really thank your mother she's the one who helped the most," Wyatt said.

"I know she's here and she's watching us from a distance," I said smiling and kissing him.

"So you're ok now," Wyatt asked.

"I'm better than ok," I said and hugged him. There was then a knock on the door. "Come in," I said. Chris and Tyler then entered the room and shut the door behind them. Chris came and sat next to me on the bed while Tyler came and sat next to him.

"So you ok bro," Chris asked putting his hand on my shoulder.

"Never been better thanks to Wyatt here he always saves the day," I answered.

"Wyatt," Chris yelled as him and Tyler jumped on him hugging him at the same time.

"Okay guys that enough," Wyatt said smiling at them and they finally got off of him.

Aunt Paige then walked in seeing us all together. "Wait I like this, hold still don't any of you move I've got to get a picture of this," She said running down the hall and coming back with a camera. "Okay everyone say brothers," she said taking the picture. "Thank you guys," Aunt Paige said as she left.

"Well Chris we just wanted to make sure you were okay after everything," Chris said standing up and hugging me.

"Thanks Chris I mean I couldn't have gotten through it without all of you guys I mean you all are always there for me when I need you," I said.

"Thats what we're here for," Tyler said getting up and hugging me also. "Well we're gonna go but well we just wanted to make sure you were ok and you know our door is always open if you need to talk to us."

"Don't worry I will be coming in," I said as they left.

"You know Chris I saw that picture Aunt Paige just took in our future." Wyatt said smiling.

"I can't believe you remember so much from the future oh and might I add you have the sexiest smile ever," I said kissing him. I left the room and went in the bathroom to take a shower. I took off my clothes and let the water run down on me and I started having visions of the future. I saw the same thing that I saw when I first went to the future. Me two months pregnant and little Patrica coming up to hug me and Wyatt orbing in. Then out of nowhere I started having visions of the past first I had that vision of us vanquishing John. I started feeling the emotions again. Then next thing I knew I was having a vision of my mom dying. I could feel her pain. To make things worse I started having a vision of me killing my brother. "NO NO NO!" I was shouting as I was seeing all of the vision. I  
finally snapped to and then saw Wyatt come in.

"Chris I heard you in here are you ok," Wyatt asked.

"Yes I'm fine," I said feeling blood coming down my noise.

"Chris you're bleeding," Wyatt said.

"I'll be fine," I said.

"Okay but if you need me don't hesitate to call," Wyatt said leaving the bathroom.

After having those visions I knew something wasn't right. I quickly got out of the shower and dried off. I knew there was something that needed to be done to make all of this go away. I ran back to the room and got my clothes on quickly. I went down stairs because I knew I had something to explain to everyone. Once I got down there I saw them all sitting on the couches talking like they always do.

"Chris I'm glad to hear that you're okay," Piper said as she greeted me.

"Yeah thanks Aunt Piper look everyone there's something I've got to tell you all." I started, "Look I know that I said I was okay with everything and with all the people I've lost and I am, but there's some missing answers that I've got to find. So there's a journey I'm gonna have to make." I said.

"Thats okay I'll come with you," Wyatt said.

"No Wyatt this is something I have to do alone," I said.

"Where are you gonna go," Leo asked.

"I don't know but I have to find some answers," I said.

"Do you know when you'll be back at least," Piper asked.

"No its gonna be however long this journey takes and only then with I be able to leave this old life behind." I said.

"Well Chris I wish you luck on that journey," Phoebe said coming up and hugging me.

Paige then came up and hugged me, "Be careful remember you're still a Charmed One and a whitelighter."

"Well Chris I want you to know you're still my son and I love you very much and I'll always be there," Leo said hugging me.

"Chris you might not be my child but I'll always love you as my own," Piper said crying and hugging me at the same time.

"Hey I'm glad I know ya," Tyler said as he hugged me.

"Look bro you're so awesome and I just want to let you know that," Chris said as he hugged me.

Last to hug me but not least was Wyatt, "Look are you sure you don't want me to go with you I mean its gonna be hard with you not around," Wyatt said holding my hands.

"Wyatt you've been there for me so many times I owe you my life but this is something I have to do alone," I answered.

"You know if you ever need me I'll be here," Wyatt said kissing me in front of everyone. The kiss lasted for three whole minute.

"I have to go now Wyatt," I said letting go of him.

"May the power of three protect you," he said.

"As may it be with all of you," I said as I orbed out not knowing where I was going.

Wyatt then ran upstairs without saying anything to anyone. Chris and everyone else still remained downstairs. There was silence for a moment until Chris had to break it with a confession.

"Mom I have something I want to tell you and everyone else," Chris said.

"Chris are you sure this is the right time," Piper asked.

"Yes because if I don't get this out now then I never will and I'm tired of living a lie, mom I love Peter and we've been going out," Chris said.

Piper paused and smiled, "Chris I know whats been going on I'm you're mother," and went up and hugged him.

"Wait so you knew this whole time but how," Chris asked.

"Theres nothing you can hide from me I mean the way you two look at each other and you both were blushing when you guys first saw each other and I also got a glimpse of the future and I saw you two in it," Piper said.

"Piper aren't you worried that could ruin the future," Phoebe said.

"No it won't because it hasn't ruined Chris and Wyatt's future so I'm sure it won't ruin theirs," Piper answered

"Thanks for understanding mom," Chris said. "Now that I've gotten that off my chest Tyler and I better go check on Wyatt we know he's not okay," they said as they walked up the stairs to Wyatt's room. They opened up and saw Wyatt laying on his bed with and angry face. "Hey Wyatt you okay bro," Chris said as he came and sat on the bed.

"Yes I'm fine," Wyatt said in a mean tone.

"No you're not Wyatt look I know this is hard for you but he'll be back you just gotta hang in there," Chris said.

"How am I suppose to hang in there when the one I love has left me," Wyatt said still laying on the bed and not moving at all.

"Look Chris wouldn't want you to be like this," Tyler came in , "He would want you to be strong Wyatt like you were for him when he needed you,"

"I appreciate the help guys but I don't think I'll be the same without Chris I mean he's my other half. He's whats missing in me. Before we were together I felt like all I had and ever was going to be was Charmed. I mean I love being a Charmed One but the future showed me that I'm gonna be more than that. I'm going to be a father, a husband, and most importantly Chris's best friend. I just want him back," Wyatt explained.

"Wyatt don't worry I promise you Chris will be back soon okay just hang on. Can you do it for me," Chris asked.

"Yes I guess," Wyatt said finally sitting up.

"Thats the spirit," Chris said hugging him. Suddenly they heard Piper scream and something break. "Mom," Chris said as all of them left the room and rushed downstairs to see a man standing over their mother with an athame in his hands. They saw Leo wounded on the ground and Phoebe and Paige also wounded.

"Where are they," the man said with the athame in his hands over Piper.

"Hey get away from my mom," Chris yelled coming down the stairs.

"Didn't I kill you already," The guy said.

"Its you," Chris said.

"Who," Peter asked.

"This is Gideon the elder who tried to kill Wyatt when he was a baby," Chris answered.

"Yes and now I've come to finish the job," Gideon answered tossing the knife at Wyatt but he was able to get out of the way and he pulled the knife out of the wall and threw it back to Gideon only scratching his arm. Gideon then gave an angry face and shimmered away.

"Mom," Chris said running to help her up.

"I'm fine go help your father," Piper said.

"I got him," Wyatt said as he went to Leo and healed him while Paige healed herself and Phoebe. "Mom who was that guy and what does he want with me." Wyatt asked.

"His name is Gideon he use to be an elder and he was a good family friend before he betrayed us and tried to kill Wyatt. When we found out about him Leo vanquished him and we thought he was gone for good but now somehow he's back and he still wants to kill Wyatt." Piper explained.

"Isn't there someway to vanquish him again," Chris asked.

"Yes there is," Phoebe said as she flipped through the Book of Shadows , "but it requires the power of four to work," Phoebe said.

"Even if we had Chris that's only three," Wyatt said.

"No but you have Tyler, because you guys are so willing to accept him into the family his power will be enough to complete the power of four if you guys need it," Phoebe explained.

"The problem is Chris is gone and without him we don't stand a chance of vanquishing Gideon and we have no way of contacting him," Chris said.

"Can't we scry for him," Peter asked.

"Only in certain areas I mean if he's left this world there's no way of finding him," Chris answered.

"Wyatt I know you're souls are connected we need you to concentrate and see if you can feel him and where he's at," Piper said.

I finally orbed to a place unknown. I looked around and caught sight of a woman stirring something up in a cauldron. I was scared I mean I didn't know what she was or how I randomly ended up in her place. "Hello," she finally said, "I've been expecting you Chris." she said.

"Who are you and how do you know my name," I asked.

"I knew someday you would come here and I'm the Seer, I know everything, I met your mother before and knew that you would someday come here looking for answers to why you have so much pain in your life and everything," The Seer said.

"Yes now can you please tell me what is wrong with me," I asked.

"You're still having guilt over the past Chris. You say you're over it but you're not. You keep hiding those feelings instead of dealing with them and now that its become so much for you to handle they're starting to take over," The Seer explained.

"So what am I suppose to do," I asked.

"You have to go back to the past and face it all. Thats the only way your feeling want take you over and destroy you in the end," The Seer said pulling out a spoon full of what she was making in the cauldron, "Drink this it'll take you back." she said. I took it and drunk whatever was in the spoon next thing I knew I was in front of the manor. I started looking around till I saw my mom in the street with a baby in her hand talking to my mother who adopted me. I finally realized the baby was me. I saw my mom handing me over to my adopted mother. My adopted mother then took me and put me in her car and drove off. I saw my real mother waving goodbye and then I saw her crying as she ran into the house. I knew that giving me up must have really hurt my mom and I realized that must have been a hard decision. I know she never meant for everything to happen that way but for me to be where I am now it had to. Once I realized that everything went blurry and now I found myself inside the manor. I then saw my mom rush through the door with Aunt Piper. Only minutes later did I see this tornado come in and once it stopped revealing a demon. I realized that demon must have been Ajax the one Piper told me about. I saw him shoot lightning at my mom and Piper sending the both up against the wall with blood coming down from their heads. I then ran over to my moms aid begging her to wake up but she didn't. I was now crying again and still trying to get my mom to wake up.

Everyone else was still at the manor trying to figure out how to reach me. Wyatt was still meditating trying to find me while Chris was scrying. "No such luck," Chris said. "Wyatt can you feel anything," Chris asked.

"Yes I can he's in pain a lot of pain," Wyatt said.

"What are you talking about, pain from what," Chris asked.

"I don't know but I can feel his pain," Wyatt said.

"Yes and you're gonna be feeling a lot more when I'm done with you guys," Gideon said as he came back in. He then shot lightning at Tyler sending him flying against the wall. Piper kept using her power to try to blow him up but it had no effect and Gideon just threw an athame at her and Leo knocked her down to the ground so she'd avoid it.

"Enough!" Wyatt said in a low voice and shot his powers at Gideon breaking the windows and causing Gideon to go against the wall.

"So I see you've gotten more powerful than I thought, no matter I'll be back and next time I will kill you," he said as he shimmered away.

"Let the object of objection become but a dream as I cause the seen to be unseen," Wyatt chanted and it fixed everything that was broken and restored everything back to where it was.

"That was a close call," Chris said.

"Yeah and next time we might not be so lucky, we need Chris wherever he is I hope he comes back soon we need him." Wyatt said.

I then awoke from me aiding my mother back to the Seer's place. "What was the point of that," I asked.

"It was to show you that your mother loved you so much that she gave her life for you and you need to understand that," The Seer said. "For you to understand you had to see it for yourself and now you're ready to move on to the next stage," she said handing me another spoon of what was in her Cauldron. I took the drink and then I found myself back at my house on my eighteenth birthday where it all began that I was a Charmed One. I looked and saw me standing over my adopted mother and her dying. I now know why that had to happen. If she didn't die I would have never found out that I was a Charmed One and I mean I wouldn't have met Wyatt and known who my real family was. I now realize that she died for a reason. After I realized that there was another blur and I found myself in the attic. I saw John fighting with Chris and Wyatt. I remember that day. I saw myself walking up and kissing John and Wyatt and Chris both holding my arms as we said the spell. I knew that was one of my worst days I mean I cried for three days straight because I lost John. I knew the lesson of this was that I was meant to be with Wyatt and I couldn't do that until I let go of John. If John hadn't of died I would have never gone with Wyatt and that was my destiny. So I blurred again and found myself this time in front of the manor again only it was dark and when I looked around I could see myself on one side of the street and Robert on the other side. I remember this day. I this saw myself orb the energy ball at Robert killing him and me falling to my knees crying. I now finally understand for me to save the family I had to kill Robert or else Robert would have killed them all and there wouldn't be anyone else to protect us. When I realized that I found myself back in the room with the Seer again.

"So I see that you finally found the answers you were looking for but there is one more test you have to do to complete your journey," she said.

"What I thought I've already completed my journey I mean I've found the answers to what I've been looking for what more could there be," I asked.

"Yes you have found the answers for your past and present but you must find your answers for the future," She said as she drew one last thing from her cauldron and handed it to me. I then took the drink.

Meanwhile at the manor everyone was still trying to find a way to contact me but I didn't know what was going on. "We've got to find him before Gideon comes back or we're toast," Piper said.

"How do you plan on doing that," Chris asked.

"I don't know, but Wyatt you said you could feel that he was in pain, can you tell me what kind of pain," Piper asked.

"It was emotional pain I mean thats all I could feel nothing else," Wyatt said.

"I wonder where he could be where he's feeling emotional pain," Leo asked.

"I don't know where that is but I know I'm sending you all somewhere where you will feel a lot of pain," Gideon said as he shimmered in.

"Look I'm warning you go and leave us or else," Wyatt said.

"Or else what I heard you guys can't vanquish me without the power of four so looks like I might as well destroy you guys now," Gideon said sending an energy ball at Wyatt and Wyatt was able to dodge it. He then started sending them everywhere and everyone was taking cover.

After I finally took the potion I found myself in front of an elementary school with lots of little kids coming out of it. I didn't know what the point of this was but I knew it must be important if I was sent to the future for a reason because I've learned a lesson from each and everything that happened to me. I looked around and was trying to find something unusual. I finally spotted what didn't belong. I saw myself standing in front of the school waiting for someone. I then saw two little girls come up and hug the future me. It was weird because I was staring at the future me and I wonder who the little girls were that came up to the future me. When I finally heard them both say daddy I knew it was Patrica and Penelope my future daughters. I could tell that Patrica was eight now and Penelope was four. "So did you girls have a good time at school," I heard the future me say to them as he got on his knees.

"Yes mommy we did," little Patrica said as the future me kissed her then looked over my way. I could tell that he spotted me and then he left the girls there to play while he started walking my way. I was scared I didn't think he could see me but he finally reached me and started talking. I thought I was going crazy was I talking to myself.

"Hello Chris," future me said.

"How'd you know I was going to be here," I asked

"Because fourteen years ago I was standing where you are right now," he said

"Okay so lets see if you were here fourteen years ago then who was where you're standing when you were here," I asked.

"Don't try to figure it out," he said. I just then looked at the two girls playing which were Penelope and Patrica, "they're beautiful aren't they," he said as he saw me looking at them.

"Yes they are," I said. "Is this my future," I said.

"Yes it is Chris," he said.

I then saw his hand and the same ring Wyatt bought me was on his finger , "I can see we're still married to Wyatt," I said.

"Yes we are," he answered me. "Look Chris I know what you're here for and thats to find answers and thats what you'll get. Chris the point of this trip to the future is to show you that everything happens for a reason but in the end this will be your future with your daughters and Wyatt. You can't give up every time you lose someone or else you won't be able to make this future come true. There will be many loses but it will all be worth while so don't ever give up." my future self told me.

"Wow so I guess you've already lived my life so can you tell me anything interesting that happens to me," I asked.

"I can't tell you or it would risk changing this future," he said. "Now you need to go our family needs you," he said.

"What?" I asked with a confused look. "How do you know," I asked

"Remember I've been where you were standing so go and remember that everything happens for a reason," he said walking back to Patrica and Penelope. I then found myself back in the Seer's lair again.

"It seems you have completed your journey Chris now go help your family or else the future you saw won't happen," she said as I orbed out.

Wyatt, Chris, and Tyler were behind the couch and Paige was down on the ground badly wounded and so was Phoebe. My dad was in a corner holding Piper and Gideon was walking over to them holding a energy ball about to hit them with it. "Any last words," Gideon said to them. I finally orbed in and saw everything that was going on.

"Hey leave my family alone," I said pointing to him. He then took out the athame.

"What are you going to do about it," he said to me.

"This, ATHAME," I shouted orbing the knife over to me and throwing it at Gideon and he went straight into he chest.

"Hey Chris over here," Wyatt said standing up along with Chris and Tyler. I came to their side. "Its good to have you back," Wyatt said.

"Its good to be back," I answered.

"Guys hurry up say the spell," Piper yelled.

"We call upon the ancient lore to punish with the power of four, strike down this threat from both there and here, Make him suffer then disappear," we all said in unison. Gideon then cried out in pain as he was consumed in fire and blown up.

"So Chris I'm anxious to know where did you go to," Wyatt asked.

"Lets just say I found the answers that I was looking for and I now know everything that happens, happens for a reason but the future will be worth it all," I said.

Thank goodness we didn't have to go to school that week because we had it off for Thanksgiving week. We didn't think nothing of it with all that we've been through that week we thought we deserved a break from all of this school work and demon hunting. Lately we've been noticing that the house has been acting a little strange. I mean nothing has happened but something seemed wrong. This one day we all were in the kitchen talking and then we felt an earthquake

"Did you guys feel that," I asked.

"Yes I think its coming from the basement I'll go check it out," Chris said as he walked down to the basement. He searched everywhere until he came to a crack in the floor. He didn't know what it was so he thought he'd check it out so he went closer to it. All of a sudden a huge puff of black smoke came out of it and went right into Chris. His eyes darkened and he now had a deep voice.

"Hey guys you know Chris has been down there a long time should we go check on him," Tyler asked.

"No Chris is okay if he wasn't he would have called for us by now," Wyatt answered.

"Okay well you guys have fun down here I'm about to go take a nap, I'm so tired," I said leaving the kitchen and going up the stairs and into the room and stripping down to my boxers. I was about to take those off until I heard a voice from behind me.

"Wow I like what I'm seeing," Wyatt said.

"Wyatt," I said pulling my boxers back up after I had them half way down. "How long have you been standing there," I asked.

"I was coming up to take a nap with you," he said smiling.

"No you weren't you were trying to seduce me again, weren't you," I said.

"Okay you caught me but come on can you please just let me have it I mean you've been beating around the bush and giving excuses about it and I'm sex starved, so what do you say," Wyatt said.

"I say how about not, now if you don't mind I would like to sleep in peace," I answered.

"Please I'm begging you," Wyatt said as he grabbed my hand and got on his knees.

"Okay Wyatt but next time I say when we do it again okay agreed," I said.

"Yes!" he said in excitement , "agreed," he said then he got off the ground and kissed me and then pushed me on the bad and slowly pulled of his shirt and made sure I was watching. He then got on to of me in between my legs and started coming up and kissing me. "So should you go first or should I," he asked.

I knew what he was talking about , "I don't care who goes first," I said.

"Okay well then I will," He said as he continued kissing me. He then started going lower and lower kissing every inch of me that he could. He got down to my nipples and took one in his mouth while he was pinching the other. I had to admit I was enjoying this. He then started kissing me lower and lower till he reached my boxers and just pulled them off slowly. He started massaging my legs as he came back up and kissed them and went up to my cock and kissed it a few times before he took it into his mouth. This was the best Wyatt has ever done, I guess robbing him of it for awhile will cause some crazy things to go on. He just kept sucking me off like there was no tomorrow. Going up and down faster than usual. After five minutes of that he started licking lower and lower until he just pushed my legs into the air and started putting his tongue in between my cheeks. I've forgotten how good it felt. He kept spreading my cheeks farther apart and started even burring his face in between them to get a better try. He kissed my butt before he went in and he went back to eating me out while holding my legs in the air. I was just having a great time. He kept moving his tongue in and out like it was his last supper. He finally came up and kissed me and flipped so that I was now on top and he was on the bottom which was fine with me I didn't mind. "Okay its your turn," he said smiling. I was not to happy that he was taunting me but I had to do what I had to do. I started kissing him all over and worked my what down from there. I didn't suck his nipples but I pinched them and he still moaned. I then started licking him down everywhere till I finally came to his lower area and he still had his jeans on so I just started rubbing his cock through there. I knew it would get him the way I wanted so I did it till I felt that he was hard enough. So I slowly unbutton his jeans and pulled those down. The I first started licking his manhood through his boxers for a minute till I pulled those down with my teeth and started jacking him off for awhile before taking it in my mouth. I took it in only this time Wyatt got to put his hand on my head and made me go down lower and he just was loving every minute of it as he started sweating and moaning, and his face was now red with pleasure. I started going up and down faster and faster because I was glad to pleasure him. I moved down to his balls and started licking them but he pulled my face back up to his dick and I took it back in my mouth and started sucking better this time. I knew Wyatt was liking what I was doing to him. He even started moving in the same motion that I was. I finally started tasting precum so I decided to stop because I knew it couldn't end this soon. So I pulled back up and went straight for a kiss then I stood up waiting to change positions.

"So Wyatt aren't you gonna switch with me," I asked.

"No you get to do the work this time since you've had me waiting for so long," he replied.

"Okay where is the condom," I asked.

"We don't need to use a condom," he said.

"Yes we do I don't want to get pregnant just yet so where is it," I said.

"Come on using a condom feels like fake sex and I just want the real deal,"he responded.

"Well we can either use the condom or we can stop now," I said.

"Fine Chris have it your way its in that drawer," he said.

"Thanks," I replied as I went into the drawer and got out a condom and tore it open with my teeth and placed it on Wyatt's dick. After I put the condom on I just came and sat slowly on Wyatt's dick entering it inch by inch. I know Wyatt was in a hurry to go but I wasn't it was hurting me really bad but I finally got all of it in me.

"This is gonna hurt," he said smiling.

"I know," I responded as I tried to start going up and down and it hurt so much though I could see Wyatt was in pleasure. "Wyatt I have to take it out it hurts to much," I said.

"No Chris I promise you're gonna feel better just hold on," he said as I continued bouncing off his dick and it was still hurting me and pleasure him. I was getting angry because he was getting all the pleasure while I was getting the pain and I knew I was in so much pain because I hadn't done it in awhile. It just hurt as I bounced up and down and I was just about to get off until it started turning into pleasure that I liked. I finally was liking what was going on. Wyatt then wanted to change positions to where he was on top so he flipped us without taking his dick out of me and put my legs on his shoulders and started fucking me again. I was loving this position since I didn't have to do any work but just sit back and enjoy the ride and I did. "AHHH I'm gonna cum," Wyatt said pulling out of me and took off the condom and shot his loads all over me. Just about the I started jacking off and soon I was ready to cum and I did. Wyatt then cleaned me up by licking it all off of me and he then just collapsed on top of me but I didn't want to sleep that way so I moved from under him and he wrapped his arms around me as we settled in for a nap. We fell asleep for about an hour.

We then heard someone knocking at the door and then try to come in and we quickly woke up, "hey what are you two guys doing in there," we realized the person was Piper.

"Oh nothing mom just having hot sweaty sex like couples do," Wyatt said sarcastically.

Piper just laughed and said, "Wyatt I just love your little jokes, well whatever you two are doing in there come downstairs we need to talk and don't worry you guys aren't in trouble," she said. We could hear her leaving down the stairs.

"Well that was close I'm glad you remembered to lock the door," I said.

"You know while the door is still locked we can go again I mean we're already dressed for it," Wyatt said smiling.

I just rolled my eyes and got up and started putting my clothes back on.

"Hey whats the problem now," Wyatt asked.

"Nothing come on lets just go downstairs," I said still putting on my clothes and Wyatt started putting on his clothes. I got finished first but then I waited for him to finish putting on his clothes before we went down the stairs. Once we got there we saw Chris and Tyler sitting on the floor and this was a kind of a surprise but Aunt Paige and Aunt Phoebe were there also. So Wyatt and I just came and sat on a couch together and waited.

"Okay since everyone is here we've got some news to tell you guys," Piper started out, "we think you guys have got things covered here so Leo, Paige, Phoebe, and I have decided to take a trip to Hawaii for a week because we haven't been on vacation in so long," Piper said.

"So when are you guys leaving," Peter asked.

"Right now we are packed and everything now Peter you're in charge and no parties okay you guys can have a few friends over but thats it and if you need to reach us you know my cell phone number," Piper said

"Okay so why did you wait till the last minute to tell us," I asked

"Because it was a last minute decision so we best be going now, oh and Evans could you please cook everyone something to eat I would do that but our plane leaves in an hour so bye," she said as her and all the other grown ups left the house.

I was not to happy. To me this seemed like a bad day I mean some people wouldn't say it was because I got to have sex but who cares it wasn't like I couldn't do it another time. I just didn't want the adults to leave I mean what happens if a demon attacks or one of us gets hurt. They just left us on our own to fend for ourselves though Peter might be an adult but still I mean I just don't like this. After they left Chris went up to his room and Tyler came over to me and Wyatt and started talking, "hey you guys haven't y'all noticed something wrong with Chris," he asked.

"No I haven't why whats going on," I said.

"I don't know he just seems different I mean ever since this morning he's been acting weird," Peter stated.

"Now that you say that he has been acting a little weird I mean its not like him to sit quiet like that when mom and dad are going on a trip he would usually be mad," Wyatt stated.

"Well I'm gonna try to see whats wrong with him," Tyler said as he started going upstairs. I just went into the kitchen I knew Aunt Piper wanted me to cook something for the brothers but I didn't know why she asked me and not Tyler or Wyatt. I started taking out pots and pans and started cooking. I mean yeah I knew how to since I've been in the kitchen with Aunt Piper a lot so I know some of the stuff she does. Cooking does relieve some stress but right now I wanted to be alone since today was a bad day. Wyatt entered in the kitchen smiling but that didn't make things better.

He then started singing that song from Scream 2 like he did the other night, "I think I love you and what am I so afraid," he kept on singing and I was not in the mood.

"Wyatt cut it out," I said as I started turning on the stove and boiling water to make some stuff. He kept on singing and this time he came behind me and grabbed me from the waist. I was really getting irritated, "Wyatt stop," I said as I brushed him off and continued trying to make things in the kitchen. That only made him want to do it more so he came from behind me and grabbed me from my waist again and then started kissing me on my neck. I really wasn't in the mood so I pushed him off again. "Wyatt leave me alone!," I said. He then came and picked me up and started spinning me around and after about three spins he finally put me down. That was the final straw I just shoved him and then walked into the living room.

Wyatt quickly came in after me , "What's wrong," he asked as I just went and sat on the couch.

"I asked you to stop and you wouldn't stop," I answered as he came and sat right next to me.

"I'm sorry I just saw you were a little upset and I thought I'd try to cheer you up," he responded.

"Well look I was having a bad day and that only made things worse," I said turning away from him.

"Hey I'm sorry please don't be mad at me," he said as he grabbed my arm and kissed my hand, "can you please forgive me," he asked.

I looked out the corner of my eye and saw he was giving a sad look and I couldn't help but smile at him, "of course I can you know I can't stay mad at you," I said hugging him. "Now you do that again and you and I will be fighting," I said.

"You wouldn't want to hurt me now would you," he said smiling as he pulled me into a kiss. Tyler then came running down in a rob and he was not to happy. "Wow Tyler did Chris reject you again," Wyatt said smiling.

"Very funny did someone mess with the heater the water in the shower is lava temperature," Tyler said.

"Thats peculiar thats never happened to me," I said. We then heard some dishes breaking in the kitchen. I knew no one was in the kitchen so all three of us rushed to the kitchen to see all the dishes moving around on their own.

"Evans what are you doing," Wyatt asked.

"Its not me, I mean I don't think its me I don't think my power has developed fast enough to where I think about it and it moves," I said.

"Then who's doing it," Wyatt asked. Then we heard a noise come from behind us and we saw Chris. His eyes were all black and he did not look happy to see us. The plates then started hitting us and Wyatt put up his shield to block them. "I can't keep this up for much longer. I then grabbed Wyatt and Tyler and orbed up to the attic and made sure I locked the door magically. "What was that," Wyatt asked.

"It looks like Chris is possessed," I answered. "Wyatt try calling dad and getting them on the phone while I try to find something in the Book of Shadows," I said flipping through the book of shadows while Wyatt took out his phone and started calling the adults.

"What happened to him," Tyler ask.

"I don't know but how long as he been acting this way," I said still looking through the Book of Shadows.

"Since this morning ever since he went down into the basement," Tyler answered.

"Guys they're not answering," Wyatt said.

"That is not good," Peter said.

"Bingo," I said as I found the page I was looking for, "I think Chris has gotten possessed by the Woogy," I said.

"What's the woogy," Tyler asked.

"It takes control over one person in the manor and then it starts controlling the house," Wyatt answered, "does it have the spell to vanquish it," Wyatt asked.

I then turned to page to find one missing, "its gone," I said, "the page to vanquish the woogy its not here,"

"Darn Chris must have ripped it out," Wyatt said.

"Thats just great now how are we gonna get it out of him," I asked.

"Doesn't any of the sisters know the spell," Tyler asked.

"Hello did you not hear Wyatt they're not answering the phone," I said.

"Wait a minute," Wyatt interrupted, "Chris knows it,"

"And how would he know it," I asked.

"When he was a little boy he would always try running into the basement to hide from everyone. Aunt Phoebe started telling Chris about the woogy man being in the basement to keep him out of there. She told him about the time she got possessed by it and how Grams defeated it when she was little so he would know the spell by memory," Wyatt said.

"Thats a great plan only one little problem," I said, "what makes you think Chris would vanquish the woogy if he's possessed by it," I asked.

"I've got a plan but you guys are gonna have to trust me on this one," Wyatt started, "We're gonna have to put ourselves in danger by going down to the basement where the woogy is," Wyatt said.

"And how's that gonna help," I asked.

"Chris will have to make a choice he can either choose to let us die or he can save us," Wyatt said.

"Its risky but it just might work," Tyler said.

"Wyatt are you sure about this," I asked.

"We're his brothers he wouldn't let us die," Wyatt said.

"Okay I'm ready when you guys are," I said. We all then grabbed hands and Wyatt orbed us into the basement where we could see a crack in the cement and a puff of black smoke coming out from it. "Where's our brother," I asked.

"Behind you," Chris said as we looked behind us and saw him at the top of the stairs.

"Chris listen to me don't do this," I started pleading, "look I know you're in there so come on Chris fight it," I said. He still just stood there.

"Chris he's right come on I know you can do it, look I've known you since you were a baby and well you saved me from turning evil now its my turn to do the same for you so come on don't do this," Wyatt was also pleading.

"Hey look I know we haven't known each other for long but these past few weeks have been the best of my life with you and I don't want you going evil so please Chris fight this for us," Tyler finally pleaded.

Chris then started breaking down and started chanting the spell, "_I am light, I am one to strong to fight, Return to the dark where shadows dwell, You cannot have this Halliwell, go away and leave my sight, and take away this endless night_," Chris finally said the last words as the shadow came out of him and went back into the ground and it closed the crack in the floor back up. Chris then passed out and we all ran up to his aid.

"Hey Chris you okay," I asked him as he started to wake up and stand up.

"Yeah I'm fine," he then looked at the kitchen and saw it was a mess, "I guess I messed up our dinner," he said as we all laughed.

"Thats fine we'll just go out," Wyatt said.

"Okay but let me fix this before we do so that we don't get in trouble when the parental units come in," I said, " _Let the object of objection become but a dream as I cause the seen to be unseen,"_ right then everything went back into place and we all just jumped into Wyatt's car and dined in at a cheap restraunt. We just sat there laughing about how Chris was possessed. "You know Chris I never thought I'd see you with black eyes," I said.

"Well there's the woogy for ya," he said as we all laughed.

"Hey Chris there's something I want to ask you," Tyler interrupted.

"Sure go ahead," Chris said.

"Well I know I've only known you for a few weeks but I think now is the perfect time," Tyler said.

"Time for what?" Chris asked.

Tyler then got up from the chair and then got on his knees and pulled out a small box from his back pocket and opened it and in it was a ring, "Chris Halliwell will you do me the honor of marrying me," Tyler asked.

Chris was in shock he paused for a moment then the answer finally came out, "Yes I will," he said as Tyler put the ring on his finger and they hugged.

"Hey I propose a toast since we're all engaged now," I said lifting my cup. We then toasted. 


	10. Warlocks and a baby

Disclaimer: I do not own charmed. Contains male on male action three times in this chapter

"Okay Chris you just about ready to go," I asked. Chris and I were going out on the town and we were just going to hang out since we were now two engaged brothers who were happy to be settling down. We didn't know where we were gonna go but we figure we'd just hang out in the city.

"Yeah Evans I'll be there in a minute," Chris said. I was just standing by the door waiting for him while he was upstairs getting ready, and then Wyatt just came down to talk to me.

"So I see you and Chris are about to go out," he said as he walked up to me, "what are you guys gonna do while you're out," He asked.

"I don't know we're just gonna go sight seeing," I answered, "why are you so anxious to know what we're doing," I asked.

"I've got to make sure you're not going to do something crazy," he said.

"Like what?" I asked folding my arms.

"Maybe going to strip clubs," Wyatt said.

"Now why would we be going to strip clubs after me and Chris had said we were both happy that we're engaged and we're ready to settle down," I said.

"Yeah but still I mean we're not married yet and you guys could have some crazy ideas," Wyatt said.

"We're not going to do anything crazy okay I promise," I said. "Now speaking of what were you and Tyler planning to do today,"

"Oh you know have a bachelor party you know, invite a few friends over, have some fun also bring some strippers over and you know get them naked and have a little gang bang," Wyatt said.

"Wyatt!," I said punching him in the arm and he was still laughing as I started to walk away but he grabbed my arm and started pulling me back. I tried to get out of it but he was strong enough to pull me into a hug.

"I'm just kidding," he said while he had me in the hug, "Me and Tyler are just going to have some fun at P3 until you guys get back okay, I promise I'm not gonna mess around on you,"

"Whatever," I said trying to break free from the grip.

"Where are you going," he asked.

"Out of the hug you've got me in," I said still trying to break free.

"Not until you give me a kiss," he said still having me in the hold.

"Screw you," I said.

"Fine have it your way," he said as he picked me up in a bear hug and carried me over to the couch and laid me there and got on top of me and kept taunting me, "you gonna give me a kiss now," he asked.

"No Wyatt let go come on me and Chris have to get going," I said.

"You're not going anywhere until you give me that kiss I want and I can keep you down here all day," Wyatt said still on top of me.

"Well then you're just gonna have to wait all day because you know I'm just as stubborn as you are and I don't give in easily," I said.

"Okay then I'll just make the time go by," Wyatt said holding my arms down and started sucking on my neck and I knew it was gonna give me a hickey so I finally just gave in.

"Fine you win just stop the sucking on the neck," I said and he finally stopped.

"Now give me a kiss," he said and I did, "another one," he said as I kissed him again. "See I always get what I want," Wyatt said getting off of me and pulling me up by grabbing my arm and pulling me to my feet. Tyler soon came down not to long after the incident, "Tyler you ready to go," Wyatt asked.

"Yeah I'm ready but Evans, Chris might be awhile, he feels like he has to be perfect now that he's engaged so have fun waiting for him," Tyler said as him and Wyatt went out the door. I waited for about five minutes and Chris still hadn't come down then I heard the bell ring at the door and I thought it was Wyatt and Tyler saying they forgot something so I went to it and saw Uncle Henry there.

"Hey Chris," He said. I then looked down and saw he was holding a baby in his hands.

"What are you doing here," I asked, "if you're looking for Aunt Paige she's in Hawaii and I could give you Aunt Piper's cell number if that's what you need," I said.

"No thats not why I'm here, I need a favor," he said.

"Okay and what favor are you asking for," I asked.

"I need you to watch this baby for a couple of days," he said, "I need to find his father and Paige has done this for me before so I was hoping you could do it for me this time."

"What?! Okay first of all I don't know the first thing there is to know about watching a baby," I said, "second you forget this is the Charmed manor I mean its dangerous here twenty four seven," I said.

"I know but there's no one else, come on there's nothing to it plus this could be practice for you when you and Wyatt have your kids," Henry pleaded.

"Okay I would but I can't I mean Chris and I are about to leave," I said.

"Just take him with you its not that bad and I would keep him at the office but I've got a lot of stuff to do and I'm going to be running in and out," Henry explained.

"Alright but if it gets to dangerous around here you have to come pick him up," I said.

"I will now here," he said handing me the baby along with a carriage and his baby bag, "I need your keys to put the car seat in your car," he said.

"My cars unlocked just go put it in there okay," I said closing the door and carrying the baby with me to the couch and laid him there while I changed his diaper. I swear I thought I was gonna pass out doing that. Not to long after I changed the baby's diaper Chris finally came downstairs, "okay what took you so long," I asked.

"I had to make sure there was nothing wrong and..," he paused for a moment catching sight of the baby I was holding, "okay where did you get that," he asked.

"Get what?" I asked.

"The baby you're holding," he said, "what else could I be talking about."

"Uncle Henry dropped him off a little while ago saying he needs us to watch him while he goes and finds his dad," I explained, "yeah I know I tried to explain to him the circumstances and he still insisted that we take the baby with us because he didn't have time."

"So he has to come with us," Chris asked as I put the baby in the carriage and started to carry him in that.

"Looks like it," I said grabbing my keys, "so come on lets go," I urged Chris as I opened the door and got the baby bag and threw it on one shoulder. Chris finally came down as we headed to my car and I strapped the baby in the back while Chris got in on the passenger side and we drove off and we decided to stop at a restraunt for lunch. It was that place where all our aunts would always go a lot. We decided we were gonna sit outside like they always did. I remember Aunt Phoebe telling me she did her lady Godiva walk over this restraunt not allowing Aunt Piper to breast feed her kids.

"So did Wyatt and Tyler tell you where they were going," Chris asked.

"Yeah they said they were gonna go to the club for awhile until we come back but who knows what time thats going to be," I answered. The baby then started crying and I just took it out of its carriage and started holding it till it stopped. I got many people giving Chris and I weird looks but we ignored them.

"How long do we have to keep that baby," Chris asked.

"Until Uncle Henry comes and picks him up and that could be an eternity," I said, "but he says if he gets in any danger with the demons to call him and he'd be here to pick him up."

All of a sudden two guys came up to us, "hey is anyone sitting here," one of them asked pointing to one of the empty chairs that there was at the table.

"Yes someone is sitting there and their name is no one and we'd like it to stay that way," I said.

"Oh you guys are such teases," the other one said as the both came and sat in the empty chairs.

"Okay what do you guys want," Chris asked.

"Nothing we just saw two hot guys over here and we thought we'd come over and talk to them," one said, "my name is Josh and thats Craig," he said pointing over to the guy across from him, "so are you two dating each other," Josh asked.

"No as a matter of fact thats my brother so can you two please go back to wherever you came from and leave us in peace," I said with an angry voice.

"Sorry we can't," Craig came in.

"And why not," I asked.

"Because we see two single hot guys and we go for what we want," Josh said, "so what are your names,"

"Okay I'm Chris and he is also Chris and we don't like you guys," I said in a really impatient tone.

"We know you two are just playing hard to get so come with us and we can show you both a great time," Craig said.

"Look we don't want you guys to show us a great time we're engaged," I said as I flashed my ring and so did Chris, "and we are ready to settle down now leave us alone," I said.

"Come on your girlfriends don't have to know about us," Craig said.

"Okay first of all we have boyfriends and second they don't but they are going to know about today. Now if you two don't leave us alone I'm going to call them over here so they can kick your asses and trust me they will do it," I said.

"Fine but call us when you guys are ready to have some real fun," they said as they both left. I didn't feel like being there anymore so I called for the waiter and asked for the check and quickly paid without getting any change back.

"Lets go Chris," I said.

"You're gonna leave that much money in there as a tip," he asked

"I'm not staying here another moment so two new weird guys and come over and harass us," I said putting the baby in the carriage and carrying him away along with Chris walking by my side as we started exploring the city, "so do you think we should tell Wyatt and Tyler about those guys harassing us," I asked Chris.

"No way they would seriously kill them," Chris answered.

"Yeah but I would like to see Wyatt as the jealous type just once to see how hard he would fight over me," I said.

"Like that time you got in a fight over him with Justin," Chris said laughing as we continued walking through the city.

"That was unfair for you to play that card," I answered, "now come on if he had hit on Tyler tell me you wouldn't have kicked his ass."

"I probably would have but then again I don't turn people into demons when I go into the bathroom with them," Chris said.

"Ha Ha very funny," I said.

"Hey Evans I'm gonna go check out this store right here," He said pointing to a men's clothing story, "you coming," Chris asked.

"No I'll be in this store next to it okay so meet me back out here in ten minutes because its getting late and we should be heading home soon," I said. "I'm sure Wyatt and Tyler are probably back at the manor anxious to see us okay so be back in ten," I said as we both went our separate ways. I went into a bride and groom store. A man asked me if he could help me but I told him I was just looking as I continued going over to the selection of tuxes. There was a white outfit. I liked it and I mean it would be the best thing to wear unless Wyatt wants me to wear a wedding dress but I'm sure he doesn't. I then got a ring on my cell phone. I looked at the screen and saw it was Wyatt. I decided to answer it, "hello,"

"Hey Chris where are you and the other Chris," Wyatt asked.

"We're still having our fun out in the town, why do you want to know," I asked.

"We've been at home waiting for you guys to come home its 7:00 pm," Wyatt stated.

"And the problem is," I said.

"Daddy wants you home now I mean I still want to spend some time with you before the day is up," Wyatt said.

"Okay I'll be home in a little bit just give me a couple of minutes to go catch up with Chris," I said.

"Why? did you lose him," Wyatt asked.

"No he's in the store next door," I answered, "we just both decided to go to different stores," I said.

"Oh okay well just come home soon its getting pretty lonely here," Wyatt said.

"You've got Tyler why don't you talk to him until I get home," I asked.

"Because I've been around him long enough and I want to be around you now plus he's upstairs talking to his boyfriend Chris," Wyatt said.

"So you think you'd call me since Tyler called Chris," I said, "I see how the game works but don't worry we'll be home soon okay," I said.

"Okay just hurry I'm lonely," he said, "I love you,"

"I love you too," I said as we both hung up and I walked out the store and saw Chris standing there waiting, "so I guess you got a call from Tyler," I said to him.

"Yes and I'm guessing you got a call from Wyatt," Chris responded as we started heading back towards my car.

"I sure did and he wants me home as soon as possible," I said.

"I'm sure he wouldn't if he knew you had that baby with you," Chris said.

"Please thats gonna be a shock to him so don't mention it," I said.

"Since they're calling us home so quickly I'm assuming we're probably destined to be stay at home wives," Chris said.

"Tell me about it but you haven't seen your kids yet I mean just wait till you do then you're gonna freak," I said.

"Hey Evans I just want to let you know I had fun with you and we should do this again sometime," Chris said.

"I know we should but its gonna have to be a day when the men are away," I said as we finally reached the car and I strapped the baby in and got into the car while Chris went into the passenger side and we headed home. "So Chris have you thought about names for your future kids," I asked.

"No its gonna be awhile before that happens I mean I just got engaged what do you want me to do just think of names before its decided if we even have kids," Chris said.

"Yeah I guess you're right but I'm just lucky since I know I have two daughters named Penelope and Patrica," I said.

"Well you know when you have those two kids you let me know how bad the labor is and I'll decide if I want any," Chris said as we finally pulled up to the house and we could see Wyatt's car already in the drive way. This time when I got out Chris waited for me to get the baby and the baby bag before we both walked up to the house together. I let Chris go in first though I did have the baby in the carriage and was carrying the bag and the baby at the same time. "Tyler I'm home!" Chris shouted out then Tyler came running and hugged Chris real tight before finally kissing him, "so have a great time at the club," Chris asked Tyler.

"Yeah we had a great time so hey tell me about your day," Tyler said holding Chris's hand as they walked into the living room. I don't know if Tyler even noticed that I had a baby in my hand. Not to much longer Wyatt walked in and I could see he was real happy.

"Hey sexy," he said about to hug me but then backed away, "whats that you got in your hand," he asked.

"Its a baby you know the things that people have sex and make," I answered.

"What are you doing with one of these things," he asked.

"Uncle Henry dropped him off and asked me to watch him so he could go find his dad, and yes I know the whole deal I talked to both uncle Henry and Chris about it being dangerous and everything around here with all the demons and all but uncle Henry still insisted on me watching him," I said as I put the carriage on the table and saw the baby was asleep.

"Tell me we don't have to sleep with that baby in our rooms," Wyatt asked.

"Wyatt come on its gonna be like this when we have our kids so we might as well get use to it now," I said. "Now can you please go take the baby upstairs to the nursery and put him in that old cradle Aunt Piper use to keep you in," I asked.

"Why do I have to do it," Wyatt asked, "uncle Henry asked you to watch him not me," Wyatt said.

"Wyatt please just do me this favor," I asked again.

"Okay fine but you owe me big time," Wyatt said.

"Thanks I knew I could count on you," I said kissing him. He then picked up the carriage and took the baby upstairs. I then walked into the living room where I saw Tyler and Chris on the couch sitting and they were in a deep kiss, "you two get a room," I said causing them to break their kiss.

"You're just mad because Wyatt's not down here for you to kiss," Chris said.

"Please what's there to be mad about because I know Wyatt is twice the kisser your boyfriend is," I said.

"Oh I am," Wyatt said coming downstairs, "I can't believe my own fiance is giving me compliments on how good of a kisser I am," as he came down to me side and wrapped his arm around me and then sneezed.

"Wyatt you okay," I asked.

"Yeah," he said as he sneezed again this time harder.

"I don't think you are I think I'm gonna take your temperature," I said as I headed for the kitchen but was grabbed from behind by my waist, "come on Wyatt I know its not gonna hurt you so let me go get the thermometer."

"No I'm fine," he said not letting me go. Right then two men appeared in the living room right in front of Chris and Tyler. I could tell they weren't demons by the way the came. Chris quickly grabbed Tyler and orbed to our side. The men sent out energy balls but I knew what to do.

"ENERGY BALL," I yelled causing it to turn into orbs and sent it back at the men. One of them took one blink and then all of a sudden he appeared on top of the stairs where he sent another energy ball but fortunately Wyatt was able to think fast and put up his shield to block them both. The men then just blinked and they were gone, "the baby," I said as I ran upstairs to make sure he was okay and he was still laying there peacefully in the cradle and I went into the attic and got the Book of Shadows and came back downstairs.

"So is the kid okay," Wyatt asked.

"Yeah he's fine," I said flipping through the Book of Shadows.

"So what does it say about those two guys," Chris asked.

"Well the good news is that they're obviously not demons but the bad news is that they're warlocks," I said reading from the Book of Shadows.

"Is there a spell to vanquish them," Chris asked.

"Yeah but its a power of three spell," I said.

"Thats fine now we just have to find the warlocks," Wyatt said sneezing again.

"Okay Wyatt thats it, THERMOMETER," I yelled and a thermometer came in my hands, "now lets go up to bed and I'm taking your temperature," I said grabbing Wyatt's arm and leading him upstairs.

"I'm fine," he said, "I don't know why you're acting like my mom," he said smiling.

"Well since she's not here its my duty to take care of you," I said leading him into the room, "now lie down," I said forcing him on the bed and putting the thermometer in his mouth, "now I'll know if you took it out or did something to it so keep it in your mouth until I come back okay," I said.

"Fine but I don't understand why you have to do this," Wyatt said just lying there.

"Because I love you and I will someday vow to love you in sickness and in health till death do us part," I said kissing him on the cheek, "now I'm gonna go talk to Chris and Tyler about the warlocks and I'll be right back," I said as I left and went right back downstairs to where Tyler and Chris were. They went back to sitting on the couch, "okay so we've got two angry warlocks to vanquish any of you got any ideas," I asked.

"Not me but hey Evans I just thought of something," Chris said, "weren't those the same guys we saw at the restraunt earlier today and trying to hit on us," Chris asked.

I thought about if for a moment before finally realizing it, "yes they were," I answered.

"What guys did you see at the restraunt and trying to hit on you," Tyler asked.

"Yeah what guys," Wyatt said as he started coming down the stairs with the thermometer still in his mouth and he even sneezed a few times.

"Wyatt I told you to stay upstairs," I said meeting him half way, "now give me that," I said as I took the thermometer out of his mouth and was shocked by the temperature, "Wyatt this thing says you have a temperature of 102.1," I said.

"I'm fine what do these science gadgets know," he said sneezing a couple of more times.

"Back to bed," I said grabbing his hand and leading him back to the bed and making him lay down again, "now don't move I'm going to go make you some soup and I'll bring you back some medicines now wait here and don't move," I said getting up and going back to the living room where Chris and Tyler were, "okay guys this will conclude our evening and we'll deal with the Warlocks in the morning since Wyatt has to get some rest," I said walking into the kitchen and I could here Chris and Tyler going up the stairs and Tyler still asking Chris about the guys we saw earlier on today but Chris still kept avoiding the question. I quickly looked in the drawers and got out every cold medicine I saw and then I got out a can of cambel's chicken noodle soup and heated it up in the microwave. I put it in a bowl and put the medicines and everything on a tray and walked upstairs and I was amazed to see Wyatt still laying there on the bed. "Okay Wyatt I've got some stuff for you now don't get to comfortable but I'm gonna need you to take off your shirt," I said.

"Alright," he said as he quickly took it off and threw it on the floor, "so is this the sex treatment," he asked smiling.

"Nope I have to put some cream on your chest," I said as I set the tray down and picked up the cream and came and sat on the bed next to Wyatt, "now hold still and I know thats gonna be hard for you," I said and I started rubbing the cream on his chest. It was a weird cream that was suppose to make colds go away so I thought I'd try it. As I was putting it on he kept moaning, "Wyatt stop that," I said as I continued to do that and I finally finished. "Okay so here's some pills," I said getting up to the tray taking out the pills and giving the to Wyatt to take with some water. Wyatt took it without any struggle. Then I finally laid the tray above his lap and gave him a spoon, "okay now eat this and you'll feel a lot better okay now if you need me I'll be downstairs in the living room," I said.

"You're not sleeping in here with me?," Wyatt asked.

"No I think I'm gonna let you sleep by yourself today in peace," I responded.

"Come on please its been lonely all day without you," Wyatt said.

"Goodbye Wyatt and be good and don't get out of that bed till you know that you feel better," I said turning to leave.

"Hey do I at least get a kiss goodnight," Wyatt asked.

"Sure," I said coming back and kissing him on the cheek, "goodnight."

"What I thought I'd get a kiss on the lips not the cheek," he said.

"Sorry but hey I know STD is not transferred through kissing but I know colds can be so goodnight Wyatt," I said going out the door and back onto the couch to get some sleep.

Back at the warlocks mansion they were both having a fight about what happened earlier with them not being able to kill the Charmed Ones, "Its your fault Josh I can't believe you can't move quick enough to shoot them with an energy ball!" One exclaimed.

"Me you're the one who gave them the clue that I was up there Craig," Josh replied and they just kept arguing back and forth, "you know if you hadn't been so dumb they would have came with us back at that restruant like I had planned and then we would have had them you dumb ass," Josh started saying.

"That plan was the stupidest thing I've ever heard of in my life I mean what makes you think that two Charmed Ones would come with two complete strangers, especially since they had a baby," Craig responded.

"Look that was the best thing we had to go on, but forget it," Josh said, "its over now and I'm horny as hell so lets just have some fun and then we'll get back to trying to destroy the Charmed One," Josh said as he ran over to Craig and kissed him while massaging his dick through his pants. They both quickly removed each others shirts and just kept making out. Josh then pushed Craig against the wall and the continued going at it hard core. "Get on your knees," Josh demand Craig to do and Craig did what he was told and got on his knees and began to suck Josh through his pants. Josh would sometimes tease Craig by pulling his head back and shaking his dick in front of him. Craig just kept moving Josh's hand out of the way and went back to sucking him through his jeans, "you want it don't you," Josh said teasing Craig and Craig just nodded, "you want it bad don't you." Josh finally just unzipped his pants and pulled them down, "now take that in your mouth," Josh demanded Craig. Craig started to jack him off for a couple of minutes before he finally just licked the head and Josh started moaning. Craig liked that sound so he just started taking all 7 inches in his mouth. He just kept going in and down and massaged it with his tongue while it was in his mouth. Josh just kept intimidating Craig, "oh you are so good take that cock in your mouth," Josh said as he started moving in that same motion. Then to make things better he pulled out of Craig's mouth and started beating his face with his dick. After beating his face with it for awhile he finally let it go back into Craig's mouth, "you didn't think I was done with you yet did you," Josh said as he kept going in and out. Craig was enjoying this taunting and teasing very much. When Josh got in his mouth again Craig just started deep throating it because he knew it would make Josh more excited and it was. Josh started yelling in pleasure because he loved it so much but then he pulled Craig back up and kissed him. Then he pulled off Craig's pants with his boxers, "now turn around," Josh demanded Craig and he did what he was told. Josh then stuck his finger in Craig's hole and Craig just groaned. "Do you want me to fuck you," Josh asked, Craig gave out a big yes, Josh then took his manhood and stuck it in Craig and taking no time to do it he just stuck it in very quickly. Josh just loved what was going on. He started of going fast from the start and Craig was in a lot of pain for awhile but Josh didn't care he just kept going. Once the pain started turning into  
pleasure Craig started moaning along too while Josh was pinching on his nipples. The fucking just lasted about 3 hours until Craig decided he couldn't take it anymore and just got off and started jacking himself off. It didn't take long for him to cum but he shot 2 huge loads on his own chest. Once Craig was done he thought it was over little did he know it wasn't, "you're not done since you got off you can suck it off," Josh said pulling Craig's head towards his dick and forcing him to take his dick back in his mouth and made him suck him off until he just came in his mouth and forced Craig to swallow it. "Thats a good boy now we can destroy the charmed Ones."

I was sleeping very peacefully on the couch and then I felt something soft on my lips. I opened up my eyes and I saw it was Wyatt kissing me. He was just in some boxers and no shirt. "Wyatt what are you doing coming down here like that what if Chris and Tyler see," I asked.

"I don't care trust me I've had to shower with Chris before so he's seen me in much less than this," Wyatt said.

"Okay but are you feeling better," I asked, "you better be since you just kissed me without my permission," I said.

"I'm fine," he said taking out a thermometer and handing it to me. I could see that his temperature went down.

"Okay I trust that you didn't do anything to this but next time if you are sick don't give me a hard time and let me take care of you okay," I said, "you know I love you and I don't want anything to happen to you,"

"I love too and thanks," he said as he kissed me and then we started making out. I then heard the baby upstairs crying and I had to stop and get off the couch, "you know for once I'd like to have you to myself without interruptions," Wyatt said.

"I'm sorry look I'll make it up to you," I said as I started heading upstairs to the nursery.

"You always say that," Wyatt said.

"Well this time I promise I will okay," I said going up to the nursery and taking the baby out of the crib and holding him till he stopped crying. I then knew I had to change his diaper since it was morning time. So did that and then I took him downstairs and into the kitchen and put him in a baby chair and then warmed up a bottle before giving it to him. Chris and Tyler then entered. Chris was in his boxers with a wife beater on while Tyler just had on some pajama pants and no shirt. "Okay so you guys think this is the way to dress in front of a baby," I asked.

"Oh well he's gonna see it someday if he's in football and he has to take a shower with others guys and its not like we're showing our privates," Chris said.

"I know but guys come on he's really young," I said.

"Hey everyone whats up," Wyatt came in still in just his boxers.

"Wyatt!" I yelled.

"See even your boyfriend is doing it," Chris stated.

"You know what forget it I will deal with this issue later but for now since everyone is here we need to discuss vanquishing the warlocks," I said.

"Whats more to it other than just saying the spell and burning their asses back to kingdom come," Chris said.

"Chris could you please think with your head and not your magic," I said, "don't you think since the first and second attack they'd have something planned for the third," I said.

"Oh yeah by the way tell us about the first time you encountered those guys," Wyatt said.

"Look its a long story so later," I said.

"Oh no we've got time go on ahead so you said you met them at that restraunt and what happened," Wyatt said, "I think Tyler and I have a right to know since you guys are engaged to us,"

"It wasn't anything big we just went and sat down and those warlocks just came and sat next to us and started making sexual advances to us but we told them that we were engaged okay," Chris said.

"What did they say," Tyler asked.

"Does it really matter," Chris asked.

"Yes it sure does I want to know every little detail," Tyler said.

"They just asked us stuff like 'to come with them so they could show us a good time' and stuff like that," Chris answered.

"Why didn't you guys call us," Wyatt asked, "Tyler and I would have loved to come up there and kick their asses,"

"Well I was going to but I just decided to leave since you know I didn't want to cause any trouble, and that is what made them leave us alone is when I threatened to call you guys," I said.

"You should have done it without telling them," Wyatt said, "next time that happens you better call us when someone says some things to you that's sexual,"

"Wyatt look we were okay," I said.

"I know but those guys could have been pedophiles and took you guys somewhere and left y'all dead in an alley way," Wyatt said, "I'm just concerned and I don't want anything to happen to you,"

"I understand but Wyatt don't forget that Chris and I have our magic to protect us so we would have been fine," I said.

"I know but even though we're not married I'm still vowed to protect you like you took care of me while I was sick," Wyatt said.

"Thanks I'm glad to know you'll always be there to protect me," I said.

"Hey sorry to interrupt the love connection but does anyone know the spell to vanquish the warlocks," Chris asked.

"Oh yeah, BOOK OF SHADOW!," I said and the Book orbed in my hands and I flipped right to the page with the warlocks and put it on the table, "there it goes so if they attack we'll be prepared."

"Which would be now," one said as the both shimmered in.

"Didn't you hear us we found the spell to vanquish you guys and you still want to attack?" Chris said, "you guys are some pretty dumb warlocks,"

"You don't think we didn't come prepared for that see you can't vanquish us if we keep moving," one said as he blinked his eye and went to the other side of the kitchen. I then started laughing, "whats so funny," he asked.

"They might have not come prepared for it but I did, CRYSTALS," I said orbing a circle of crystals around both of them, "looks like you're both screwed so say hello to all the demons we vanquished in the underworld for us," I said as I went over to where my brothers were and we started reading the spell.

"_Evil is a faithful foe, but good does battle best. We witches will, withthese words, waste the warlocks evil zest_," we all said in unison as the warlocks shouted and blew up.

"Wow looks like my guy has been doing his homework," Wyatt said, "how'd you know they'd do that," Wyatt asked.

"They're warlocks what can you expect," I said, "I did my homework while Tyler and Chris were upstairs doing who knows what," I said.

"We didn't do anything last night," Chris said, "but now that you give us that idea we just might," later that night they did just what I thought. While Wyatt and I were downstairs watching the baby and waiting for Uncle Henry to come by Chris and Tyler went up to Chris's room and locked the door. "Oh I've been waiting for this all day," Chris said jumping on top of Tyler as they started making out.

"Slow down tiger," Tyler said, "I've got a little present for you," he said as he reached in his pocket and pulled out a can of whip cream. Chris just blushed and smiled. "I knew you'd like it," he said as him and Chris switched to wear Tyler was on top and then Tyler started by putting cream all over Chris's neck and then he just went straight for it and started sucking on his neck and licking the cream off leaving Chris's neck red. He then went down and pulled off one of Chris's shoes and squirted cream all over his foot and started licking it off of there and then he took Chris's big toe and started sucking on it. Chris was in so much pleasure he just  
pulled off his shirt and started rubbing himself. He then looked at Tyler signaling him to come back up. Tyler then came back up and put cream on Chris's nipples and his belly button. Before he could come all the way but up Chris grabbed his shirt and pulled it off. Tyler was turned on by this. He got off the bed and just started doing a strip dance for Chris. Chris was loving what he was seeing. Tyler finally got down to his boxers and threw them at Chris. Chris then took them and put them in his mouth and started loving the taste of the sweaty boxers that Tyler had on. While Chris still had those boxers in his mouth Tyler came back up and started licking the cream off of Chris's nipples and Chris was just loving it. Tyler then just licked his way down till he found himself at Chris's hairy naval. He licked the cream off of that and just stuck his tongue in it and kept going in and out. He then sexually pulled Chris's pants off of him  
and luckily Chris wasn't wearing any boxers underneath. Tyler then just forgot about the cream and just took Chris's dick in his mouth savoring the taste. His nose was buried in Chris's pubes. Chris just pushed Tyler lower and lower and Tyler knew what Chris wanted. Tyler then lifted Chris's legs onto his shoulders and spread his cheeks and started putting his tongue in Chris's man pussy. This was the best thing for Chris he just moaned. Tyler just buried his face in between Chris's cheeks. Tyler just kept going in and out of Chris's hole with his tongue. Chris was red with pleasure and Tyler's boxers were now wrapped around his neck and Chris was now groaning. When he could take no more he pulled up Tyler by his hair and kissed him then flipped so that he was now on top. Chris then picked up the whip cream and sprayed it all over Tylers dick. Chris then put his gorgeous lips on Tyler's cock taking in all the cream he had put on it and he had his finger going in and out of Tyler's mouth while he was giving him the blow job. Tyler was very much enjoying this that he put his hand over Chris's head and started running his hands through his hair. Tyler could feel the tip of Chris's tongue sliding along the tip. Chris then started taking it in better and his tongue started swirling around. Tyler was ready so he sat up and pulled a condom out of the drawer and put it on. Chris came and sat on top of it and they started going at it like crazy. Chris was screaming in pleasure and Tyler was fucking his hole. As they were still fucking Tyler sat up and started sucking on Chris's nipple. They then switched positions while Chris got on all fours and Tyler started to fuck him doggy style. While the were doing this Tyler started rubbing Chris's back. Chris just loved it. Chris finally got off of Tyler and jacked himself off and it didn't take him long to cum. He shot 5 loads on his stomach and Tyler came and cleaned him up. Tyler then took off the condom and started jacking himself off. Chris came over and helped him by sucking on his balls until he came. When he came he shot 7 loads and Chris came and cleaned those off of him. Then after their little few hours of fun the just went and laid back on the bed for the time being.

Meanwhile me and Wyatt waited for a long time before we heard the door bell ring. I went to the door and there was uncle Henry, "hey so I found his dad do you still have the kid," he asked.

"Of course where else would I put him," I said sarcastically, "hey Wyatt can you go get the kid out of the nursery please," I said to Wyatt as he went upstairs , "so Uncle Henry hows work been," I asked saying trying to blow off time.

"Oh its been great but you know all this paroling and everything," he answered. Wyatt then entered with the baby in the carriage along with the baby bag and gave it to Uncle Henry, "thanks Wyatt oh and thanks Chris for watching him if you need a favor remember I owe you bye take care," Uncle Henry said as we shut the door.

"So looks like we're all alone," I said, "you know except for Chris and Tyler which who knows what they're doing," I then caught sight of Wyatt who was giving me a sexual look, "Wyatt are you okay," I asked.

"Oh I'm better then okay say do you remember that you said you owed me something," Wyatt said walking towards me and he still had that sexual look on his face.

"Wyatt don't look at me that way," I said walking backwards but he was still walking towards me. I then turned away to try to run but Wyatt grabbed me and threw me over his shoulders and then ran upstairs to our room. He then tossed me onto the bed.

"Oh you owe me big time and I'm taking that favor now," Wyatt said as he removed his shirt.

"Hold on there I said I owed you but I didn't say when and sorry to spoil your fun but I'm not in the mood," I said getting off the bed and walking over to the window.

"Hey Chris think fast," Wyatt said throwing a football at me but I was able to catch it. Wyatt then came over and tackled me to the ground, "you okay," he asked as he was now on top of me.

"I'm fine what do you think you're doing," I asked.

"Playing my favorite sport with my favorite guy," he answered, "feel my bicep," he said and I put my hands on it and started rubbing it, "feels good doesn't it now let me show you something that feels even better," he said as he grabbed my hand and put it on his crotch and then I felt his manhood was fully pumped. "So you in the mood now," he asked.

"Okay fine Wyatt you win but we're even after this," I said as we started kissing and making out but we were then interrupted again by the sound of Chris moaning while him and Tyler were going at it.

"So should we stop now," Wyatt asked I could see he was now frustrated.

"Nope lets just see if we can go louder than them," I said smiling.

"Now here's the Chris I want to marry," Wyatt said picking me off the floor and throwing me back onto the bed and unbuckled my belt and quickly pulled my pants down along with my boxers and then aggressively tore off my shirt. He then got on top of me and we started making out hardcore but then he switched positions and he was on top and I gave him a confused look, "hey I went first last time so this time you get the pleasure of going first so you know how I like it," he said smiling. I then went up to his neck kissing it and knowing that was one thing he enjoyed. I then moved down to under his armpits and I didn't know if he liked it there but I thought I'd  
give it a try. So I liked his armpit and he did have a lot of hair under there but I just continued doing it and by how he had his hand over my head keeping me there for awhile I assumed he liked it. I then started licking his chest and I mean he had a lot of sweat on it but I still loved it and he was enjoying what I was doing to him also. I quickly pulled of the jeans he was wearing and started sucking on him through his boxers. I knew he was ready for me to suck him off so I slowly started pulling his boxers down with my teeth. I then went in between his muscled legs and started jacking his cock of waiting to see him in pleasure but Wyatt just smiled at me and stared, "Is that all you got come on I've seen better from you than that," he said. I then took that as a challenge so I then started jerking him off even harder I could see a little pleasure in his eyes but not enough so then I started licking the tip and thats when I first started hearing him moan. I loved that sound so I decided to give it to him even harder. I then wrapped my lips around his dick and put my finger in his naval and started moving it around while I started going up and down on his dick. I now knew I was pleasing him hearing him pant like he did. "Don't stop," he said still panting so I kept going up and down on his dick and then I was going around and around with my finger in his naval. I then wanted to make it go over the top so I while his dick was in my mouth I started massaging it with my tongue and going over the tip with my tongue. I knew he was just loving this. I got off his dick and started licking his balls then worked my way back up to his dick again and took it in my mouth and started going up and down again. Wyatt was now in to much pleasure he just grabbed me and pulled me up saying, "oh you've done it now." He then kissed me and we switched positions. He just skipped my body and went straight for my ass but he started slapping it first, "oh you've been a bad boy," he said while he was slapping it and he finally just buried his face in between my cheeks and started eating me out. I was just enjoying the pleasure he was giving me as he moved his tongue in and out of me. I felt his finger go in and he started finger fucking me and then he took it out and replaced it with his tongue again. He was eating me like it was his last supper. Once he saw that I was open enough he headed for the drawer and pulled out a condom.

"Hey we don't need that," I said as I stopped him from putting it on.

"Are you sure what about getting pregnant," Wyatt asked.

"You know how to pull out in time now put that thing down and fuck me," I demanded.

"As you wish," he said as he tossed the condom and started inserting his manhood into me inch by inch and I mean he was doing it fast but I didn't complain because I loved the pain. Once he got it all in me it felt pretty good. He then kept pumping in and out of me. "Oh yeah take," he said as he just kept fucking me and was enjoying it just as much as I was. He was now sweating more than any other time we ever had sex. I started moaning as loud as I could. It was that good. I mean after awhile we couldn't even hear Chris and Tyler going at it. After awhile of fucking me Wyatt just pulled out and came all over me and then I started jacking off and came also. Wyatt then just collapsed right next to me putting his arm around me like he always did when we were in bed. "Wow I can't believe this was the best ever," Wyatt said still breathing hard.

"Only the best for my Wyatt," I said reaching down to the floor grabbing my jeans and taking out a cigarette and lighting it and starting to smoke.

"Hey you can't smoke," Wyatt said taking it from me and putting it out on the bed.

"Thats not fair give me that back," I said reaching for it but I couldn't and ended up hitting Wyatt's lips with mine a couple of times trying to get it, "come on let me have it,"

"Since when do you smoke," Wyatt asked.

"Well that was my first one and I heard smoking feels good after sex," I said.

"Sorry you won't be experiencing that because you're my fiancee and I don't date smokers so sorry," Wyatt said as the threw the cigarette in the trash can. We then heard the door open and we knew it couldn't have been Chris and Tyler so that meant it was the parentals. Wyatt and I quickly threw on some clothes and came out the room and so did Chris and Tyler the same time we did. "Wow so I guess you guys think like us," Wyatt said laughing as we all ran downstairs to greet them.

"Hey guys," Piper said as she saw all of us come down, "i'm surprised the house isn't trashed but I guess that's a good thing,"

"Mom I thought you weren't coming back for another couple of days," Chris said.

"Yeah but the vacation was pretty boring so we decided to come home a little early so whats been going on around here did you guys have any demons to vanquish," she asked.

"Nope only warlocks," I answered.

"Warlocks! Wow that must have been exciting well you guys go on back to your rooms okay," she said. We did as we asked and I jumped back out of my clothes and into bed with Wyatt again.


	11. Trevor

Disclaimer: I do not own charmed

My life was going okay but this story I'm about to share was one thing that changed me for good. This one day Uncle Henry came in and was asking for our help. He said that he was about to make a drug bust on this guy that was dangerous and he was hoping that one of us could accompany him to make sure he was gonna be okay. We all told him that we weren't suppose to expose our magic to other people. He then said he didn't want us to expose our magic he just wanted us to be there so we could protect him from the guy because he was dangerous. So Chris said he was busy because him and Peter were going out on a date and Wyatt said he had to take a PSAT test so that left me and I really didn't mind going with him it was just that I was putting myself in danger too and I had to be real careful because of all the Charmed stuff that had to happen. The FBI agents surrounded this house and kept saying be careful to each other and then they all busted in with guns. Henry and I wasted no time looking for the boss of the operation. We saw him running outside so Henry and I followed him. Turned out his name was Joseph Smith and he was old and heavy set. When we finally caught up to him we saw he had a lady for a hostage. The guy yelled at us to back up or else she would die as he pointed his gun on top of her head and proceeded to the car and threw her in and he drove off and a couple of police went after him I would have orbed the gun to me but I didn't want to expose magic. Uncle Henry and I went back into the house and we saw many cops uncovering all the drugs that were in there, but he asked me to come up with him to the stairs. We both proceeded up the stairs searching each room to make sure everything was okay. Me and Uncle Henry separated and went different ways of the house and I could feel something was wrong. I came to this closet that had a bad smell. It was locked but I knew something bad was in there. So I decided to blow the lock off with an energy ball and I made sure no one was looking to see that I was using magic. I then opened the door and it was filled with old food and rats and roaches and as I started looking around I saw a little boy lying there scared. He was dirty and he had a picture in his hand and he was no more than 7 years old.

"Uncle Henry!," I yelled calling for him. He came quickly and saw the boy and he said he was going to get an ambulance. I couldn't let the kid just lay there until the paramedics came so I went in the closet and told him it was okay. I could see that he was scared but I told him he could trust me and that I was only here to help him. He grabbed my hand and I lifted him up and carried him out of there. I had to let him go and let the hospital handle it from there. I felt like I couldn't leave that boy so I just had to go visit him in the hospital. When I got there I explained everything to the nurse and who I was looking for.

"Yes sir I must tell you something about him, he has AIDS and well he won't talk to anyone, all he does is hold onto that picture," The nurse said.

"Is there anything you guys can do for him," I asked

"No his condition is too advanced so there's nothing we can do," she said. "I'm assuming he contracted it from one of his parents and we can't find them," she explained.

I just went into his room he was all cleaned up now and was just laying there with that same picture still in his hands. "Hey sport," I said , "Whats up," I asked. He just laid there and didn't say anything. " Can I see that picture you're holding," I asked and he handed me the picture. He was in it and so was that lady I saw the man take hostage. "Is this your mother," I said pointing to the lady in the picture, he nodded. "She's beautiful, you have her eyes and nose," I said handing him back the picture. "So whats your name," I asked. He didn't answer. "I tell you what I'm good at guessing names so let me guess your name is it Justin," I asked. He shook his head.

"Its Trevor," he answered. I was surprised to hear him say that I mean those were his first words since he was in the hospital.

"Well Trevor nice to meet you I'm Chris Evans," I said holding out my hand and he shook it. "So let me try to guess you mom's name is it Kaitlynn," I asked.

"No its Teresa," he answered.

"Wow I guess I'm really not good at this game, but hey I've got to go now and well I'll be back tomorrow okay," I said leaving the room and out of the hospital and going back home.

"Where have you been," Aunt Piper yelled at me once I got in the door.

"I was just visiting the little boy I rescued today," I answered walking up the stairs.

"Chris I don't mind you going anywhere its just you need to tell me okay," she said.

"Okay I will," I said as I went up to my room and laid down on the bed and Wyatt wasn't there yet but I still fell asleep. When I woke up he was lying there right next to me but my mind wasn't set on him it was set on the little boy who I promised to visit in the hospital. I quickly got dressed without taking a shower and ran downstairs and told Aunt Piper where I was going and I quickly ran to the hospital to see him. I was first stopped by the nurse , "so hows he doing," I asked.

"Not good," she said. "He hasn't been eating and well his condition is getting worse," she said.

I then left to go into his room and saw some food in front of him and I thought I would get him to eat somehow , "hello Trevor buddy you okay," I asked but he didn't answer. "Why don't you want to eat," I asked him. He still didn't answer. "Well I'll try some," I said picking up a spoon full of food and shoving it in my mouth. "This is good you should try some," I said. He still won't eat anything. "Okay I've got somewhere I want to take you but you can't go anywhere until you eat something okay so how about a couple of bites," I said. He then started eating his food off of the tray and I was helping him out with it. "That was great Trevor," I said.

"Now where are you wanting to take me," he asked.

"Somewhere special," I said , "but hold on I've got to go over and check you out of the hospital." I checked him out and took him to my favorite place in the woods. It was one of our old cabins that my adopted mother and I use to go to for vacation sometimes. I took him out to the forest and everything to see the sights as we were walking around we started having a talk also.

"So Trevor do you mind if I ask you how'd you ended up in that closet," I said as we walked along the shore of the lake.

"Well theres this man named Mr. Smith who would always hit my mom and he would also hit me, so one day I tried to stop him from hitting my mom and he just locked me in there ever since and wouldn't let me out and told my mom he would kill me if she didn't cooperate," he explained, "he said I was weird."

"What? why did he say you were weird," I asked.

"Because I can do this," he said as he conjured up a small energy ball and threw it at the lake. "I know I'm a weirdo," He said, "and Mr. Smith said if I ever tried using any of that on him he would kill my mom."

"Trevor," I said bending down onto my knees in front of him , "you're not weird, look I can do the same thing," I said as I conjured up an energy ball that was larger and tossed it in the lake.

"Wow cool I didn't think anyone but me could do things like that," he said.

"Don't worry you're not alone," I said as we started walking again.

" Yeah I guess but do you think I'll ever be able to see my mommy again," he asked.

"I promise you will," I said.

"I'm scared I want it to be just me and her like it was before Mr. Smith came around I'm scared he's going to hurt me again," Trevor said.

"Don't worry Trevor Mr. Smith will never hurt you again, I promise you that and also don't you worry about your mom we're gonna find you're mother okay," I said.

" Okay," he answered.

"Now we've got to get you back to the hospital okay," I said.

"But I don't wanna go back I want to stay with you," he said.

" I know you do but you're not fully well yet and they have to treat you some more okay so can you be a big boy for me," I asked.

"Yes," he said.

" That's the spirit," I said as I took him and put him back in the truck. Aunt Piper let me burrow the car since she wasn't going to use it today and she thought if she needed to go get anything she could just ask Aunt Paige to orb her where she needed to go. So by the time I pulled into the hospital parking lot I saw that Trevor was sleep so I had to carry him back up there on my shoulder and signed him in. I put him in the bed and there he laid so peacefully. Once I got there they had to give him his daily shot. I kissed him on the forehead before I left. I was again stopped by the nurse for a talk.

"Excuse me Mr. Evans, we will be letting Trevor out of the hospital tomorrow and well he's going to have to go to a foster home until we can find his next of kin," she said.

"You guys haven't heard anything from his mother yet," I asked.

"No we can't find her and we've called around to see if he had any aunts, uncles, or cousins but so far no such luck," she said , "We thought since he only talks to you, you should be the one to break this news to him," the nurse said.

" I'll try to but goodnight," I said leaving the hospital and driving home and once I got through the door there was Aunt Piper and Wyatt there greeting me.

"Hey Chris did you have a good time with the little boy," Aunt Piper asked.

"Yes I did," I answered.

" I'm glad you're doing this for him," she said as she left and went into the kitchen and I just went upstairs and to my room but I was followed by Wyatt.

"Hey Chris what are trying to do," Wyatt asked.

"Nothing I'm just trying to be there for him thats all," I responded.

"Okay but what about us I mean you're spending so much time with the little boy I mean you don't even talk to me that much anymore," Wyatt said.

"Look Wyatt I'm sorry I don't mean to leave you high and dry I just feel like this is something I have to do," I said, "Once I find his mother everything will be okay I promise but until then I feel like its my duty to look after him even though he's not my innocent neither is he my child."

"Chris but why are you so attached to this boy out of all of the boys who are in the hospital and are without their parents," Wyatt asked.

"Two reasons, One he has aids," I said. Wyatt's jaw just dropped. He was speechless then.

"Oh I'm so sorry I didn't know I mean I don't care if you spend time with him, I mean take as long as you need," Wyatt said.

"No don't worry about it I mean you didn't know so yeah thats one reason why I'm spending so much time with him," I said.

"And whats the other reason," Wyatt asked

"He's also a witch," I said.

"What?! That can't be how do you know he's a witch," Wyatt asked.

"Well today he showed me he could throw energy balls and well he was not ever allowed to use his powers because that Mr. Smith guy kept telling him that if he used his powers he was going to kill his mom and I know how that feels to have your mom as a hostage," I explained.

" Well that must have been hard on him and hard on you to hear, I mean I'm taking all of this into emotional consideration," Wyatt said, "but I want to meet this little kid whens the next time you are gonna see him," Wyatt asked.

"I have to take him to an orphanage tomorrow because they said since I'm the only one he'll talk to they thought it would be easier for me to do it so maybe you could drive us up there," I said.

"Sure thing but lets get some sleep so we'll be up to it," Wyatt said as he got undressed and laid on the bed. I also did the same.

The next morning I knew it was gonna be hard for me because I didn't want to have to break this news to Trevor but Wyatt decided to stay in the car while I went up to get him. I went up to the nurse to talk to her to see if he was ready and she said he was so she gave me some directions and I walked in there he was just now getting up. "Hey buddy," I said.

"Hey Chris," he said with a smile. I was happy to see that because that's the first time I have seen him smile ever.

"So yeah I have to take you somewhere until your mom picks you up from there," I said.

"Is it to live with you," he asked.

"No but its a place where you're gonna meet lots of new kids okay so come on," I said picking him up in one hand and getting his bag in the other. I went to the parking lot where Wyatt was parked and I put his stuff in the trunk and then I went and set him in the back and buckled him in. I then got into the passenger side and introduced him to Wyatt, "hey Trevor this is Uncle Wyatt say hello to Uncle Wyatt," I said.

"Hello Uncle Wyatt," Trevor said.

"Hey Trevor its finally good to meet you," Wyatt said with a smile holding out his hand and shaking Trevor's. He then started driving off and heading toward the orphanage , " so Trevor I hear that you have special powers, don't worry I do also so don't be afraid," Wyatt said.

"Thats cool can I see you do something Uncle Wyatt," Trevor asked.

"No see my powers are too dangerous to play with so I can't do that okay but maybe when you're older you can see my powers," Wyatt answered. We pulled up to the orphanage and I really didn't want to do this, "I'll wait here okay," Wyatt said.

I then went into the trunk and got out his bag. After I did that I went into the back of the car unbuckled him out and he got out and so I held his hand as we walked through the crowd of kids who were staring at us. We still continued walking though. "Chris I don't like it here I don't want to stay please can I come with you," Trevor pleaded all the way up to the door.

"Hey don't worry buddy its all gonna be okay I mean, you're a brave little soldier and I need you to be even braver now okay," I said as we entered the door. Those words just kept tearing me up inside. I didn't want to leave him and neither did he want to leave me. I can't believe I have become connected to this child. I mean I never thought I'd be close to any kids besides my own. I just hope I can find his mother so he doesn't have to stay here and it pains me to even keep him here. I went up to the head lady of the orphanage and gave her Trevor's bag and introduced them to each other.

"Don't worry Trevor you're gonna have fun here," I said.

"I don't want to have fun here, I want to have fun with you again," he said.

"Look I have to find your mother okay and thats what I'm about to go do alright," I answered him.

"Alright," he said.

"Now give me a hug," I said hugging him.

"Will you come back and see me," he asked.

"Of course I will sport now don't worry you're gonna be fine," I said as I started walking away. It was so hard for me to this. I mean as I've said before I've grown so attached to the boy I didn't want to leave him. I just waved goodbye and I didn't even look back because I was crying and I didn't want him to see me cry about it and I told him to be brave. I finally got back and entered Wyatt's car. He started rubbing my back. I had my face buried in my hands crying.

"Are you okay," he asked.

"Yes I'm fine," I said still crying with my face buried in my hands not even looking up at Wyatt. He kissed me on the cheek.

"Everything is gonna be okay," he said as he had his arm around me the whole time we went home. I was to weak to even get up so he carried me back up to the room where I cried myself to sleep.

For the next couple of days I had been as miserable as ever. I mean I felt more emotion leaving that boy at the orphanage than I felt when I had to vanquish John, lost my mother, and had to kill my brother all put together. I mean that just had me crying just about every minute of the day. I just can't believe I left him there. Everyday I went home and tried to scry for his mother but I could never find her. It seemed hopeless and unless I found that boys mother he was gonna be in a foster home for awhile and I couldn't let that happen. Aunt Piper kept telling me that I was probably gonna get punished for using it on personal gain but I didn't care what happened as long as I found Trevor's mother and got him out of that orphanage. After the couple of days I got a call from the head lady at the orphanage and she told me she wanted me to come over as soon as possible. I was scared to death I mean I didn't know what could have happened that they would want me to come there soon. Just about every thought rushed to my head. I guess this is what it feels like when you're a parent and you get a call about your child but I knew Trevor wasn't mine but I loved him as if he were. I told Wyatt about what was going on and he and I just skipped football practice and went straight there after school. I was in a hurry and this time Wyatt decided to get out of the car with me and go with me to talk to the lady in charge. "Hey I got here as fast as I could what's the problem," I asked.

"Well its Trevor, see all the other kids heard about him having a disease and now no one wants to play with him because they're all afraid that they will catch it and we don't know what to do," she explained.

"I do," I said walking towards Trevor. I saw him sitting alone on the playground just looking at that picture of him and his mother. "Hey Trevor what you doing," I asked.

"The other kids won't play with me they say I'll make them sick," He answered.

"Come here buddy," I said picking him up and walking back over to where the lady and Wyatt were standing. "Okay Ma'am where is it that I need to sign to check him out and where do I have to go to get his stuff and his medication," I asked.

"Wait what are you doing," Wyatt asked.

"I'm getting him out of here," I answered. "So where do I have to sign at," I asked again.

"Excuse me sir are you sure about this I mean you're only eighteen," the lady said.

"Well I'm still legal so I'm eligible to be his guardian," I said.

"Right this way," she said leading me to the doors.

"Wyatt get on your phone and tell Aunt Piper what's going on so she won't be so mad when we get home," I said following the lady. I went to his room and packed up all his things and then went and checked him out and carried him back to the car. He had fallen asleep on my shoulder. I buckled him in the back and put his stuff in the trunk. "So Wyatt what did Aunt Piper say about this," I said.

"She was not happy at all about this Chris," Wyatt said.

"I'll talk to her when I get home, but I just couldn't let him stay here Wyatt and I hope you out of all people understand this decision I've made," I said.

"I understand don't worry its only mom you have to worry about," Wyatt said as we started driving home, "Chris I am very proud of you," Wyatt said.

"For what?" I asked.

"You're taking responsibility for a child thats not yours and willing to sacrifice a lot for a little boy you've only known for a week," he explained. The drive seemed to go by very fast but I know it was a thirty minute drive home. Once we got there Wyatt went in the trunk and grabbed Trevor's stuff while I went in the back and grabbed Trevor and we both went into the house. I went in first and Wyatt came in behind me. Once we shut the door Chris and Tyler came running down the stair.

"Hey Evans and Wyatt we heard about what happened and mom is pissed," Chris said.

"I know Wyatt told me but I couldn't leave him there and he depends on me a lot," I answered. He then woke up.

"Chris, Uncle Wyatt," he said waking up.

"Yeah we're here Trevor," I said. "I want to introduce you to some other people," I said. "This is Uncle Chris," I said pointing to Chris , "and this is Uncle Tyler," I said pointing to Tyler. "Can you say hello?"

"Hello Uncle Chris, and Uncle Tyler," he said.

"Nice to meet you Trevor," Chris said as he shook his hand and so did Tyler. "How old are you,"

"I'm seven," Trevor answered.

"Chris Evans get in here now!" I heard Aunt Piper say from the kitchen.

"Hey Wyatt could you please watch him for me until I get back," I said giving him to Wyatt so now that Wyatt was carrying him. "Hey buddy I'll be right back just get acquainted with you're new Uncles okay," I said heading for the kitchen but I kissed him on the cheek before I did.

"Okay,," he said. I slowly walked into the kitchen I knew I was in for it. In there was Aunt Piper, Aunt Paige, Dad, and Aunt Phoebe all in the kitchen waiting for me.

"Evans might I ask what were you thinking how are we gonna take care of this child," Piper said, "I mean where is he gonna go when you're at school did you think about that, oh and where will he sleep."

"Look Aunt Piper calm down I just couldn't leave him there. He doesn't deserve that after all he's been through and don't worry I'll do without a lot if I have to I mean I'll go days without eating and I'll sell all my stuff and I know I can convince Tyler to let him have his room since him and Chris are now engaged and I mean I could home school him and keep him at daycare while I'm at school," I explained.

"Okay don't worry I'll do the home schooling but what about everything that goes on around here its dangerous with all the demon attacks and everything," Piper said.

"Well how did Wyatt and Chris survive the demon attacks when they were little," I asked.

"They had powers just in case," Piper said.

"So does he," they all then gasped, "yeah he's a witch also," I said.

"Well thats just great," Piper said.

"Look I just need to keep him here till I can find his mother please don't make me take him back to the orphanage," I asked.

"Chris is right he shouldn't go back to the orphanage," Paige said.

"What?! Paige what has gone through your head," Piper asked.

"Piper remember I was an orphan too. I remember all the terrible times I had until I was adopted. Thats what led me to being an out of control teen and I wish I could do it over again and don't worry if you guys need anything or any help including babysitting, money, or whatever don't hesitate to call me because I would have wanted the same help," Paige said.

"Thanks for understanding Aunt Paige," I said hugging her.

"I guess he can stay," Piper said.

"Thank you very much," I said hugging Aunt Piper even harder.

"But you remember he's your responsibility," Piper said.

"Okay," I said as we all walked back into the living room where Wyatt was still holding Trevor and talking to Chris and Peter at the same time. "Hey buddy," I said walking to him and taking him off of Wyatt's shoulders and started carrying him around. "So this is your Aunt Paige, Aunt Phoebe, Aunt Piper, and Papa Leo," I said point to each of them and introducing them to him. "Hey Tyler is it okay if he takes your room and you share a room with Chris," I asked.

"Sure go ahead," Tyler said. I then took Trevor's bag from Wyatt and started carrying him up to the room. I placed him in the bed and told him to go to sleep and he had a big day tomorrow. I saw him close his eyes and I went and planted a kiss on his forehead. It was a nice scene to watch him just sleeping there.

That night some things started going wrong and Trevor started having a bad dream. He saw his mom and he was running towards her and he just kept running to her and then he saw Mr. Smith chasing after him. He was scared and he didn't know what to do. He was still running towards his mom and she was calling for him but then all of a sudden his mom turned into Mr. Smith. He then woke up screaming, "Mommy!!" I heard him then I immediately ran out of the room with Wyatt still lying in bed and went to his and I saw him about to run out the door but I got to him and carried him back to him bed.

"Everything is going to be okay Trevor," I said.

"I'm scared," Trevor said.

"Don't worry I'm here and I'm not going anywhere okay," I said putting him back into his back and laying in it with him to make sure he was okay for the rest of the night. When I woke up I could still see Trevor sleep so I got out of the bed and went and took a shower and got dressed and went back to his room and started rubbing him on the back to wake him up. "Hey Trevor did you have a good sleep," I asked.

"Yes," he said as he was starting to wake up

"Thats good but hey I've got to go somewhere today and Aunt Piper is gonna take care of you while I'm gone alright," I said.

"Are you leaving me again," he asked.

"No of course not, I'll be back later on but I need you to be good okay," I said kissing him on the forehead. "Give me a hug," I said. He sat up and gave me a hug and I kissed him on the cheek this time. "Okay remember Chris loves ya bye," I said leaving the room. I then walked out to see Aunt Piper cooking and no one else in sight. "Good morning Aunt Piper," I said hugging her.

"Good morning Chris, everyone is outside in Wyatt's car waiting for you," Piper said. "Is Trevor okay," Piper asked.

"Yeah he's fine he just had a bad dream last night so please make sure he's okay because I don't want to leave him," I said.

"I will but you better get going," Piper said.

"Okay," I said kissing her and leaving and going out to Wyatt's car and we all headed for school. Once I started going to class all I could think about was Trevor and was he okay. I think this is just my parent instincts kicking in. I mean I have never worried about anyone as much as I worried about him. I couldn't help it I was his guardian until we found his mother. Even when we found his mother I knew I was still going to worry about him. When school let out I was so excited I just skipped football practice again and ran straight home to where Trevor was. I saw him sitting at the kitchen table with Aunt Piper doing homework. I was happy to see this. "So hows everything been going," I asked as I entered the room.

"Chris!" Trevor shouted running up to me and hugging my legs but I just picked him up and kissed him on the cheek.

"How you doing sport I told you I would be back," I said putting him back down. "So Aunt Piper hows everything," I asked again.

"Everything is going great do you know Trevor over there is really smart," she said smiling.

"Thats good to hear," I said , "hey Trevor come on lets go play some basketball in the drive way, you wanna do that," I asked.

"Yes," he responded.

"Okay lets go," I said grabbing his hand and leading him out the door. Leo then came in from the other room and started rubbing Piper's shoulders.

"You know Wyatt couldn't have chosen a better father for our two little granddaughters," Leo said smiling, "I see him out there taking care of a child that isn't his and I mean he's doing great and I think he's becoming an adult."

"I couldn't agree with you more, I'm glad he adopted Trevor and is still searching for his mom he's doing the right thing as a Charmed One and a human being and I couldn't ask for more," Piper said.

I was out in the drive way having fun with Trevor and we just kept playing basketball all day. Wyatt had even pulled in with Tyler and Chris but I didn't pay them any attention. They just went into the house. I sometimes even put Trevor on my shoulders so he could slam dunk. After awhile I just decided to let him shoot on his own and he was pretty good too. He shot and made it. "I did it Chris I did it," he said as he came up and hugged me.

"Yes you did, its getting late so we're gonna need to go inside," I said.

"Please can we play a little bit longer," Trevor asked.

"No but hey we can play tomorrow first thing because its the weekend," I said.

"Yay!," He shouted as he started running inside the house. While I sat and did my homework in the living room I turned cartoons on for him to watch so he wouldn't be bored. After I finally finished my homework I knew it was time for the both of us to go to bed.

"Okay sport its time to go to bed," I said.

"Can I please stay up," he asked.

"Right Now I need you to get your rest like a big boy so come on," I said getting up and he followed me up the stairs to his room and I got him dressed and ready for bed. Before I left the room I kissed him on his forehead again and then turned out the light. I then crawled in the bed with Wyatt, "so Wyatt how do you feel about me spending so much time with Trevor," I asked.

"Its fine do what you want I guess," Wyatt said.

"I just want to make sure it doesn't hurt you and its not effecting our relationship," I said.

"No I actually want you to spend a lot of time with Trevor especially since he looks up to you a lot," Wyatt said.

"Thanks I'm glad you understand all of this," I said kissing him on the lips.

The next morning I wasted no time getting showered and getting dressed. After I got ready I quickly got Trevor up and got him in the bath and then got him dressed and I took him to the park. I told him when we got back we could play basketball but I just wanted him to come to the park for now. When we got there no one was there so we were very happy to have the whole park to ourselves. Trevor told me he wanted to swing so I got him and put him in a swing and started pushing him up. After doing it for five minutes I saw a lady appear out of nowhere I mean at first she scared me but then I knew it was okay because she didn't shoot any fire balls. "Hey excuse me are you Chris Evans," she asked.

"Who wants to know," I answered still pushing Trevor in the swing.

"My name is Lydia and I am a reporter and I was hoping to do a report on you becoming young Trevor's guardian while you're still in high school," she said.

"Not a chance," I responded.

"Look this is only to help the boy find his mother and I'm not going to expose that he has AIDS okay I promise, I just want to help," she said. "Can I start off by getting a picture of you pushing him on the swing," she asked.

"Sure," I said pushing him on the swing while she took the photo. A few days past before I could see the article that she took the picture for. It was a nice article and it had as a headline 'High School Senior Takes Guardianship For A Seven Year Old'. I was happy to see it and maybe someday it would find his mother but until then I was still taking care of little Trevor and going to school. I eventually quit being a manager so I could spend more time with Trevor. I took him everywhere I went. When Wyatt and I would go to the movies I would bring him along too. Even when Chris, Tyler, Wyatt, and I went on a double date to go out to eat I would still bring him. He was now apart of my life. I was glad Wyatt was taking well to this and he sometimes would watch little Trevor when I had to do homework. He was also getting attached to him just as much as I was. When he was scared I would let him come sleep in the bed with me and Wyatt now that Wyatt has gotten use to him and loves him also. Aunt Piper kept training him with academics and witch craft and he got better and better at it. I was happy to see him becoming a part of the family. I still came home and scryed for his mom two hours each day and I even had Darryl and Uncle Henry searching for her. His mom was one hard cookie to find.

One day I was going through some old papers of his mothers and I was trying to find something that would lead me to her but no such luck. Chris was still scrying hoping he could find her while Wyatt and Trevor were upstairs having a pillow fight. I'm sure they were having fun doing that also. Tyler was at the club working with Piper. "So bro you got anything," Chris asked.

"Nope sorry no such luck," I said, "Why is finding a demon so much easier than finding one innocent," I said. Then out of nowhere my cell phone rang. I looked at it and recognized that the area code was the same as ours so the person couldn't be calling from to far away so then I picked it up and answered it, "Hello," I said.

"Hello is this Chris Evans," the voice said. I knew it was a lady.

"Yes this is may I ask who's calling," I said.

"This is Trevor's mother and I want him back," she said, "so you need to drop him off somewhere I can pick him up,"

"I wish it was that simple ma'am but I have to make sure he's not going to get hurt again and my Uncle Henry has to ask you some questions before that happens," I said. I then covered the mouth of the phone and told Chris she was in the area and to scry for her.

"Look I know all you guys want to do is to arrest me to get to Joseph and then you guys will keep him," she said.

"Thats not true," I said, "I know he needs his mother he's been asking about you all the time, but there's something you need to know. He has AIDS and its in serious condition and I think you do too so what you need to do is go to a near by hospital and get it checked on," I pleaded with her.

"I'm fine so don't worry about me you need to give me back my son," she said and started coughing hard.

"Are you okay," I asked.

"Yes now you need to give me back my son," she said again. I then covered the mouth of the phone and asked Chris if he's found her. He told me she's at the pay phone just down the street. I then just dropped my cell phone and ran over there as fast as I could. I knew this was probably gonna be one of the only times I'd be able to find her. Once I got there I didn't see anyone I just saw a pay phone off the hook. I couldn't believe I lost her the one time I thought I'd found her. Now I'm gonna have to go back and scry for her again. I walked all the way back home and I felt ashamed.

"So where you able to catch her," Chris asked as I came in.

"No it looks like I've lost her again but I'm not giving up Chris don't just scry for his mom try scrying for Joseph Smith also okay," I said.

"I will get right on it," Chris said. I just walked upstairs to where I knew Trevor was. I went into his room and saw him and Wyatt wrestling on the floor and I saw Trevor on Wyatt's back.

"Alright you win," Wyatt said. "Oh hey Chris," Wyatt said.

"Hey Wyatt can you give me and Trevor a minute I have to tell him something," I said.

"Sure," Wyatt said getting off the floor, "hey Trev I'll be back I'm just gonna go to the bathroom okay," he said to Trevor as he left and went out the door.

"Hey sport how have you been," I said walking towards him and kneeling down on my knees so that we were face to face.

"I'm okay I guess," Trevor said.

"Well I have some news for you, I just got off the phone with your mom," I said.

"Really is she here," he asked with excitement.

"No she's not I lost her but I promise you that we will find her okay," I told him.

"Hey you guys come downstairs we've got guest," Wyatt said as he entered the room. I grabbed little Trevor's hand and I led him downstairs. Turns out our guest were Uncle Henry and Aunt Paige.

"Hey Trevor," Aunt Paige said running and picking him up. "I've got something for you," she said. "Here ya go," she said handing him a box that had a necklace in it.

"Thanks Aunt Paige," he said.

"So have you found his mother," Henry asked me as we both left and went into the kitchen where Chris was scrying for her.

"Yeah we had her but then she got away," I said.

"You guys need to be careful because wherever she's at that guy Joseph Smith might be there also," Henry said.

"I know but we have to find her soon I think she's sick," I said.

"What makes you say that," Henry asked.

"She was coughing pretty hard on the phone," I answered.

"Found Mr. Smith," Chris said as he interrupted the conversation, "he's at a hotel about 5 miles from here," Chris said.

"Thanks I'm gonna go bust him," Henry said as he started walking out the door.

"Hey I'm coming too," I said , "his mom might be there, Chris you take care of Trevor okay," I said walking out with Henry and getting into his car. The drive was only ten minutes but it seemed like forever. I was so anxious to see his mom and bring her back to Trevor. Henry remembered what room Chris told him so he went straight for his room and he kicked open the door and there was Joseph Smith armed and ready. Once Henry kicked open the door Joseph shot at him a couple of times. Henry yelled at me to stay back. He was having a bad shoot out with the guy. I thought a couple of shots were gonna hit me but thank goodness that didn't happen. After awhile of the shoot out Joseph just jumped out a window and Henry ran around the back and went after him. I went into the hotel and looked around to see anything suspicious. I then looked on the bed and a I saw a woman. I remember where I've seen her before. She's Trevor's mother. I quickly ran to her aid. She was breathing really hard and sweating a lot, "Uncle Henry!" I yelled out. He came in quickly, "did you catch him," I asked.

"No he got away again," Henry answered.

"Call an ambulance now," I urged Uncle Henry to do so. He quickly got on the phone and called for the fastest people to get there, "Uncle Henry I need you to take care of her okay," I said getting up and walking away.

"Where are you going," He asked.

"I've got to go get Trevor I want him to see his mother," I said as I ran out of the hotel and decided that five miles was to far for me to run in such a short amount of time so I got into a quiet dark alley and orbed my way back home. I quickly ran into the house where Paige, Chris, Piper, Leo, and Wyatt were sitting. "Hey Wyatt where's Trevor," I asked.

"He's upstairs playing in his room what happened," Wyatt asked.

"We've got to go to the hospital I'm gonna go get Trevor you start up the car," I said running up the stairs to his room. I saw Trevor peacefully playing with his toys and it hurt me to have to do this but I knew it would hurt him even more if he didn't get to see his mom. "Hey Trevor come here," I said as he walked to me and I picked him up and started carrying him down the stairs.

"Chris where are we going," he asked.

"To see your mom," I answered him. I hurried and buckled him in Wyatt's car and Wyatt started driving before I could even put my seat belt on. We got to the hospital pretty fast. We then ran up to the emergency level and I saw Uncle Henry sitting in the wait room and Wyatt said he was going to wait there too. I took Trevor and asked the nurse if she knew which room was his mothers and she pointed me to the right one. So we went in and I knew things weren't looking good.

"Mom!" Trevor said as he ran over to her lying on the bed.

"Hey my little boy how are you," she said weakly.

"I'm good thanks to Chris you're gonna be alright, right?," he asked.

"Yes I am thank you Chris for watching over my little boy," she said.

"Now we can be together forever again mom without Mr. Smith," Trevor said.

"Yes we can," his mom said weaker and putting on a smile, "Chris come here," she said I walked towards her and she asked me to get lower so I did, ⌠take care of my little boy, promise me" I nodded, "Trevor I love you," those were the last words she said and then her heart stopped beating.

"Mom!," Trevor started yelling, "Mom no come back," he said as he started crying and burring his face in the bed she was laying in.

"Nurse!" I yelled for them to come in. I then got Trevor who was still crying and lifted him onto my shoulders and comforted him and started patting his back.


	12. Trevor Part II

Disclaimer: I do not own charmed this chapter is gonna crossover with Walker and I don't own that either

It had been a couple of weeks since the whole thing happened. I tried to make things up to Trevor as best I could. I mean I know he was going to still miss his mom I mean I still miss mine and its been awhile. Today I just took him to the movies to see Shrek 3 and then we went go kart racing and I let him win. On our way home he started talking and asking me questions, "hey Chris do you mind if I ask you something," he asked.

"You just did but okay go ahead," I said.

"What happened to your mom I mean you never mention her and I haven't seen her around," Trevor asked.

"Well Trevor my mom died not to long after I was born," I said.

"So you're an orphan like me," he said.

"You could say that," I answered.

"So how did you end up living with Aunt Piper, Papa Leo, Uncle Chris, and Uncle Wyatt," he asked.

"You see I was given up at birth though my mother did die not to long after I was born but another woman adopted me. I just lived with her for 17 years and then on my eighteenth birthday she died. I met Aunt Piper and everyone else at her funeral. I didn't know it then but my real mother was Aunt Piper's sister," I explained.

"So you, Uncle Chris, and Uncle Wyatt are you're cousins," Trevor asked.

"Yeah and they're also my brothers I'm glad I've got them in my life now. I don't know what I'd do without them," I said.

"Since my mom is dead do I have to go back and live with Mr. Smith," Trevor asked.

"No buddy you're staying with me and everyone else until you're eighteen. I'm you're guardian now so looks like you're stuck with me," I said smiling at him as we pulled up to the house. Once I parked I knew he'd probably be to tired so I got out and carried him into the house and laid him in the bed without changing him into his pajamas. I then went into my bed with Wyatt and we started talking about things.

"Chris I can see Trevor's becoming part of the family," Wyatt said.

"Yeah I know and I'm happy," I answered.

"Hey I don't mean to put stress on you but what are we gonna do when we go off to college, I mean I don't think he would want to stay in a dorm room all day," Wyatt said.

"Couldn't he just stay with Aunt Piper," I asked.

"Yeah but then he's gonna miss us to much," Wyatt said.

"Wyatt we're just an orb away I mean we'll still have to come to the manor just about everyday," I answered

"Yeah but what about all the studying and work we're gonna have to do in college," Wyatt said.

"I know but we're still the Charmed Ones I mean if we go to New York and don't come back the demons are gonna go crazy and have a party so you know we're gonna have to come back," I said.

"Yes I guess you're right," he said as he kissed me and went to sleep.

Later on that night Trevor was having that same dream. He was running in the woods alone calling for me. He was then being chased by Mr. Smith with a knife. Trevor kept running as fast as he could. Mr. Smith kept appearing from everywhere. Then out of nowhere he saw his mom calling for him and he started running towards her with Mr. Smith still chasing him. His mom all of a sudden then turned into Mr. Smith and he then started calling for me louder than ever. He tried to get away but Mr. Smith jumped on him like a shark and ate him up and then he was dead. Trevor finally woke up and kept screaming for me, "Chris! Chris!," he yelled. I was worried when I heard this so I quickly got out of bed again like I always do and ran into his room where he was up screaming and crying. I ran over to him and gave him a hug.

"Trevor its okay," I said as I hugged him. "You were just having a bad dream everything is gonna be fine okay,"

"Okay," he said wiping his eyes.

"Now do you need come sleep with me and Uncle Wyatt," I asked.

"No," he said.

"Okay I'm gonna leave you here but if you want to come in the bed with me and Wyatt don't hesitate okay," I said as I put him back down and left.

"Whats wrong with him this time is everything okay," Wyatt asked as I came back into the room.

"Yeah he just had another bad dream," I said.

"Is he coming in here again," Wyatt asked.

"No he said he wanted to stay in his own room," I answered.

"Are you sure you want to leave him in there," Wyatt asked.

"Yes, I mean he can't always be attached to me," I said getting into the bed with Wyatt, "and we're gonna have to do this all over again when we have kids," I said.

"Yeah but this is good practice," Wyatt said as he went to sleep. I stayed up half the night worrying if Trevor was gonna be okay. I knew his dreams just kept getting worse as time passed by and it hurt me to see him like that. I know it had been two weeks since his mother died but I don't know why he's still having those dream. All I know is that I've got to get to the bottom of it. The next morning I went to go talk to Aunt Piper maybe she could help me with things. "Hey Aunt Piper can I talk to you," I asked. She was in the kitchen and no one had came down yet so I thought now would be a good time.

"Sure whats wrong," Piper asked.

"Its not me its Trevor I mean he's been having all these bad dreams ever since I brought him home and now that his mom has passed away its gotten even worse," I explained.

"Chris that's natural for kids to have nightmares after their parents pass away I mean didn't you have nightmares when your mom died," Piper asked.

"Yeah but they didn't go on for that long," I said

"I see what you mean, maybe he could see a psychiatrist," Piper suggested.

"I wouldn't go that far hmm," I started thinking to myself, "I think I have an idea of maybe how to help him,"

"What are you thinking about doing," Piper asked.

"Well I need to take him out of town for a couple of weeks," I said.

"And where are you planning to go," Piper asked.

"I need to go to Texas, there's an old friend down there who I think can help," I said.

"How do you plan on getting down there," Piper asked.

"I'll just orb I mean its no big deal," I answered her.

"No you won't look you're eighteen and you should be driving so I'm gonna let you have your mom's old car," she said.

"You guys still have that car," I asked.

"Yep its been locked away in the garage forever, we felt like we couldn't sell it because it belonged to her," Piper said.

"What kind of car is it," I asked.

"Its a BMW x5," Piper answered and then went to the key rack and tossed me a key, "now there's the key to it and when do you plan on leaving," Piper asked.

"Tomorrow," I answered.

"This just gets better and better but be careful I mean Texas is a long way to travel from here," she lectured, "so what were you planning to do with Trevor today,"

"I was gonna just take him to the beach," I said.

"Okay but watch out for him you know kids these days run into the water and then get eaten by sharks," Piper said.

"And I thought I was overprotective seems like Aunt Piper is getting attached to Trevor also," I said smiling

"I am not," she said at first, "okay maybe just a little," Piper said.

"Thats what I love about you, and I would love to sit and chat but you know I've got a kid to take to the beach so I'll talk you later," I said going up the stairs and showering off and as I came out of the shower there was Wyatt.

"Hey where are you going," he asked.

"I'm taking Trevor to the beach today," I answered.

"Oh thats cool," he said , "love the bod," he said smiling.

"Ha ha ha but hey do you want to come," I asked.

"No I'm going with dad to do some work at magic school but you two have fun," Wyatt said.

"Oh we will," I answered him going in the room and putting some clothes on. I then went into Trevor's room and he was still sleep. I started calling his name asking to wake up. He didn't wake up. I was now scared I started shaking him hoping he would get up. He finally started opening his eyes. I was relieved. "Hey buddy are you okay," I asked.

"Yes," he answered.

"You wanna come to the beach with me," I asked.

"Yeah," he answered.

"Okay come on we've got to get you ready," I said picking him up and putting him in the bath and then going to go get his stuff ready. I got a change of clothes for me and him and put them in a bag. I laid out his swim trunks for him to put on. After about ten minutes I heard him calling for me telling me he was ready to get out the bath tub. So I went and put a towel around him and took him back to his room and told him to change into his swim trunks and meet me downstairs. I then kept getting our stuff together and I finally went downstairs and Aunt Piper was still cooking so I decided to talk to her some more , "hey so where is everyone I know Wyatt and dad went to magic school but what about Peter and Chris," I asked

"Who knows they always disappear without telling anyone where they're going," she answered.

"So what are you planning to do today," I asked.

"Well I've got a lot of work to do at the club and thats just about it," she answered.

"Sounds fun," I said sarcastically.

"Tell me about it," she said.

"I'm ready," Trevor said coming down in his swim trunks.

"Okay well we've got to be going," I said picking up the bag and grabbing Trevor's hand.

"You two have fun," Piper said as we left the house. I went into the garage and saw that car that I was given so I put Trevor in first and then I got in on the drivers side and drove to the beach. It wasn't that far from the house. Once we arrived I got Trevor out and I let him run off in the water while I got our bag of stuff. I looked around and saw there was a lot of people at the beach. I finally decided to settle in this quiet spot where I could watch Trevor and relax. I set up by laying out two towels and laying down. I was still relaxing when I heard a voice from a man.

"Chris Evans is that you," the voice said.

I took off my sunglasses to see that it was Jeffery, "hey Jeff whats up," I said shaking his hand.

"Its been awhile I mean I haven't seen you since middle school when we separated and had to go to different high schools," he said.

"Yeah so what brings you to the beach today," I asked.

"Oh I'm just watching my cousins," he answered, "what about you."

"Me well I'm watching my friend Trevor over there," I said pointing to Trevor who was now playing beach ball with Jeffery's two cousins

"Wow so how'd you end up watching him today," Jeffery asked.

"Oh well you know I'm his guardian and all now that his mom has died," I answered.

"Yeah thats right I remember seeing you in the paper with the kid," he said. "You are brave to take on a responsibility like that," he said.

"I feel like its my job to look after him you know," I said.

"Yeah I hear ya, but it was nice talking to you again we should get together sometime so they could have a play date," Jeffetry said.

"Okay sure whenever you want to do it," I answered.

"Well I'll talk to you later," he said walking off. I sat there watching Trevor play for awhile. I was glad to see that he was starting to make friends and that I could start letting him go out into the world more often. We stayed at the beach all day long. When I told him it was time to go he said he didn't want to leave but I knew I needed time to get our stuff packed if him and I were going to be on the road tomorrow morning to get to Texas. He finally agreed to come along and I let him stay downstairs and watch TV while I went through his stuff and packed what was gonna be needed for the trip. He didn't have that much but if I needed anything I knew I could always go to the store to get some stuff. Wyatt came in and saw me packing.

"What are you doing," he asked.

"Oh I meant to tell you me and Trevor are going to Texas for a couple of weeks," I replied.

"For what?" Wyatt asked.

"You know his dreams, I have a friend down there who I think can help," I said.

"You know how I feel about you leaving for long periods of time," Wyatt said.

"I know but don't worry I'll be just an orb away this time okay or you can call me on the cell phone," I told him.

"Yeah but I won't have you next to me for awhile," he said.

"I'm sorry but I feel like this is something I have to do I mean if I don't get Trevor any better he'll still be having those dreams and then I'll just have to keep bringing him to sleep with us and then we won't be next to each other," I said standing up and walking towards him, "this is for the greater good."

"I know but you come back to me you hear," Wyatt said smiling and putting his arms around my waist.

"I will I always do, but you know maybe this time I'll wait for you to come to me," I said jokingly putting my arms around his neck.

"Ha you're funny," he said kissing me.

"Ewww," we heard someone say and then we broke our kiss. It was Chris. "How about you two get a room," Chris said.

"You know what, we don't say anything when you're in the back of Wyatt's car making out with Tyler and what are you doing up here anyways," I asked.

"I was just coming to say hi but I guess I should have waited till you guys were done," he said.

"Where's Tyler," I asked.

"He's downstairs watching TV with Trevor," Chris answered. "Okay I guess I'll be going to bed now and I'll leave you two love birds to your fun zone," Chris said leaving and going to his room.

"Wyatt can you help me get this stuff into the truck so tomorrow we can just go and not have to worry about packing," I asked.

"Sure," He said as he grabbed some stuff and so did and and we both headed downstairs and quietly moved past Tyler and Trevor without them seeing us. We then loaded the bags into the car and came back in and sat down to watch TV with the both of them. We watched TV for about an hour when I decided it was Trevor's bed time.

"Okay Trevor its time to go to bed," I said.

"Do I have to," he asked.

"Yes so come on," I said walking up the stairs and he was walking up after me. I then changed his clothes and put him in his pajamas. After I tucked him in bed I started to talk to him, "hey Trevor the reason I need you to go to bed is because we're going on the road tomorrow and its going to be for a long time so I'm gonna need you to get some sleep okay," I said.

"Okay," he answered.

"Goodnight," I said as I left his room and went to mine and saw that Wyatt wasn't there yet but I just went to sleep anyway. When I woke up there he was again like always when I wasn't home. I thought I'd better get going so I got dressed and went into Trevor's room and saw him still sleep. I didn't want to wake him so I picked him up and carried him downstairs and buckled him in the car. I know it was only 6:00 am but I wanted to get going as soon as possible. I went back in to say goodbye to the rest of the family except Wyatt since he was still sleep but he then just came down right in time with no shirt on, "Wyatt you know you can't be half naked in front of the family," I said.

"You're one to talk you're were about to leave me without saying goodbye, I'll walk you out," he said grabbing my arm as he led me to the car, "now remember I love you and I want you to come home as soon as you can okay," he said and the hugged me for awhile and then he finally kissed me.

"Wyatt as much as I'm enjoying this we've got to hit the road," I said getting into the car and starting it. Wyatt then ran over to the other side to where Trevor was still sleeping and asked me to let down the window and I did and he then gave Trevor a kiss on the cheek and hugged him also. I started backing out and when I finally pulled out of the drive way Wyatt waved at me and I waved back and we were now on our way to Texas. It wasn't till about two hour after we were on the road that Trevor woke up.

"Hey Chris where are we going," he asked.

"To see an old friend," I said.

"How long is this going to take," he asked again.

"Its gonna be awhile till we get there but let me know when you're hungry so I can stop and get you something to eat okay," I said.

"Okay but why do we have to go see this old friend of yours," he asked.

"Well you'll know when we get there but you know I've been curious have you been having bad dreams," I asked but I knew that he has.

"Yes," he said.

"Would you like to tell me about those dreams," I asked.

"No," he answered.

"Why not," I asked.

"I just don't," he said.

"Come on Trevor you can tell me anything," I said pleading.

"I know but I just can't," he said , "Chris can I ask you something," I nodded, "did you have nightmares about the people who killed your parents," he asked.

"Yes I did," I answered.

"So how did you stop having those nightmares," he asked.

"Well lets just say I had to make a journey and see some things and find out that everything happens for a reason," I answered.

"What happened on your journey," he asked.

"Well long story short I found answers that I was looking for in the end and well that put an end to my nightmares and everything and allowed me to move on with my life," I said.

"Do you think I'll ever find what I'm looking for," he asked.

"I'm sure you will thats why I'm taking you down here," I said. We kept talking as we were going along the road. He told me about how hard his childhood was ever since his mom started dating the Smith guy. We didn't ever dine in any restraunts because we were in a hurry to get there so we just pick up something to eat on a drive through and keep heading along the road. When it came time for me to rest we pulled over in a parking lot and got some sleep instead of going into a hotel for only about 3 hours. Once I got my three hours of sleep I started back on the road again heading to Texas. I was only now 6 hours away so I didn't have nothing to worry about. "So Trevor are you nervous about coming down to Texas," I asked.

"No," he said, "Are we there yet," He asked.

"No but we will be soon," I answered. "So was you mom a witch also," I asked.

"No she says I got that from my dad and he died before I was born, my mom says he was a great guy but she never really talked about him," he said.

"Thats pretty interesting," I said.

"Where did you get your power from," Trevor asked.

"Well my power is a little weird but I got it from both parents my mom and my dad," I answered.

"Have you ever had to use you powers on anyone," he asked.

"Yes I have," I answered.

"Has Uncle Wyatt ever had to use his powers against anyone," he also asked.

"Yes he has," I answered again.

"So why is he so careful about using his powers," Trevor asked.

"Well Wyatt's powers are extremely powerful and I mean if he uses them without having a reason he could end up hurting someone thats innocent and you know that would be bad," I said. The rest of the way to Texas it was pretty quiet and he started falling asleep. I guess I was making him board. I didn't care because I wouldn't hear the 'are we there yet' quote for a while so it was pretty peaceful so I turned on the radio and jammed to some Rascal Flats. They had been my favorite band for awhile. I listened to them all the way until we finally hit that sign that said "Welcome to Texas" that was one of the greatest things to see after twenty seven hours of traveling. I headed straight for the camp that I wanted to go to. Once I came up to the main office I told the guy who I was looking for and he let me park there. I woke up Trevor and told him we had some walking to do. I got our bags and we started hiking through the woods of the camp. The walk was quiet until Trevor told me that his feet hurt and he wanted to stop. I decided to agree since the sun was now setting so we just set up camp. I went and got some fire wood while Trevor just took a break. Once I collected all the fire I was able to start a fire the old fashioned way by rubbing two pieces of wood together.

"Wow how'd you do that," Trevor asked.

"Easy I use to camp out here with a friend and well he told me about how he was half Indian and half white and how his parents died when he was about your age," I explained. "He taught me how to survive in the wilderness," I said.

"Will I ever get to meet this friend of yours," he asked.

"All in good time," I answered, "Now get some sleep we've got more hiking to do in the morning," I said.

"I don't want to hike anymore," he said.

"Come on Trevor will you do this favor for me please," I asked.

"Okay but I still don't like it," he said as he laid down onto his sleeping bag. I did the same. Trevor started acting weird a couple of hours later. He started having that same dream about Mr. Smith killing him and his mom calling for him. This time when he woke up he got up screaming and started running off. I heard him and I saw him running so I started running after him calling his name. He got a long ways a head of me. Trevor then ran into a man who grabbed him and wouldn't let go.

"Calm down," the man said still holding Trevor.

"Let me go, Let me go, Chris help me," Trevor said shouting.

"Calm down little man you're okay," the man kept saying to Trevor still holding him while Trevor was still shouting. Not to long I ran up to them and the man let Trevor go and Trevor ran right behind me.

"Trevor its okay I want you to meet someone, Trevor this is Walker Texas Ranger the man I've been telling you about," I said.

"This is the guy who taught you how to survive out here," Trevor asked.

"Yep he's a family friend I've known since I was little," I answered.

"Hi Trevor," Walker said extending out his hand, "I'm Walker I haven't met you before," he said.

"Hi Walker," Trevor said taking his hand and shaking it.

"And Chris," Walker said hugging me, "What brings you out here,"

"I was coming to see you," I said.

"Thats great but I mean you could have called and let me know you were coming and how'd you know I was gonna be out here," Walker asked.

"I remember you would always come out here at this time of year so I knew where to find you," I said.

"Yeah I'm impressed and I heard about your mom, I'm sorry I would have come to the funeral but you know how it is around here," Walker explained.

"Don't worry about it when I use to ride around with you I remember all the danger you would be going in," I said.

"So where you guys staying at," Walker asked.

"Well we're camping out here," I said.

"What?!" he said with a surprise look, " you know where my ranch is and you know you're always welcomed there now get your stuff and come on I'll meet you guys back there," he said as he walked off.

"Hey Trevor I want you to follow Mr. Walker to the ranch while I get our stuff," I said.

"No I don't want to follow him I want to stay with you," he said.

"I'll be there in a second," I said.

"I still want to come with you," Trevor said.

"Okay lets go," I said walking over to the place where we set up camp and packed the sleeping bags and everything and then put out the fire before heading up to the ranch. It was only a five minute walk from where we were. As soon as we got there I knew which room was the guest room so I put our stuff in there and I tucked Trevor in and went back into the living room with Walker.

"Wow so is that your cousin or who is that little boy you got with you," Walker asked.

"Well I'm his guardian I mean since his mom died so I'm now looking after him until he becomes of a certain age," I explained.

"I'm glad to see there's people like you helping out like," he said, "you know he reminds me of that little boy Lucas I adopted a couple of years ago I mean he looks like him and everything,"

"I never knew you adopted a kid but where is he now," I asked.

"He died," Walker said.

"Oh I'm so sorry Walker," I said.

"Its okay I mean he went down fighting like the brave boy he was and I'm proud of him, but anyway what brings you down here to see me," He asked.

"Well just a couple of weeks ago Trevor's mother died and he's been having nightmares and I remember you telling me about something spiritual that you did to make your nightmares go away when your parents died so I was hoping you could help because its getting worse," I explained.

"You've come to the right place, Lucas had the same problem," Walker said, "did his mom die of AIDS," he also asked.

"Yes how'd you know that," I asked.

"Lucas's mom died of the same thing and I remember him having nightmares a lot after that but heres what has to happen, Trevor is gonna have to overcome his fears," Walker said.

"How is he suppose to do that," I asked.

"I'll explain in the morning but right now you've guys have got to get some sleep,"Walker said walking to his bedroom. I then went into the guest bedroom and decided to sleep on the floor since Trevor had he bed. The next morning Walker gave me and Trevor some Indian clothes he wanted us to wear. Once we put those on he lead us to a lake and by the lake was a Tpee. We went inside and we saw he had some stuff set up and he was now performing a ritual and then he had us grab hands. "Okay Trevor I need you to go to your dream and face it and when the battle begins Chris and I will be right there with you okay," he explained. "Now everyone close your eyes," we did as we were told.

Trevor's dream: At first in the dream it was just Trevor calling out for us. He just kept walking and looking for us then out of nowhere Joseph Smith appeared and started chasing him. He then kept running as fast as he could to get away from him. Just then Walker and I appeared. Walker then got in front of Trevor and tried to fight Mr. Smith but he punched him down. So then I got up and started fighting Mr. Smith and trying to distract him while Walker helped out Trevor. "What am I suppose to do," Trevor asked.

"You have to prepare yourself for war," Walker said taking out some paints and having Trevor put them on. By that time I had fought Joseph Smith for as long as I could and he just knocked me down also. Walker then gave Trevor an ax and Trevor got in front of Mr. Smith and fought him and killed him with the ax. After that happened we woke up and we were back in the T Pee.

"I did it," Trevor said.

"Yes you did I'm proud of you sport," I said hugging him. We then went out and relaxed by the river for a bit. Trevor started throwing stuff into the river while Walker and I just stayed back to watch him.

"So I see you're pretty attached to that kid," Walker said.

"Yeah I pretty much take him everywhere he's like apart of me now," I said.

"Well I'm not trying to make it hard for you, but I'm trying to warn you that from what you've told me he has AIDS, and well his time is gonna come soon and it will be sooner than you expect," Walker said.

"What makes you say that," I asked.

"I'm telling you I had this exact same experience with Lucas," Walker said.

"Maybe Trevor will be lucky," I said.

"I know its hard for you to take this but I'm sorry it will happen," Walker said as he left and went back to the ranch. I then saw Trevor go sit on a rock near the shore and so I decided to join him.

"Hey Trevor how you doing buddy," I asked.

"I'm good, what were you and Mr. Walker talking about back there," he asked.

"Oh nothing important just stuff you know," I said.

"Hey Chris can you tell me what my mom died of," he asked.

I had couldn't look at him and tell him this so I had to turn away, "she died of AIDS," I said slowly as the words came out.

"So since she had it does that mean I have it too," he asked.

"I'm sorry but yes you do," I answered him still just looking at the lake and not him.

He started crying , "will I die like she did," he asked. This hurt me so much I couldn't answer, "I want to let you know that I'm not afraid," he said still crying. I almost started crying but I knew I had to be strong for him so I put my arm around him and pulled him closer to me as he cried. We stayed there for an hour then we decided to go back to the ranch and there was Walker having a talk with some lady and after a few minutes I realized that was Alex his wife. She then came to the door where Trevor and I were standing.

"Hey your name's Trevor right," she said and Trevor nodded, "Well hi I'm Alex and I hear your birthday is coming up so you know what I've got a special birthday party coming up for you," she said , "no I've made you some lunch so come on," she said grabbing his hand and leading him into the house. I followed but was stopped by Walker. He then had a long talk with me about how it was with him and how he had to deal with losing his adopted son Lucas. It hurt me to hear about all of that and I just can't think about what would happen if I lost Trevor I mean I would lose apart of myself. Walker then said he was tired and he was going to go take a nap. So I went into the kitchen and got a plate for myself and sat down next to Trevor. I noticed he wasn't eating.

"What's wrong Trevor," I asked.

"I heard you talking to Mr. Walker about that boy named Lucas going to schools and talking about how he had AIDS," he said, "I want to do that too,"

"Are you sure," I asked.

"Yes," he said.

"Okay then I'll talk to Walker about it," I said. A few days went by and I started taking him to different schools to talk to kids his age about his condition. I was very impressed with his courage to do so. I mean he stood up in front of thousands of people telling them about how he lives with it and how he lost his mother to it. He also tried lecturing them on not to judge because of a disease that someone might have. I can't believe someone his age would get up and talk to not just elementary students but he went around and talked to middle school students, high school students, he even went in some colleges in Texas and would tell them about a disease he had. He always got standing ovations when he was done with his lectures and even Walker would come around and watch them sometimes with me. I told Trevor I was very proud of him. He told me how much he loved Texas and especially that camp that we went to. I couldn't believe how much more closer him and I were growing but I was so happy about it.

Today was suppose to be his birthday party and we all had set up everything for him. He had invited all the kids from the schools he lectured at. There was a lot of kids who came and there were so many games for them to do. This was one of the happiest days of my life to see that he was being accepted for who he was and not because of him having a disease. So many kids wanted to play with him at his party you wouldn't believe it. It was depressing when the party was over because now the kids were going home now, but it was fun while it lasted and maybe when we get home I can now enroll him in an elementary school with other kids instead of him being home schooled. I'm glad I don't have to shield him from the world anymore. I can't believe this but I'm sounding more and more like a parent each day that I live but I guess thats what it all comes with when you're a parent you'll do anything to protect your child.

That night when everything was all cleaned up and I was about to tuck Trevor in for bed my cell phone rang and I looked at the screen and Wyatt's name and picture appeared so I figured I might as well answer it since I haven't seen him in a few days, "hello," I answered.

"Hey Chris its Wyatt," Wyatt said.

"Yeah its obvious," I said jokingly.

"Look watch out for Trevor okay Peter, Chris H, and I are on our way there," he said.

"Okay but whats the problem," I asked.

"You remember that Joseph Smith guy," he asked.

"Yeah what about him," I asked.

"He's in the same area you guys are in and he's looking for Trevor," Wyatt said.

"Thats not good, look I'm gonna get Trevor and we're leaving," I said.

"No you can't he's gonna keep following you guys till he gets him so stay there where its safe okay we're on our way," Wyatt said.

"Yeah but how much longer is it gonna take you guys to get here," I asked.

"Well we just left the house so a couple of days," Wyatt answered.

"Why don't you guys just orb here," I asked.

"Don't you know the rules, we can only orb wherever we can remember and since we haven't been to Texas we can't orb there so we have to take this way okay now watch Trevor and don't let him out of your sight," Wyatt said again.

"Okay I won't just hurry please," I said.

"We're coming as fast as we can be careful I love you," Wyatt said.

"I love you too," I said as him and I both hung up the phone. I quickly ran into Trevor's room and saw he was in his pajamas laying there sleep in the bed. I was a bit relieved to know he was okay for the moment. I was watching over him and not sleeping for the time being. After about two hours I thought he was okay so I decided to go take a shower.

Meanwhile, while I was in the shower Joseph Smith came and snuck into the house. He went straight towards Trevor's room and held him down and asked him where was the key that his mom gave him. Trevor didn't know what he was talking about. Still Mr. Smith held him down and kept asking for it. Trevor remembered him facing Mr. Smith in his dreams and knew he wasn't afraid anymore so hit bit Mr. Smith's hand and yelled out for me and started trying to get away. I heard him and I orbed my shorts on and ran out there and saw Mr. Smith grabbing Trevor's leg so I kicked him in the face to make him let go. He then got up and I could see he was mad.

"You wanna get Trevor you have to go through me," I said. He then pulled out a knife and charged at me. I kicked the knife out of his hand and then hit him with two fast punches and I jump kicked him. He fell to the ground but he got up again. "Walker!," I yelled he then came and charged at me and I used a spinning back kick to knock him back down to the ground. Then Walker came in and hand cuffed him. I grabbed Trevor and pulled him to my side. Walker later called some of his police friends who took Joseph Smith down to the jail. For the next couple of days we all had to go to court. Trevor had to testify against Joseph Smith for the abuse he did to him and for all the drugs he saw in the house. The judge gave Joseph Smith life in prison. We were all very happy. Once we got back to the ranch is when I started expressing my gratitude toward Trevor. "Hey Trevor that was brave of you to testify against that man who did so much to ya, I just want to let you know that I'm proud of you and your mother would be too, now I know his is gonna upset you but we're leaving in two days okay," I said.

"Okay and thanks dad," he said.

"What did you just call me," I asked.

"Nothing I'm gonna go get some sleep," he said as he was coughing really hard.

"Are you okay," I asked.

"Yeah I just got a little tingly feeling in my throat thats all," he said as he went to his room and started going to sleep. I noticed later on that night he was coughing even harder. I started worrying so I got up to check on him and saw he was sweating a lot and I felt his forehead and he was burning up.

"Trevor I've got to get you to the hospital," I said as I picked him up with his blankets still on him.

"Chris can I please say goodbye to Mr. Walker and Alex," he asked.

"You're gonna be right back," I said.

"I know but I just want to see them right now," he said.

"Okay," I said as I carried him to their room. "Hey guys he said he wanted to see you,"

"Is he okay," Walker asked.

"I'm taking him to the hospital," I said.

"Do you want us to come with you," Alex asked.

"No everything is gonna be fine," I said.

"Well see you when you come back Trevor okay," Walker said.

"You'll be fine," Alex said.

"Goodbye," Trevor said as I took him out of the room and loaded him in my car and took him down to the hospital.

Trevor died at the hospital that night. Two days later I found myself standing at his burial ground. He was being buried next to Walker's adopted son Lucas. It was finally my time to stand up and speak about him. "Trevor was a brave young boy, he has taught me so much in my life. He taught me not to judge and to be fair to everyone. Young men and young women when you go to school never judge anyone according to their outside but judge them according to their heart and live each day as your last for tomorrow may not come. Trevor told me about how much he loved it down here so I only thought it would be fair that he is buried down here. I will miss him very dearly." I said as I finished my speech and looked around and saw many young kids who were at his party and a few of their parents along with Walker and Alex. Aunt Piper, Aunt Phoebe, Aunt Paige, Dad, Chris, Peter, Wyatt, Uncle Coop, and Uncle Henry all came down for the funeral. I then took a flower and put it on top of his casket. There were many flowers on top of his casket along with that picture he had always kept with him of him and his mother.

As I started walking away Aunt Piper came up to me and put her hands on my face and said and she had tears in her eyes, "Chris I know that you were a good father to that boy and I know you will be a great father to my granddaughters," she said and then she hugged me.

We then went home and it had been a couple of days since the funeral. I was sitting in the attic just reading the Book of Shadows then all of a sudden a light out of nowhere came and it was my mom Prue again, "hello Chris," she said.

"Mom what are you doing here," I asked.

"Chris I came to tell you of how proud of you I am, it takes a real man to take in a kid thats not his but an even stronger one to let him go as you did," Prue said. "As a favor because of what you did the elders are doing this for you," she said and then another orb of light came in and there was Trevor.

"Trevor!" I said as I ran up to him and hugged him.

"Yes it is him now Chris I have to tell you this but this is the only time you can see him," Prue said.

"Why," I asked.

"Because if you keep seeing him it will keep him alive for you and you won't be able to move on, and we need you to because its on your shoulders that the New Charmed Ones come in," she said. "We have to go now but remember there will be many loses but it all happens for a reason," she said as she and Trevor went away. Then Wyatt came up in the attic.

"Hey so how you holding up," he said.

"I'm okay," I said.

"Glad to hear that but you know I just can't wait to see you taking care of our kids the way you took care of Trevor," Wyatt said as he came up to me and put his arms around my waist.

"Thanks I couldn't have done it without you," I said kissing him. 


	13. Triad

I do not own charmed. warning contains male on male action

Its been quite a few months since everything has happened. Football season was now over and basketball season was in so I was now manager of the basketball team and Wyatt was now the leading scorer on the basketball team and he was being admired by so many people but he always still made time for me. Things were still going the way they would I mean it was now February and we have vanquished only four demons since we had Trevor and I mean thats a little number compared to how many we usually have. I was now in the kitchen on a Friday night reading through some books on college. Wyatt came and was sneaking right behind me. I didn't notice him so he just ran up and grabbed my shoulders and I did jump, "hey sexy," he said as he started massaging my shoulders.

"Hello Wyatt," I said.

"So how are you," He asked.

"Wyatt you've been with me all day today so what do you mean how am I, you should know that I'm okay," I said.

"I know but its not like you to take stuff so easily like death you know," he said.

"Yeah but also remember I've seen the future and my future self told me there will be some losses," I answered, "So did you win your game," I asked.

"Yes it was 50 to 36 and I scored 26 points," he said with a smile, "you should have come I mean you can't just be manager and not come to the games and since you're also my boyfriend you should be there to support me."

"I'm sorry Wyatt I've just had a lot on my mind lately," I answered, "was Chris and Tyler there," I asked.

"No they decided they were gonna go on a date but mom and dad were there but they decided to go to the movies afterward so its just me and you so what do you want to do today," Wyatt asked taking a seat next to me.

"Nothing I think I'm just gonna read so could I be left alone to read in peace," I said.

"What are you reading," Wyatt asked.

"Well if you want to know its a book about college students and their experiences with college," I said going back to reading.

"What? Give me that," Wyatt said taking the book from my hands and throwing it into the closest trash can.

"Wyatt I can't believe you," I said angry.

"Quit being nervous you're fine and you know prom is in a couple of months so," he said and got on his knees, "will you go to prom with me," he asked with a smile and he knew what I was gonna say.

"Wyatt you know my answer is gonna be yes so why even ask," I asked.

"I just wanted to hear you say yes to something I asked you," he said, "hey I've got a game I want us to play," he said as he grabbed my hands and started leading me up the stairs.

"What kind of game is this," I asked.

"Oh you'll see," he said as we entered our room and he sat me down on the bed and took out some red dice, "so okay I bought these while you were in Texas and I was saving them for the right time so have you ever played this game before," he asked.

"Okay they're dice who hasn't played a game with dice," I said.

"Not just any dice these are sex dice so like let me show you an example," he said and he rolled the dice and one landed on 'kiss' and the other landed on 'chest', "okay so since it landed on that I have to kiss your chest so lift that shirt up, no never mind I'll do it," he said as he lifted my shirt and kissed my chest and let my shirt back down, "okay now you try," he said as he handed me the dice. I then rolled the dice and I really didn't feel like playing but it was for Wyatt since I didn't make it to the game. One landed on 'lick' the other landed on 'nipples.'

"What the heck," I said.

"Oh yeah thats what I like," he said taking off his shirt and throwing it on the ground.

"What are you doing," I asked.

"You see what the dice said so come over here and do it," Wyatt said.

"Yeah it said lick nipples not the whole upper body," I said.

"Well I like to play with it off so quit stalling and obey the dice," he said. I couldn't believe I was playing this game. I then went over to  
Wyatt and started licking his nipples. I went around in circles and I could taste the sweat on them. It was tempting to bite them but I didn't I just kept licking them like candy and I stopped after a few minutes.

"Is that enough," I asked.

"Hell no you better do better than that," he said as he grabbed my head and pulled me back towards his chest and I started licking his nipple again. I kept doing it till I saw his face was in pleasure then I knew it was enough so I stopped. "Okay its my turn," Wyatt said as he picked up the dice and rolled them and it landed on 'kiss body', "Yes! I love this one," he said as he started moving close but I moved away, "whats wrong," he asked

"I'm letting you know this is not going to be leading to sex," I said.

"Okay fine but just let me do my thing," he said as he pulled me closer to him and started kissing my neck. It felt good I had to admit. He then moved down and put up my shirt and started kissing on my chest and kept going down till he reached my navel and he kissed there for awhile and then he started kissing my crotch area without pulling off my pants and then he came back up and kissed me on the lips, "see that wasn't so bad so shall we continue this game or are you done for the night," he asked.

"We can go for a few more minutes but thats it okay," I said and Wyatt smiled as he handed me the dice.

Now in the underworld was a mountain and many rocks started falling. Out of those rocks came three different men, "yes it feels so good to be back," one man said stretching out after being in a rock for so long.

"Yes it does and I can't believe we've been gone for so many years," another guy said as he started looking around in the underworld, "and not much has changed since we've been gone,"

"I don't care I'm more focused on getting revenge on those Charmed Ones for sending us here," the third guys finally said speaking, " I say we go and attack them now since they least expect it,"

"Patience, my dear friend patience, we are the Triad and we're not stupid enough to make that same mistake of underestimating the Charmed Ones like we did last time," the first one said. "Plus I'm sure some things must have changed I mean it couldn't all have stayed the same,"

"What do you suppose we do," the second one asked.

"I say we go back to magic school and find something there to help us destroy the Charmed Ones," the first one answered, "then only then can we start to take over the Underworld and make sure its back under our command," he said giving an evil laugh and soon the other two joined him in that evil laugh.

Wyatt and I finally decided to go to sleep after a few more rolls of the dice. I decided that I was comfortable sleeping naked with Wyatt so I did. I heard the rest of the family come in later and I didn't think much of it. I was almost asleep when I heard a voice calling my name, "Chris, Chris." I knew I had heard that voice somewhere. I got out of bed and I forgot I was naked and I started walking to where I heard the voice. I came right into the hallway and there standing in front of me was John. "Hello Chris and might I add I've missed that sexy body," he said.

"John!" I yelled and then quickly opened up the linen closet and wrapped a towel around me, "how the hell did you get here I mean we vanquished you twice and you're still alive," I said as he walked towards me.

"Yes you did but my dad taught me how to absorb all the demon energy I came in contact with so I was able to rebuild myself like he did before he went back in time and became Belthazar again but I'm not going to make the same mistake he did by going back in time I'm just gonna stay right here till I win you back," John said as we finally came face to face, "oh and did I mention I'm now invincible so you're stuck with me and you can't vanquish me."

"Look," I said putting my hands up to keep distance away from us, "I might always have a place in my heart for you because you were my first but I don't want to be with you anymore and when will you get that through your demon head," I asked.

"Never I love you and I won't rest till I win you back," he said.

"For the last time I don't want you back. First of all if you loved me that much you would have given up becoming the source to be with me and because you weren't willing to make that sacrifice I can tell that you loved power more than you loved me," I said.

"That was the past and I now realize that I would do anything for you even give up my ability to be invincible just to be with you again now come on please I love you please say you love me too," John said.

"Save it for Oprah. I'm engaged and my destiny is to be with Wyatt. I've seen my future and you're not in it so can you make like a demon and grow up and blow away," I said with anger.

"Well you know the future can change and I'm not leaving here without you," he said grabbing my hands and pushing me up against the wall and trying to kiss me but I kept struggling and fighting. Then I saw my bedroom door open and Wyatt came out and I could tell he was just getting up.

"Hey Chris I heard you yelling and I thought I'd come...," he then paused for a moment as he caught sight of John. "You," he said in a low voice the put up his hands and used his power to blow up demons against John sending John to the other side of the upstairs hallway causing him to hit a door.

"Yes it me," John said getting up and throwing an energy ball back at Wyatt sending him against the door on the other side of the hallway. They both just kept sending blows back at each other. After about five minutes of it I was tired of seeing it all.

"Okay thats enough!" I yelled but they just ignored me and continued fighting. So then I stepped in the middle and used my power of telekinesis to send them both against the doors only holding my hands up to keep them there like posters on the wall so they couldn't move, "okay you guys this is pointless both of you are invincible so quit acting like you're five and do I have to remind you that there are people sleeping," I said.

"Okay lets take this outside," Wyatt said.

"Oh I'll beat you there," John responded.

I just still kept my hand up keeping them against the doors making sure they didn't move, "look no ones taking this outside, in the house, or the underworld now John let me get this through you're thick, demonic head, I don't want to be with you so quit trying to start stuff because its not happening. As I told you before you weren't willing to quit being the Source to be with me and I even gave you three chances before it was over and you still wanted to be the Source. I know Wyatt would give up any power that he'd have for me in an instant without me asking," I said, "isn't that right Wyatt," I said turning and looking at Wyatt.

"Yes," he answered.

"There that settles it so John its over okay I don't want to be with you now get out of here or I will vanquish you and trust me you think you might be invincible but I have my ways with those kinds of demons so get out of here or else," I said letting them both out of the hold I had them in.

"You know Chris I'm not gonna stop trying until we are together," John said as he finally shimmered out.

I then ran over to Wyatt, "If you knew how to vanquish him why didn't you do it just then," he asked and I could tell he was not happy.

"Look Wyatt I'd rather let him live and feel his guilt for what he's done," I answered.

"But you know he's gonna be a problem from now on," Wyatt said.

"No he won't he knows I don't make idle threats and he knows I'll do just what I said so he might come back but he won't be bothering us," I said as I grabbed Wyatt's hand and led him back into bed.

"Found anything," The first Triad asked to second one.

"Nope nothing at all," the second one answered. They were now at magic school going through the books to find a way to defeat the Charmed Ones so they could rule the Underworld again. The third one shimmered in. "So what did you find out about the Charmed Ones," the second asked.

"I've got some bad news. Seems as though the Charmed Ones we fought a while back are no longer the Charmed Ones. There is a new line consisting of three different boys and they're told to be just as powerful as the last Charmed Ones we faced," The Third Triad explained.

"Thats not good we weren't even able to defeat the first Charmed Ones now how we will even think to defeat the new and more powerful ones," the second one said as he panicked.

"Calm down I have an idea," he said looking in a book and signaled for them to come over to where he was. "Now what if one of them lost their memory of everything then what use will he be and since one won't be able to help the power of three will be useless to them," he said.

"You're brilliant," the second Triad said.

"I know," The first one answered, "now for this spell to work we all have to say it," he said as they all looked at the book.

They then started quoting the spell in unison, "_Thoughts, beliefs, ideas, truths, images, all of these you hold onto tightly, what I now mention, you will not remembe_r," they started the evil laughing again as they were casting the spell.

Tyler, Chris, Wyatt and I were on our way home from school when all of a sudden I felt this tingly feeling in my head and then I looked around and saw I was in a car with three guys I've never seen before, "hey who are you guys and how did I get in this car," I asked.

"Chris are you okay its me Wyatt, your brother slash cousin slash fiancé," Wyatt said and pointed to the back, "and thats your other brother Chris and thats Tyler his fiancé," Wyatt said. "Chris are you okay," Wyatt said trying to touch me but I pulled back.

"Look I don't know who you guys are and what you're planning to do with me but stop this car and let me out right now," I said.

"Chris I can't do that I think there might be something magically wrong with you," Wyatt said, "and I bet it has something to do with that John guy just wait till I get my hands on him," Wyatt said angry as he put his hand back on the wheel.

"Okay first off who is John and what are you trying to do to him and what are you talking about magic. Magic doesn't exist," I said. "What did you guys do to me and what are you about to do to me,"

"Nothing Chris just stay calm we'll deal with this when we get home," Wyatt said still with his eyes on the road.

"No let me out of this car now, let me out!" I yelled and then all of a sudden found myself standing in the middle of the street. Then I looked around and a car just started coming towards me at a high speed. It was too late for me to get out of the way so I just stood there scared and then it just went right through me. I was shocked I didn't know what to do.

"Chris, Chris wake up," Wyatt said as he kept touching my body, "crap he must have astro projected out, now we're gonna have to go back and find his other half," Wyatt said as he turned the car around. He then saw me in the middle of the street and stopped the car and got out. I then saw myself still in the car but in the middle of the street also. "Chris look," he said as he started coming towards me.

"You stay back what have you done to me," I asked.

"Nothing looks its your powers you did it yourself," Wyatt said as he kept trying to come closer, "I'm not going to hurt you I promise just let me help you get back into your body okay," he said as he finally got close enough to where he was only a foot away from me.

"Okay but don't try any tricks," I said.

"Now you focused in on getting out of the car so what I need you to do is focus in on putting yourself back into the car," he said. I then closed my eyes and imagined me sitting back in that car with all those strangers who were supposedly my family. When I opened them I found myself back in the car. Wyatt then came back in there and went back to driving. "Hey my angel don't worry we're gonna make you better okay," he said as he put his hand towards me but I pulled back.

"I'm not your angel and don't touch me. I don't know who you are." I responded. We then pulled up to this weird looking house. It was red but it was two stories high but I felt like I've seen it before. Everyone in the car got out and so did I. Wyatt tried grabbing my hand but I jerked it away as we walked into the house. It was a nice house I had to admit but I could have sworn I've been it before. All of a sudden a strange thing with horns appeared out of nowhere. It sent a fire ball at me and I leaped into air dodging it almost touching the ceiling then I flung my hand and it sent it up against the wall. Then Wyatt came and raised his hands and blew him up. I was now shaking, "how did I do that," I asked.

"Chris you're a witch and so are we now I need you to come with me into the kitchen so we can talk to mom okay can you do that," Wyatt said. I trusted him now so he grabbed my hand and walked me into the kitchen where this beautiful woman was cooking and she seemed familiar, "mom I've got some bad news," Wyatt said talking to the woman. "Chris has lost his memory and he doesn't remember anything," Wyatt said to her.

"Chris is this true," she said.

"I guess mom, is that your name," I asked.

"What?" she said as she smiled, "Chris I'm not your mom I mean I love you as if you were mine but you don't remember me. I'm your Aunt Piper," she said and I just stared at her with a confused look, "Oh no you are serious Wyatt. Who would do something like this," Piper asked.

"My money is on John," Wyatt said.

"Now how could John do this I mean we vanquished him and he's in the Underworld," Chris said.

"No not anymore he's back," Wyatt said.

"What do you mean he's back," Chris asked.

"He came to the house yesterday trying to seduce Evans but failed and he vowed he was going to make Chris his, and I guess this is his way of doing it by making him forget everything including me," Wyatt said.

"Don't worry we're gonna fix this I promise now Wyatt go take Chris upstairs and let him watch that video of your engagement party and maybe that will jog his memory in the meantime I know there's a cure for this and I'm gonna check the Book of Shadows for it," Piper explained.

Wyatt then led me up the stairs. I wanted to know who this John guy was and why they said he would make me forget everything. He then took me into a room. I saw on the drawers there were pictures of me and him together everywhere. He then took out a video and put it in a VCR. I saw myself on top of Wyatt's shoulders and then I saw myself kissing him. I couldn't believe all of this happened and I don't remember any of it. I then felt Wyatt's arm around me, "do you remember me now," he asked.

"No I'm sorry I don't I mean you seem like a nice person and I'm sorry about earlier I shouldn't have been so difficult today, you must be a good guy to deal with me," I said.

"No I just love you and don't worry you'll remember soon enough but wait here and don't go anywhere I got something that might make you remember me," he said as he left out the room. Then another strange guy just shimmered in.

"Okay look I know you said you didn't want to see me but we need to talk," he said.

"Umm who are you," I asked.

"I'm John don't play stupid with me you remember last night," he said.

"No I don't remember anything about last night and neither do I remember you though my Aunt Piper and this guy named Wyatt said you were a bad guy who made me forget everything I knew," I answered.

"What? Those guys are full of it but wait you said you don't remember anything," he asked.

"No I don't even remember having these powers I have. It all seems very strange to me," I answered.

"Okay so let me tell you whats going on. I'm your boyfriend and we've been together for three years now and don't let anyone tell you different. The Halliwells are bad people and out to destroy us," he explained.

"Yeah but they've been so nice to me though," I said.

"They're trying to trick you into coming over to their side so don't listen to them okay," he said but then Wyatt entered.

"Okay Chris now look at this..." Wyatt paused at he caught sight of John, "you again," he then lifted his hands and sent John against the wall, "I should have known you were behind all of this,"

"Hey don't hurt my boyfriend," I said as I ran over to John to help him up.

"Chris don't listen to him he's not your boyfriend I am," Wyatt pleaded.

"Lets go," John said as he grabbed onto me and we shimmered out.

Wyatt was really angry now. He then stomped his way downstairs and right into the kitchen where Piper, Chris H, and Tyler were sitting. They all could see he was pretty angry, "that John wait till I get my hands on him, mom have you found the stuff to make that potion yet," Wyatt asked.

"No I'm still checking but what happened, you seem like someone just stole your favorite toy," Piper asked.

"More like someone stole my boyfriend," Wyatt corrected Piper, "yeah John just took Chris away and I don't know where to," Wyatt said.

"What?! We've got to get him back," Chris said as he got up, "I'll go scry for him," Chris said but was stopped by three guys dressed in black, "excuse me may I help you," he asked.

"Chris get out of the way thats the Triad!," Piper yelled. Chris then orbed back. They started shooting energy balls everywhere and then everyone got on the floor to take cover. They couldn't do anything to attack without getting hit and if they didn't attack they'd be down on the ground for who knows how long. They just kept sending them everywhere until all of a sudden this girl orbed right in front of them and she wasn't old. She was about 20 maybe 19. She had black hair and was dressed in a black leather pants with black boots and had a black shirt on.

"Out of our way little girl or else you shall suffer the same fate as these Charmed Ones," One of the Triad said.

"Sorry guys but can't let you do it," she said as she put up her hands and shot lightning from them sending all three Triad against the wall and they immediately shimmered out. The lady then turned around to us, "you guys okay," she asked.

"First of all who are you and second why did you save us," Wyatt asked getting off the floor and so did the rest of the family.

"I know you guys have a lot of questions so let me start off by introducing myself my name is Prudence," she said.

"Wow thats my older sister's name," Piper interrupted.

"Yes my parents decided to name me after the great Charmed One named Prue, they told me she was brave and they said I reminded them a lot of her," Prudence said.

"Yeah you do I mean you look a lot like her too," Piper added.

"Thanks but as I was saying I'm from the future and I came back to save it," she explained.

"Well I don't know why you've come back we can handle all of this ourselves," Wyatt said.

"No you can't thats why I've come back you see in the future you guys fail at stopping the Triad and they turn the world into complete darkness and that is something you guys don't want to see," Prue explained.

"We've defeated them before whats the problem now," Piper asked.

"This time the Triad knows that you guys are the new Charmed Ones so they thought the wouldn't make the same mistake twice so they decided to erase Chris's memory so the power of three would be useless against them," she explained.

"Wait so it was The Triad who erased his memory and not John," Wyatt asked.

"Yes thats correct," Prudence said.

"How do you know all of this," Wyatt asked.

"You forget, I'm from the future," she answered.

"Okay I'm sorry with asking you all these questions but why would the Triad make Chris lose his memory I mean its hard for me to believe it was them and not John," Wyatt said.

"If you must know and I think you must, they figured since Chris didn't have his memory and he didn't remember how to use his powers or even being a Charmed One for that matter, his power would be useless and so would the power of three and without the power of three they can't be vanquished," Prudence explained, "And you Wyatt, were said to be the smart Charmed One."

"I am smart I could have figured all of that out if I wanted to," Wyatt said defensively, "now how are we suppose to get Chris's memory back if we can't find the right potion," Wyatt said.

"I know the ingredients," Prudence said, "my parents made sure that was the one potion I memorized how to make now Chris I need you to scry for Evans and John, don't worry I know John has tricked Evans and has taken him somewhere," Prudence said as she went to the cauldron and started putting things in it.

"So even if we get Chris back how are we suppose to defeat the Triad," Chris asked as he took out the map and started scrying.

Prudence paused for a moment, "look I know this is one of the last things you guys want to do but...you're gonna...well...have to take in the Greek Gods like the Charmed Ones did before," Prudence said.

"The what?!" Chris said.

"No way thats too dangerous," Piper said, "I almost hurt a lot of people while I was the earth God," Piper said.

"I know its dangerous but its either that or the hollow and I know you don't want them taking in the hollow," Prudence said.

"Yeah you're right so I'll take the Greek Gods for five hundred," Piper said, "but how are we even gonna get that power I mean for Leo to get it the elders had to be gone and had to take cover," Piper explained.

"Don't worry they're doing that right now as we speak and no none of them have been killed yet but they decided to take cover since they found out that the Triad was alive again. They figured they wouldn't take that same chance as they did with the Titans. They know the Triad is after them," Prudence said still mixing things into a cauldron.

"I don't understand why do we even need the Greek Powers I mean isn't our power strong enough to take on the Triad alone," Wyatt asked.

"Yes it is but the Triad has some tricks up their sleeves," Prudence said, "and the sooner we get Chris back the faster we can turn you guys into the Greek Gods to terminate them once and for all,"

John and I shimmered back to a small apartment. I didn't know where we were but it didn't seem all that bad, "where are we," I asked.

"This is my old apartment the one we use to share together, you would always come over here and we'd have some pretty good times together," he said as he went and sat on a couch. I came and sat right next to him and he put his arm around me, "you know I still love you right," he said as he kissed me. I felt a little uncomfortable. I looked down and saw him rubbing his hard on through his pants.

"What are you doing," I asked.

"This is something we haven't done in awhile and lets just do this for theheck of it okay," he said as he kissed me again and then he unzipped his pants and whipped out his cock and started jacking off with one hand and then he used his other and started massaging my cock through my pants. I was nervous but he said he was my boyfriend so I assumed we've done this before. He unzipped my pants and pulled out my dick and started jacking me off the same time as he was jacking himself off. He then pulled my hand over to his dick and put it on top of it and asked me to do it for him. I can't believe I was doing this but he was my boyfriend so I then took his dick in my hands and proceeded to jack him off. He then pulled my head down to where I was jacking off saying, "now take that in your mouth." I told him I don't remember ever doing something like that before but he told me that it wasn't hard and to do my best. I then continued to jack him off and then I just licked the tip of it. I then slowly took it in my mouth. I couldn't take it all so I tried to deep throat it but I gagged a couple of times. I started going up and down and humming as I went down so it could be more pleasure. I could hear John moaning and he put his hand on top of my head and kept making me go down lower and lower and he finally brought me back up and kissed me and we started making out. As we were making out John pulled my shirt off and he also pulled his off. He then took my head and put it on his dick again and the pulled his pants all the way off and then I took his cock back in my mouth and started giving him a blow job again. After five minutes of sucking John finally pulled me up and he then pulled my pants down and first started sucking on my nipples. It felt really good. He got on his knees and then took my dick in his mouth. That was a good feeling I just moaned and he just kept doing it. I was about to put my hand on his head but he just started going lower until I felt him fingering my hole. I couldn't believe the feeling I was getting. As he was fingering my hole I could feel him kissing my cheeks. He threw my legs around his shoulders so he could get at it better. He then took his finger out and started savagely licking it with his tongue. I was loving it I mean I was in so much pleasure that I could barely breath. I was sweating a lot like I'd been in the sun for hours. I gently started running my hands through John's hair as he was doing this. He then came back up and kissed me and picked me up and I grabbed onto his neck while he was holding my legs and he carried me back to the bed and threw me on it. I then saw him take out a condom and put it on. He then spread my cheeks again and started inserting his dick inside. I never knew so much pain but he just continued in. He finally got it all in and started fucking my hole. He came down a few times to kiss me. We then switched positions and I was sitting on him and ridding him. I just saw the smile on his face as I went up and down. After doing that for awhile I just came all over his chest but he still made me keep bouncing on him. He then pulled out and took off the condom and came all over my face but he cleaned it up. We both then laid down on the bed next to each other while he had his arms around me.

Meanwhile back at the manor Prudence was still making the potion and Chris was still scrying for me while Wyatt kept pacing back and forth thinking about lots of things, "I'm almost done with the potion," Prudence said, "Chris hows the scrying coming," she asked.

"I've almost found them," he answered and saw Wyatt pacing, "Wyatt you gonna be okay bro," Chris asked.

"No just thinking of what that asshole is doing to Evan's just makes me want to punch the wall," Wyatt answered.

"Don't worry we're gonna get him back my life depends on it," Prudence said.

"And what do you mean by that," Wyatt asked.

"Nothing," she answered, "okay I'm done with the potion," she said.

"Just in time I found them," Chris said, "turns out that they're at John's old apartment," Chris said.

"Thanks," Wyatt said and then grabbed the potion from Prudence, "I'll take that and I'll be right back with Evans," Wyatt said as he orbed out. I was still laying beside John when all of a sudden Wyatt orbed in and was standing at the foot of the bed, "what the hell!," he yelled as he saw us both naked in bed. "John what did you do to him or drug him with," Wyatt asked.

"Nothing I just seduced him and he went along with it so sorry Charmed boy but he's mine now," John said.

"Chris lets go," Wyatt said extending out his hand.

"I don't want to go," I responded, "I want to stay here with my boyfriend,"

"So its settled he's mine now," John said.

"Not for long," Wyatt said throwing a potion at me causing me to feel that tingly feeling in my head. Then I looked around and saw John naked and me also naked in the bed with him and Wyatt standing at the foot of the bed.

"What the hell!," I shouted as I jumped out of the bed and wrapped a bed sheet around me, "okay John why am I in the bed with you and my ass is hurting like a bitch ,and Wyatt why are you standing there," I said with a mad tone, "could someone tell me whats going on I mean last thing I remember was driving home from school with Wyatt and everyone and then I blacked out."

"Well Chris we've got some enemies named the Triad," Wyatt said.

"Who?!" I asked.

"I'll explain them to you later but they put a memory loss spell on you and you forgot everything so John over here decided to take advantage of the situation and you know get you in his bed," Wyatt explained.

"Look I can explain," John said as he got off the bed and put his hands up.

I then walked over to him and punched him in the face so hard he fell to the ground and I started saying, "you son of a bitch, I can't believe you this is low even for the scum demon you are," I said as I started kicking him while he was on the ground but Wyatt then came over to me and pulled me away.

"You know as much as I like watching you kick his ass we really don't have time for this we've got to get back home to take care of the Triad," Wyatt said still holding me back.

"Fine but once I'm done with this Triad thing or whatever they're called I'm coming back to vanquish your sorry ass," I told John as Wyatt and I orbed back to the manor. When we got there I saw Aunt Piper, Chris, and Tyler sitting in the kitchen table waiting.

"Chris your home!" Aunt Piper yelled as she came up to me and gave me a hug, "and wow I never thought I'd see you naked in the kitchen, but glad to have you back," she said, "and just to make sure you remember everything what's your mom's name," she asked.

"Prudence Halliwell," I answered.

"Thats my nephew," she said.

"Thanks now if you guys will excuse me but I have to go take a shower," I said as I started running for the stairs, "I just had sex  
with...with...John yuck! I've got to wash every inch of me," I said jumping in the shower.

"Wow Wyatt looks like you've brought Chris back to his senses," Chris said.

"Thanks but where did Prudence go," Wyatt asked.

"She went to go get everything to turn you guys into the Gods," Piper answered.

"Well I'm gonna go check up on Chris to see if he's doing okay," Wyatt said as he walked upstairs and went into the bathroom where I was showering. "Hey Chris you alright angel," he said.

"No I still feel dirty," I said as I was scrubbing myself as hard as I could.

Wyatt started giggling, "you know I have a confession to make," he said, "seeing you in bed with John made me want to kick his ass just like you did to Justin," Wyatt said.

"You mean it," I said.

"Yes I do," Wyatt answered.

"Hey Wyatt can you do me a favor," I asked

"Sure," he responded, "what do you need me to do" he asked.

"Hey come here," I said. Wyatt started coming closer to the shower, "a little closer," I said and he then got to where I wanted him so I quickly opened the shower door and pulled him in, "now I was hoping you could help scrub me down like you did the other day,"

"Evans are you crazy I'm still in my clothes," Wyatt said.

"Don't worry we can take care of that," I said pulling off his shirt and throwing it outside of the shower and then pulling his pants and boxers down and throwing those outside of the shower too. We then started making out while the water was coming down on us. Wyatt then turned me around and started putting soap all over my back as he was kissing me on the neck. I started moaning a little bit but stopped and turned back around to making out with him again but then we were interrupted by Aunt Piper.

"Boys get down here Prudence is back so we need to get this thing done as soon as possible," Piper shouted from downstairs.

"I'm sorry Wyatt looks like we'll have to continue this another time," I said.

"Could I just do one more thing," Wyatt asked.

"Sure what is it," I asked.

"Can I just kiss you one more time," he said as he pulled me into one last kiss. We then just went into our room and dried of and put on some dry clothes and ran downstairs and I saw a woman who looked like my mother holding an urn.

"Wyatt why is your hair so wet," Piper asked, "and did you just change clothes or am I hallucinating," Piper asked.

"You see...Chris...well...he um...threw water on me, yeah thats what he did he threw water on me," Wyatt said.

"Chris is this true," Piper asked me.

"Yeah it is," I said.

"Yeah right," Chris said as him and Peter started laughing.

"So I'm sorry about all of this stuff you had to watch but my name is Chris Evans and I don't believe we've met," I said holding my hand out, "I'm sorry and I think I heard you're name was Prudence,"

"Yeah nice to meet you," she said as she shook my hand.

"You know my mom was named Prudence also how cool is that," I said.

"Thanks but yeah my parents named me after your mother, they said that I reminded them a lot of her and even your Aunt Piper said I looked like her," she said.

"You do actually I mean if I didn't know any better I'd say you were my mother when she was in her early twenty's," I said.

"Thanks," she said as she smiled.

"Sorry to break up this reunion but can we just get this show on the road," Piper said.

"Oh yeah," Prudence said as she opened up the urn, "okay use this power wisely and don't let it take control of you," she said as a sprinkle of magic came on us and we were all dressed in white togas and then I found a trident in my hand, "Chris Halliwell you are the God of love because you're love with Peter has proven your worth, Chris Evans you are the God of War you've always had anger but you've never given into it, and Wyatt you are the God of Earth you have enormous amount of power but you've never let the power consume you," Prudence explained to us

"Wow, I think I like this thingy right here," I said referring to the trident.

"You know if I had to be the God of love why didn't I just turn into Uncle Coop," Chris said.

"Guys come on keep focused," Wyatt said.

"Wyatt that's why you're the leader of them all because of your wisdom," Prudence said.

"Aww they look so cute in those togas," Piper said, "this reminds me of the old times when I had to be the Goddess of Earth," Piper said.

"I've got to go test this thing out," I said as I orbed out.

"Chris Evans get your butt back here!" Wyatt shouted.

"Hey Tyler I've got somewhere we can go and have some fun," Chris said as he walked over to Peter and kissed him as the both orbed out also.

"Chris Halliwell you get your butt back here also!" Wyatt yelled again.

"Wyatt you're gonna have to go after them," Prudence urged, "since they're alone the Triad could attack at any moment and they'll be defenseless unless you all come together."

"Well this is just great something that I've always wanted to do was go chase down two people who could be anywhere by now," Wyatt said. "Mom tell me you didn't have this much trouble when you were in this position."

"Actually Wyatt I had the exact same problem with Phoebe and Paige so yeah you should get going I'm sure you don't want to waste any time you have thinking about where they could be," Piper said and Wyatt then orbed out.

I was in the mountains in Washington near the volcano of Mt. St. Helen's. I had took John from his apartment building and brought him there to do some target practice. I started shooting lightning from the trident and kept trying to hit him but he kept moving, "stop moving so I can vanquish you with my new powers," I said as I kept shooting the lightning from the trident but he still kept moving, "who's your daddy now," I said taunting him. Wyatt then orbed in. I didn't notice him because I was to busy testing out my new Trident.

"Chris what are you doing," Wyatt asked.

"I'm testing out this new thing I got you want to give it a shot," I said as I continued shooting John but kept missing.

"Chris thats not a toy that can be dangerous now lets go we've got some stuff to take care of at home," Wyatt said.

"Okay just let me finish off what I've started," I said as I kept trying to shoot John.

"I MEAN NOW!!" he said in a low voice that he uses only when he gets angry and then all of a sudden rocks started falling from the mountains.

"Whoa okay you didn't have to go there but hold on I think I got him," I said as I pointed the trident back at John again.

"Give me that!" Wyatt said as he grabbed it out of my hands, "now lets go," he said as he grabbed my arm and we orbed away.

Chris didn't go to far away as a matter of fact he was back in his bedroom on top of Tyler and they were making out. Chris was having the time of his life and so was Tyler. He couldn't believe that Chris was this good when he was a God. Wyatt and I then orbed in, in the middle of it. "Okay first I catch Evans here trying to play with his magic like its a video game and now I find you here making out with you're fiancé this just keeps getting better and better," Wyatt said.

"Thanks now Wyatt if you don't mind Tyler and I have some catching up to do," Chris said as he went back to making out with Tyler.

"Look Chris I don't have time for your games so lets go now!" Wyatt said angry again only this time a big gust came through Chris's window, "okay sorry bro didn't mean to make you that angry," Chris said as he got off of Tyler and came to Wyatt's side and we all orbed back down to the kitchen.

"Wyatt thank goodness you're back," Piper said.

"Why whats going on," Wyatt asked.

"Word is that the Triad is on their way here," Piper answered.

"No not on our way here, we're here," One said as all three of them orbed in. Wyatt then handed me back my trident, "wow looks like the Charmed Ones are dressed up for Halloween and they're gonna die in those costumes," they said and then shot they're powers at us. Chris and I then tried countering with the magic we had. Nothing happened we we both equally balanced.

I looked at Wyatt and saw him just staring, "Wyatt what are you doing help us," I said. Wyatt then gave that angry stare at the Triad.

"Its not nice to play with nature," he said as he then caused the ground to split open and one of the Triad fell in, "Evans do it now!" he said and I knew what he was talking about so I shot the other two Triads with my trident and they both fell in and then Wyatt closed the ground back up. "They're finally gone for good," Wyatt said.

"Yes now we've got to get those powers out of you guys," Prudence said holding the urn and opening it and all the powers went back into it and all three of us were back in our normal clothes, "now I've got to return this to the elders," she said as she orbed away.

"She seems nice," I said.

"Yeah a bit too nice," Wyatt said, "do you think she's working with the Underworld?"

"She couldn't be I mean she helped you guys destroy destroy the Triad," Piper said in her defense.

"Yeah but that could be just because the demons didn't want to be ruled by them again," I said

"Good point we'll just have to see," Piper said. Later on that night Wyatt was sitting at his desk on the computer in just his boxers and was working on something but I figured I had to go talk to him.

"Hey Wyatt," I said coming and sitting on the desk next to his computer, "I just want to ask if you're mad at me for the whole thing that happened with John earlier on today," I asked.

"No you were under a spell I mean who knows what could have happened," he explained, "so don't worry about it you're not the first person I've seen someone do something crazy when they were under a spell."

"Wow I'm surprised you were able to forgive me so easily I mean if you ever did that to me I'd probably kill you and the guy you cheated on me with even if you were under a spell," I responded to him.

"Chris! I can't believe you even if I was under a spell," he asked.

"I'm just kidding you know I'd forgive you," I said.

"Come here you," Wyatt said pulling me off his desk and into his lap and smothering me with kisses all over.


	14. bad dreams

Disclaimer: I do not own charmed. Does contain male pregnancy

I just sat in Wyatt's lap the rest of the night while he was on the computer. When we finally decided to go to sleep Wyatt carried me over to the bed and made sure my head was laying on his chest. When we woke up we decided we would take another shower together since our last one was interrupted. Nothing bad went on besides a few make out secessions and some groping in places. We went back to our room and started getting dress and Wyatt thought he'd crack a little joke, "hey Chris try this on," he said tossing me his pants. I tried getting into them but they were to big.

"Wyatt I can't wear your pants," I said.

"Yep and thats how it goes, I'm the man and I wear the pants in this relationship and you can't wear them," Wyatt said smiling.

I was mad now, "hey Wyatt try these on," I said tossing him my pants. He tried to get in them but he could only pull them half way onto him.

"I can't get into your pants," he said.

"Thats right and thats how its gonna be until you learn to quit with the evil jokes that you keep saying," I said with a smile.

"You are mean you know that. I was just kidding you know I didn't mean it was just a joke that I'd thought you'd find a little hilarious," Wyatt said as he walked over to me.

"I was just kidding also you know I wouldn't do that to you especially not with your prom coming up soon and I know you'd want to have a little fun on that night am I right," I said.

"Oh you know it," he said pulling me into a kiss.

"One condition no sex," I said smiling.

"You dirty little rat," he said picking me up and tossing me on the bed and then jumping on top of me and holding my arms down, "now you said no to what on prom night?"

"I said no to sex," I said while he still had me pinned down.

"Well just see about that," he said as he started sucking on my neck, "give up yet," he asked.

"No I don't," I said still being pinned but trying to break free.

"You know you're not going to break free from me so why even try," Wyatt asked as he still held me down, "you know you're only making me more turned on by doing that,"

"I don't care just watch me get out of this," I said.

"Or not so have it your way but I'm still gonna win either way," he said as he held my arms down with one hand and started pinching my nipples with the other and went back to sucking my neck, "you give up yet," Wyatt asked.

"Yes now just stop turning me on," I said.

"Okay so what are we gonna do on prom night," he asked.

"Have sex," I answered.

"And how long are we gonna have sex," he asked.

"As long as you want," I answered again.

"Thats what I thought," he said as he got off of me and we started back to getting dressed and then we both went downstairs and saw Prudence was sitting at the table eating breakfast.

"Wow Prudence I thought you'd be gone by now I mean you stopped the Triad so not to be rude but what are you still doing here I mean wouldn't you be on your way back to the future," I asked as I came and sat in the chair I normally sat in with Wyatt coming and sitting next to me.

"Yes don't worry I've still got unfinished business down here to tend to so I won't be leaving for awhile so looks like I'll be sticking around a lot more often since I'm not ready to go back to the future," Prudence said.

"Thats great," I said as Tyler and Chris entered and came and sat in their normal chairs.

"So Evans we still up for that day in the town again," Chris asked.

"You bet," I answered.

"Wait who's going where," Wyatt interrupted.

"Just me and Chris are gonna go for a day in town again without the baby and without any Warlocks this time," I told Wyatt.

"You didn't ask me if you could go," Wyatt said.

"Since when did I become your property," I asked.

"The day you said yes to marrying me," Wyatt answered.

"Okay then, Chris and I are going out for another day in the town is that cool with you guys," I asked

"Thats cool can Tyler and I come with," Wyatt asked.

"No," Chris and I both said in unison

"Why not," Wyatt asked.

"Because we're gonna go into some real girly stores and try on stuff like thongs and other little things like that and I know you don't want to see your little brother in a thong," I said.

"Not but I do," Tyler said.

"And I can just see you in the thong," Wyatt said, "noting would make my day better than to see you in just a thong,"

"Okay look can Chris and I just have one day to ourselves," I asked, "I mean we deserve a break after having to watch a baby and then having being told to come home in the middle of our fun," I said.

"Fine but when are we gonna get to see you guys today," Wyatt asked.

"We'll meet you guys at P3 later tonight," I said, "Chris ready to go," I asked.

"Yeah," he said and then he kissed Tyler and headed out the door.

"What time?" Wyatt asked.

"Don't worry about it," I said as I got up and headed for the door but it was blocked by Wyatt, "Wyatt come on let me go you know I don't want to keep Chris waiting forever."

"Then tell me what time," he said smiling as he was still blocking the door. He knew what would get a rise out of me. I tried going around him but he kept moving in the same direction as me. "I'm not moving until you tell me what time to expect you at the club."

"Yes you are even if I have to kick you in the groin so you'll move," I said.

"You wouldn't do that," Wyatt said with that smile still on his face. I hated to see that I mean it made me feel like giving in to anything he wanted me to do and more.

"And why wouldn't I," I said, "if thats the only way to get you to move then tell me why wouldn't I do it," I asked.

"Because if you do that means we can't have little Penelope and Patrica like our future showed us," Wyatt answered, "and plus I know you'd never hurt me on purpose now would you?"

"No I wouldn't but still can you let me pass through you so I can get going please," I asked.

"Not until you tell me what time you're coming to the club," he said still standing there.

I finally just gave in, "okay we'll meet you guys there at 8:00 pm alright now can you please let me go," I asked again.

"8:00! Thats to long come on make it 7:00 please," Wyatt said. "I want to see you sooner than that,"

"No Wyatt you had us come home early last time so this is our time to go and have some fun okay," I said as I hugged him, "now I'll meet you at the club tonight alright," I said.

"Fine but you better be there at 8:00 and not a minute late," he said.

"I will I promise," I said as we kissed. Chris then came back from being outside and you could tell he was real frustrated with waiting as would anyone who's been delayed for awhile.

"Sorry to break up the party but we've got to go its now 12:00 and I'm starving so Chris lets go out for lunch now," Chris demanded as Wyatt and I broke our kiss and I started heading for the door, "lets go lover boy chop, chop," he said as he slapped me a couple of times on the ass but I didn't mind because I knew he was kidding.

"Hey!" Wyatt yelled causing Chris and I to stop where we were at, "don't you touch that Chris," he said referring to my ass, "that belongs to me and no one except me is aloud to touch that you hear me."

"Okay you said that was yours but what about these," Chris said as he started pinching my nipples. I started laughing because I knew how Wyatt was going to react to it.

"Those are mine too now get your hands off of them before I come over there and kick your ass," he said and Chris finally released my nipples. I knew he was going to try something else.

"Okay you said both of those things were yours but you never said anything about this," Chris said as he grabbed my crotch and started massaging it. I didn't get to much of an erection from it because I had no interest in Chris what so ever so it pleased me to see jealous Wyatt.

"Alright you know what," Wyatt said as he walked over to Chris and I and removed Chris's hand from my area, "this whole thing is mine," he said as he pointed to me. "From the hair to the feet all belongs to me and you keep your hands off you hear me."

"Calm down Wyatt I was just kidding," Chris said in his defense to help Wyatt ease his temper, "and besides why would I want your boyfriend when I've got one of my own," Chris said as he finally walked out of the house and into the car.

"You better not be doing anything with Chris," Wyatt said as he pulled me closer to him. It was finally good to see Wyatt fighting over me instead of me fighting over him.

"I'm not I mean why would I mess around with Chris when I've got you who is one, probably better in bed, two maybe have a bigger dick, and three someone I can boss around anytime I want," I said laughing as I made the finally comment.

"You know thats not true but whatever floats my angel's wings," he said as he kissed me again, "now go on I'm sure Chris is probably tired of waiting," he said and I turned around and he slapped my ass, "oh that was good let me try that again," he said as he slapped it even harder.

I just kept going and I finally made it outside and I saw Chris just sitting there in the car. I could tell he was frustrated from waiting so I  
just got in the car and hurried and turned it on and started driving towards the restraunt we were gonna go to, "sorry Chris," I said, "you know Wyatt doesn't want to let me go anywhere these days."

"I understand I mean Tyler doesn't want me to go anywhere either," he responded, "looks like we're definitely without a shadow of a doubt going to be stay at home wives to take care of our kids," Chris said. After only about ten minutes of driving which seemed like only ten seconds. We decided we were gonna sit down at the table we sat at last time. This time not many people stared at us and we didn't have two strange guys come talk to us either, "Evans I have to talk to you about something brother to brother," Chris said, "have you ever thought about what happens after we're no longer the Charmed Ones."

"No I never thought that far ahead in the future neither have I seen it," I answered, "I mean yeah there is gonna come a time when we're not the Charmed Ones anymore but then our lives will be normal but I mean thats not going to happen for a long time I mean in fourteen years my daughters will only be eight and four and I don't think they'll be ready for that kind of commitment."

"I guess you right its just that I mean I feel that the only thing there is for me is being a Charmed One," Chris explained. I could see that he was being more serious now then he had ever been, "I haven't even seen my future to know if I have any kids and I feel that my only purpose is to be a Charmed One and thats it and once that is over there will be no need for me anymore."

"Chris that is not true and you know it," I said, "who knows what the future holds I mean it could change at any moment now and even if its me and Wyatt who brings about the next generation of Charmed Ones you're still important to them also. I mean who do you expect to give them guidance. There are somethings parents can't explain and thats what you'll be there for okay, I mean you're meant to be with Tyler and thats how its suppose to be, I mean if it wasn't for you Wyatt and I would have broken up over that Justin guy, so you are important" I said to Chris very emotionally. I almost started crying at this conversation. It hurt me to even see my brother think nothing of himself.

"I guess you're right I mean I still will have Tyler after all of this is over," he said as his confidence started to build up. "You know I also have two brothers who are stubborn and who would always want to keep me around so I guess I do have a purpose after all."

"Thats the spirit," I said and then signaled the waiter to come over, "we've got to get going its now 2:00 and we only got six hours before we have to meet our boyfriends back at the P3," the waiter then gave me the check and I put the money into and gave it back to him and waited.

"Wow you're not leaving him that big tip like you did last time," Chris asked as he smiled.

"No the only reason I did that last time was because we had two psycho warlocks hitting on us," I answered, "so unfortunately for the waiter we don't have that this time," I said as the waiter quickly brought us back our change and I gave him a twenty five percent tip just to be nice. Chris and I then started walking again down the city stores while talking, "so Chris I've been meaning to talk to you about this Prudence girl," I said.

"Yeah what about her," Chris asked.

"She seems a little too suspicious I mean I think she might be a demon," I said, "I mean think about it why would she come back to now and what could have happened in the future that triggered her to come back I mean I saw the future and it looked fine from my perspective."

"Never know maybe it looked fine because she came back and saved it before," Chris said, "but we both know she can't be a demon I mean she has white lighter powers I mean we both saw her orb."

"Yeah but there are ways I mean you can steal white lighter powers," I said, "there's a potion in the Book of Shadows that allows people to steal another's power whether it be a demon, white lighter, warlock, or witch its possible I mean remember the story of Zanko that Aunt Piper told us," I said as we both continued walking on and on talking about this.

"Yes I remember that but I don't think Prudence is that type of person who would steal someones powers I mean she's too nice," Chris defended her, "I mean why else would she try to come back and save us from the Triad I mean if she wanted us dead she would have let them kill us," Chris said.

"I know I just don't trust her I mean...," I then paused and stared at what I just caught sight of. I can't believe it. I was about to blow something up because of it.

"Whats wrong Evans why did you stop," he asked.

"Chris look behind that bush without making it obvious," I answered pointing to a bush that was a few yards away from us. Chris then took a look behind the bush like I asked him too and he was just as pissed as I was. Behind the bush was Wyatt and Tyler spying on us.

"I'm gonna kill them," Chris said as he started walking towards the bush

"No," I said grabbing him, "since they want to stalk us lets give them something to follow," I said with an evil grin as I conjured up an idea that would be splendid even for them.

"What did you have in mind," Chris asked.

"Come here," I said as whispered something in his ear.

"Oh you are brilliant," Chris said to the idea.

"It runs in the family," I said as Chris and I decided to put our plan into action. So we kept walking on down the streets like nothing was going wrong and we knew that Wyatt and Tyler were still following us. We finally came up to an alley way and decided to go into it. "Hey Chris you know I've had feelings for you for as long as I've had them for Wyatt," I said now smiling at Chris as we were face to face.

"Oh really?" Chris said with a confused look, "because I've had feelings for you too I mean I always wanted to steal you away from Wyatt so you could be all mine," he said now smiling, "thats why I was slapping that ass of yours and it was nice and firm the way I like it,"

"Thanks so if we're gonna be together in a secret affair, on a scale of one to ten how good of a kisser are you," I asked.

"Well I can show you better than I can tell you," he said in a sexy voice and then started pulling me into a kiss. We were both rubbing each other as we kissed and it was fun. Just then Wyatt and Tyler came from behind the trash can.

"Alright thats enough!" Wyatt said as he came over and broke us apart.

"That's what you get for spying on us," I said.

"It doesn't make up for what you just did," Wyatt said and I could see the anger in his eyes and I saw Tyler grab Chris and take him aside. "Now when were you going to tell me that you had feelings for Chris," Wyatt asked but I just started laughing at the question. "What's so funny," he asked.

"Did you listen to what I said," I told him, "I don't have feeling for Chris and neither does he have any feeling for me," I explained, "we were just doing that to piss you guys off since y'all were spying on us. Come on Wyatt as I told you today I don't want Chris I want you."

"Okay you know I have to forgive you," he said as he hugged me, "but don't do anything like that again or else I'll have to give you a naughty spanking," he said as he smiled.

"I won't just as long as you don't ever spy on me and Chris again," I said.

"Fine I won't but you know I couldn't wait until 8:00 to see you I mean thats now five more hours away," Wyatt said.

"Wyatt you can go five hours without seeing me come on you've gone almost two weeks without seeing me so whats five hours compared to two weeks," I asked.

"It was the most miserable two weeks of my life," he said.

"Sorry but it had to happen now can Chris and I get back to our day of hanging out without you guys because I mean we were having some good conversations and well we want to continue," I said.

"Okay fine but like I said you better be at the club at eight and not a minute late," He said, "ok Tyler lets go," Wyatt said as he grabbed Tyler and they both just orbed away.

"Do you think they're gonna stay away," I asked Chris.

"Nope they're like boomerangs," Chris responded, "no matter how far or how hard you throw them they always come back," Chris said as we both started leaving the alley way and went into a clothing store. We both picked out a set of clothes that we wanted to try on and went into different closets that were next to each other. Chris then came out in his first outfit. He was wearing a tight shirt with some tight jeans and i was wearing some normal jeans with a stripped shirt and a cowboy hat, "So what do you think," Chris asked me.

"Chris are you sure you want to wear something that tight in public I mean what size is that," I asked.

"Its a small, why whats the problem," He asked.

"Its tight on you and so are the jeans," I answered, "they show your whole body figure and I mean its flat out saying that you're gay and you want people knowing that," I asked.

"No and first of all I'm bi and second of all why does it matter if I show the world my body figure," he said, "I think I look very sexy and I think I have a sexy body," he said as he strike a pose.

"You know if you weren't my brother I would call you a man whore," I said, "I wouldn't show a small to anyone except for Wyatt. He's the only one who needs to know my body figure not the world. Now if you want to show that to just Tyler thats okay but don't go off showing that to everyone," I advised him.

"Okay Mr. I shouldn't show off my figure lets see what you've got on," Chris said as he looked me up and down, "what's with the cowboy hat I mean you don't have any boots or bandannas," he asked.

"Oh please you don't have to have the whole outfit to where a cowboy hat," I said, "I mean this is one thing that turns people on is when guys wear cowboy hats so how sexy do I look," I asked.

"Not sexy at all but you know who would look real good in that sexy cowboy hat," Chris asked as he smiled and started staring off into space, "Tyler he would be so sexy in that hat,"

"Ha dare to dream I know I look sexy in this and you nor your boyfriend could top me I hope you know that," I said.

"Lets just go," Chris said as he went back into his closet and I went into mine and we quickly changed clothes and hung them back on the rack where we found them. I was actually having a great time and so was Chris. This was even better than the last time we went out because this time there were no warlocks and no kids. Chris and I for the most part just kept wondering around and going into different stores and trying on different outfits. At one time or another we both did make fools of ourselves and tried on some dresses but we made sure no one was looking when we did that. We then were just walking along the sidewalks talking, "you know Chris I'm glad we're brothers I mean this past year has been part of the best time of my life and I owe it all to you and Wyatt and everyone else in the family," I said, "I can't wait till we're done with being Charmed because I mean we can do this all the time you get my drift," I said.

"Yeah I guess but have you ever thought about I mean how are you gonna train your kids to become the Charmed Ones I mean its gonna be a lot of hard work and you might not have time for me and you to hang out," Chris said.

"Please you know I'm always gonna have time for us I mean come on you're my brother why wouldn't I have time for you," I said as we were both still walking. "And you're also gonna be there to help train little Penelope and Patrica aren't you?"

"You know it," he said while he was smiling, "I guess we will have time to hang around each other," he said.

"Yeah but you know what I'm more worried about?," I said.

"What?" he asked.

"That Prudence girl," I answered, "I know we were talking about here before Wyatt and Tyler interrupted but I was saying that I don't trust her because why would someone like her try to save us from the Triad and she knew we could take them on. I mean she herself even said that we had enough power to take them on but she wanted us to become the Greek Gods for some little reason. Plus she knew all about the elders taking cover and didn't warn us and worst of all she knew the Triad had put that spell on me and she didn't even get here in time to stop me from having sex with John, eww just thinking about that makes me want to vomit," I said.

"Yeah but come on you can't blame her I mean what was she suppose to do," Chris said, "I mean she probably didn't know that even happened though she might have been from the future. Just give her a chance I mean she can't be all that bad even if you do have your suspicions."

"Alright I'll try but the minute she does something demonic or evil I'll be right there to tell you and everyone else I told you so," I said.

Chris laughed a little, "if you say so but do you know what time it is," he asked.

I then looked at my watch, "crap its ten minutes till eight," I said, "we've got to hurry before the guys kill us for being late," I said. Chris  
and I then ran to the car as fast as we could not stopping for anything. We had to run through a couple of streets and almost got ran over in the process but we flicked them off and kept on running. We finally made it to the car safe and sound. I hurried and drove to the club and I swear I almost got a few speeding tickets but I managed to avoid the cops. I then looked down at my watch and it said 8:05 pm, "crap Wyatt is going to killme and Tyler is going to kill you," I said.

"Its okay they'll forgive us," Chris said, "especially since we're the ones who control when they have sex and we've got the power to rob them of it for months at a time," Chris said smiling, "you just do that and I'm sure they'll forget all about us being five minutes late."

"Now I know you're my brother because we both think alike," I said, "I can't believe you said that but it won't work on Wyatt see I already promised him something and well I'm sure he's gonna want it and plus you know Valentines day is on Wednesday have you thought about that," I asked.

"No but hey lets go see if we can buy them something tomorrow after school okay," Chris said, "I'm sure they won't notice if we're gone for just an hour or so,"

"Maybe not Tyler but Wyatt surely would notice that I'm missing," I said, "you forget since I said yes to being married to him my whole body now belongs to him and I can't go anywhere without asking him now."

"Evans you know he's just kidding I mean he's not trying to control you," Chris told me, "Wyatt's not a controlling person I mean yeah he does have a bad side but otherwise he's a cool guy."

"I know," I said as we finally pulled up to the club, "we better hurry its now ten minutes after and we've got some kissing up to do so I won't be having to take it up the rear again like I always do to make things up to Wyatt."

"You poor soul," Chris said as he and I got out of the car and started walking inside. "I can't believe Wyatt does that to you to make things up to him, I can only imagine that pain because I know one thing. Us Halliwells are not small below the waist."

"You're telling me but I still love him despite his ways," I said as we finally entered the club and we were now talking over loud music, "he might not be the perfect guy but there's nothing I would change about him and I wouldn't trade him for any guy in the world."

"I saw that when you rejected John," Chris said, "I find it hard to believe that you don't have feelings for your ex."

"There will always be a place in my heart for John because he was my first," I said, "but you just got to move on and so does John I mean I know he and I were together for two years and all but he chose his way and he needs someone who will love him for power since that's all he's about," I said as Chris and I finally approached the bar. We saw Piper there still serving drinks. She looked like she had her hands full.

"Hey mom have you seen Tyler," Chris asked her.

"I'm right here," Tyler said coming from behind Chris and grabbing him by the waist at first then turning him around to kiss him a few times, "what took you so long I mean you said you wouldn't be a minute late and now looks like you're at least ten minutes."

"You know how it is with things," Chris answered.

"Oh and yeah Evans Wyatt is in the bathroom he'll be right out," Tyler said, "I told him not to drink to much water but he said it was 98 percent of the human body." Tyler and Chris then went on the floor and started dancing together. I was happy to watch that scene I mean they looked like a perfect couple and were made for each other. Then out of nowhere I saw Prudence coming over. I didn't feel like being bothered so I turned back around to talk to Piper.

"Hey Chris whats up," she said to me but I didn't answer her back, "Is there a problem I mean why aren't you talking to me," she asked but I still didn't answer, "did I do something wrong."

"No I'm sorry I just didn't notice you were there over all of the loud noise," I started to speak trying to be polite. I remember telling Chris that I would give her a chance, "so how do you like the past is it better than the future," I asked.

"I wouldn't say that," she answered, "I mean yeah there are things that I would want here that aren't in the future and there are things in the future that I would want here," she said, "so I guess it works both ways so its probably about the same."

"So by chance do we even know who your parents are," I asked.

"Yes you guys do I mean why else would they name me after one of your ancestors," Prudence answered, "I mean they have to know you guys pretty well," she said.

"Well I want to meet them so can you tell me who they are," I said, "I'm sure you would want to say hi too while you're down here," I said also. "So are they here right now in the club or are they somewhere else."

"No you can't meet them and they're not here right now," she said. "Even if they were you can't meet them now because if you do it risks changing the future and I could disappear off the face of this earth and I really don't want that to happen," she explained.

"Do you know when I can meet them," I asked.

"All in good time trust me you'll know who they are when you see them," she said as she smiled and went away to the dance floor and started dancing around with other guys.

I then turned back around to speak to Aunt Piper, "that slut," I said pointing to her on the dance floor. "Look at her over there dropping it like its hot for all those guys she doesn't even know."

"Chris she's just trying to have some fun relax," Piper said, "your mom would go out and have fun at the club also, though when she did it was very rare because she was always looking after me and Phoebe but thats not the point. I think you have a problem with Prudence."

"Yes I sure do," I said, "she just weird I swear I mean what is she doing here I mean come on why do we need her we're the Charmed Ones."

"You know everyone needs help at one time or another even the Charmed Ones," Piper said, "even though your mom died she still helped us in spirit. When we needed to find a vanquishing potion in the Book of Shadows we just knew Prue was there helping us." Piper was then called over for a drink, "Chris don't move I'll be right back," she said as she went over to make the drink. While Piper was away some good looking guy decided to walk over to me. I tried to ignore him but he was coming right over and he just sat at the bar right next to me.

"Hello I my name is Jay," he said, "Anderson," he finished as he held out  
his hand.

"Hello Jay Anderson nice to meet you," I said as I shook his hand, "I'm Chris Evans."

"So can I buy you a drink," he asked. I looked at him and saw he was smiling and I hated to do this to him but this comes with being committed to one person.

"Sorry Jay I'm taken so I can't accept it," I said.

"That's alright by any chance where is this girlfriend of yours," Jay said, "I'd like to meet her, she must be pretty hot for a guy like you I should have known you couldn't be single."

"Well he's a guy and he went to the restroom and he's suppose to be out any minute but I think he just doesn't know that I'm over here at the bar but he'll find me soon he always does," I answered.

"Just let me buy you a drink just as a friend okay," He said.

I thought it would be rude not to take it so I decided to agree, "okay but I'm underage so I can't have any alcohol," I said.

"Thats fine I'll just get you a coke," he said. Piper then came over and he ordered a coke for me. I didn't see it but he put something in it. I should have never been that stupid enough to take a drink from a stranger. We just kept talking. I talked about my relationship with Wyatt and he just talked about himself just coming over here to California. I was very impressed that he wanted to take classes here in California. As we were talking I kept sipping more and more of my drink till it was finally gone.

Then a woozy feeling just came over me and I felt drowsy, "hey I'm sorry Jay but I'm feeling a little woozy and I think I'm gonna go home now," I said getting up off the bar stool but could barely keep my balance. Jay then walked over to may aid and took one arm and put it around his should.

"Hey I'll help you out," he said as he smiled while he had my arm over his shoulder and I could barely stand up. He started walking with me through the crowd but luckily Wyatt caught sight of us and Wyatt then jumped in front of us.

"Hey what are you doing with my boyfriend," Wyatt asked. He looked very angry like he was gonna kill someone. I'd hate to mess with Wyatt when he's in this kind of mood.

"Oh so you're the guy he's been talking about," Jay answered, "nothing I was just helping him out." Jay was stuttering a little while he was talking

"No you weren't," Wyatt said. Then he punched Jay in the face leaving me unable to balance myself so I just fell on the ground. I then heard Wyatt calling for Piper to call 9-11 and he told Chris and Tyler to come help me up. It was all real fuzzy to me because next thing I knew I blacked out. When I woke up I was in a hospital with all sorts of different tubes attached to me. I saw Wyatt holding my hand sitting in a chair right next to me. Then I looked around even more and saw Chris and Tyler sitting in chairs on the opposite side. Chris was sleeping on Tyler's shoulder. I finally then sat up, "you're awake!" Wyatt shouted and then kissed me a couple of times. "Hey you guys he's awake!" Wyatt shouted again and then Chris and Tyler got up and hugged me.

"What happened," I asked.

"That guy Jay Anderson put the date rape drug in your drink," Wyatt explained, "don't worry he's been arrested, but I need you to promise me something. Don't you ever take a drink from a stranger ever again. No telling what plans he had for you if he had gotten you out of the club."

"I promise," I said and we hugged. "Wyatt I owe you again I mean I can't believe you just saved me from being taken advantage of."

"Hey its my duty to protect you," Wyatt said with a smile. "As your fianc I vowed to love, honor, and protect, though that vow doesn't come till we're married but hey it started for me when you said yes." Right then Piper entered the room with Leo.

"Oh my gosh you're okay," Piper said as she ran up and hugged me, "I was so worried about you," she said.

"Me too," Leo said as he came up and hugged me also, "now don't ever let me hear about you taking another drink from a stranger."

"Okay dad geeze I already got the lecture from Wyatt on doing that I promise I won't do it again," I said.

"Wyatt you are smarter than me," Leo said smiling, "like father like son."

"Okay thats enough love and affection for one day you boys go on and get to school," Piper said, "Leo and I will look after him until you guys get home alright now go on," Piper urged.

"Bye Chris take care bro," Chris said as he and Tyler walked out of the room.

"I'll see you later on tonight okay angel," Wyatt said as he hugged me one last time before he left the room

"Is it okay if I go to school," I asked.

"How about not you just lay here and I've got to go check you out of the hospital and we'll be heading home okay," Piper said as she left the room and leaving it to be just me and Leo.

"I'm sure you must be pretty board," Leo said, "lets see what on TV," Leo said as he grabbed the remote and turned on the news. This time it was more shocking than ever.

"Last night 13 prisoners escaped prison and are now roaming the city of San Francisco," she started and it got me scared. "Leading this escape was this man," she said and then I saw a picture of a guy a recognized, "Jay Anderson who was put in prison last night for drug use. He is said to be armed and dangerous please be on the look out." Leo then turned off the TV.

"Sorry Chris I'm sure that's not something you probably would want to be exposed to after last night," he said, "but don't worry nothing is going to happen to you he'll have to get through me and everyone else so you're gonna be fine," Leo told me. Piper then told me I was set and ready to go. I then went into the bathroom and changed into my clothes and got into the car with them and we drove home. They told me I needed to go get some rest. So I didn't have the strength to argue so I went upstairs to my bed and I just collapsed and fell asleep. I then was in a beautiful dream. I was on top of a 20 story building. There was a table set for two. I just went and sat in one chair and I was hopping Wyatt would appear out of nowhere and come sit in the other. Was I ever wrong. My dream just turned into a nightmare when out of a puff of smoke Jay Anderson appeared and came in sat in the other chair.

"Hello Chris," he said as he smiled. He was all dressed up in a black suit and tie. "I'm sure you're wondering why its me and not Wyatt who's sitting hear." What he was saying was shocking me. I was wondering how he could read my mind. "You see the reason I can read your mind is because this is my world and don't worry I'm not a demon just a normal mortal with some tricks up his sleeve. You know Chris I can't believe you rejected me I mean come on I'm way better looking than Wyatt."

"Please why would I want to go with a scum like you I mean what do you have to offer," I said, "looks aren't everything and who gave you the right to drug me and to make it worse you invade my dreams."

"Yep I sure am invading your dreams but don't you worry there's a little something that you don't know," he said with an evil grin on his face. "You know that if you die in your dreams you die in the real world," he said as he picked up a knife and then cut me on my arm. It was deep enough to kill me but it was deep enough to let me bleed a lot.

"You bastard," I said. "So what do you plan to do cut me to death and for what because I rejected your sorry ass," I said with a real furious tone. "Thats why no one wants to be with you because you can't take rejection well so looks like you'll never find love."

"Shut up, its time for you to die," he said as he got up out of his chair. I tried getting out of mine but I was stuck. "You know why you can't get out of the chair? Because I don't want you to." He then started rolling me away like I was in a wheel chair and he rolled me over to the edge of the building. I was scared for my life I started shouting for Wyatt and Chris. "They can't here you say good bye," he said as he rolled me off the edge of the building. I then heard Wyatt yelling for me to wake up. I then opened my eyes and saw Wyatt over my bed.

"Chris you okay I mean I heard you screaming for me and I kept trying to wake you up up what happened," he asked. I was so happy to see him that I just hugged him real tight.

"Oh my goodness Wyatt it was awful," I said as I started to cry a little while I was still hugging him.

"Its okay everything is gonna be okay," he said as he kissed me on the forehead. We finally broke our hug and I saw Wyatt had blood on his hands. The problem was it wasn't his. "Chris your bleeding, hold still let me fix that," he said as he put his hand over my wound and healed it with his white lighter powers. "What happened," he asked.

"Its Jay Anderson he's now in my dreams," I said. "I don't know how but he just is and he broke out of prison. So now I'm scared I mean if I fall asleep again I could die."

"Come on we're gonna go talk to mom and dad about this," he said as he grabbed my hand and led me downstairs and into the kitchen where they were. He then told them what was going on and they knew what was happening. Piper came and sat on the other side of me. I knew this meant something bad.

"Look Chris I know you probably get tired of hearing about the old Charmed Ones but the same thing happened to your mom," Piper said. "I mean back before you were born and this was even before I was with Leo I use to work at this place called Quake. This one day there was this guy who sent Prue a drink and well Prue turned it down. Not knowing that this guy was the man who was going around and killing women who had rejected him in their dreams. So turns out your mom was one of those women."

"How was she ever able to defeat this guy," I asked.

"She got over her fear of him and was able to use her powers in her dreams which is something you're gonna have to do if you want to ever stop that guy," she said. "Remember he's just a mortal and you have the same powers and courage as your mother so use it next time you go to sleep."

"Come on angel," Wyatt said as he grabbed my hand and led me back upstairs and back to the room where we just sat on the bed and talked.

"Wyatt I don't know how I'm suppose to handle this I mean it all just came on me when I least expect it," I said.

"You can do it Chris I have faith in you," he said. " You remember when you took on Barbus the demon of fear," I nodded. "Well this is just like that. If anyone from the Charmed Ones can handle this guy its you no don't let me hear you say that you can't do it," he said as he hugged me.

"Thanks," I said.

Meanwhile when Chris got home him and Tyler had a talk about their future. Chris told him how he felt that he had no meaning after he was a Charmed One and wanted to know what Peter thought. Just like any boyfriend would Tyler comforted Chris and said he was destined for much more but then Chris didn't believe him so he decided to do what I did. He then orbed and went to go see the Seer. "Hello Chris Halliwell I've been expecting you," she said.

"Why thanks for the greeting but how'd you know that I was coming I mean not to be rude but I didn't even know I was coming down here," Chris said.

"Lets just say I know a lot about people that they don't know themselves," she said as she was stirring things in her cauldron. "Now I've met your brother who was coming here for answers as are you," she said.

"Yes, okay this is getting weirder and weird as you talk," Chris said.

"I see you've come for answers of what lies ahead for you in the future," she said. "I think you'll be pleased with what you'll find I would tell you but it would spoil everything," she said as she took a spoon full of the liquid she was stirring in the cauldron, "drink this and you'll find the answers you've been searching for," she said.

"I hope this is worth it," Chris said as he took the drink. Chris then blacked out and when he woke up he found himself back at the manor in the future but he didn't know what time. He then got up off the ground and entered the kitchen and saw future Wyatt holding a baby.

"Hey Chris do you think Penelope looks more like me or Chris," he asked while smiling. Chris could tell now that the baby that Wyatt was holding was little Penelope.

"I think she looks like you both," Chris answered.

"You think so I never thought about that I always thought she looked more like Chris," he said as he kissed little Penelope on the cheek. "Hey Patrica don't move out of that chair you're in time out!" he shouted as he pointed to a little girl who was sitting in a chair at the table. Chris now was able to tell that, that little girl was Patrica, "hey sorry you have to see this but Chris will take you to the doctor in a few."

"The doctor for what?" Chris asked.

"What do you mean for what," Wyatt answered, "for that," Wyatt said pointing at Chris's stomach. Chris then looked down at his stomach and saw that he was four months pregnant.

"Oh my I'm pregnant," Chris said he then looked at his ring to make sure he was married to Tyler and he was relieved to see that it was the same ring Tyler proposed to him with.

"Yes Chris are you on crack or what," Wyatt asked. "I sure hope not for the baby's sake," Wyatt said.

"Hey where is Evans I need to talk to him," Chris asked.

"He's in the living room but are you sure you want to go in there I mean its pretty bad," Wyatt said. "He'll be right out to take you to the doctor just give him some time."

"No I need to talk to him now," Chris said as he rushed into the living room. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. He saw me standing up arguing with another girl.

"I hate you!" the girl yelled. "You always treat them better than me!" she said.

"Go to your room now!," I yelled and the girl started storming up the stairs. She took a look at Chris and they stared at each other for awhile and Chris knew he had seen her somewhere but he couldn't remember. The girl then went back to storming up the stairs. The future me then walked over to Chris, "sorry you had to see that but I'm ready so lets get you to the doctor and see about your little baby," he said. Just then Chris blacked out again and found himself standing back in the Seer's lair.

"So did that answer any questions for you," The Seer asked.

"Yes it did but I have to go now," Chris said as he orbed in a hurry back to the manor.

Meanwhile me and Wyatt decided that I was just gonna go through with trying to face my fear of Jay because there was no point in running from it. Wyatt then gave me some medicine to make me sleep. I then saw myself back there again on the top of a twenty story building. Jay wasn't there yet so I decided to go sit at the table and wait for him. It wasn't to much longer after I came and sat at the table that I saw that puff of smoke and Jay coming from it again. "I knew you'd come back," he said as he came and sat in the chair across from me. "I knew you couldn't go without sleeping forever."

"Yeah but I can go without you forever," I said.

"You know its not wise to talk to someone who is about to kill you the way you are because you know I could just kill you right now as we speak," he said.

"Then why don't you I mean I rejected you so come on do it," I urged him.

"All in good time but I thought I'd torcher you a bit," he said with an evil grin. He then got up and started walking around and talking, "you see I'm reading you mind and looks like your mom went through the same thing. You think you can beat me with your little witch craft. I've never found anything more funny," he said while laughing.

"Well we'll just see about that," I said, "KNIFE" I said focusing on the knife and sent it towards Jay and it went right into his chest. I heard him scream real loud. "Now its time to finish this job," I said as I flung my hand and sent him right off the roof." I then smiled knowing that I faced the guy and he was out of my life forever. Later on that night everyone including Chris, Tyler, Wyatt, Piper, Leo, me, and unfortunately Prudence decided to go have a nice family meeting and well I told them about what happened

"I'm proud of you," Piper said, "now everyone you all need to get some sleep because tomorrow is gonna be a big day," she said as she and Leo started walking upstairs. Wyatt and I soon decided to go to but Tyler went up the stairs by himself and Chris said he would catch up with him later.

"Hey Prudence can I talk to you in the kitchen," Chris asked.

"Sure," she said as they both walked into the kitchen, "now what did you need to talk to me about," she asked as they finally made it into the kitchen.

"Okay I need to ask you something and don't play any games with me because I'm better at it," Chris said.

"Okay I won't just ask the question," she asked.

"Are you Patrica and Penelope's older sister," Chris asked.

Prudence paused for a moment because she was in shock, "if I can get Wyatt and Chris to sleep together by Valentines Day," Prudence said.

"What?! Thats this Wednesday," Chris said.

"I know," Prudence answered. 


	15. Valentines

Disclaimer: I do not own charmed and does contain male on male action and does include male pregnancy

Chris was just standing there in shock he couldn't believe that the girl who came back was his future niece. Prudence was in even more shock. She never thought that Chris would find out who she was. They just stayed in the kitchen talking for hours and hours. Prudence and Chris knew that if Wyatt and I don't screw by Wednesday she could disappear off the face of the Earth forever. "Why didn't you tell us before," Chris asked Prudence. He was real furious about the matter. He thought if he had known about the problem sooner he could have done something to help Prudence out.

"Look I'm sorry okay," Prudence said back. "I know this must be hard on you but its even harder on me. I mean if I don't get mom and dad to have sex by Wednesday then I'm gone okay so really I don't need the lectures on I should have told you guys this or I should have told you that," Prudence said. She was real frustrated now that Chris knew who she was and she knew sooner or later she would have to tell everyone else.

"Okay lets just both calm down," Chris said. "Can I ask you something though," Prudence nodded. "Why is it that when Chris went to the future twice he never saw you, I mean he saw Penelope and Patrica but he never saw you." Chris was also wondering why he saw Prudence but he wasn't going to ask that question because he knew he had already caused enough stress on her already.

"Its a long story," Prudence started. "Basically when I was born I mean my mom and I were so close."

"Your mom?" Chris asked.

"Yes you see I grew up calling Chris mom and Wyatt dad so I never got them confused," Prudence answered Chris's question. She was now walking around the kitchen as she told the story. "As I was saying when I was born Chris and I were so close. I mean we'd do everything together. He taught me how to ride a bike without training wheels, he took me to see my favorite movies, he was even there when I had nightmares I mean he was just there," Prudence was smiling as she was telling this story but as she went on her  
smile turned into a sad face. "But when Patrica was born I felt like I lost all the attention. I mean I kept thinking he loved her more than me and he was just so focused on her than me. So you know as I got older I just was out of control. I would sneak out of the house at night and he'd have to go look for me. I would just fight with Patrica all the time and you know force a guilt trip on him. I was just an out of control child and you know I felt that he didn't love me anymore so I was always either in my room or sneaking out of the house so you'd never catch me around."

"Wow thats deep," Chris said. "You don't seem like you're out of control now I mean what changed you. I mean what happened to make you like you are now. You seem nice and you don't seem like a terror."

"You see there's not a lot I can tell you about the future without messing it up but you have to promise me that what I'm about to tell you, you won't repeat it to anyone not even Tyler," Prudence said. She had finally stopped walking around and just stood still with her arms crossed.

"Okay sure what is it," Chris asked.

"Well Chris sore of has a near death experience," Prudence said. Chris jaw then dropped wide open, "yes mom almost dies but I'm glad it happened because it showed me how to appreciate him and to love him now more than ever and put aside all the differences I had with Patrica."

"That was an amazing story but don't worry I know it has to happen for a reason so I won't tell anyone about it," Chris said. "You know though you're eventually gonna have to tell Chris and Wyatt that you're their daughter."

"Yeah see thats a big problem," Prudence said. "Chris already doesn't like me and telling him I'm his daughter now would cause him to have a heart attack plus he just might decide not to have me either."

"Chris likes you he just...well..I don't know Chris does that to a lot of people trust me," Chris explained. "I'm sure if he knew you were his daughter he wouldn't be treating you the way he does. I just think Chris has a problem with getting to know new people."

"He obviously took to you and Wyatt pretty well," Prudence said.

"Not true," Chris said in his defense. "When he first found out that Wyatt and I were his brothers he sent us flying against the wall and trust me it was not pretty when he did it."

"What?! Mom and dad never told me about that," Prudence said with a confused look. "I guess mom does have a problem with accepting new people since he did that to you and dad."

"So can I ask you if you don't mind what made you come back to the past and what are you here to change," Chris asked as he finally started moving towards Prudence so that they were now face to face.

"Here we go another story," Prudence said in a sarcastic way. Chris could tell that she didn't want to explain things but he knew she had to so he would know what was going on. "Okay well you know after you guys aren't the Charmed Ones anymore you know it goes to me, Patrica, and Penelope. There was a problem. When mom was pregnant with Patrica he was kidnapped and well some demons played a little spell on his stomach and it cause Patrica to grow up and become evil. So there was no power of three it was now the power of two. It hurt me so bad but once we knew that Patrica was evil, Penelope and I had no choice but to kill her. I came back to stop that spell from ever happening on mom."

"Okay but why did you come now I mean if you wanted to stop it from going onto Patrica why don't you go to the time where Chris is conceiving Patrica," Chris said with a confused look. "I mean I do enjoy your company but wouldn't it have just been easier to go to Patrica instead of coming back to when you were born."

"Look Chris there are somethings that I can't change but I had to come back to when I was born. It was the only way I could come into the past without any demons coming after me," Prudence explained.

"You know they'll still be there when Patrica is conceived so thats no excuse," Chris said. "Tell me the real reason why you came back to this time."

"Okay fine I was you know...hoping...to bond with mom and dad while I was down here in the past," Prudence said slowly and she knew how mad Chris was gonna be when he heard this.

"Are you insane," Chris said. "I'm sorry but you know by being here you can change the future and I for one saw mine and I really don't want it to change," Chris said in an angry tone. "I know I have a kid but I don't know if its a boy or if its a girl."

"Its a boy," Prudence said.

"Shut up!" Chris exclaimed. "I don't want to know it could risk changing the future."

"Come on its not going to change that much and plus how could me letting you know that you have a boy could change," Prudence said. She was really annoyed by Chris over reacting, "I mean whats the worst that could happen it turns into a girl."

"Yeah that could happen," Chris said. "So no more telling me about my future alright now back to the real subject of you being here. First things first we have to figure out how we're gonna get Wyatt and Chris to sleep together without it being any suspicions," Chris said as he started pacing around trying to think. "And now we have to make sure they do it without using a condom."

"Well do you have a plan on how to do it," Prudence asked Chris impatiently.

"Getting them to sleep together isn't that hard I mean all I have to do is make Wyatt a bet that he can't get Chris to sleep with him on Valentines day," Chris said. "But the problem is getting them to do it without a condom," Chris said still walking around thinking with his hand on his chin. "Wait I've got an idea, okay this will only work if you're willing to do it," Chris asked Prudence and she nodded her head. "Okay well here's the plan while we're at school tomorrow you need to go through the house and make sure you take every condom you find. I'm sure by the time that they're doing it they won't want to stop and go get a condom from the store so they'll be forced to do it without a condom and then you're set okay."

"Alright I'll do it but only because my life is on the line," Prudence said. "The last thing I wanted to do while I was down here was go through my parents drawers and see what they've got in them."

"Its either that or you can disappear," Chris said. "Now if you don't mind I'm gonna go get some sleep and we can talk more about this matter in the morning alright goodnight," Chris said and he walked upstairs. Prudence decided that she would gets some sleep also. The next morning Wyatt and I took our time coming downstairs. We decided we were gonna take a long shower together without having sex again but still the groping and all. While we were in the shower Chris, Tyler, Piper, Leo, Prudence, Paige, and Phoebe were all sitting down at the table and Chris just came out with the secret out of nowhere. "So everyone Prudence has something that she wants to tell you."

"Chris no you promised!," Prudence said as she hit her hand on the table.

"They're gonna find out sooner or later so you might want to tell them now before Wyatt and Chris come downstairs," Chris said. "Trust me they won't tell and it would help you out a whole lot."

"Tell us what," Piper asked.

"You better tell them or I will," Chris said.

"No I won't tell," she said.

"Could you two stop fighting and tell us what is going on," Leo said.

"Okay dad, Prudence is your granddaughter," Chris said.

"What?! Chris Halliwell, Prudence is your daughter," Piper said shocked. "Okay when you think things are weird they only get weirder. I can't believe Chris has already met his daughter."

"Wow welcome to the family," Tyler said as he came over and hugged her. "Chris I can't believe we have a daughter this beautiful in the future I mean nothing makes me more happy to see this," Tyler said as he was smiling.

"Oh no she's not my daughter," Chris said. Then everyone's jaws just dropped, "yeah thats right she's Wyatt and Evan's daughter."

"Wait so let me get this straight Evans and Wyatt have another daughter after they have Penelope and Patrica," Piper asked shocked. Everyone just froze into place as this news was being told.

"Not exactly," Prudence said finally speaking up. Chris was surprised because she didn't start speaking about the subject till now, "I'm well the oldest of the three of us," she said with an innocent little smile. Piper then fainted. Leo ran over there to help her back up and regain consciousness.

"Okay," Piper said as she got up. "When are you conceived I mean is Chris already pregnant with you or what." Piper was asking so many question. I mean I was surprised Prudence was handling all of this, "I'm sorry I just need to know I mean this is just a big thing for me."

"Its okay but well I was conceived this year on Valentines day," Prudence answered.

"What?! Thats not good that's tomorrow," Piper said.

"I know I'm working on it but I need everyone in the room to promise me that you guys won't say anything to Wyatt or Chris because I want to tell them myself on my own time okay," Prudence said. "So everyone promise me."

"We promise," everyone said in unison.

"Promise what?" Wyatt asked as both him and I entered the kitchen. Everything looked pretty suspicious like everyone was hiding something. Wyatt and I just walked over to our places at the table. Everyone just stared at us while we were sitting down, "okay guys why are you all staring I mean did Chris and I do something."

"No sweetie you guys didn't do anything at all," Piper answered with a sarcastic smile. It didn't take a genius to figure out that she was hiding something along with everyone else.

"Okay so if we didn't do anything why is everyone staring at us like we're famous movie stars," Wyatt asked. Wyatt and I looked around and everyone was acting funny. "Okay whats going on here and what were you guys talking about before we walked in."

"Nothing Wyatt I mean you know, nothing you would want to know about," Piper said still smiling. "So I guess you guys might want to be leaving I mean you don't want to be late to school," she said. I knew she was trying  
to get rid of us but it didn't matter.

"Okay lets go then guys since there's nothing going on around here," Wyatt said sarcastically as we all got up from the table and went to the car. While Wyatt was driving he turned around to Chris and Tyler, "okay tell the truth what were you guys talking about in the kitchen," Wyatt asked.

"Come on bro you know we weren't talking about anything big," Chris said with a weird face, "we were just talking about..uh...um...well...we were talking about Valentines day," Chris finally said. "Yeah Valentines Day we were talking about what we all were gonna do on Valentines Day."

"If you guys were talking about Valentines Day then why couldn't you tell us," I asked with a smile. "I mean we're brothers I thought we could share anything with each other. You know we're so close that we should do a threesome," I said laughing.

"Hell no!" Wyatt shouted. "You're mine and mine only," Wyatt said, "and if Chris hasn't told you I'm going to tell you I don't like to share any of my prize possessions with anyone and that includes sharing my boyfriend or fianc頷 with my brother."

"I was just kidding first off and come on Wyatt though you might not like to share I know when you saw me and Chris kissing you probably thought that was pretty hot," I said. Wyatt was not to happy at the comment. I wish I could take it back.

"No I didn't and trust me if I catch your lips on Chris's again and you aren't on some spell I'm gonna kick his ass and then fuck the living daylights out of yours since you'll have a lot of making up to do to me," Wyatt said very aggressively. I liked it when he talked this way though sometimes it can be a real pain.

"Okay Wyatt how would you feel if I said no sex for lets say three months how would you feel," I asked. I knew how he was gonna react but I had to find a come back for what he said.

"Come on you know you can't resist me," Wyatt said, "you want it more than I do so if you say three months I bet you I could go for four if I wanted to." Wyatt was being so cocky so I thought I take him on that bet.

"Alright lets start right now. No sex for four months and whoever is able to resist the other wins and don't worry I'll be looking forward to the prize you'll be giving me," I said. "Make sure its something that I'll like."

"Oh its on don't worry I bet you I'll win," Wyatt said.

"What?! No!" Chris interrupted and got into the conversation. "Come on you guys I mean you should have fun," Chris said. I was surprised that Chris was trying to urge us to have sex I mean thats just plain weird. "How about you guys just put this off till Valentines Day I mean I know y'all are gonna want to have some fun then so what do you say."

"Sure if you answer me this one question Chris," I started. "Why do you want us to have sex on Valentines Day and as a matter of fact why are you so concerned with our sex life I mean what do you get out of it."

"Oh you know I just thought that you guys should have fun I mean you know Valentines Day comes around once every year and I was thinking that you guys wouldn't want to remember your first Valentines Day together as a competition for who can hold off on sex the longest," Chris explained. He did have a point I mean yeah it was Wyatt and I's first Valentines as a couple so maybe we should have some fun on that day.

"Alright I guess you're right but once Valentines Day is over, Wyatt, you and I are still going through with that bet," I said.

"Okay its a deal when Valentines Day is over," Wyatt responded and then we shook hands to make sure it was a fair deal. We finally got to school after the long conversation. When we got to class Tyler said he had to go to the bathroom and it left me and Chris there to talk.

"Hey Evans you know speaking of Valentines Day in the car reminded me of something," Chris started but then he paused for a moment while I tried to figure out what it was. "We forgot to go get Tyler and Wyatt their Valentines Day presents."

I almost fainted. I can't believe I forgot but I had and idea about how to fix it all. "Crap I forgot but hey don't worry today after school just you and me will sneak away and go get them alright."

"Yeah but don't you have to go manage the whole basketball team," Chris asked.

"I'll ask Tyler to cover me since he won't be doing anything after school and plus we're gonna need him out of the way also," I answered. "Now we're gonna just go back to the house and get my car so we can get over to the mall I mean I saw a great store for Valentines Day stuff."

"Thats great," Chris said with enthusiasm.

"Okay so meet me at the front of the school after school so we can go together," I told him. Tyler then came back in the room and we knew we had to silence ourselves. The school went on as normal so nothing unusual happened. I asked Tyler if he could cover for me and he agreed. So Chris and I ran home right after school and got to my car and we headed for the mall I was talking about. Once we got there we saw a variety of stuff. I saw a large teddy bear and thought that would be perfect. "So Chris what do you think about this stuffed animal for Wyatt," I said as I held up the bear.

Chris just started laughing, "you know Wyatt is going to kill you for that one," Chris said. He was just having fun but I saw him pull out some boxers with hearts on them, "so what do you think about these for Tyler."

"Sure thing I mean he probably won't be wearing those for long on tomorrow but hey what ever floats your boat," I said. We then proceeded to the checkout and paid for our stuff. We went back to the house and we could see that Wyatt and Tyler were already there so we decided to leave our stuff in the car so they wouldn't notice it before tomorrow. I knew Chris and I were in trouble since we weren't home before they were. When we walked into the house we were greeted by Piper and Leo.

"Hello where have you guys been, I mean Wyatt and Tyler said you took off after school without telling them where you guys were going," Piper said. I knew she was mad but not too mad.

"Oh come on mom we were just going for a couple of hours out on the town again like Chris and I like to do I mean we just thought we deserved a vacation after awhile of you know school and stress," Chris explained and then Wyatt and Tyler came downstairs. Tyler grabbed Chris's hand and led him upstairs while Wyatt just came right up to me.

"Okay spill," he said. He had his arms crossed and I knew he wasn't to happy either but Tyler seemed okay I mean him and Chris were going upstairs holding hands in a couple kind of way.

"Spill what?" I asked trying to play stupid trying to stall for time. I knew I had to think of a good excuse and I knew I couldn't lie to Wyatt I mean he's like my other half so he knows when something is going on with me.

"Tell me where you went and why did you skip practice with me to go somewhere with Chris when I specifically asked you not to keep skipping practice because I want you there to support me," Wyatt said angry.

"I don't see why its a big deal I mean this was just one time," I said as I walked upstairs being followed by Wyatt. "Since when do I have to tell you where I'm going and who I'm going there with I mean yeah we're engaged but that doesn't make you my mother I mean I'm eighteen last time I checked my mom died," I said as I thought about it all.

"Don't you even pull those tricks on me," Wyatt said as we walked into the room. "I can't believe you wouldn't at least want me to know where you were going that you had to miss my practice. You know this isn't going to work if you keep leaving me high and dry and having me worry about you just about every second of the day."

"You know what maybe we weren't meant to be together," I said back at him even more angry than before. "That vision I saw might have just been a fluke. You're so controlling and I can't do anything without your permission and it drives me insane that you have to know where I am every second of the day," I then pulled the ring off my finger and threw it at Wyatt, "maybe it just wasn't meant to be," I said as I started walking out, "I'll sleep in my old room," I said as I slammed the door and went into my old room that was now empty. I had no clue that Chris and Tyler were in their room listening to the whole thing along with Prudence.

"This is not good," Chris said.

"You're telling me if those two don't screw I'm screwed," Prudence said.

"Okay look you guys go talk to Wyatt and I'll go talk to Evans alright," Chris said.

"Why do you get to go talk to Chris while we have to talk to Wyatt," Prudence asked. "You know if we go in there Wyatt might blow us up, hello he has a bad temper."

"Because Chris doesn't like you right now remember and I can only handle one brother at a time and since Wyatt has a bad temper I'm sending both,you and Tyler because I'm sure he can't blow you both up so go now," Chris demanded as they each departed to their separate rooms.

There was then a knock on Wyatt's door. He was just sitting on the bed in his room just holding that ring in his hand. He didn't feel like being bothered so he just thought he'd get rid of whoever was at the door. "Go Away!" He said in a very angry voice. The door then opened despite the fact and in came Prudence and Tyler. "I said go away," Wyatt said.

"Hey Wyatt can we come in," Prudence asking already knowing he was going to say 'no.'

"No I said go away now could you please let me gravel in peace," Wyatt said, "I've already lost my fianc頳o just leave me alone I don't want to be around anyone right now."

"Come on Wyatt this isn't like you," Tyler said, "we want to help okay so can you just tell us what happened," Tyler asked. "Trust me we'll get this thing resolved so just talk to us so we can figure this thing out."

"Alright I'll talk but only because you guys said you'd help," Wyatt said finally coming to. Prudence and Tyler just came and sat right next to him on the bed so they could listen better. "Chris thinks I'm controlling," Wyatt started, "and I really try not to be but I love him too much that I just don't want anything to happen to him. Right now I just want him back in my arms. I'd give up all my powers and everything just to have him back. I just can't go on in life without him. He's my other half and I know he's the person I'm destined to be with for the rest of my life. I know he's eighteen and he's old enough to do things without my permission but I mean I just wanted to know where he went that he had to miss my basketball practice. He knows how important to me that he's there and he's been spending so much time on other things that he really hasn't spent that much time with me," Wyatt then paused for a moment and looked at the ring again. "I just want him back so bad I mean what is it that I have to do to get him back."

"Wow Wyatt thats so sweet I never knew you loved him that much," Prudence said. "I wish I had someone who loved me that much but I think if you really feel that way maybe you should go talk to him."

"Yeah I'm gonna have to agree with Prudence here," Tyler said as he finally spoke up. "I know Chris will sometimes go places that I don't know about and I do get mad so don't get me wrong but I've just learned to trust him and ask him about it later when I know he's in a good mood. That way he isn't mad at me for asking him about where he went."

"I guess you guys are right I'll try it," Wyatt said.

"Wyatt I hope you don't get offended by this but what attracted you to Evans in the first place," Tyler asked. "I mean you know thats what made you guys come together so maybe it can bring you back together again."

"Truth is that I was on the football team while Evans was the manager," Wyatt started off. "He was always on the look out for me even when I had bad injuries he was always there. There was this one time I hurt my leg and you know Chris was the one who came and wrapped it and just his smile made my feel weak in the knees. I mean just thinking about him makes me weak. I've got to have him back."

"Darn Wyatt I can't believe that you feel that way about Evans," Tyler said, "I mean I love Chris to death but I don't know if I'd go weak in the knees for him every time I see him."

"Yeah I know what me and Chris E have is special," Wyatt said as he started smiling. It was the first time he smiled since I left the room. "I just can't believe we had an argument over something that small."

"Well you know you can always go fix it," Prudence said.

"But what if he doesn't want to talk to me," Wyatt asked.

"You'll never know unless you go in there and try," Tyler said.

"I guess you guys are right so I will do just that," he said as he got up and headed for the door. "Oh and thanks you guys so much," he said as he finally left the room.

Meanwhile back in the other room I was lying on the bed crying about what had happened. I couldn't believe Wyatt and I were over. It seemed to go by so fast I can't believe I did that. I love him more than anything so why did I have to break us up. It was my fault and I don't deserve someone like Wyatt. I mean yeah he's protective and controlling but what husband isn't. I wish I could fix it all but now its too late. What was the point of even thinking about all of this I mean it wasn't going to help. I then heard a knock on my door. I was crying so much that I didn't want to answer it. After a few more knocks someone came in. I had my face buried in the pillow so I didn't see who it was.

"Hey bro you okay," I recognized the voice and the person who came in was Chris. I was happy he came in though I didn't show it. He just came and sat on the bed and started rubbing me on the back while I was crying. "Whats wrong? I mean I heard you and Wyatt fighting."

"Its over," I said still crying. "Its all my fault. I should have told Wyatt where I was going instead of having him worry about me," I also said. Chris was still rubbing my back.

"Okay come on look at me," he said. I then sat up and my face was still red from all the crying I did. "Now tell me what happened I mean you guys were fine so what happened in the room."

"I messed up everything including my future life," I said. "Wyatt was worried about me and well today we had a fight about how I thought he was controlling and how I was eighteen and I could do what I wanted without telling him anything and then it just got to out of hand and I just threw the ring back at him."

"Everything is going to be okay," Chris said. "Now I have to ask you something and I need you to answer me honestly alright." I then nodded but was still in a lot of emotional pain. "Do you still love Wyatt after all of this."

"Yes," I answered. "I mean do you know how much we've been through I mean you remember that time I kicked Justin's ass, then I lost John and Wyatt was there, oh yeah and remember that time I had to take care of him when he was sick." I started going on and on but I was finally stopped by Chris.

"Alright, Alright all ready I just asked if you still love him not to tell me your life story about how you love him," Chris said. I could tell he was annoyed but he was my brother so he was use to it. "Back to the point if you still love Wyatt then why don't you go talk to him and tell him how you feel."

"Chris, after the stuff I said I don't even think Wyatt would want to see me again," I answered. "I mean I said some pretty bad things that I wish I hadn't and to make it worse I threw the ring at him."

"Hmm that's actually not that bad," Chris said. "I mean when mom was on a spell she's blown dad up before." I was shocked to hear that Piper blew up Leo before but I guess there are a lot of things that I don't know. "Also Chris just as much as you're sitting here thinking about Wyatt, he's in the other room thinking about you."

"You really think so," I asked as I was starting to cheer up

"Yeah do you know how much he loves you," Chris asked. "I mean when you left to go on your journey I mean he was miserable. He said you were his everything and he just can't stand the thought of not being around you."

"Wow I didn't know he felt that way," I said.

"He does now its up to you and him to fix things for the future's sake," Chris said.

"Well thanks for all your help Chris," I said as we started to hug.

"Anytime brother anytime," Chris said. Right then Wyatt had walked in and saw us hugging but I knew he wasn't mad or jealous I could tell that he knew what was going on.

"I'm sorry am I interrupting anything," Wyatt asked.

"Oh no you're not Chris here was just about to come get you but since you're here now I guess I'll leave you two alone," Chris said as he got up and headed towards the door. "Now Evans remember what I told you," Chris said and then he left out of the room closing the door behind him leaving me and Wyatt alone in the room.

"Do you mind if I sit down," Wyatt asked. I shook my head so Wyatt then came and sat right next to me on the bed. I was happy that he was finally about to talk to me again. He then tried putting his arm around me but then he pulled it back, "I'm sorry."

"No its okay," I said pulling his arm back around me and leaning on him. He smelled so good. I loved the cologne he was wearing it made me want to jump his bones right then and there.

"Look Chris I just wanted to say..." he started out but then I interrupted him.

"Stop you don't have to say anything," I said. "You weren't the problem it was me. I shouldn't have missed your practice like that without telling you where I was going and for that I'm sorry. I'm lucky to have someone like you who'd put up with me."

"No Chris I'm sorry," Wyatt said. "I have been a little bit controlling and I should have known that you missed my practice for a good reason. You should have the right to go wherever you want without my permission."

"Wyatt you have no reason to be sorry," I said. "You're doing only what a normal husband would do and thats look after his loved one to make sure they're okay and you've been just perfect. I just hope you can forgive me for what I said to you because its not true and you don't deserve it."

"Lets just promise not to fight like this ever again okay," Wyatt said. "If there's an issue we can sit down like normal couples and discuss it next time instead of just arguing like crazy people."

"Okay," I said.

"I love you angel," he said.

"I love you too Wyatt," I said back and then we both kissed.

"Alright now that its settled," Wyatt said reaching into his back pocket and pulling out the ring. "Are we still on," he asked as he held the ring in his hands smiling at me.

"Oh thanks," I said snatching the ring out of his hands and putting the ring back onto my finger. "I just hope this doesn't turn my finger green because then I'll have to take it off."

"Hey," Wyatt said reacting to me snatching the ring out of his hand. "I'm suppose to put that on your finger since I'm the one who proposed so let me have it so I can put it on your finger like I'm suppose to do."

"Sorry Wyatt you took to long," I said back to him. "So looks like I got to put it on myself. You snooze you lose and looks like I just won this little thing right here."

"Give me that back," Wyatt demanded.

"Come and get it," I said taunting him and waving the ring in his face.

"You're gonna regret that," Wyatt said grabbing me by the waist and pulling me down onto the bed. I then tried getting up but he just pulled me right back down and we just started wrestling. He got on top of me and kept trying to grab the ring off my left hand but I was more worried about getting him off of me. Wyatt somehow managed to grab my left hand but I quickly put the ring in my right hand and then stuck it in between my legs. Wyatt then just gave me a weird look. "You know I'm not afraid to go down there," he said smiling as he stuck his hand in between my legs and pulled out the ring. "Now let me see your hand." I knew what he was asking about but I gave him my right hand. "Other hand," he said. I then gave him my left hand and he slipped on the ring and kissed my hand. "Looks like we're still engaged so how about you get in my kitchen and make my super since you're my wife."

"Wyatt!" I said.

"I was just kidding," he said laughing.

"Guess we'll be sleeping in the same bed tonight," I said.

"Yes we will," Wyatt said as he came over and picked me up. He was holding my legs in one hand and my head in the other. Wyatt then carried me back to the room and threw me on top of the bed and then got on top of me and we started making out. I then stopped, "okay whats the problem this time I thought we were fine."

"We are I just think we should save our energy for tomorrow I mean since its Valentines Day and all and it would be better on that day," I said. "So what do you say?"

"I say good idea but you know that I'm going to have a major hard on once we do so I hope your ass is ready to take it," Wyatt said.

"Sure," I answered back. Wyatt then got out of his clothes and I got out of mine and we went to sleep together. It was some of the best sleep I had ever gotten. I guess arguing brings a relationship closer. The next morning when I woke up I noticed that Wyatt wasn't in the room so I decided that I should get his Valentines present while he's away but I was to lazy to get out of bed so I just said "BEAR" and it orbed right into my hands. I then heard someone coming into the room so I hid the bear under the bed and just laid there like I wasn't doing anything. It was Wyatt coming in with just his boxers on as usual. "Hey sexy where'd you go I've missed  
you," I said smiling.

"Very funny I only went away for three minutes," He said as he closed the door behind him. He then walked over and crawled back on the bed towards me, "Happy Valentines Day angel," he said as he kissed me.

"Thanks," I said, "but hey I got you a present," I said as I reached under the bed and brought out the bear and handed it to him.

"Thanks Chris," he said kissing me again.

"So what did you get me," I asked.

"I can't believe you even asked me that question," Wyatt said. "I thought it was the thought that counts."

"So you didn't get me anything," I said.

"No I'm just kidding, I'm just gonna take you out for dinner after school and then we're gonna come back here and you know have out little fun," He explained. "Is that okay with you or do you want to do something else."

"I'm happy with what you give me, Wyatt," I said. "Even if you didn't get me anything I'd still love you so don't worry I know its the thought that counts like you said."

"You see thats why I love you," Wyatt said. "I know you'll always love me no matter what." The day went by pretty fast except for the whole school part I mean I had made Wyatt carry the bear I bought him around with him at school. He wasn't to happy about it but it showed me that he loved me and would do anything embarrassing for me. I was so happy when school ended because Wyatt took us home and we got ready for the romantic dinner he was taking me to. We decided to dress formal and when we got there we had our  
own little table where no one was. So since we had the whole place to ourselves we decided to have some fun. We asked the waiter to bring us some strawberries and cream. We'd dip the strawberries in cream and feed them to each other. Sometimes we even got cream on our fingers but then we'd clean it off each other. It was pretty fun because a couple of times Wyatt got cream on my neck and came and licked it off. We could have just done it right then and there but the waiter might have come in. I was getting turned on so Wyatt then just paid and we hurried back to the manor. We were making out before we even got through the door. I didn't think we were even gonna make it to the bedroom. "Wait here," Wyatt said leaving me down in the living room for a few minutes. I was anxious to see what he was doing but I knew it was a surprise. "Okay you can come up now," Wyatt said finally. I then went up the stairs and saw rose petals leading to the bath tub. I followed the rose petals and found Wyatt naked in the bath tub. "Come on you get in here," he said. He didn't have to tell me twice I just stripped down and got in with him and I was sitting in his lap while he just kept kissing me on the neck. We were in the bath tub for half an hour before Wyatt then got out, "Chris I need you to stay here for five minutes there's something else I've got to do," he said as he left with a towel wrapped around him. I just waited and it was the longest five minutes of my life. I then got a towel and wrapped it around me and then I saw another trail of rose petals leading to our room. So I followed them and saw Wyatt just lying naked on the bed with his crotch area covered in rose petals and he was holding a rose in his hand. "Come here angel this is all for you. Now lose the towel." I did what I was told and jumped in bed with Wyatt.

Meanwhile downstairs Chris and Prudence were talking. "So do you think they're up there screwing or not," Prudence asked Chris.

"I'm sure they are you have nothing to worry about so chill out," Chris said. "Now did you remember to take all the condoms out of the house."

"Yes I got them all but I just hope they're really doing it," Prudence said.

"Look I'll be right back," Chris said. "I've got to go upstairs Tyler is waiting on me alright," Chris said and went upstairs very quickly leaving Prudence downstairs by herself.

Meanwhile back in our room Wyatt and I were having the Valentines Day of our life. I thought I'd tease him a little before we had our little fun. I came over to the foot of the bed and started doing a lap dance. Wyatt couldn't stand it much longer so he just pulled me into the bed. Wyatt then pulled me on top of him and we just started kissing like crazy. I then got off of Wyatt and started laying down beside him while pinching his nipples and jacking him off after awhile of that Wyatt sat up and I just went over into his lap and started taking in his cock. Wyatt was loving what was happening so he just started slapping my ass with one hand while holding my head down in the other. He started fingering me then while I was still on his dick. I just kept doing it like I loved. I heard Wyatt telling me that I was the best but I didn't pay him much attention I was more focused on his hard on so I started taking it deeper till he started going in the back of my throat. I could taste his precum and I knew he didn't want to end it then so he pulled me up and kissed me. He then pushed me down on the bed and just started fingering me for awhile. He started out with one and then he went on with two and he then pulled those fingers out and the he buried his face in between my cheeks and started eating out my ass. I was just enjoying it all over. It made me feel like I belonged to Wyatt. As he was pulling out I felt his kiss my cheeks. Then he just started looking for a condom but couldn't find one. "Sorry I can't find a condom so looks like we're just gonna have to do without. Is that okay with you?" I nodded but I told him to make sure he pulled out in time. He then moved in inch by inch pausing sometimes and waiting till the pain I  
had was going down. I knew I couldn't stop him but once he was in he just started off going fast. It hurt so bad and I begged him to pull it out but he said I was going to be okay. He was right I mean it started feeling better and better. "AHHH I'm about to cum," he shouted as he was still going in and out. There was a problem because he was still in me and I couldn't let him cum in me I tried to get his attention but he was moaning so loud that he didn't hear me.

Chris finally came back downstairs to where Prudence was still standing, "so are you okay," Chris asked.

"Yes I'm fine. Do you know if Wyatt and Chris are doing it now," she asked.

"It sounded like it up there but I didn't pay to much attention," Chris answered.

"What do you mean you didn't pay to much attention. What else could you be doing that you wouldn't hear if they were screwing or not," Prudence asked in a very mad tone.

"Hey its Valentines Day and Tyler and I were just having our little fun. I can't believe I left him laying asleep in the bed just to come down here and check on you," Chris said.

"What time is it," Prudence asked.

"Its 11:55 pm," Chris said looking at his watch.

"I've only got five minutes," Prudence said. Then Chris's jaw just started dropping, "whats wrong," Prudence asked. Chris then just pointed at her and she could see that she was fading away, "come on mom and dad do it." As minutes went on Prudence was fading away more all that was left of her now was her head.

Wyatt and I were still back in our room fucking even harder than normal. You could hear him pounding my ass. I still felt his precum and kept trying to get his attention and let him know that he was about to cum inside me but he just kept moaning and I couldn't get his attention. "I'M CUMMING!!!"Wyatt shouted as he finally just shot all 4 loads in my hole and then collapsed on top of me.

"Prudence look," Chris said pointing at her as she was coming back together and her body was whole again.

"Yes they did it!" she shouted in happiness. She thought that she wasn't going to make it but she did.

Wyatt and I were just lying in bed for awhile, "Wyatt you know you came inside of me and I was trying to get your attention so you could pull out in time," I told him.

"You're fine don't worry you didn't see any other kids besides the two we had so I doubt that doing this would have made a difference," Wyatt said.

"I guess you're right," I said as I finally was okay with it.

"See," he said and then came over and kissed me. "I've got to go the bathroom real quick I'll be right back," he said as he got up out of the bed and wrapped a towel around him and left. I started having a weird feeling in my stomach. I wonder what it was. Wyatt was in the restroom and he had just washed his hands. He then heard Prudence and Chris coming up the stairs and talking and he didn't want to come out in front of Prudence in his towel so he just peeked out the crack of the door and waited for them to go. He then heard them talking about something interesting.

"Alright Chris now that its done we've got to keep this going," Prudence said.

"Okay I got ya," Chris answered.

"Chris I'm serious," Prudence said. "Wyatt and Chris must not know that Chris is pregnant and I'm their daughter alright." Wyatt then busted out of the bathroom door and he was furious.

"You're my what and Chris is what!" Wyatt shouted and had a angry look on his face. He didn't care anymore that he was only wearing a towel in front of Prudence his future daughter.

"Oh no look Wyatt or dad," Prudence pleaded, "let me explain you see just things happened in the future and well I just wanted to come back and fix them but there's only so much that I didn't want to change so I couldn't tell you and mom that I was your daughter."

"I guess I can't be mad at you since you're my first born daughter," he then started smiling. "Come give your dad a hug," he said as they came into a hug and Wyatt kissed her on the cheek. "Now Chris that was a good one yesterday about the bet."

"What bet," Prudence asked. "Oh never mind but dad look you can't tell Chris that I'm his daughter yet."

"Why not," Wyatt asked.

"I want to tell him when the time is right so promise me that you won't tell," Prudence said.

"Okay I promise," Wyatt said.

"Now we've got to act like everything is normal alright Wyatt don't worry about everyone else they all know about me it was only you and Chris that didn't know but now you do," Prudence explained.

"Yeah but I've got to get back to Chris I'm sure he's probably wondering whats taking me so long but I'll talk to you guys in the morning," Wyatt said as he left them and came back into the bedroom with me and saw me about to light a cigarette. He then leaped onto the bed and grabbed the cigarette out of my mouth before I could light it. "No smoking its bad for you," he said ripping the cigarette up.

"Come on Wyatt I just wanted to have one and see what its like to have a cigarette after sex," I said.

"Not while you're my fianc鬢 Wyatt said back.

"Okay then I'll just go get a beer," I said and was about to get up but Wyatt pushed me back on the bed.

"No there will be no drinking," Wyatt said.

"Why not," I asked.

"Because its bad for you," he said. "So promise me that you won't be drinking or smoking for lets say a couple of years."

"Why?" I asked.

"Just promise!" he demanded.

"Alright its only because I love you," I said.

"Thanks," he said as he kissed me and we both fell asleep.

Three months had now passed and things were seeming pretty strange. I would still come downstairs and everyone would just stop talking and stare at me only now Wyatt was in on it and I was the only one who didn't know what was going on. Wyatt always was looking at me and making sure I was careful in everything I did. I kept waking up with morning sickness and my stomach has gotten bigger and is still getting bigger overtime. I thought it was because of all the food I had been eating. Lately I've had a big appetite and I didn't know why. It was now two weeks from prom and I hadn't gotten my tux yet. I was scared because I had gotten larger so I didn't even want to think about what size tux I wore. I now wore a 2XL in shirt size and I didn't even want to see what other sizes I had grown. I didn't think I was attractive but Wyatt thought I still looked good. Tonight we were sitting down in the living room to watch a movie. Wyatt had his arm around me the whole time we were watching it. "Hey angel I've got to go check on the popcorn I'll be right back," he said as he kissed me and went to the kitchen. His phone then started vibrating.

"Hey Wyatt you just got a text message," I yelled at him and he was stillin the kitchen.

"Thanks can you tell me who its from," he asked.

I then picked up the phone and it said from Chris, "Its from Chris," I answered.

"Thanks I'll get it when I come back." I then decided to see what it said so then I opened it and what I read couldn't have made me even more mad. The text message read 'make sure you don't make anything suspicious, Chris mustn't know that he's pregnant and Prudence is his child.'I then looked at my stomach and wondered how could I be so dumb. Wyatt then came back in and I stood up, "hey so the popcorn needs to cool but hey it'll be good," he said and he saw that I had a mad look on my face, "whats wrong?" he asked.

I then just walked up to him and slapped him, "when were you going to tell me I was pregnant and that Prudence was my daughter," I asked in a very angry tone. I was really pissed at him.

"How did you find that out," he asked.

"Maybe you should tell Chris not to send you text messages that I can get to," I said throwing the phone at him.

"What, you went through my phone," he said.

"Don't change the subject why didn't you tell me this," I said with a few tears coming down my eyes. I couldn't believe he would keep a secret like that from me after all we've been though.

"Look calm down angel," he said as he put his hands on my shoulders but I just pushed him off.

"Don't touch me and don't call me your angel," I said. "How long have you known about this," I asked.

"I just found out about this when you conceived," Wyatt said. "But look I promised Chris and Prudence that I wouldn't tell. We thought it would be best if you didn't know yet."

"So you just wanted me to walk around here vomiting, going to the bathroom, being drowsy, oh and best of all me gaining all this weight and not suspect something was going on," I said. "I can't believe you. I thought you were committed to me and not Chris and Prudence but I guess they're more important to you than I am." I then just started heading for the door.

"Chris wait," Wyatt said as he was trying to stop me but I just ignored him and walked out of the door. I was just walking in the street taking time to process all of this. I didn't know where I was going but I know I wasn't going back to the manor. I didn't feel like talking to any of them since they didn't tell me this whole time that I was pregnant and Prudence was my child. I was also wondering why I never saw Prudence in the future both times I went there. I knew it was something that I had to ask her but I just didn't feel like even being around them the more I think about it. I was also thinking about a lot of other things like how was I going to go to college like this. I mean once my baby is born I'm going to have to take a month off and then demons are probably gonna be after my baby since I'm a Charmed One. To make things even worse I was having a baby without even being married. I mean yeah Wyatt and I could tie the knot before six months is up but I don't want to rush into things. I knew I had to stop thinking of these things things because it was stress and I couldn't have that on the baby. I then saw car lights flash on me. I was scared I didn't know who it was but then the person let there windows down and it  
revealed to be Jeffery.

"Hey Chris," he said. "What are you doing out in the street like this at this time of night," he asked.

"Long story," I answered.

"You need a ride," he asked.

"Sure," I said running over to the passenger side and getting in.

"So where ya headed," he asked.

"I don't know," I said.

"Well I'm on my way home so you want to come over my house," he asked.

"Yes," I answered.

We then went back to Jeffery's house. He didn't live to far away from the manor. He lived alone since he was able to afford it. He had a very nice two story house. "So Chris what were you doing out in the street?" he asked again. I knew I couldn't escape the question this time. I was sitting on a couch and Jeffery was sitting in a couch across from me. He and I haven't talked for awhile so I explained everything to him about my mom dying and me finding out about my real family and all. I told him about how Wyatt and I were engaged and made sure I never told him anything about being a witch. I finally got to the part about me being pregnant and Wyatt and I having a fight and I just left. "Wow that was a long story," he said, "but you know no matter what they're always gonna be your family. Friends come and go but family is forever." I had to agree with that. "By the way what ever happened to your adopted son Trevor," Jeffery asked.

"He died of AIDS a few months ago," I answered.

"Oh Chris I'm so sorry," Jeffery said as he came over and gave me a hug, "but you can stay with me as long as you need but I'm letting you know that you can't keep avoiding your family forever."

"I know I just need sometime to process all of this," I said. A whole week went by and I just avoided them all at school. I would go sit somewhere else in math class. Wyatt kept trying to come sit near me but then I would just keep moving until he left me alone and I did the same thing with Chris and Tyler. I started eating lunch with Jeffery. Wyatt and Chris tried calling me but I never answered I just let it ring. I got a lot of voice messages but I didn't even check them. Everyday when I went to my locker there were notes from both Chris and Wyatt and a couple of days there were some from Tyler. I just ripped them all up and threw them in the trash. I really just didn't want to hear it. I got a ride to school from Jeffery and a ride home from Jeffery. I would sometimes sneak over to the manor  
to get some clothes but before I did I made sure that no one was home. If I didn't have enough sometimes Jefferry would let me barrow his though I was big since I was pregnant and all. He would give me lectures just about everyday about how I needed to face my family instead of running from my problems. One day out of the week I was going to go get some clothes while no one was home and I caught sight of that picture Aunt Paige took of me, Wyatt, Chris and Tyler that morning after I had to kill my brother. It was just sitting on the drawer framed next to that picture of me and Wyatt at our engagement part. Those were some of the best days of my life. I then heard someone coming through the front door and I knew I couldn't stay so I hurried and orbed back to Jeffery's house. Later on that night I was just up thinking about all the good times I had with Wyatt and how much I missed him but I just couldn't deal with him right now. Right then I saw John shimmer in. He was the last person I wanted to see.

"So I hear you're pregnant thats nice to know," He said walking over to me where I was sitting on the couch.

"Get lost," I said.

"Come on I can't believe you're still mad at me," he said smiling.

"What's there not to be mad about. You attacked my boyfriend, you caused me to have to have an abortion, you decided to be the source instead of being with me, and worst of all you took advantage of me while I was under a spell," I said.

"You know I only did all those things because I love you," he said.

"Well thats a funny way of showing it now what do you want and why won't you just leave me alone," I said still frustrated.

"I thought you know since you left Wyatt maybe we could you know get back together," he said.

"Okay like I said its not happening," I said, "how many times do I have to tell you that."

"I don't know until you say 'yes'," he said. "Chris come on be with me. I'll be the father of that child and we could have a child of our own. So what do you say about it."

"I say get lost right now or else I will send you back to hell where you belong," I said. He then shimmered out.

All of a sudden I saw orbs in my room. I didn't know who to expect since just about everyone in the family was either a white lighter or could come with a white lighter. Out of the orbs came Aunt Phoebe and Aunt Paige.

"Hey Chris," Phoebe said as her and Paige came and sat next to me on the couch. "How have you been sweetheart?" she asked.

"I'm fine no thanks to my family," I answered. "first of all how did you find me?" I asked.

"We decided to scry for you," Phoebe answered.

"Chris we thought it would be best if Phoebe and I talked to you so please can you give us a chance," Paige said begging.

"Alright five minutes go," I said.

"Look Chris first off we just wanted to start off by saying we're sorry we kept this from you, but we just thought it be best if you didn't know right then," Phoebe started explaining. "Prudence thought that you didn't like her so she just wanted to wait for the right time. We really didn't want you to find out this way."

"Chris believe us we wouldn't do anything to hurt you," Paige interrupted. "If we knew that it was going to hurt you this much we would  
have told you. The whole family is worried about you. You're three months pregnant and we're scared since we don't have the power of three and neither do you that you and your baby are just sitting ducks."

"Wow everyone's worried," I asked surprised.

"Yes and we all need you to come back to the manor," Paige answered. "Especially Wyatt."

"Wyatt? How is he?" I asked. Though I was mad at him I still cared for him.

"Not good Chris not good at all. He's been really depressed since you left. He hasn't been sleeping that much, he hasn't been smiling at all, he's not being Wyatt. He needs you really bad Chris. He's miserable without you and so is Tyler and Chris. Your brothers need you Chris so what do you say," Phoebe explained and asked.

"Okay I'll come back," I said.

"Thats great," Phoebe said smiling. "Look at little Prudence isn't she going to be cute," Phoebe said rubbing my stomach.

"Alright, alright that's enough," I said getting Phoebe to stop.

"Oh sorry Chris but lets go," Phoebe said standing up along with Paige. "Do you want to orb back to the manor yourself or do you want to come with me and Paige," she asked.

"I'll come with you guys," I said as I got up and hugged them both in a group hug. Phoebe went on the other side of Paige and grabbed her hand and I also grabbed Paige's hand and we orbed back to the manor. Once we got there I saw everyone just sitting there waiting. They were excited to see me.

"Oh my goodness Chris!" Piper yelled as she ran up and hugged me and kissed me on the cheek, "I'm so glad you're back and I'm so sorry we kept this from you," she said.

"Its okay its in the past now," I said. Piper then started rubbing my stomach and talking baby talk to it. "Okay why does everyone keep doing that I mean am I Buddha or what?"

"Oh sorry," Piper said as she backed away.

Then Leo came up and hugged me, "I'm so glad you're back," he said. "Remember I'm your dad and I'm always here for you."

"Thanks dad," I said.

Then Tyler and Chris came up to me and hugged me at the same time, "Brother its so good to have you back home we're sorry we knew and we didn't tell you," Chris said. "And I promise never to hide anything like that from you again."

"You guys are my brothers don't worry I can't stay mad at you," I said. "Where is Wyatt?" I asked.

"He's upstairs," Piper answered. "Don't worry I'll get him WYATT SOMEONE DOWN HERE WANTS TO SEE YOU!!" Piper shouted.

Prudence finally came up to me. I couldn't believe I was staring at her. My own daughter face to face. "Mom I would just like you to know that I'm sorry I lied and I'm sorry I've kept all of this from you," she said with tears in her eyes.

"Its okay," I said hugging her, "but don't ever do something like this again," I said.

We could finally hear Wyatt coming downstairs and he wasn't too happy. "Alright mom whats the big deal couldn't I just have my alone time in peace without...," he then paused as he caught sight of me. "Chris!" he yelled as he ran up and hugged me tightly.

"Okay Wyatt calm down I know you love me but the baby," I said. He then let go of me.

"Chris I'm sorry angel I never meant to do that to you," he said.

"Wyatt its okay but look you better promise me you'll never keep anymore secrets from me okay," I said.

"I promise," Wyatt said and then we kissed. Later on that night everyone decided that it was late and they wanted to go to sleep. I couldn't sleep since I didn't have anything to eat that night so I went into the kitchen but Wyatt came in there with me and said he'd cook for me. I didn't like what I was seeing.

"Wyatt what are you making," I asked.

"Spinach," he answered.

"What?! I'm not eating spinach," I said.

"Come on I read its good for the baby," he said. "Come on please just do it," he said now begging but I didn't budge. "Okay fine I'll put some chocolate sauce on it," he said taking out the bottle of chocolate sauce and pouring it on the spinach.

"Yes!" I shouted as I started eating it.

Wyatt then walked over to me and knelt down and lifted my shirt and kissed my stomach. "I can't wait till this one comes out," Wyatt said.


End file.
